Spawn: Dark Justice!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: The final installment to the Spawn: Darkness Trilogy! It has been a few days after the devastating destruction of Empire Plaza, and a civil war has broken out against the Insurgents and the Enforcers of True Justice. But as Spawn fights in this civil war, his views on both sides begin to change. Which side will Spawn fight for? Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content!
1. The Proposal!

***Hello everyone! Today, I'm finally starting off with the final story of the Spawn: Darkness Trilogy! Our story takes place a couple of days after the events of Spawn: Ascension of Darkness! Like with the last two stories, you can expect a lot of violence, gore, sex, and all the other good stuff not suitable for kiddies...so reader's discretion is advised! Now without further ado, here it is...Spawn: Dark Justice!***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Proposal!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Themyscira, Land of the Amazons. Unfortunately, despite such a beautiful place, this was not a time for luxury or relaxation. There was some serious work that needed to get done. A couple of days ago, the once magnificent city of Empire Plaza was all but destroyed by a nuclear explosion caused by a vile and cruel monster named Razor. But to make matters even worse, the destruction of the city sparked a civil war among the super heroes and super villains who fought long and hard to protect/harrass that city and its inhabitants.

These super heroes and villains were seperated into different groups, making their seperate ways with different agendas. One group was led by Superman, once one of the greatest heroes of all time. But ever since the destruction of Empire Plaza and the civil dispute between his fellow heroes, Superman became corrupt and lusted for more power and total control. With half his team leaving him, Superman went mad and vowed to restore order by any means...even if he had to kill to get that order. Thus, the Enforcers of True Justice were born...or as they were better known by their enemies, the Regime.

The other team was led by Batman, one of the few heroes who spoke out against Superman and was one of the first to leave. As he and half of the other heroes left, Batman was constantly on the run from their rivals, as well as the angry military. But as time went on, Batman and the others discovered a horrifying secret regarding Superman and his group.

It turns out, the notorious and evil Albert Wesker was controlling Superman as his own personal puppet! But if that wasn't enough, Albert Wesker was also helping Superman rebuild Empire Plaza as his own metropolis, where he could rule as it's new leader and declare war on all who dared to oppose his rule. For those reasons and more, the Insurgents were born.

Now that would be all there is to tell, but there is much more to this story. There was a reason why Razor had caused all of this mayhem and madness, and one reason only. To antagonize and torment a phantom warrior named Spawn. Unfortunately, it worked too well for Razor's own good. After countless battles and deaths of innocents, Spawn finally engaged in a brutal and titanic struggle against Razor.

All would have been lost, had Razor not exposed Spawn's only weakness: the love of his life, a beautiful witch named Reika Kitami. Unleashing a powerful and unnatural rage against the evil Razor, Spawn finally annihilated his nemesis. But at the cost of losing faith in himself and fearing that he might unleash this demonic fury on his loved ones, Spawn attempted to run away once again.

However, Reika revealed to Spawn that she understood how he felt and compelled him to stay. Seeing the love this witch had for Spawn, as well as the power he possessed, the Insurgents decided that Spawn should join them in their quest to defeat the Enforcers of True Justice. And that is where our story begins.

Raizo woke up in bed with Reika Kitami still snuggled closely to him, snoring lightly. Raizo chuckled as he stroked her short blonde hair before he kissed her on the lips. "I have a special day in store for us, sweetheart. Trust me; if this doesn't make up for all the times I've acted like an asshole, then I don't know what will!" Raizo whispered as he got out of bed.

As he approached the bathroom, Raizo smiled to himself as he imagined the look on Reika's face for this special surprise he had in store for her. It took him forever, but Raizo finally decided it was time to propose to Reika. He planned it all ahead while they stayed here in Themyscira. He would take Reika out for a casual day out, keeping Reika on the edge until he would finally propose to her in a specific spot that overlooked all of Themyscira.

It was going to be perfect...but the only downside was, that Raizo did not have a ring to give to Reika. As upset as he was at himself for not having a ring to offer her, Raizo knew that he loved Reika enough to stay with her forever and ever. And he knew that Reika felt the same way towards him. "Oh, honey...you deserve so much more. If only I had a ring, then this would be the perfect proposal. Oh well...I guess I'll just have to improvise!" Raizo said to himself as he undressed himself and got in the shower.

Reika woke up as she heard the sound of Raizo in the shower, smiling devilishly as she decided to sneak up on him and join him...maybe even give him a special treat. "Well, you're up awfully early. This might be a good time to get some morning excersise." Reika muttered with an evil smile. As she got out of bed, she removed her nightgown and snuck into the bathroom in nothing but her skin. As slow and as quiet as she could, she snuck over to the shower stall before she opened up the shower door and grabbed Raizo from behind.

Raizo cried out in shock as he was grabbed from behind, but Reika's childish laughter made him calm down before he ended up laughing with her. "Hey! You startled me, hon...aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Raizo chuckled as he turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's morning time, babe...and I wanted to get ready for the day. Usually I'm the one who gets in the shower first!" Reika teased as she kissed him.

Raizo smirked as he grabbed hold of the beautiful woman and pinned her against the shower stall, making her gasp. "Raizo...what are you doing?" Reika gasped as Raizo began giving kisses to her beautiful and luscious breasts. "I have a surprise for you, my love!" Raizo said in a sing songy voice. Reika raised her eyebrows before she flashed a saucy grin; she had never heard or seen Raizo act this way before. "Ooh...I like surprises. What is it?" Reika asked.

Raizo chuckled as he kept kissing down along Reika's chest and reached her already moist snatch. "Wouldn't you like to know, missy?" Raizo teased as he began kissing her slick folds. Reika cried out loudly as Raizo began eating her out, grabbing hold of his thick hair and smothering him into her womanhood. "Oh! Raizo...baby, you're being bad! I love it! Oh, yes...oh yes!" Reika moaned as she closed her eyes.

Raizo chuckled to himself as he stuck a couple of fingers into her pussy, causing her delicious honey to start pouring out. As he licked it up, Reika arched her back and groaned as she let go of Raizo's head and grabbed hold of the shower railing. "Ooh...oh, yeah! I like that, babe. I really like that! Is that my surprise?" Reika moaned happily. Raizo stopped licking Reika, which upset her. "Nope...not even close!" Raizo smirked as he stood back up.

Raizo then turned around and began casually washing himself, angering Reika as she stood there with with an outraged look in her eyes. "HEY! What's this? You tease me and then you ignore me in the shower?! What's up with that?" Reika demanded as she grabbed him from behind. Raizo's devilish smirk never left his face, though he remained absolutely silent. Reika pouted as she grabbed his hardening manhood and began jacking him off. "So that's how you wanna play, huh? Well fine by me, tough guy! Let's see how long you can give me the silent treatment!" Reika whispered huskily in his ear.

Raizo did his best not to make any noise when Reika stroked and massaged his package, and apparently he did a good job as he could see the frustration on Reika's face. Finally, Reika decided to play dirty and forced Raizo against the shower stall, getting down on her knees and wrapping her tits around his cock. "I see you've improved, Raizo. Your endurance and resistance has gotten much stronger. You haven't been fucking someone else behind my back, have you?" Reika teased as she rocked her breasts up and down his long rod.

Raizo frowned as she said that, which made Reika giggle before she engulfed the head of his penis. As she sucked and tit fucked Raizo, Reika felt her pussy leaking out more juices. Raizo reached over to her snatch and began fingering Reika while she continued caressing his cock with her delightful orbs of pleasure. Raizo and Reika looked at each other's faces and smirked; now it was a challenge to see who could cum first.

To keep a long story short, Raizo came first and he came _hard_ into Reika's throat. So much so, that his thick man milk spooged out of her mouth and covered her tits. Not even finished, Raizo pulled back and continued to cum all over Reika's gorgeous face and body for another 2 minutes. As Raizo finally milked the last of his sperm on Reika's face, he let out a hiss of relief before he slid down on his rear and panted to catch his breath.

Reika giggled like a horny schoolgirl as she began licking herself clean of the thick cream. As she finally finished up, she got into Raizo's lap and snickered as she began giving him lustful kisses to his face. "So...was that the surprise?" Reika purred. Raizo finally caught his breath and smiled warmly. "Nope...but it sure as hell felt good!" Raizo replied. Reika's smile faded away and turned into an adorable looking pout of a child. "You're mean!" she complained. Raizo laughed as he stood back up, ignoring Reika's playful slaps to his ass.

By the time Raizo and Reika finally got dressed and arrived at the Grand Hall, the other members of the Insurgents were already there. "There you are! Where have you two been?!" Batman demanded as he approached Raizo and Reika. "I guess we sorta slept in this morning!" Raizo said as he winked at Reika. Reika didn't know whether to laugh at Raizo or slap him. "Uh, yeah...whatever you say. In fact; forget it! I don't even want to know...and why aren't you in uniform?" Batman said with a cringe. "What uniform?" Raizo said now obviously up to something.

Batman growled at him as he got in his face. "Spawn! Where is Spawn?" he growled impatiently. "Spawn? Oh, you wouldn't mean that ugly, mean bastard...would you? I think he took off!" Raizo teased. Batman growled in frustration before he finally sighed. "You're up to something, aren't you?" Batman said at last. "You know something, Batman? I've been telling myself the same thing all morning!" Reika said as she looked at Raizo with suspiscion in her eyes. Raizo just shrugged his shoulders as he smirked, further annoying Reika.

Batman finally sighed as he shook his head. "Well, no matter. We already discussed what we're going to do next." Batman said more calmly. "And that is?" Raizo mused. "Finding out what Superman and his regime are up to next!" Batman snapped losing his patience again. "Excuse me...is there something wrong here?" Wonder Woman said as she approached them. "Oh, Diana! I didn't realize-" Batman began in embarassment. "That's Queen Diana to you, Bruce Wayne! Now what is the problem here?" Wonder Woman scolded.

Reika Kitami finally spoke up. "Oh, nothing...Raizo was just asking a question, that's all. Right honey?" Reika said as she gave Raizo a dark look. Raizo chuckled nervously as he rubbed his shoulder. "Uh, yeah...I was just asking what is this plan of yours exactly?" Raizo lied. Wonder Woman smirked as she approached him, a bit too close for his own comfort. "Maybe you would know, if you were here on time!" she said in a slightly deceitful tone.

Raizo gulped nervously as he began breaking up in a sweat; she _knew_ why he and Reika were late. "You really think I'm that dumb, honey? I could hear you and her from a mile away!" Wonder Woman whispered with a wry grin on her face. Raizo turned bright red, and so did Reika as she overheard her. "Uhh-" Raizo began. "Why don't you go introduce yourselves to your new team mates? I'm sure that they'd be happy to get to know you a little better." Wonder Woman suggested quickly changing the subject.

Raizo nodded his head quickly before he took off; he forgot what being embarassed felt like...and he instantly wished it stayed forgotten. As Reika chased after Raizo, she looked back and saw Wonder Woman smirk at her. Reika Kitami couldn't help but smirk back before she burst out laughing. Wonder Woman began to laugh as well, confusing the hell out of Batman. "Uh, what did I miss here?" Batman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wonder Woman put a hand on his shoulder, confusing him even more. "Oh, Bruce! Don't be such a naive stick in the mud! You remember what it felt like being in love when you were young, right?" Wonder Woman said recollecting herself. Batman felt a smirk slowly form up on his face before he chuckled. "Yeah...those were the days, all right. You think he's gonna ask her something important later?" Batman said with a laugh.

Wonder Woman smiled as she rubbed her chin. "A wedding here in Themyscira? I don't remember attending a wedding in such a long time...I think it might actually benefit us." Wonder Woman said deep in thought. "How so?" Batman asked. "It would be good to spread some joy to my people, especially in times as dark as these! People need hope...and when I look at those two together, that's what I see. I see hope!" Wonder Woman said as she looked at Raizo and Reika holding hands.

Batman grunted as he nodded his head. "I agree with you. For the longest time I thought of him as nothing more than a murderer and a monster...but I was wrong. He's a lot like me in many ways." Batman replied. "Yeah...I guess he is, isn't he? Maybe we will be able to win this after all, Bruce. Maybe he truly is our source of hope!" Wonder Woman said with a sigh.

As Batman and Wonder Woman talked among themselves, they were completely unaware of a dark and ominous force watching them from the shadows with evil delight in his eyes. "Hope? You look to that vile, disgusting, bloodthirsty creature as a symbol of hope?! My dear sweet Princess Diana...I knew that you were naive, but I never took you for a fool until now!" the dark figure muttered with an evil smile.

Meanwhile; Raizo and Reika met up with the new recruits for the Insurgents. Among the recruits were Frank Castle (The Punisher), Tron Bonne, Zero, Zatanna the Magician, Ryu, and Felicia the Cat Lady. Thor and Iron-Man were even present as the Insurgents' allies. "Pleased to meet ya!" Felicia said as she approached Reika and Raizo. "Oh! Well aren't you a nice big kitty?" Reika said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry...I won't bite or scratch ya, as long as you don't be mean to me." Felicia purred as she rubbed up against Reika.

Reika blushed as Felicia showed her affection, when suddenly Morrigan Aensland flew in and giggled at Reika's blushing face. "Aww, I think she likes you!" Morrigan cooed. "I guess so! You know, I'm sorry to say that I'm not much of a cat person." Reika admitted. "What?! But...but why?" Felicia exclaimed as her eyes grew sad. "Oh, that's not what I meant! It's just that...I've always been more of a puppy lover-" Reika began. "Puppies? I just LOVE puppies! They're so cute and adorable!" Felicia said with excitement. Reika laughed as she pet Felicia on the head. "You know what? You're pretty cute and lovable too, sweetheart!" Reika whispered.

As that went on, Raizo introduced himself to Thor and Frank Castle. "So...you are the supposed Hellspawn that I have heard about back in Asgard? Funny, I pictured you to be a bit more...well, you know-" Thor began. "What did you expect? Ugly? Scary?" Raizo interrupted rudely. "Uh, I was going to say taller." Thor corrected. "Oh! Well, I guess I have lost a little weight over the years." Raizo said halfway to himself. "Is that just a disguise or is this one of those instances where you live as a human by day and a demon at night?" Frank Castle wondered as he lit up a cigarette.

Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "I wish it were like that, honestly. I'll just say that you wouldn't like me in my real form...I'm not such a nice guy. I prefer to be like this; I'm a much more pleasant sight for eyes if I don't have green eyes or a blood red cape, you know?" Raizo admitted. Thor nodded his head as he placed his arm around Raizo's shoulder. "I know what you mean, my lad. I have a good friend who knows exactly how that is like, but let me tell you that it's not the outside that matters. It's what is on the inside that counts!" Thor said kindly.

Raizo shrugged off Thor's arm as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Gee...thanks. But for the record, I didn't become Spawn just because I was angry all the time. I became Spawn because I did a lot of bad things, things that would make you hate me if I told you!" Raizo growled. "You know something...you remind me of an old friend of mine. He too lived a dark past and continues to live a dark life. He claims to live as a Spirit of Vengeance, but deep down he is torn on the inside and feels nothing but woe and self hatred. You do not need to live like that, my young friend." Thor said gravely.

Raizo looked at Thor, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy as he stared into his blazing blue eyes. "And why is that?" Raizo asked at last. "Because...you have something, or rather someone that gives you a reason to live." Thor said as he pointed to Reika. Raizo looked at Reika as she was playing and laughing with Felicia and Tron Bonne. "Yeah...you're right. But I guess that's the problem; I'm a total wreck and I have nothing to offer her. I mean, I love her with all my heart and I'd die for her...but how is she going to react if I propose to her and I have nothing to give her?!" Raizo said sadly.

Thor beamed with joy as he grabbed hold of his mighty hammer. "I'll be right back!" he said before he teleported away with a thunderous beam of lightning. Raizo looked stunned by Thor's sudden disappearence, when Iron-Man approached him. 'Ah, don't worry...he does that all the time. So, what's this about a proposal?" Iron-Man said. Raizo wanted to snap at him and tell him it wasn't his business, but he could tell that Iron Man was being very sincere. "You know something? I don't mean to be rude when I say this...but I don't think you could ever understand what it's like to love someone when you're afraid of yourself." Raizo said calmly.

Iron-Man nodded his head. "You're right...I don't know what that's like. But my friend Bruce Banner does. If you got anger issues, you should talk to him. He might be able to help you out!" Iron-Man suggested. Raizo actually thought that was a good idea. It would be good for him to learn to control his anger, especially since he was going to marry Reika. "Yeah, ok. You should book me up with him sometime. I appreciate that!" Raizo said as touched Iron-Man's shoulder.

Suddenly, Thor reappeared via an explosion of thunder and lightning. "Whoa! Jeez, do you have to make your entrances so dramatic?!" Raizo exclaimed as he was nearly hit by a lightning spark. "I have something for you, my friend. I find that this will make a good gift for your proposal, yes?" Thor said as he handed Raizo a golden ring. "Whoa...this is beautiful. But don't wedding rings usually have diamonds?" Raizo said as he observed the ring. "Oh, bother! Any old fool can bring a woman diamonds! This ring that you now possess is a very special item; it was handed down to me by my father, who had been given this ring by his father many generations ago. And now, it is yours." Thor explained.

Raizo was speechless; he didn't know what to think or say. "I...I...I don't know what to say! I can't accept this; if this is was inherited by your family, then I can't deprive you of this! It's just not right!" Raizo stuttered. "I'm offering it to you, lad. It would be such an insult if you refused this gift. Please; take it!" Thor insisted. Raizo sighed as he nodded his head and put the ring in his pocket. "Thank you so much Thor. I appreciate this; I owe you." Raizo whispered. "Nonsense! You owe me nothing...nothing but your friendship." Thor replied with a hearty laugh. Raizo chuckled nervously before he asked another question. "One last thing. What exactly is so special about this ring?" Raizo wondered.

Thor grew silent before he placed his hand on Raizo's shoulder. "Give it to her and watch what happens. If this lady you wish to marry truly is the one you want, then a very special thing will happen. That is all I will say!" Thor instructed. Raizo nodded before he began walking away. As he left to meet up with Reika again, Thor watched Raizo. "In all my years, I've never seen a creature filled such darkness and anger...but also having such love and loyalty. But what exactly is he? Is this truly the Hellspawn I've seen in my visions lately?" Thor pondered.

Suddenly, Captain America approached him with Chris Redfield. "Hey, Thor! We need you to...hey, are you all right?" Captain America asked. "I'm fine, mortal. I've never felt better! What is your request?" Thor replied. "Uh, well Martian Manhunter says that he needs to speak with you. He didn't tell me why, other than that it's urgent." Captain America explained. "Aye. I shall go forth and speak with him." Thor said before he flew away.

As Thor left, Captain America and Chris Redfield walked along the Grand Hall and talked to each other. "So what are you going to do after this mission is over?" Chris asked. Captain America glared at him as he said that. "What do you mean?" Captain America demanded. "You know...when this mission is finally over, what are you going to do? You going back home? You going to see your family? What's next?" Chris more clearly explained.

Captain America's grim face didn't fade. "I have no home, and I have no family." Captain America replied trying his best not to lose his temper. Chris seemed very surprised to hear him say that. "Oh, damn...I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-" Chris began apologetically. "It's ok, Chris. Let's just try to focus on the mission, all right?" Captain America interrupted sharply. As Captain America walked away, Chris watched him and began to wonder if he insulted him. "Was it something I said?" Chris asked himself.

For the rest of the day, Raizo continued to act as casual as possible. This caused Reika Kitami to become suspicious, as well as frustrated. "It's not normal for him to behave this way. I know he's up to something!" Reika kept telling herself. Finally, it was getting dark and Raizo saw an oppurtunity to make his move. He casually approached Reika, who was sitting with Morrigan and Jill Valentine at a table. "Hey, uh...Reika? Can you come with me? I have something very important I need to talk to you about." Raizo said as casually as possible.

Reika looked at him with deep suspicion, though Jill and Morrigan's eyes seemed to sparkle with delight as they knew the true meaning of Raizo's words and actions. "Oh, I bet you it's REALLY important!" Morrigan teased with a flirtatious giggle. "I think so too, Morrigan. Why don't you go see what he has to tell you, Reika?" Jill said trying her best not to burst out laughing. Reika seemed annoyed by their childish behavior, but decided to go along anyway. "You're acting very strange, Raizo." Reika said out loud.

As Reika followed Raizo through a long dirt path, the skies were lit up in a beautiful display of dazzling stars and heavenly auras of colorful lights. "Wow...it's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Reika said out loud. "Yes you are." Raizo mumbled. Raizo stopped Reika as they approached the edge of a cliff. This cliff overlooked all of Themyscira, the sights and sounds almost overwhelming Reika. "Wow...now that's a beautiful sight. Is this what you wanted to show me, Raizo?" Reika wondered.

Raizo smirked as he shook his head. "No...not even close, honey. Not even close!" Raizo said with a sneaky grin. Reika grew even more frustrated with Raizo, which is what Raizo wanted. "You know, I don't get you! You have been acting very weird with me all day, Raizo! What the hell is going on?!" Reika demanded now losing her patience. "Whatever do you mean, Reika?" Raizo replied pretending to sound surprised.

Reika's face turned red before she took a deep breath and sighed. "You have been acting like a little child the whole day, Raizo. First you promised me that you had some sort of a surprise in store for me. Then after you fucked me in the shower, you acted as if nothing had happened! Then after that, you flirted with me throughout the entire day and when I tried to confront you about it, you denied ever acting that way towards me. Now will you please just tell me what the fuck is going on here?! You're driving me crazy!" Reika Kitami snapped.

Raizo pretended to act sad and hurt as he got on his knees, confusing Reika. "Honey...I know that I'm a pain in the ass. I know that I can be a short tempered, bitter, and hypocritical asshole towards you. And I'm sorry...I really am sorry." Raizo began. Reika raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips. "Well, I appreciate that...but that still doesn't answer my question. Why were you acting so weird with me today?" Reika demanded.

Raizo reached his hands into his jacket, alerting Reika. "Raizo? What are you doing?!" Reika demanded as she grew twice as suspicious and cautious. Raizo pulled something out of his jacket and held out his hand; Reika gasped in shock as she saw a beautiful golden ring in the palm of his hand. "Oh my God...Raizo!" Reika managed to say after a minute of stuttering and tripping over her words. "Reika Kitami...I have absolutely nothing to offer you in this world or the next. Nothing but my undying love and compassion for you. I may never be able to find us a home to stay in, I may never be able to give you all the things that you may want, and I may not even be able to please you the way other men can." Raizo continued gravely.

Reika began to cry as she found herself unable to stand, fumbling to her knees. "Oh, Raizo!" Reika sobbed. "But I'm telling you right now, Reika Kitami! As long as I live, our love will never die out. My love for you will never fade away and I will always be there for you until the heavens fall from the skies. Reika Kitami...will you marry me?" Raizo finished as he placed the ring on Reika's finger.

As Reika felt the gold ring placed on her finger, the ring formed bright white curves and markings before they morphed into words. The ring's words read a short and simple message that only she could see. " _You are the Light of my life, you are the Angel in my darkness. You are my One and Only Love!"_ the message read on the golden ring. Reika sobbed hysterically before she grabbed hold of Raizo and forced them both up on their feet, entangled in a passionate embrace. "YES! Yes, I will marry you Raizo! I love you so much, baby! I never thought that you'd ask me this; oh, God I love you so much!" Reika exclaimed as she smothered Raizo with passionate and tender kisses.

Raizo felt tears streaming from his eyes as he held Reika close to him, recieving kiss after kiss from the overjoyed witch. "I love you, Reika Kitami!" Raizo simply said at last. "Oh, Raizo...I love you too! I love you so much!" Reika whispered with passion. But as the two lovers held each other, they were very unaware that they were being watched by a dark and ominous force. "Aw...it's so touching that I almost feel sorry for them. But alas, their so called love will not last for long. Oh, what conflict awaits them both!" the force of darkness said out loud with an evil laugh.


	2. The Wedding!

**Chapter 2: The Wedding!**

* * *

 ***Kevin Wood: In Search of Kindred Spirits plays!***

The very next day, the entire kingdom of Themyscira was full of lively music and chatter as everyone attended Raizo and Reika's wedding. The wedding ceremony took place at the Temple of Athena, and Wonder Woman was the hostess, as well as the one who initiated Raizo and Reika's wedding. "People of Themyscira! My dear and beloved friends, we are gathered here today as one to celebrate this day of unity. We are here to celebrate the day of a love so pure and unbreakable, a love that brings hope and joy even in these dark times!" Wonder Woman announced.

The Insurgents attending this wedding were full of joy, especially Raven. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see the day that these two would finally become one. If only the other Titans were here to witness this beautiful moment!" Raven said with tears in her eyes. "Yeah...Beastboy would've enjoyed this!" Cyborg said as he sniffled. Even Batman couldn't help but feel the contagious joy reach his cold and battle hardened heart. "I'm happy for you two. I wish you nothing but joy and happiness!" Batman whispered.

It was finally time for the wedding ceremony to commence, as the two lucky lovers were seen walking down the aisle. "Oh, happy day! I'm so glad I actually remembered to bring my camera this time!" Deadpool said with overreacting sobs as he took pictures of Raizo and Reika walking down the aisle together. "Try not to ruin this day, ok?" Wolverine said trying his best not to sound grumpy.

Raizo wore a tuxedo, kindly provided by Tony Stark. Reika Kitami on the other-hand, was wearing one of the most beautiful wedding gowns ever made by Amazon hands. It appeared to be made of pure white silk, sparkling with a dazzling rainbow aura of light due to the diamonds that coated it. Reika wore a gorgeous tiara that was handcrafted by the best blacksmith in all of Themyscira, coated with the most precious of jewels and gold. Reika had to do her best not to cry, or else her makeup would have been ruined.

Morrigan Aensland felt such happiness and joy for both Reika Kitami and Raizo, though deep down she couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. "You two look so beautiful together!" she whispered with a tear forming from her eye. Thor couldn't even contain the tears of joy, as he stood by Martian Manhunter's side. "I never thought I'd live to see the day of such beauty and joy. I wish the other Avengers could see this...maybe even my own family!" Thor whispered. Martian Manhunter smiled as he watched everything unfold, feeling complete happiness for the two lucky lovers. "May the Cosmos watch over you two!" Martian Manhunter said to himself.

Finally, Reika and Raizo arrived at the stands in front of Wonder Woman. The wedding would finally begin. "Reika Kitami and Raizo...you are gathered here today for a very special moment. On this very day, your souls shall become one and for as long as you both shall live, love will be the only thing that keeps you together!" Wonder Woman began. Raizo and Reika nodded slowly, while they held hands.

Wonder Woman then reached out to Raizo, holding his hands. "Raizo...do you vow to forever love, protect, and treasure this woman? Do you solemnly swear that you will cherish Reika Kitami, even unto death?" Wonder Woman said. Raizo smiled broadly as he nodded. "Yes. Yes I do!" Raizo replied.

Wonder Woman then let go of his hands and then grabbed hold of Reika's hands. "Reika Kitami...do you vow to forever love, respect, and remain faithful to this man? Do you solemnly swear that you will love and treasure Raizo, even unto death?" Wonder Woman said. Reika shed a few tears while she nodded her head furiously. "Yes! Yes I do!" Reika vowed.

Wonder Woman let go of Reika's hands before she lifted her own arms up into the air. A beautiful aura of light shined down on both Reika and Raizo. "By the holy powers of Athena invested by me, I now pronounce the two of you as one! You are now husband and wife, and shall forever be until the heavens fall! You may now kiss the bride." Wonder Woman announced. Raizo and Reika Kitami kissed each other on the lips with the utmost passion, all while the crowd of Insurgents and Amazons applauded them.

 ***Song ends!***

Later that night, the wedding reception hosted by Thor was fueled with bustling joy and laughter as everyone celebrated Raizo and Reika's marriage. Raizo and Reika were seated together on a large and rather comfy throne, laughing as they celebrated with their friends. Everyone seemed to be having a good time...everyone except Captain America, who was strangely grim and bitter looking despite such a lovely occasion.

He sat alone at a bar, drinking whiskey slowly. On one hand, he knew that he should've been having a good time along with the others. But on the other-hand, he felt like this was all just a waste of time and that he should be out looking for clues on whatever the Enforcers of True Justice were up to next. "Why are we even here? We're just wasting time! Superman and his little regime are up to something, and yet here we are partying like there's not a damn thing going on!" Captain America angrily grumbled as he sipped what had to be his fifth or sixth shot of whiskey.

He didn't get a chance to finish sulking, due to Tony Stark approaching him. "Hey, Captain! Why are you all the way over here by yourself? The party is over there; come on, old man. Join us! Thor's about to tell us another one of his stories; I know you like that!" Tony said cheerfully. Captain America turned around slowly, glaring at Tony. Tony's smile faded as he saw how bitter the Avenger looked. "Dude! What's wrong with you? You look like you just attended somebody's funeral; lighten up!" Tony scolded.

Captain America gritted his teeth as he poured himself yet another shot of whiskey. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you what's wrong, Stark! While we are all just sitting here, laughing our asses off without a care in the world, there are innocent people dying in the hands of a Regime of supers! We're just wasting time!" Captain America snapped angrily.

Tony Stark sighed as he rubbed his forehead; he hated to have this conversation again, especially now. "Come on, Steve. Don't do this to me; not now! I understand you're pissed and all, but try to act cool!" Tony began. "Ah! You see? That's the problem; once again you think that this is nothing more than a big fucking joke! You might think it's not a big deal that our planet can get invaded by aliens, you might think it's a joke that an army of your own killer robots can run around loose, and you might even think it's funny that Superman has lost his fucking mind...but I take this all quite seriously!" Steve snarled as he gulped down his whiskey.

Tony sighed heavily as he sat down at the bar. "Steve Rogers...look at me! You think I wanted all of that to happen? You think that I was happy that innocent people's lives were jeopardized? You think that I thought it wasn't serious?! You're wrong! In fact; I was just as pissed as you are right now! I'll even admit, that I'm still pissed off that all of that happened. But you know what? We can't lose our cool; especially not right now! Besides...we're handling things just fine-" Tony scolded.

Suddenly, Steve Rogers slammed his shot glass to the bar and rattled the whiskey bottle. "YOU CALL THIS HANDLING IT?!" Steve shouted angrily. A few of the other partygoers stopped and stared over at Tony and Steve's direction. "What's going on over there?" Zero wondered. "You boys play nicely, now!" Morrigan teased with a tipsy giggle. Tony Stark glared at Steve Rogers, who in turn just glared back. "Steve...come on, man. Try to act like you're having a good time. Don't embarrass yourself in front of all these people. We can talk about this later, but right now is not the time to lose our cool. Ok? Come on; I know what will cheer you up!" Tony said sternly as if talking to a child.

Steve finally sighed as he gave up and humored Stark. "Step back ladies and gentlemen! And witness the World's First Avenger attempt to lift up the mighty Thor's hammer!" Tony announced playfully. Steve groaned as he palmed his face. "Oh, no...not this again! Stark, you're not making me do this!" Steve grumbled in embarrassment. Tony wasn't having any of it and ignored him. Tony began approaching Thor, who was sitting at a table drinking a mug of ale. "Stark! You have to try some of this ale; brewed fresh from the-" Thor began.

Tony didn't let him finish, as he began whispering something in his ear. Thor did a spit take before bursting into thunderous laughter. "Oh, that again?! Well, if you wish to embarrass yourselves again...be my guests!" Thor said as he stood up on his feet. Thor then grabbed his mighty hammer and placed it on the table. He then whistled loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "My dear comrades! Who here thinks that they are worthy enough to rule all of Asgard? Who among you thinks that you are worthy enough to lift my hammer? Step right up and prove your worthy to me at once...if you dare!" Thor announced.

Several of the Insurgents immediately arrived at the table, eager to play this game. "Aw, yeah! If I rule all of Asgard, then I'll definitely be sure to make Wolverine do all of my laundry!" Deadpool announced in a cocky tone. "In your dreams, Wade! If and when I rule Asgard, I'll make you clean up all my messes for eternity!" Wolverine retorted. "Excuse me...but I do believe that it shall be me ruling all of Asgard! And you boys shall be the ones who will do my bidding!" Morrigan Aensland taunted.

Cyborg laughed as he pushed the others aside and grabbed hold of Thor's hammer. "Step back and let a real man handle this!" Cyborg sneered as he prepared himself. After taking a deep breath, Cyborg attempted to lift up Thor's hammer. Everyone else laughed at him as he struggled to lift the hammer up even by an inch. "GAH! Damn it, man...did you super glue this thing to the table or what? That thing's heavy!" Cyborg complained. "Maybe you're not lifting it right! Here, let me try!" Zero suggested.

But as Zero attempted to lift up the hammer, he struggled even more than Cyborg did. "Ah! Man...this is a lot harder than it looks! How do you do it, Thor?" Zero grunted as he continued to try and lift up the hammer. Thor shrugged his shoulders, smirking deviously. Finally, Zero gave up and let Cyborg give it another try. Cyborg charged himself up with powerful cybernetic energy before he grabbed the hammer. "Come on, man. Come on!" Cyborg said out loud before he attempted to lift up the hammer.

Cyborg struggled and strained to lift up the hammer for a few more minutes, but he finally gave up after his grip slipped and fell on his back. "Ahh...I give up!" Cyborg groaned. "What's the matter, Cyborg? Are you not worthy enough to do my laundry?" Deadpool teased. "Oh, yeah? You try lifting up that thing!" Cyborg snapped. Deadpool scoffed at him before he spit in his hands and cracked his knuckles. "Ok...step back babes and gents; this could get epic!" Deadpool announced playfully.

Deadpool grabbed hold of Thor's hammer and attempted to lift it up...only to break off his arms and fall flat on his back, his arms still holding onto Thor's hammer. A few people freaked out over Deadpool's incident, though Thor burst out laughing. "Now that is funny!" Thor howled. "OW! My arms...dude, what did you do? Is there some kind of a magnet you're using or something?" Deadpool cried as he jumped back up on his feet. Deadpool's arms finally let go of the hammer, only to be seen humorously running towards a table full of food. "HEY! Get back here; I wanna choose what kind of dip I want for my chips!" Deadpool cried as he chased his arms around the room.

Wolverine laughed as he took his turn. "That was nothing! Watch this!" Wolverine said as he grabbed hold of the hammer. As he attempted to lift up the hammer, Wolverine grunted and growled ferociously. "Augh...come on, Logan. You can do it!" Wolverine growled to himself as he tried even harder to lift up the hammer. Suddenly, he felt the hammer slightly move. This caught the attention of everyone, especially Thor.

But because Wolverine had used up too much of his strength, he was unable to lift up the hammer. He let go and panted feverishly to catch his breath, disappointed in himself. "Grr...damn it, I almost had it! I guess I'm not worthy enough, huh?" Wolverine panted. "Well, you were a lot closer to achieving that goal than most of the others here so far!" Thor encouraged. "Please! Everyone knows that a woman is far more worthy than any man in terms of leadership!" Morrigan teased.

This caused a lot of the other men to bust out laughing. "Oh, really? Let's see you put those words into action then, jugs!" Cyborg taunted. Morrigan gave him a dark look before she grabbed hold of Thor's hammer. As she struggled to lift up the hammer, Raizo and Reika approached the scene wondering what the hell was going on. "What is all this noise?" Reika wondered. "Ah, the newly weds! Surely either you two feel worthy of lifting up the hammer of Thor? Surely you two are worthy enough to rule all of Asgard?" Thor challenged.

Raizo and Reika chuckled as they shook their heads. "No, thanks. I think having a wife is enough already!" Raizo teased. Reika scoffed at him before she playfully hit his shoulder. Morrigan cried out fiercely as she used up the last of her strength to try and lift up the hammer, but alas ended up slipping from her grip and falling back against Raizo. "Oh! Oh my...well, thanks for catching me, handsome! I would've had quite a nasty fall if you hadn't shown up!" Morrigan purred as she hugged Raizo tightly to her busty chest.

Raizo blushed bright red like a strawberry, until Reika yanked Morrigan away. "Don't even think about it! Raizo is mine, and I'm not up for sharing!" Reika snapped. "But why? Sharing is caring!" Morrigan teased with a seductive giggle. This made Raizo and Reika blush in embarrassment, though the others couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I guess none of you are worthy after all. Good try, though!" Thor said as he grabbed his hammer and lifted it up without even breaking a sweat.

Suddenly, the sound of evil laughter filled the air and startled everyone. "Worthy? Ha, don't make me laugh! How can any of you childish fools be worthy of anything?" an evil voice boomed. Wonder Woman soon turned grim as she stood up from her seat, grabbing a nearby sword. "I know that voice! ARES! Show yourself this instant!" Wonder Woman shouted with trembling fury.

As she said that, a blood red aura blinded everyone's sight until a creature of pure darkness appeared. He stood over 8 feet tall, wore demonic black armor, and had blood red eyes hidden underneath a demonic horned helmet. It was indeed Ares, the God of War...as well as Wonder Woman's nemesis. "Behold, the God of War!" Ares thundered. Several of the Insurgents grew quite angry with Ares' interruption from their joyous celebration. "Who you to interrupt our peaceful celebration, you vile fiend?!" Thor bellowed angrily. "You think you can interrupt my wedding, asshole? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Reika shouted with clenched fists.

Ares ignored their angry comments, and began marching towards Wonder Woman. "I have an important message I'd like you to give to the one called Spawn. Tell him that he is to turn himself in to Superman immediately! If he cooperates, then there shall be no harm brought to you. If he refuses, or if the Insurgency continues to resist...there will be violence. What say you, Princess Diana?" Ares announced with an arrogant sneer.

Wonder Woman felt like she wanted to punch a hole in Ares' head, but she knew better than to lose her cool...for now, anyway. "I say to you, vile creature, that the _queen_ of Themyscira will not tolerate this aggressive behavior!" Wonder Woman replied sternly. Ares burst into maniacal laughter, shaking his head. "Oh-ho! So you're the new queen of the kingdom of the Amazons now? I would congratulate you...but I'm afraid my knees are a bit sore, so therefore I think I cannot bow before you. Oh wait...I'm a god, and you are merely just a puppet to a race soon to be extinct!" Ares taunted.

Wonder Woman's eyes flashed with rage, but Morrigan stopped her before she spoke up. "If this is so important, then why can't Superman just try and take Spawn himself? Why would he bother sending one of his dogs to do his dirty work?!" Morrigan challenged. "Silence! You have 24 hours to bring Spawn to Superman peacefully and without conflict! If you refuse...then I can assure you, you will regret ever defying the law and order of the Enforcers of True Justice!" Ares retorted.

Raizo's eyes began glowing fiercely with Necroplasm, but Batman calmed him down. "Don't! It's not worth exposing yourself. Let it go!" Batman whispered. "Let it go? Let it go?! This asshole thinks he can crash my wedding party and you tell me to let it go? I have a right frame of mind to give him a message myself!" Raizo snapped. "And what message is that, boy?" Ares sneered as he suddenly appeared before him.

Anyone else would have been intimidated by the sheer size and might of Ares, but Raizo just gave the evil god the death stare while he spoke. "My message is this: If Superman or any of his other little thugs thinks he can intimidate me...then they have no idea what fear really is. If it's a fight that they want, then I'll give them a fight they'll never forget!" Raizo bravely said.

Ares chuckled evilly as he rubbed his chin. "You're quite bold, boy...in fact, I sense a great deal of conflict in you. Tell me something, boy...do you have inner demons that have yet to be exorcised? Or do you perhaps like having darkness inside of you? Maybe you like having blood on your hands?" Ares taunted evilly. Raizo's eyes turned bright green with Necroplasm, but Reika Kitami grabbed his hand to calm him down. "Try and take him, you son of a bitch! I don't think you'll be so high and mighty then, will you?!" Reika snarled as she glared at Ares.

Ares laughed at her as he shook his head. "Well, isn't this nice? A Hellspawn and a witch both with a dark past; you truly are meant for each other, aren't you? How precious!" Ares howled. "Guard your tongue, Ares! Leave this place at once or suffer the concequences!" Wonder Woman threatened as she pointed her sword at him. "Ha! You think you can defy me, little queen? It is you who has been warned! 24 hours; that's all the time you have to hand Spawn over to Superman. I suggest you take my advice and do as you are told...because Superman will not tolerate disobedience any longer. We'll meet again, Diana!" Ares cackled before he teleported away.

This left all the Insurgents angry, but none were quite as furious as Raizo and Reika. "Yeah, you better run you son of a bitch!" Raizo growled as he felt his Necroplasm levels rise. "I guess our honeymoon will have to wait, huh babe?" Reika joked even though she was angry. "Ares will not get away with this! Not this time, and not ever again. Amazons? The time for celebration is over; the time to prepare for battle is here! To your stations; we leave at dawn!" Wonder Woman announced boldly. "Aww...but I wanted more cake!" Deadpool whined. "You heard her; let's get moving!" Captain America snapped.

As everyone left and began preparing to leave Themyscira, Ares watched everything unfold from up above on a cliff side with a very unlikely ally of his. "The foolish girl didn't seem to take my warning so seriously, eh? I expected that! Prepare your men for battle, my friend. But remember; Spawn is to be captured alive." Ares instructed. "What of the others?" the unseen villain wondered. "What do you think, fool? Kill them!" Ares snapped.

The villain then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. He wore a suit of armor that appeared to be made entirely out of fish scales, which was covered in a slimy substance of some sort. Both his hands were covered in spiked gauntlets, and he carried with him a trident capable of piercing through solid steel. But what was most peculiar about this villain was that he was actually once the famed super hero and fellow Justice Leage Member, Aqua-Man!

But after the civil dispute and creation of the Insurgency and Enforcers of True Justice, Aqua-Man joined forces with Superman due to his ever growing anger and hostility towards humanity polluting the Earth. As such, the once fair complexity of Aqua-Man's skin turned pale and his eyes turned blood red. The once peaceful protecter of Earth's Oceans was now the wrathful and fearsome ruler of the seas! "I'll drown them all in their own blood!" Aqua-Man vowed with vengeance.

Ares chuckled evilly in response. "Excellent! It's about time you decided to embrace your true role of Enforcer of the Seas! Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet up with a few other of my clients! Don't disappoint me, Lord Poseidon!" Ares instructed before he teleported away. "Please! I'm merely just the King of Atlantis...but Poseidon will be sure to judge these foolish mortals for their misdeeds against the Oceans!" Aqua-Man replied as he disappeared into a puddle of water.

Meanwhile; Superman was preparing himself for a speech he would make to the public, when he was approached by one of his aids. "Emperor Superman? There is someone here to see you; he says it's urgent!" she said. "Is that so? Just when I'm about to give my speech? Tell them that whatever it is, they're gonna have to wait!" Superman snapped. "I can assure you, my Emperor...this is of great importance!" Ares insisted as he walked into the room.

Superman turned around and stared at Ares, who stared right back. "Get out of here! I need to speak with Ares alone. Oh, and tell my secretary that I'll have to cancel my appointments!" Superman instructed firmly. "Yes, sir!" the aid responded before she left the room. "So, I take it that they got the message. Am I correct?" Superman demanded. "Unfortunately, yes...though they didn't seem to take it so well. But rest assured, my comrade Aqua-Man will handle the situation!" Ares explained calmly.

Superman flared his nostrils, but surprisingly didn't blow up in anger like usual. "You let that pea-brained fish take charge in capturing the most important primary target of rebellion against my empire?!" Superman seethed. "Actually, quite to the contrary belief of human mortals, fish are extremely intelligent!" Ares joked. "That wasn't what I meant, you fool! I asked you to simply deliever a message to the Insurgents, not send in Aqua-Man and an entire army of...who knows what to drown them all to death!" Superman said now raising his voice.

Ares calmed Superman down by raising his hands. "Now, now...Aqua-Man has been given explicit orders from me by you. The orders are: Capture Spawn alive, but to kill anyone else who interferes!" Ares insisted. Superman took a deep breath before he sighed and shook his head. "This better work for your sake, Ares! I'd hate to have to send in the Deadly 3 to strong-arm you!" Superman warned.

Ares grew grim as Superman mentioned the Deadly 3; those horrific demons were fearsome enough to even make even the toughest forces of darkness shudder with fear. "You have my word, Emperor...there will be no mistakes. And if there are, I will take full responsibility for my failures." Ares said calmly. "Thank you, Lord Ares. Oh by the way...have you heard from Lex Luthor? He hasn't spoken to me in over a week; I'm getting worried about him." Superman said. "I can't say that I have, my Emperor. But I'm sure that he has good reasons for his abscense!" Ares suggested. "Huh...all right then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my speech I need to prepare for in an hour!" Superman replied.

Ares nodded his head before he teleported away. But as he left, Superman pressed a button on an intercom. "This is Superman! I want you to send Green Lantern, Black Adam, and Sinestro over to my office at once. I have an important mission I need to give them!" Superman instructed. "Yes, sir!" another one of his aids replied through the radio. Superman sighed heavily as he shook his head; he had so much to do, with so little time. "God...being Emperor is a lot harder than I thought, but somebody has to do it!" Superman said to himself.

A few minutes later, Green Lantern arrived with Black Adam and Sinestro. Black Adam was over 6 feet tall and had jet black hair, grey eyes, and was the dark counterpart to Shazzam. He wore a black outfit with a yellow lightning bolt on the center of his chest, and possessed superhuman strength as well as the ability to control lightning and darkness. Sinestro was once Green Lantern's nemeis, bearing a yellow ring of power and wearing a yellow outfit similar to Green Lantern's own costume. His skin was red and his eyes were yellow, and he was a very prideful villain.

Superman seemed relieved that the three supers he summoned had finally arrived. "I'm glad you boys made it. I have a very important job I need you to do for me!" Superman announced. "What is your wish, Emperor?" Black Adam asked respectfully. "Please...call me Superman! Listen; Lex Luthor has gone silent for over a week. I'm beginning to get worried that something has happened to him. I wouldn't normally ask you to do this for me, but I need your help finding him. I just want to make sure that he's ok...and that he hasn't been compromised. Can I trust you three to do this for me?" Superman instructed.

The villains nodded their heads before Superman sent them away. "Good...now don't come back unless I hear good news!" Superman replied. As the three villains left, Superman's intercom ringed. "Yes, this is Superman!" Superman answered. "You're going to have to cancel whatever plans you had for today, Superman. I need to speak with you immediately; we have a serious problem!" an evil voice instructed snappishly. Superman felt dread run throughout his entire body; if something was bothering Albert Wesker, then it must have been serious. "I'll be over as soon as I can, sir!" Superman replied.


	3. Aqua-Man Unleashed!

**Chapter 3: Aqua-Man Unleashed!**

* * *

Meanwhile at Themyscira, the Insurgents were finally prepared to leave, when they were suddenly given the surprise visit of a lifetime. "Ok, we're moving out! Everyone have what they need?" Captain America announced as he got onboard the VTOL aircraft. "Check...and mate!" Deadpool replied as he messed around with a checker board. "Yeah, we're ready to rock and roll!" Iron-Man said as he finally finished upgrading his weapons systems. "Ok, then. Let's go!" Captain America said as he grabbed his shield. And with that, the VTOL and group of Insurgents were off.

But just as they left, a huge shadow suddenly covered the area. "Huh? That's weird! I thought today was supposed to be sunny!" Deadpool muttered. "By the Heavens! Look up there; it's a tsunami!" Storm exclaimed as she pointed. She was right; a huge tidal wave came rushing towards the kingdom of Themyscira, causing the Amazons to panic. "What in the name of Athena is going on?!" Wonder Woman demanded as she came out of a barracks.

She gasped as the tsunami towered over a large area of Themyscira before it finally crashed and flooded the place, drowning several Amazons to their deaths and crushing many buildings. But what really got the Insurgents' attenion was the ominous figure marching out of the murky waters, carring a devilish trident in his hands. "Aqua-Man?! How dare you show up in such a hostile manner! Look at what you've done!" Wonder Woman shouted angrily as she pointed to all the destruction caused by the tsunami.

Aqua-Man laughed evilly as he began marching towards Wonder Woman, ignoring the glaring Amazons readying themselves for battle and surrounding Wonder Woman. "This? This is merely just a taste of things to come, unless you give me your full cooperation!" Aqua-Man boasted as he firmly placed his trident in place, holding it like a scepter. "Is that so? I should've known that Ares would have corrupted you and sent you to do his bidding!" Wonder Woman retorted. "Then I assume you know the reason why I'm here, then. Hand the one called Spawn over to me at once!" Aqua-Man commanded as he pointed to Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman gave him a dark look, while slowly reaching for her sword. "Ha! It's useless to resist me, foolish girl. You may have an army, but I have the sea on my side. Now hand over Spawn! Don't make me ask you again, or else!" Aqua-Man snarled. "You don't know your place, do you? I am Queen of Themyscira, and you are just a pathetic fish out of water! You will learn respect, one way or another!" Wonder Woman replied gravely as she drew out her sword.

Aqua-Man thundered with evil laughter before he slammed his trident into the ground, causing another tsunami to come crashing their way. "Take cover, Amazons!" Wonder Woman shouted as she braced herself. But to everyone's surprise, the entire tsunami wave was suddenly frozen solid before it was shattered into pieces. "What in the name of Neptune?!" Aqua-Man exclaimed in shock. "You think mere waves are enough to stop us? You might be able to control the seas, but I can control _all_ elements of Mother Nature!" Storm cried as she suddenly flew into the scene.

At the same time, Raven flew over with Martian Manhunter, Deadpool, Iron-Man, Hulk, and Thor. "You are not welcome here, Servant of Poseidon!" Martian Manhunter said angrily. "Silence! I will have Spawn, or you will all drown in the depths of Hades!" Aqua-Man roared furiously as he began swinging his trident around. "Not if we send you there, first!" Thor cried as he lifted up his hammer. "You dare to challenge me? You face the might of Atlantis!" Aqua-Man snarled. "Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Deadpool challenged.

Aqua-Man shouted with anger as he pointed his trident towards the Insurgents, causing another huge wave of water rushing towards them. But this time, swarms of hideous creatures with webbed hands, feet, and gills emerged from the water and surrounded the heroes. "Oh! That army...nice teeth, by the way!" Deadpool said stupidly as one of the creatures bared its teeth. "This is your last chance! Hand Spawn over to me at once, or taste the wrath of Poseidon's children!" Aqua-Man bellowed. "Too little, too late fish-paste for brains! Spawn's already gone, and you're never going to find him!" Deadpool teased. "Don't tell him that, you idiot!" Iron-Man growled. "Oopsies!" Deadpool muttered.

Aqua-Man just smirked before he let out a fierce battle cry, which in turn caused his aquatic minions to become ferocious and attack. "Kill them all!" Aqua-Man shouted as he came rushing towards Wonder Woman. "Amazons?! Attack! Defend Themyscira at all costs!" Wonder Woman cried as she ran towards Aqua-Man.

An intense battle began between the forces of Aqua-Man and his invaders against Wonder Woman and her allies. "When I am through killing you, I shall drown this pathetic little kingdom of yours and turn into another glorious underwater city in my name!" Aqua-Man sneered as he brutally brawled against Wonder Woman. "Your pride and ego has become your weakness, fool. Now you shall pay the price!" Wonder Woman cried as she slashed at Aqua-Man's side with her sword. Aqua-Man screamed as he was cut, but he wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

Aqua-Man cried out furiously as he began jabbing and stabbing his trident at Wonder Woman with blistering speeds. But Wonder Woman was able to use her shield to protect herself from his attacks, which further angered Aqua-Man. "Come on! Fight back already!" Aqua-Man shouted as he threw a massive ball of high pressured water at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman cried out as she was struck, but she shook herself dry before she began whiplashing Aqua-Man with her Rope of Truth.

Aqua-Man laughed as he kept dodging her attacks, until Wonder Woman finally caught him and flung him up into the air. As Aqua-Man was sent flying up, Wonder Woman threw her shield at Aqua-Man and made him cry out in pain as he was struck. Not even finished, Wonder Woman snagged onto his neck with her rope before slamming him down to the ground again. She then yanked Aqua-Man towards him before grabbing him by the neck, glaring into his eyes. "You should be careful what you wish for, puppet of Poseidon!" Wonder Woman sneered before she stabbed her sword into his gut.

Aqua-Man screamed as he was stabbed and then tossed onto his back, critically injured. "Gah! You will pay for that, with your life!" Aqua-Man snarled with seething rage as he slowly stood back up on his feet. "So you're just getting started? Well, this might prove to be an interesting match after all!" Wonder Woman scoffed as she stood in a defensive fighter's position.

As Wonder Woman and Aqua-Man engaged in another round of punching and kicking, Thor helped his allies wipe out the last of the wretched gilled creatures. "Begone, foul beasts! Return to the watery grave from which you came!" Thor shouted as he smashed his hammer into the ground and created a massive shockwave of lightning. The hideous creatures were sent flying back from the explosive force, but Deadpool wanted to add on the extra damage. "Hey, fishsticks! Present for ya!" Deadpool snickered as he threw multiple ninja stars at the creatures while they were still airborne.

The aquatic demons were torn apart by Deadpool's weapons, but Deadpool wanted to make them suffer even more. "Who wants sushi?" Deadpool cried out as he lept up into the air and began slicing and dicing the beasts into oblivion with his katana swords. As the monsters were cut into tiny pieces, they fell to the ground in little chunks of rancid colored green and brown. "Yech, I changed my mind...I hate fish! At least when they're not properly cooked. You know what that means? PINEAPPLE SURPRISE!" Deadpool sang as he threw a couple of grenades at the chunks of dead creatures.

A massive explosion took place and reduced the already butchered monsters into ash, making Deadpool very happy. "TA-DA! Once again, our handsome hero has saved the day!" Deadpool cheered as he danced foolishly around the battlefield. Thor and Hulk palmed their faces, groaning in annoyance. "One must wonder how we managed to get stuck with this foolish jester!" Thor growled. "Because I'm awesome!" Deadpool said as he blew a raspberry at Thor.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently and caught the heroes off guard. "What's that?" an Amazon exclaimed. "Well whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Deadpool complained. "SOMETHING COMING THIS WAY!" Hulk shouted as he pointed to a large tidal wave. Hulk was right; the tidal wave reached the shore and revealed a huge, tentacled beast that roared ferociously as he began slithering towards the battlefield.

This creature looked like a mix between a squid, a dinosaur, and a shark; it was Aqua-Man's most powerful monster of all, the Krakken! "By thunders of Vahalla; the Krakken!" Thor exclaimed. "HULK SMASH KRAKKEN!" Hulk shouted as he began running towards the beast. The Krakken snarled viciously as it began tearing up the kingdom of Themyscira, destroying more buildings and killing innocent people during it's rampage.

A particular family was cowering and screaming in fear as the Krakken towered over them, ready to devour them. "HELP US! SOMEBODY HELP US, PLEASE!" the mother wailed as she held her baby close. The Krakken was about to grab them and eat them, until the Hulk finally appeared and punched the Krakken's ugly tentacle away from the family. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Hulk roared defensively.

The Krakken snarled with anger at the Hulk, but the Hulk just roared back before he leapt up towards the beast and began beating it with his fists. "HULK HATE KRAKKEN! HULK SMASH KRAKKEN INTO A PULP!" the Hulk screamed as he kept on pounding the beast's face. The Krakken screamed as he was forced away from the city and fell back into a beach, where Thor and Iron-Man helped the Hulk defeat the ugly monster.

Iron-Man and Thor flew towards the beast, ready to unleash their most powerful attacks together against the Krakken. "Are you ready, Goldielocks?" Iron-Man said as he began charging up with vast amounts of energy. "Ready when you are, Stark!" Thor replied as he held his hammer up in the air, surging with lightning. "All right, here we go! FIRE THE PROTON CANNON!" Iron-Man shouted as he shot an enormous beam of blue energy at the beast.

At the same time, Thor swung his hammer around and created a massive tornado filled with lightning bolts. "LIGHTNING TORNADO!" Thor shouted as he directed the violent whirlwind towards the downed Krakken. The Krakken screamed as it was scorched and torn apart by Iron-Man and Thor's hyper combo attacks. But Hulk wanted to make sure this beast would stay dead, so he did what anyone else would have done. He grabbed a giant rock and smashed it on the Krakken's face, splattering it into a pulp. "HULK SAID HE'D SMASH KRAKKEN, AND HULK ALWAYS KEEPS PROMISES!" the Hulk cried as he stood triumphant over the dead scorched remains of the Krakken.

Several bystanders cheered for the Insurgents, until suddenly Aqua-Man was thrown into their direction. He screamed in agony as he crashlanded on his back, his body covered with several nasty cuts and bruises. Wonder Woman had given him a good beating, but not enough to kill him. Wonder Woman then marched over towards Aqua-Man, her cold glare staring deep into Aqua-Man's eyes. "I've had more than enough of your nonsense, Aqua-Man. Now you will tell me everything that you know, or else I will show you the true fury of an Amazonian Queen!" Wonder Woman harshly cried as she planted her foot into his chest.

Aqua-Man cried out from the pressure of Wonder Woman's foot digging into his chest, but he at last gave up. Even he knew when he was beaten, although he really hated to admit that. "OK! That's enough; you win! What do you want? Tell me what you want, I'll give you anything!" Aqua-Man screamed with both pain and anger. "I want to know what Superman wants with Spawn, and why he sent you and Ares to do his dirty work. Now talk! Don't make me do anymore damage!" Wonder Woman shouted as she drew her sword and pointed it to Aqua-Man's face.

Aqua-Man panted with anger as he glared up at Wonder Woman. He might have been beaten in battle by Wonder Woman, but he was definitely not going to give in this time. He started laughing, which made Wonder Woman even angrier. "What's so funny, you slime covered scumbag?! Answer me!" Wonder Woman shouted. Martian Manhunter finally approached her and motioned her to calm down. "Tell us what you know, and we can guarentee your safety." Martian Manhunter said sternly.

Aqua-Man replied by spitting at his direction. "Don't you fools get it?! I'm already a dead man, your little bullshit heroic antics are not going to intimidate me. So beat me, hurt me, or fucking kill me for that matter! I have nothing to gain by talking to you." Aqua-Man sneered. Martian Manhunter glared at Aqua-Man, which was something quite unusual for the peaceful and highly intellectual alien.

Suddenly, he used his psychic powers to levitate Aqua-Man up into the air. "Whoa! Dude, what are you doing?!" Deadpool exclaimed. "You say you have nothing to gain? Well then...start thinking about what you have to lose!" Martian Manhunter growled as he used his powers to dislocate Aqua-Man's shoulders. The sickening sounds of bones crunching made everyone squirm, as well as the piercing shrieks of agony from Aqua-Man. "AAAAUUUGGHHH! STOP IT; YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Aqua-Man screamed. "Then talk! What does Kal-El want with Spawn?" Martian Manhunter demanded.

Aqua-Man groaned as he hung up in the air; he didn't know how much longer he could fight back. "I...I...I don't know; I was just following orders!" Aqua-Man lied. Martian Manhunter grimaced as he used his powers to break Aqua-Man's knees, making him scream loudly in pain. "Lie to me again, and I shall gouge your eyes and tongue out. Where is Kal-El and why does he want Spawn?" Martian Manhunter snarled.

Aqua-Man finally gave up and told them everything he knew. "Ok, ok! Stop it...I'll talk. I don't know why Superman wants Spawn, but I hear constant rumors floating around. Rumors about someone named Albert Wesker!" Aqua-Man began. "Wesker?! What does that psychopath want with Spawn? Wait...we know that Superman is being mindcontrolled by Wesker! Does that mean he wants to mind control Spawn too?!" Deadpool gasped. "I don't know! And honestly...ugh...I've never even dealt with Superman personally. Hell, I've only dealt with Ares once or twice." Aqua-Man continued.

Wonder Woman approached him, pointing her sword at his neck. "Then who were you taking orders from?" Wonder Woman demanded. Aqua-Man coughed before he finally gave them a name. "I've been working for Dr. Doom! He's the right hand man to Superman; he's the one in charge of searching and destroying all those who choose to rebel against our emperor. Dr. Doom, like many others, is just another puppet to Superman. And Superman...(coughs) is just doing what his own master is telling him to do! You have to believe me; it's all for a greater purpose. Now let me go, please!" Aqua-Man explained.

Martian Manhunter glared at him before he finally let go of Aqua-Man. Aqua-Man fell to the ground, coughing violently before several Amazons helped him up on his feet. "Go! Return to the sea; never come back to Themyscira ever again!" Wonder Woman commanded harshly as she pointed towards the sea. The Amazons carried Aqua-Man over to the water before they threw him into the sea, where Aqua-Man was last seen swimming away into the murky depths.

After that, the Insurgents helped Wonder Woman tend to the wounded. "So they do know that Superman is being controlled by Wesker!" Wonder Woman said out loud. "No...remember that he said he heard rumors. We know the truth, but the others do not. Or if they do, then they're being forced to forget!" Martian Manhunter said grimly. "Well if there are others who do know the truth, then why do they not fight back?" Thor wondered. "I'm sure there are others who are fighting back. But perhaps they have become discouraged." Raven suggested. "Well, maybe they just need a hand!" Iron-Man said.

Martian Manhunter held up his hand to stop him. "Don't be too sure, my friend. While there may be other supers who wish to fight back, I'm sure that their own personal reasons are much different than our own. It might be very difficult to persuade them to join our side...but then again, what other choice do we have?" Martian Manhunter lectured. "Well, I guess that sort of depends on who we should ask." Iron-Man pointed out.

Martian Manhunter nodded his head slowly, agreeing with Iron-Man's statement. "Yes. You are right; we should seek help from others, but we must be certain if they are on our side or not." Martian Manhunter replied. "Not to rain on your parade or anything, but aren't the guys we have enough?" Deadpool asked. "I'm afraid not. I sense that Superman has powerful allies under his control. I also sense that Albert Wesker is up to something for more evil than I realized. If we are to defeat Wesker and Superman, we will need more recruits!" Martian Manhunter said gravely.

Suddenly, Thor had an idea. "I think I know who can help us!" Thor suggested. "Ok, where are they?" Martian Manhunter asked. "I must first return to Asgard. There is something there that might help us out in the long run!" Thor explained. "What is it?" Iron-Man wondered. But before Thor could reply, the god suddenly fell to his knees and cried out loudly in pain. "Thor! What's wrong?" Wonder Woman exclaimed. "By the gods...you were right, Manhunter! Wesker is up to something much more evil than we anticipated. We have to stop him before it's too late; quickly, to Asgard!" Thor said.

As Thor took off with Iron-Man, Hulk, Storm, and Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman stayed behind with Raven and Deadpool. "I must stay here and help the remaining Amazons prepare for depature. I want you two to go find out where the other Insurgents are; tell them that Spawn is in danger!" Wonder Woman instructed. "We shall not fail you!" Raven replied as she bowed her head. "Eh, I'm sure that Spawn can handle himself...but, then again I'm sure he wouldn't mind the help!" Deadpool said before Raven's glare made him change his mind. And with that said, they were off to catch up with the other Insurgents.

Meanwhile; Superman was instructed by Albert Wesker to meet up with him at a secret space station. It was called Angel Station, and this was the place where Albert Wesker was hiding out...as well as creating his new secret weapons to use against Spawn and the Insurgents. "Albert Wesker? You called for me, and I came as soon as I could. What seems to be the problem?" Superman wondered.

Wesker turned to face him with an angry glare in his eyes. "What's my problem, you ask? I'll be quite frank with you, Superman. You're my problem! You promised me that you'd have Spawn brought over to me, and yet I find this?! I'm beginning to question your loyalty to me!" Wesker snarled as he slapped down a newspaper in front of Superman. Superman looked at the newspaper and was shocked by what he saw.

The headlines were screaming bloody murder, and the grim aftermath of an apparent battle between the Insurgents and a local police force was more than enough of an explanation for Superman. "When did this happen?" Superman exclaimed. "Oh, about 3 hours ago actually! Do you know how much this hurts me, Superman?! Not only have I lost two important very important people, but Spawn's influence is causing the people to question my authority! If Spawn ever found out the reasons I need him and decides to go public with them, then my plans are ruined!" Wesker shouted as he slammed his fist on a desk.

Superman just stared blankly at Wesker, until Wesker got in his face. "Now...if this were anyone else's fault, they'd be dead already! But because it's you, and because I trust you...I'm going to let you handle this. Find Spawn and bring him to me at once; don't disappoint me again!" Wesker snarled. Superman flared his nostrils, but nodded his head in obedience. "I can assure you, that Spawn will not slip from my grasp again. He will know the meaning of order and justice!" Superman replied. "Good; now get out of here...I have important work to do!" Wesker snapped.

As Superman left, his anger began boiling up. "Mark my words, Spawn...if and when I do find you, you are going to wish you were dead by the time I'm through with you! Nobody humilates me and gets away with it; no one!" Superman growled as he clenched his fists.


	4. The Mole!

**Chapter 4: The Mole!**

* * *

 ***3 hours ago!***

Spawn and his group of Insurgents finally landed their VTOL aircraft in the outskirts of Superman's new city, Megatropolis. As they landed, they were astonished to see this magnificent city built ontop of the ashes of Empire Plaza. "I can't believe it! He built all of this in just days?!" Reika Kitami wondered. "Don't let the flashy sights fool you. This city is a poison vaccum, sucking up all the world's most corrupt politicians. I dare say this city is much worse than the one that previously stood here!" Rorschach explained grimly.

A few of the Insurgents were offended by Rorschach's words. "Well that's not a very subtle thing to say, now is it?" Chun-Li snapped. "Yeah, Empire Plaza was just destroyed days ago...you could show a little more respect!" Cammy White added with anger in her voice. "All right, enough is enough! Look, you all remember your mission. We're to find out who the mole is and extract them away from this city and back to Themyscira. So let's make this as quick and clean as possible; I don't want the whole city to know that we're here!" Captain America instructed.

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine loaded up on their weapons and gear before they moved out with Captain America and the others. "My scanners are picking up some readings on the radar; I think they're hostiles! We better be careful." Cyborg warned as he readied his arm cannon. As the Insurgents snuck into the city zones, they were quite appalled by the night life of the streets.

Empire Plaza's crime in the streets were bad...but crime here in these streets were shockingly much worse. Everywhere they went, heavily armed police forces were seen either engaging in a brutal gunfight with street gangs, or the police forces were executing petty criminals by the dozens. The streets themselves were far dirtier and grittier than Empire Plaza. "Boy...you actually weren't kidding, were you?" Nightwing said as he looked around. "I've been coming and going here, trying to keep up with our mole. And each and everytime I come back, things get much worse." Rorschach explained.

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens alerted the heroes. "Quick; hide in the shadows!" Spawn announced as he grabbed Reika and used his cape to turn them both invisible in a dark street corner. "It's all right; they're just passing by." Batman said as he hid behind a dumpster and looked up. "Hmm...ever since the riots started, the police forces have gotten more extreme." Rorschach said. "What started the riots?" Morrigan Aensland wondered. "Our mole. Ever since I've been in contact, the mole has been in trouble with the local police. They found evidence of Superman's alliance with Albert Wesker, among other things. They know!" Rorschach explained grimly.

As everyone continued slowly making their way through the streets, the ungodly sounds of gunfire and screams filled the air along with police sirens. "I guess I take back what I said, Walter. This place is awful!" Chun-Li muttered. "It sure doesn't look anything like the pictures I've seen!" Cammy added. "Actually, those pictures weren't fake. Those were the good sides of this city; the place where only the rich prosper. The rest you see before you is where everyone else lives; kinda makes you wonder if there's some kind of symbolic meaning, huh?" Rorschach said as if he were trying to make a joke.

Suddenly, Spawn stopped and got everyone's attention. "Spawn? What is it?" Cyborg wondered. "This is where I have to leave you guys. I have something I need to take care of!" Spawn replied as he looked towards an abandoned church. "Uh, look...I know that you gotta make time for prayer and all-" Captain America began. Spawn suddenly got into his face, glaring at him. "Just do what you came here for, fool! I have my own reasons for coming here!" Spawn snarled. "And what reasons are they, may I ask?" Reika Kitami demanded sternly.

Spawn turned to face his wife, sighing. "I have to go back. There's something I need to talk to the old man about. I wanted to put it off, but I have a feeling that this may be the last time I'll see or hear from him. I hope you understand!" Spawn said more calmly. Reika nodded her head slowly. "Ok, babe. Take your time; do what you must. I'll be waiting for you with the others." Reika replied as she embraced him.

As Spawn began walking away, Captain America looked at him with anticipation. "You know something? I'll never understand what you see in that guy." Captain America said at last. "Maybe you're not supposed to! Besides, aren't you supposed to be leading us to this mole of yours? Just leave Spawn alone and let him do his thing; he'll come back!" Reika scolded. Captain America wanted to argue, but Batman's stare made him change his mind. "It's ok; Spawn has good intentions. But Reika is right; we need to find out where this mole is before the police do!" Batman reminded.

Captain America nodded his head slowly before he resumed leading the Insurgents. "Ok, I guess I'll take your word for it. Now, where did you say you met the mole last time?" Captain America asked Rorschach. "Ah...there she is, over there!" Rorschach pointed out. A few of the Insurgents were surprised to see that Rorschach pointed to a strip club called the _Hentai Nights_. But they were far more shocked and surprised to see who this mole was.

She was a young woman wearing a court jester's costume, but she looked very grim and serious as she leaned back against the wall with a cigarette in her mouth. It was Harley Quinn! "Harley?! You're the mole?" Batman exclaimed. Harley looked over to Batman with a glazed look in her eyes; she was exhausted and grumpy looking. "Oh, it's you...fancy meeting you here, Bats!" Harley croaked before she took another drag from her cigarette. "Umm...are you feeling all right, Harley? You don't look so good!" Nightwing said with a raised eyebrow.

Harley sighed as she flicked her cigarette away. "No, hon. I ain't as cheerful and easygoing as I once was. But at least you guys haven't changed much!" Harley said before she coughed violently. Reika approached her and pat her on the back before she helped Harley take a seat on a bench. "What happened, babe? You can tell me; woman to woman!" Reika whispered. Harley sniffled as she wiped her nose. "What's the point? I ain't got nothing left in my life; no puddin', no love, no joy! And it's all that stupid Superman's fault! Him and that creepy guy in the black trenchcoat and shades; they messed up my puddin'!" Harley replied with tears in her eyes.

Reika looked up to the other Insurgents with sadness in her eyes, and the others caught on. "Harley...look at me. Where is the Joker?" Batman asked carefully. Harley glared at him as she slowly stood up from her seat. "He's dead! Not physically, but it would be better for Mr. Jay if he were dead! Do you know what they did to him, Bats? Do you know what they tried to do to me?!" Harley said with bitter tears.

Batman sighed as he looked at Harley with sadness in his eyes; he honestly hated to see the state that this woman was in, but he really couldn't begin to think what had happened to the Joker. "What did they do to you?" Batman asked softly. Harley took a deep breath before she shook her head, leaning against the wall. "They said that they wanted to give me another chance. To start my life over again; just me and my puddin'. I never should've listened to them! I knew that there was something screwy going on at those warehouses; all those armed thugs and those tubes full of green liquid!" Harley explained.

This definitely caught everyone's attention, especially Batman's. "They tried to poison you with Necro 666?!" Batman exclaimed. "No...even worse! The guy with the shades said that if he gave Mr. Jay and I a dose of that stuff, that we'd be different. We'd be better than normal people, we'd be stronger and smarter; we'd be the most feared soldiers in his new army. Well, I saw what happened to my dear puddin' when they put that shit into his system...so I ran away. Ever since then, I've been warning people on the streets not to take that stuff. Otherwise, they'll turn into a monster...just like Mr. Jay!" Harley said before she burst into tears.

As Reika and Morrigan comforted Harley, Batman felt more determined than ever before to put an end to Superman's insanity. "Harley...I promise you, that if you come with us, that no one is going to hurt you. If anything, we'll make the men responsible for this pay for what they've done to you!" Batman vowed. Harley nodded her head, though she still cried. "You promise? You won't let them get me like they got puddin'?" Harley sniffled. "I promise!" Batman replied.

Harley finally seemed to relax as she dried her eyes and hugged Batman, surprising him and a few other Insurgents. "Gee, you ain't so bad after all Bats. If only puddin' were himself, I'd probably talk sense into him and he'd join us. But it's too late; we can't save him!" Harley said sadly. "Well, we can try...right?" Nightwing suggested. "No, honey. He's way too gone now. The only way we could save him is if we killed him...but I just don't have the guts to kill my puddin'." Harley replied.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard in the distance. "Uh oh...looks like we got trouble!" Cyborg announced. "Speaking of trouble, where is Spawn? I thought that he'd be back here by now!" Nightwing added. "I told you to leave him alone!" Reika snapped before she froze. "What is it? What's wrong?" Morrigan asked as she touched her shoulder. "Oh my God! He's in trouble...that's why there are sirens! Come on; we gotta help him before it's too late!" Reika exclaimed as she took off running. "Wait, where are you going?! The cops will get ya!" Harley cried as she chased after her.

The Insurgents quickly chased after Reika and Harley, who were seen running towards the old abandoned church Spawn was approaching earlier. The Insurgents were horrified to see the church was in flames, but even more shocked to see Spawn battling against a monstrous creature. He stood over 8 feet tall, had blood red skin, yellow eyes, terrible teeth and claws, and a large pair of wings on his back. It was Firebrand, the demon scourge of King Arthur.

Firebrand may look like just an ordinary dragon, but he was actually a very intelligent and vicious creature. He was also one of Dr. Doom's most trusted allies. Spawn was just minding his own business, searching around the church for his old friend Cogliostro, when Firebrand suddenly caught him off guard. "You're worth a fortune, Spawn! I'll finally be able to afford a real castle and I'll rule over Arthur and his pathetic little kingdom. But before I capture you, I wish to make you suffer!" Firebrand cackled as he blew a streak of flames from his mouth.

Spawn cried out with anger as he used his cape to shield himself from Firebrand's flames. "You're pissing me off! Get the hell out of my way!" Spawn shouted as he fired a pair of submachine guns at Firebrand. Firebrand cackled maniacally as he flew up into the air, dodging Spawn's bullets while he continued to spit fireballs from his mouth. Reika glared up at the psychotic dragon, clenching her fists. Her dark magic had warned her of a nearby force of darkness, and apparently Firebrand was the source. "HEY! Down here, pecker head!" Reika shouted as she threw a ball of dark energy up at Firebrand.

Firebrand shouted with pain as he was struck, but his pain turned to anger as he saw Reika taunting him down below. Unfortunately, Spawn also saw Reika. "REIKA! What the hell are you doing here? Get out of there now!" Spawn shouted. Reika ignored Spawn, firing blasts of dark energy at the incoming Firebrand. "I'll roast your heart on a spit, girl! Do you know who I am?!" Firebrand roared as he attempted to slash his claws at Reika.

Reika used her magic to teleport away before Firebrand could touch her, and then reappeared behind and sent the demonic beast flying away with a savage kick to the face. Firebrand crashed into a truck, totalling it from the impact. Enraged, Firebrand roared ferociously as he got back up and started spewing flames in all directions. Morrigan Aensland soon stepped in with Cyborg to battle against the angry dragon. "Ooh, looks like somebody missed his nap time. Maybe after a bit of playtime, I'll put you to rest!" Morrigan teased. "That is if I don't bust him up, first!" Cyborg sneered.

Firebrand shouted angrily as he charged towards the Insurgents, slashing wildly at them with his claws. But Morrigan and Cyborg dodged his attacks and counter attacked him, all while taunting the beast. "Aww, what's the matter? Am I too much for you to handle, baby?" Morrigan giggled as she slashed at Firebrand's side with her Shadow Blade. "Shut up! Leave me alone; I have to capture Spawn and claim my reward!" Firebrand snarled as he kicked Morrigan away. "Well, here's a little something for ya!" Cyborg teased as he charged forwards and sent the beast flying away with a massive punch.

Firebrand was sent flying away into a parking lot full of cars, destroying many of them on impact. "That's it! Now you've really made me angry! Taste my fury!" Firebrand screamed as he flew up into the air. He began charging towards Cyborg and Morrigan to attack, when Captain America suddenly charged into the scene and sent Firebrand flying back into the ground with his Charging Shield attack. "I don't think so, pal! Not while I'm around!" Captain America said as he landed back on his feet. "Really? Dude, you could've said something like _you're grounded!_ That's really the best you've got?" Cyborg snorted.

Firebrand immediately jumped back onto his feet, screeching and howling with fury. "You will not get away with this! I'll be back; and I'll capture Spawn if it's the last thing I do! You'll see; you'll all see!" Firebrand screamed before he flew away. "Yeah, that's right! Run on home now, little baby. You'll need the rest for the next time we meet!" Morrigan cried defiantly.

Eventually, Spawn was able to get away from the burning church and reunited with the Insurgents. As they fled the area, the wailing of sirens was heard. Spawn looked back with a deep sense of sadness in his eyes; he felt terrible for what happened to that church. That church was a special place to Spawn, a place that called home. So many memories were now gone, buried and forgotten with that place. "What happened, honey?" Reika asked as she saw his sadness. "I couldn't find the old man anywhere. I looked everywhere for him, when suddenly that thing came and attacked me!" Spawn explained as he came back to his senses.

The Insurgents eventually reached the spot where their VTOL was parked. "There it is! Come on; let's get out of here before we cause anymore unwanted attention!" Captain America said as he glanced at Cyborg and Morrigan. "Excuse me? Why are you looking at me like that? I had to do something to stop that thing!" Morrigan said angrily. "Yeah, why are you giving us the stink eye?" Cyborg added. "Because, I told you that I wanted to make this quick and clean!" Captain America snapped. "You never said anything about this being a stealth mission, smart ass!" Morrigan snapped back.

Captain America was clearly not in the mood for arguing with them, so he ignored Morrigan's comments and marched towards the aircraft. "Well, excuse you then!" Morrigan muttered. "Where are we going?" Harley asked. "We're going back to our base in Themyscira; that's where all the Insurgents are." Batman explained. But just as Captain America was about to open the doors to the VTOL, something caught him by the arm and violently snagged him away.

Captain America screamed as he was sent flying back into the group of startled Insurgents, when suddenly something stomped into the VTOL and turned it into a pile of scrap metal as it was torn apart by what looked like a pair of hands. At the same time, Firebrand returned and cackled with evil delight. "I told you I'd be back, bitches! It's payback time!" Firebrand howled.

Two of the other attackers sided with Firebrand, revealing themselves. The first newcomer was an 8 foot tall wild cat of some sort. He had blazing red eyes, wore a strange red and white costume, and wielded powerful cables he used for both weapons and a use of mobility. It was the infamous Omega Red!

The other newcomer was a space goblin that wore a purple jumpsuit, yellow eyes, and his entire body could stretch like rubber. He could also turn his fists into metorite stone, to add on extra damage to his enemies and environments. It was the psychotic maniac, Super Skrull! "Ha-ha-ha! You stand no chance against us, fools! Now...hand over Spawn at once!" Super Skrull laughed as he pointed to them.

Spawn growled angrily as he stepped out of the group, aiming his submachine guns at the villains. "You want me, fools?! Then come and take me...if you think you can!" Spawn snarled. "I don't think...I know! I always get what I want, and right now...I want you to come with us, so that we can turn you in to Superman and claim our reward!" Omega Red demanded in a thick, husky Russian accent.

Spawn glared at Omega Red, though the other Insurgents didn't seem to hesitate to show their anger as well. "Who are you?" Batman demanded as he took out a Bat-a-Rang. "We are the Enforcers of True Justice, and we have come to take Spawn away. So step aside, unless you wish to die a gruesome and painful death!" Super Skrull sneered. "You're boring me to death with these petty banter sections, asshole. Now get lost!" Reika snarled as he she stood her ground.

Super Skrull growled angrily at Reika, but the witch showed no fear. "You think you can stop me from getting what I want? Well, fine by me. Let's play!" Super Skrull threatened as he put up his dukes. "You're gonna be real sorry you messed with us!" Cyborg growled as he charged up his weapons systems. "Not if we make you sorry, first! ATTACK THEM!" Firebrand shrieked.

The Insurgents rushed towards their incoming opponents, engaging in a lengthy and brutal battle. Spawn fired his guns at Firebrand, but the bullets seemed to do no good against his diamond hard armored skin. "Ha, ha! Your guns are useless against my awesome might!" Firebrand cackled as he picked Spawn up with his feet. "Grr! Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" Spawn snarled as he used his chains to tightly choke Firebrand.

Firebrand cried out as he was strangled by Spawn's chains, forcing him to let go of Spawn. But even as Spawn fell, he used his chains to drag Firebrand down with him. They crashed into the ground, and Spawn immediately jolted back up before he drew out his Agony Axe. "You should've run away when you had the chance, fool! Now you're gonna be sorry!" Spawn threatened as he brutally slashed at Firebrand.

As Spawn brutalized Firebrand with his Agony Axe, the other Insurgents were gaining the upperhand against Omega Red and Super Skrull. Captain America teamed up with Batman, Nightwing, Rorschach, and Chris Redfield to fight against Omega Red, while Super Skrull cackled crazilly as he fought against Jill Valentine, Cyborg, Morrigan, and Reika Kitami.

While this battle happened, Harley Quinn cowered away in a corner and watched. "Oh, man...I'm so scared! I don't wanna fight these guys...but what would puddin' do?" Harley asked herself as she peeked her head out of a corner. She yelped as she saw Firebrand shoot a fireball at Spawn. "Oh, I don't wanna do this. But puddin' would want me to fight. But puddin' is dead; all that's left is a monster! Just like these monsters!" Harley said out loud.

Omega Red cackled as he used his cables to snag onto Chris and bashed him around like a rag doll. "Chris!" Jill cried before she was punched away by Super Skrull. "Ha-ha-ha! When it comes to fighting, you don't have a leg to stand on!" Super Skrull cackled. Omega Red threw Chris across the battlefield, crashing over towards Harley Quinn's direction. "Oh my God! Are you ok, hon? Answer me!" Harley exclaimed as she smacked his face to wake him up.

Suddenly, Spawn was heard crying out in pain. Harley looked up and gasped as she saw Firebrand standing on top of Spawn, crushing him with his bulky weight. "Any last words, Spawn?" Firebrand sneered as he pressed his foot down into his chest. Spawn growled angrily as he fired a streak of Necroplasm from his eyes. Firebrand screeched in howling agony as the Necroplasm hit him in the face, sending him reeling back in pain from the corrossive substance.

Spawn then used his chains to grab onto Firebrand before he lept onto his back, wrapping the chain around the creature's neck. "Tell Superman that I'm coming for him...and Hell is coming with me!" Spawn whispered before he violently twisted Firebrand's neck. Firebrand's neck snapping was loud enough to be heard by the other fighters, suddenly making the attacking villains uneasy and nervous.

As Spawn stepped away from Firebrand's dead and motionless body, he glared at Omega Red and Super Skrull with Necroplasm flashing in his eyes. "Get away from me! Leave me and my friends alone...or I'll destroy you too!" Spawn snarled. Super Skrull looked like he was about to piss himself, but Omega Red smirked at him before he laughed. "You're quite the tough one, aren't you? I shall look forward to our next battle, Spawn. That is, if Superman's other recruits don't get to you first!" Omega Red sneered.

He then used his cables to grapple onto a nearby building and took off. "Hey! Wait for me, Omega! Don't leave me behind!" Super Skrull complained as he chased after his partner. "That's right, cowards! You better fucking run...because the next time you show your faces, I won't hold back." Spawn challenged. As the villains left, the Insurgents took the chance to tend to their wounds and catch their breath. "Well, good job. You think you could've been a little more overkill?" Reika Kitami teased. "Pfft! Please...if I wanted to go overkill, I'd rip and tear every single limb off that winged freak!" Spawn retorted.

A few of the other Insurgents cringed at Spawn and Reika's dark humor. "Damn...I know they're evil and all, but come on!" Cyborg said with widened eyes. "If it's too much for you to handle, then why are you here in the first place?" Reika challenged with a wry grin on her face. "Well, I guess sitting on my ass got really boring after 2 or 3 days!" Cyborg smartly countered. Reika chuckled as she shook her head. "Wise answer, babe." she said at last. "Hey...weren't there supposed to be others with us?" Nightwing announced as he noticed something odd.

Rorschach pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and cleared his throat. "Frank Castle said that he and his own group might be a little late, but that it's important. He says that he's looking for new recruits and some answers. He hopes it'll be worthwhile!" Rorschach announced. "Yeah, well it fucking better be!" Jill snapped as she rubbed her sore neck. Harley Quinn suddenly came rushing towards the group with tears in her eyes. "I need your help, you guys! Chris ain't breathing; I tried everything to wake him up!" Harley panicked.

This made the Insurgents very upset, but none were as upset as Jill Valentine. "Oh my God! NO! Not Chris Redfield; he better not be dead!" Jill shouted as she ran towards Chris's still body. Everyone surrounded Chris Redfield, in hopes of trying to help revive him. "Chris? Chris?! CHRIS!" Jill shouted as she began to give him CPR. Harley sobbed her eyes out as she hid herself in a corner, catching Batman's eye. "Harley, wait!" Batman said as he approached her. "Go away! Don't look at me...it's all my fault that he's dead!" Harley whined.

Batman sighed as he rubbed his temples; even when she was a good guy, Harley was a handful. "Harley...I'm sorry for whatever happened to the Joker. But you and I both know that it's not your fault for whatever happened. I understand that you're scared...but you have to face your fears. I know this is hard, but it's the right thing to do." Batman said as calmly as he could. Harley Quinn sniffled as she dried her eyes, but deep down she knew that what Batman said was right. "Ok...you're right, Bats. I'm sorry; I won't run away and hide anymore!" Harley said bravely.

As Harley and Batman returned to the group, Jill became more frantic as she kept trying to revive Chris. "Chris, wake up! CHRIS!" Jill screamed. "Hold on, let me try something!" Nightwing said as he drew out his batons. He sparked them up with electric energy before he got on his knees and took a deep breath. "Hold him down; this might hurt a little, but it should wake him up!" Nightwing instructed. Jill sniffled as she grabbed hold of Chris's arms, while Reika held his legs. "Ok, 1...2...3!" Nightwing said before he hit the electric powered batons against Chris's chest.

At first there was no reaction, but after 3 or 4 more tries, Chris Redfield finally woke up coughing violently. "Chris?! Oh thank you, Jesus! Chris, baby...come here! Oh thank God, you're all right. I thought I lost you again!" Jill sobbed as she hugged him. "Ugh...what the hell happened to me? How long was I out? Did I miss anything?" Chris muttered tiredly. "No, baby...you're ok. You just...bumped your head, that's all!" Morrigan cooed.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter was heard. "What's that?" Harley asked. "It's a helicopter, duh!" Cyborg teased. Harley stuck her tongue out at Cyborg in response. "Hey...is that Guile? And who's that with him? Cammy White?! Chun-Li! Guys, look! They made it!" Reika exclaimed as she pointed.

The helicopter landed in front of the Insurgents, much to their relief. "Hey, ok! How you doing? Climb aboard; we got places to be and things to do!" Guile announced in his stereotypical American accent. "Glad you guys are still alive. Come on; we gotta hurry!" Cammy cried. "Why, what's going on?" Reika wondered. "Several of Superman's recruits are about to be executed for disobeying orders; we gotta save them." Chun-Li explained as everyone got onboard. "You think they'll join our side if we save them?" Reika suggested. "That's the idea, Reika. Ok, Rocket Raccoon...get us out of here!" Chun-Li said.

Everyone else was quite surprised to see that a raccoon in an astronaut costume was piloting the helicopter. "You got it, sweet cheeks. Everyone sit back and enjoy the ride!" Rocket Raccoon hollered as he piloted the helicopter away from the barren outskirts. As they began flying, Rocket Racoon grabbed a radio and put in a tape cassette. "Now let's rock and roll!" Rocket Raccoon cried happily as he turned on the radio.

 ***Creedence Clearwater Revival: Fortunate Son plays!***

As the song played and the helicopter flew through the skies, the Insurgents were given more specific details about Frank Castle's mission of saving these recruits. "Ok, here's the deal: Frank Castle has been sneaking around and found out that a specific group of recruits were doing a sweep and clean routine with Dr. Doom." Cammy began. "What does that mean?" Reika asked. "It means that they were murdering crowds of innocent people!" Spawn said darkly.

Chun-Li sighed heavily as she shook her head. "Well, according to Superman, it means that they were rooting out rebels and dissenters. But anyway, Frank Castle managed to get in contact with a couple of other supers. They found out where the recruits are being held before their execution. We're gonna save those recruits and then we're gonna find Dr. Doom. He's gonna answer to us for all the evil he's done!" Chun-Li explained. "Look alive now, boys and girls! We're here!" Rocket Raccoon announced.

They arrived at a large warehouse, heavily guarded by armed mercenaries and soldiers. "The place looks like Fort Knox, don't it? But wait until they see the little present I have in store for them!" Rocket Raccoon chuckled. "Just try to get us a good landing spot, ok? We don't want them to know we're here!" Captain America said sternly. "Oh, all right! Since you asked so nicely...I guess Big and Bold will have to wait, eh?" Rocket Raccoon snickered as he pointed to a locked crate sitting next to the pilot's seat.

 ***Song ends!***

Rocket Raccoon eventually landed behind the warehouse, where it was least guarded. As the Insurgents boarded off the chopper, Rocket Raccoon handed them each an earpiece so that they could communicate with him. "Keep these on; that way I'll be in touch with you. You can even stay in contact with each other if you get seperated! I'll hover around here for a bit, but if anything happens...you gotta get outta there before I blow up the place!" Rocket Raccoon instructed. "Wait, those weren't Frank Castle's orders!" Guile snapped. "Change of plans, mate! Now hop to it; we don't have much time!" Rocket Raccoon replied before he took off.

Guile sighed as he shook his head, but decided to go along with the plan. "Ok, everyone split up. Set your earpiece to low volume and keep your eyes peeled; there are guards everywhere. Frank Castle and his new partners will meet up with us at the rendevous point; that's the shipping yard. Until then, keep your heads down and your mouths shut. Now let's move!" Guile instructed.


	5. Low Rent Hell!

**Chapter 5: Low Rent Hell!**

* * *

Spawn and Reika teamed up together while the others went their own seperate ways. They both remained silent as they snuck around the darkened corners of the abandoned warehouse. There was something very wrong with this place, as an ominous sensation filled the atmosphere with complete and udder foreboding. "I don't like this, Reika. I don't like this at all. Something just seems really off here!" Spawn whispered as he and Reika walked silently through a darkened hallway.

Reika nodded her head in agreement, though she had her own personal troubles while walking through these dark halls. She remembered being captured by a couple of satanic psychopaths named the Spinellie Brothers. She remembered being horrifically tortured in a dark, dismal hellhole just like this place. She remembered the blood, the pain, and the screams of agony. "This place reeks of evil, Raizo. I don't like this!" Reika muttered.

She stopped as she caught sight of something. "Raizo, stop! Get down and follow me; I thought I saw something!" Reika hissed. She led Spawn through a clustered hallway filled with junk, carefully treading her steps so she would not make a sound. Eventually, she and Spawn reached a larger scrap pile and poked their heads out to get a closer look. They were horrified by what they saw.

Armed goons wearing balaclavas were tossing what appeared to be body bags into a large and fiery furnace. But what really seemed to catch Spawn's attention was the way they acted so casual while tossing the dead bodies into the furnace. "Hey, man. You hear the news? Our lord and emperor has declared war against these Insurgents...what a load of bull, huh?" one of the masked goons chuckled.

His partner laughed as he chucked another body bag into the furnace. "Yeah...but you wanna hear something really funny? I hear that somebody within his own group plans on overthrowing him. Kinda ironic, don't you think? Isn't that how it always goes in the history books?" the other goon replied. "Wait...you actually read in your spare time?" the first goon taunted. "Oh, come on...I'd rather read books than watch that fucking propaganda bullshit on the television. Besides; history repeats itself again and again, you know?" the second goon snapped. "Yeah, whatever! Come on, let's just finish up with this load and then let's get back upstairs!" the first goon complained.

After they finished talking, the masked goons left the area and gave Spawn and Reika a chance to quickly investigate the scene. "What the hell are these assholes up to?" Spawn muttered as he observed the empty body bags thrown around the floor. "I don't know, but I would like to know why this Regime is hiring psychopaths like these guys." Reika said. Reika suddenly found a box with empty glass tubes. "Raizo, come here. You know what these are?" Reika said as she showed Spawn.

Spawn grew grim as he observed the glass tubes carefully. "Necro 666! I knew it; I just knew that there was a connection somehow. Come on; let's keep moving, but keep it quiet!" Spawn said as he slowly opened a door. "You lead the way then, honey." Reika replied with a smirk.

As the two lovers wound up inside of a large storage room full of boxes and crates, they quickly realized they wound up in a weapons cache. Unfortunately, it was mostly empty. "Look for anymore clues, and then salvage whatever you can." Spawn instructed quietly. As Spawn opened up several boxes, Reika rummaged through a desk. But as she opened up a drawer on the desk, she found a suspicious looking piece of paper. "Hey, Raizo? Come here; look at this!" Reika announced.

Spawn approached her and took the piece of paper from her hands, reading it carefully. " _Found one of our boys trying to smuggle a case of Necro 666 for his own private party. We've been given orders to ship him away for proper processing. We're gonna take him up to room 665 along with the other prisoners before we return to base._ " the paper read. Spawn crumbled up the paper before he tossed it aside. "Proper processing! It's just another way of saying that they're gonna keep people's mouths shut permanently." Spawn said grimly.

Spawn then caught sight of a large crate with a lock on it. He smirked at Reika, who in turn smirked back. "I got this, babe. Watch!" Reika whispered as she used her magic to break off the lock. As the lock fell off the crate, Reika opened it up and revealed the crate to be full of weapons. But Spawn and Reika were quite surprised to see what kind of weapons these were; they were very advanced weapons that neither of them had ever seen before.

The guns inside were high caliber, armor-piercing pistols; these guns were very effective weapons intended for use against supernatural forces. Whoever made these weapons sure knew what they were going up against, and apparently had the money to make them. "Hmm...looks like some new toys! What do you say we try them out, Reika?" Spawn sneered as he grabbed a pair of the guns. Reika smirked as she suddenly caught sight of a sawed off shotgun laid against the wall by another crate. "Tempting...but I'll just stick with the classics!" Reika replied as she took the shotgun.

But as she loaded up the shotgun, she gasped as she saw the crate was full of glass tubes filled with green liquid. "Raizo...I think I found something. Come here!" Reika announced. Spawn approached the crate and growled with anger; it was Necro 666! "Grr...I should've known. This place is a storage for Superman's execution squads!" Spawn growled. "What do we do now?" Reika wondered. "I say we use their own tools against them!" Spawn suggested as he loaded up his new guns. "I think that's a great idea!" Reika agreed with fierce determination in her eyes.

Meanwhile; Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield met together at the center of the warehouse along with Captain America, Guile, and Cammy White. "Hey, you guys made it! Still no signs of the prisoners?" Chris whispered. "We've looked everywhere! All we've found were rooms full of crates and guards!" Cammy replied. "Wait, you didn't get caught did you?" Jill asked now more alert. "Yeah, we shouted surprise and had a slice of cake! Look, Jill...I think we wouldn't be here right now if we got caught!" Cammy snapped.

Jill gave her a dirty look before she shook her head. "No need to be such a smart ass about it, Cammy!" Jill muttered. "Cut it out, you two! It's been over 20 minutes, and we haven't found any signs of the prisoners here. I think something is wrong here!" Captain America said cautiously. "Yeah...speaking of which, you haven't heard from the others have you?" Guile wondered as he looked around. "No...our radios have been silent ever since we got into this place. I don't know about you, but I've got a really bad feeling about this!" Chris said with worry in his voice.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were heard approaching their direction. "Shit! Quickly, get to cover!" Chris cursed as he hid behind a box. Everyone took cover before several masked goons wandered into the area, talking casually as they walked. "Wait, you mean like the boss? Now that shit is scary!" one of the men said. "Yeah, really scary!" another added. "Sheesh...so, what happened?" a third one asked. "I told you; one of the guys just looked at him funny, and then the boss blew his fucking brains out. He laughed like a fucking hyena out of hell as he did it, too! That dude creeps me the hell out, man! It's that fucking Necro 666 that's in his system that's making him go crazy! That's why I don't ever touch the stuff!" a fourth goon explained.

The goons eventually left the area and walked up a set of stairs to the second floor, giving the Insurgents the chance to quickly escape into another room. "Damn it, that was close!" Chris muttered. "You heard what he said? They've got Necro 666 in this warehouse!" Cammy whispered. "Yeah, I heard them...but did you hear what they said about their boss?" Jill pointed out. "What the hell is going on around here? Come on, let's keep moving...but don't make a sound." Captain America whispered as he shushed them.

Suddenly, as he opened a door, he gasped before he quickly took cover behind a corner. The other Insurgents took cover before more of the masked goons walked right past them; they were so lucky that they went by unnoticed. "How much longer do we have to stay here?!" one of the masked goons complained. "Stop whining! Look, I hate it here as much as you do-" a second goon snapped. "Be quiet; both of you! You know what happens when the boss hears one of us complaining?!" a third goon warned. "Ugh, thanks for reminding me!" the first goon groaned.

As the goons left, Captain America quickly led the others through the hallways before they wound up in a much dirtier section of the warehouse. The air reeked of rotten flesh and other nasty things; whatever it was, they were getting much closer to it. "Ugh...it smells awful in here!" Jill gagged. "I recognize that smell; it's Necro 666! Is Superman somehow using this drug as a bio-weapon?" Captain America wondered. "No...I don't think so. But Albert Wesker on the other-hand-" Chris began.

He stopped as he approached a door; it was chained shut and had blood stains all over it. "Guys...I think we finally found the prisoners. Get ready!" Chris whispered as he drew out his pistol. The others nodded their heads as they drew out their own weapons; they had to be ready for anything. But as Chris used a knife to cut off the chains and opened the door, all the years of training he had could never prepare him for what he was about to find inside of that room. In fact; nothing could prepare any of the Insurgents as they stepped through that door.

Chris and the others gasped in absolute horror at what they saw. The room was completely covered with blood, dead mutilated bodies littered every corner, and tables were packed with surgical instruments, canisters of toxic chemicals, and even strange and exotic herbs and spices. Table saws looked like they had been freshly used, and medical kits were all opened up and completely used. But what really threw everyone off was the glass tubes full of glowing Necro 666.

Chris looked up and saw a sign above another door; the number was 665. Chris Redfield and the others had just walked into a processing room...or rather, an execution chamber/drug manufacturing room. "Oh my God! I don't believe this!" Chris said at last. "Is this what Hell looks like?!" Cammy muttered. "No...this is what happens when Dr. Frankenstein becomes possessed by Satan!" Jill Valentine replied with a horrified look on her face.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering was heard in the distance. Everyone jolted in surprised before they slowly crept through the area to find the source of the sound. As they ventured deeper and deeper into the room, they were astonished to find what appeared to be a surgeon angrily rummaging through cabinets and drawers. The man was completely covered in blood, but the angry look on his face showed obvious signs that he wasn't friendly.

Chris Redfield's shock and terror turned into bitter anger as he suddenly lowered his weapons, approaching the surgeon. "Hey! What are you doing in here?" Chris demanded. The surgeon surprisingly ignored him, continuing to throw empty glass bottles and metal cans aside as he continued looking for something. "Where is it? Where is it?!" the surgeon muttered angrily in a thick German accent.

Ordinarily, the Insurgents would have been cautious about Chris's actions...but they felt their own anger seep in as they joined Chris to approach this surgeon. "Hey, we're talking to you! What are you doing in here?" Jill demanded. The surgeon slowly turned his head around, glaring at his unwanted visitors with an enstranged look in his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles underneath of him, clear signs of stress and exhaustion. "Leave me be! I am busy here!" the surgeon snarled.

Captain America clenched his fists tightly, his anger growing more powerful by the minute. "What are you doing in here?!" he seethed. "Gah! I said leave me alone; I am busy here! Now, where did I put my pills?" the surgeon retorted as he continued rummaging through a desk. "HEY! Look at us when we talk to you! What are you doing in here?!" Cammy shouted. The surgeon stopped looking through his desk and turned sharply around, glaring at his unwanted guests. "Go away! Can't you see that I'm busy here? I'm already behind schedule!" the surgeon growled. "What are you doing in here?" Chris demanded as he slowly reached for his gun.

The surgeon cursed in his native tongue as he shook his head. "I am a doctor. I am very busy doing important research. Does that answer your question? Yes?! Good! Now begone!" the surgeon snarled. Chris Redfield drew out his gun and aimed it at the surgeon, his furious glare blazing in his eyes. "What the FUCK are you DOING in here?!" Chris roared.

The surgeon growled in anger as he suddenly reached for something from a lower cabinet. He then threw a huge wad of American Dollars down on the ground in front of Chris and the Insurgents, surprising them. "There! You happy now?! You Americans love money, don't you? Take it! Take it all; it means nothing to me! Now fuck off and leave me alone! I have important work to do!" the surgeon shouted angrily.

Chris stared at the pile of money and then looked around his surroundings; was it possible that Superman was somehow inadvertantly paying Albert Wesker to make Necro 666 for more of his sickening and evil experiments? But before he could answer his own question, the sound of a door bursting wide open was heard and startled the others. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" an angry voice shrieked. "GAH! Leave me alone, _untermensch!_ " the surgeon snapped.

The furious man who challenged the surgeon had terrible scars all over his body and his eyes seemed to be in some kind of a haze. The Insurgents looked closer at this man and realized with horror that he had been pumped full of Necro 666 against his own will, and as such the drugs were making his anger much more powerful and dangerous. "You! You did this to me...you put this venom inside of me!" he seethed as he clenched his fists. "I said get back! Don't make me give you another shot!" the surgeon snarled as he backed up against a desk.

The Necro Junkie slowly turned his head towards the shocked Insurgents. Chris aimed his gun at him, but the Necro Junkie suddenly smirked evilly as he slowly reached for something from a nearby desk. He grabbed a scalpel and began laughing as he looked at the surgeon, who looked like he pissed himself to near death. " _Nein! Nein!_ You can't do this to me; I'm your doctor! I MADE you!" the surgeon wailed.

The Necro Junkie looked over at Chris, smiling at him as he nodded his head. Chris slowly holstered his pistol before he backed off slowly, nodding his head. Whatever hell this poor soul went through, the least Chris owed him was a chance for revenge. "Are there any others?" Chris asked carefully. The Necro Junkie nodded his head violently before he began getting closer to the surgeon. " _NEIN!_ Get away from me; don't you dare touch me!" the surgeon screamed. "Time for you to check out, doctor!" the Necro Junkie sneered before he grabbed the surgeon by the throat.

Chris Redfield and the other Insurgents walked out of the hellish room without a sound. Neither of them seemed to squirm or even feel an ounce of pity or remorse as the surgeon's dying screams of agony filled the air. He got what he deserved. " _NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!_ AAAAIIIIIEEEE!" the surgeon screamed as he was stabbed to death by the enraged Necro Junkie. "Spread out! Find those prisoners and then get them the hell out of here; I'm calling Rocket Raccoon. We're gonna send a little message out to Superman and his Regime!" Chris Redfield instructed.

Meanwhile; Spawn and Reika Kitami made their own shocking discoveries. As they snuck around the warehouse some more, they overheard some rather interesting conversations from the masked goons. "Hey! Did you hear the news last night? Lex Luthor is being questioned." one of the goons announced as he stood by a locked door. "Really? What for, man?" another armed goon wondered. "What do you think?! He's being questioned for leaking out confidential information to the Insurgency! If you ask me, I think he's gonna try and help the Insurgents overthrow Superman!" the first goon replied. "No way! Those two are like best friends; that would never happen!" the second goon insisted. "I'm telling you, though...shit's getting real tense around here. At this rate, more people are gonna die!" the first goon continued.

Spawn and Reika were very shocked to overhear this conversation as they hid in a shadowy corner in the ceiling above them. "Raizo, did you hear that?" Reika whispered. "Yeah, I heard it." Spawn replied. Suddenly, more goons were seen coming their way. "Hey, guys! Get your asses moving; we gotta problem upstairs! Several prisoners have escaped and one of the Necro 666 labs have been destroyed!" a goon alerted. "Finally; some action! I was getting sick and damn tired of playing nightguard for these stupid locked doors! Come on, let's move!" one of the goons cried with excitement.

Once the armed goons left, Spawn and Reika jumped away from their hiding spot and approached the locked door. "Step back!" Spawn warned before he used his Necroplasm to melt the door away. As he and Reika entered the room, they found themselves looking at several computer monitors. "Well, what have we here?" Spawn muttered as he looked at the computers. "I'm guessing this is where they keep an eye on things, huh?" Reika said as she observed some of the computer screens.

Several of the screens showed different parts of the warehouse. "What is going on here, Raizo?" Reika wondered. "Wait...look at this one; I see the others!" Spawn pointed out to a specific computer screen. He was right; on one of the monitors, several of the Insurgents were seen running through the halls with a group of what appeared to be several prisoners. "They got them! Thank God Almighty that they're safe!" Reika said happily. "Oh, shit!" Spawn cursed. "What's wrong?" Reika wondered. "Look; they got company!" Spawn pointed out.

He was right; on another monitor, several heavily armed guards were approaching their direction. "We gotta help them, Raizo!" Reika said. "They can handle themselves, Reika. This is what I'm more worried about!" Spawn insisted as he pointed to another computer screen. "Raizo, how could you-" Reika began before she saw what Spawn saw. She gasped as she saw what appeared to be a room full of dormant killer cyborg monsters. "Raizo...what the hell are those things?!" Reika demanded. "I've seen them before; they're Cyber-Demons! Is this what Superman is hiding?" Spawn explained.

Reika suddenly remembered something she overheard from Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine in a previous conversation. "Wait a minute...maybe Superman isn't aware of this. What if all of this is the work of Albert Wesker? You do realize that maniac is responsible for the creations of multiple monsters and biochemical weapons, don't you?" Reika said gravely. Spawn only shook his head as he growled. "It wouldn't surprise me. But then again, the others were saying that Albert Wesker was mind controlling Superman." Spawn replied.

Reika nodded her head before she had an idea. "Maybe...just maybe, if we could somehow get Superman out of this trance that Wesker has put him in, he could help us destroy these things!" Reika suggested. "Reika, there's no time. Besides; Superman is beyond our help! He's already made it clear who's side he's fighting for, so now is our time to make our own move. We don't need his help! We don't need anyone's help; we can destroy these things ourselves!" Spawn snapped as he took out his new weapons.

Reika glared at him before she stopped Spawn from leaving. "Raizo, what are you doing? We can't go rouge; not now! The others need our help with those prisoners!" Reika said sternly. "Didn't you hear what I said, woman?! Those monsters are being created by the same maniac who's mind controlling the one who wanted us dead to begin with! Besides; those fools can play soldier by themselves! As for me, I'm going to put an end to this shit the only way I know how!" Spawn growled.

Reika clenched her fists as she felt a square set in her jaw; she hated it whenever Spawn grew this stubborn. "Raizo, I understand how you are feeling right now. But this-" Reika began. "Actually, I don't think you have a fucking clue! Now either you're with me or you're against me. Which is it going to be?" Spawn snarled as he got in Reika's face. Reika's glare intensified; she was not liking Spawn's attitude right now. "Is that how this is going to be, Raizo? Do you really want us to continue our marriage like this?!" Reika seethed.

Reika expected Spawn to explode in anger, but she was surprised by his next reaction. "Woman...I love you with all my heart and soul, I really do. But we have more important things to worry about right now. Now if you want to help the others, then by all means you are more than free to do so. But I'm telling you; if those Cyber Demons are set loose, all hell is going to be unleashed and a lot more innocent people will die! Trust me; I've seen what just one of those things is capable of. Can you imagine what an entire army would do to this city?" Spawn said calmly.

Reika took a deep breath before she finally shook her head. "You are such a stubborn pain in the ass, you know that? But...I trust you. I just hope you know what the hell it is you're doing!" Reika said at last. "Yeah...so do I." Spawn replied before he finally walked away. Reika was deep in thought for a minute before she finally chased after her husband. "Honey, wait...I think you're gonna need this!" Reika said as she tossed Spawn her sawed off shotgun.

Spawn caught the gun in his hands and observed it before he nodded his head at Reika. "Go on, then. Help the others; I'll try to meet up with you later." Spawn instructed. "Ok, Raizo. But please be careful!" Reika warned. "Yeah, you too!" Spawn said before he slipped away into the darkness. Reika sighed as she slipped away in the opposite direction; she hoped and prayed that all this insanity would end sooner than later. "God, give me strength!" Reika prayed.

While Reika looked for the other Insurgents, Spawn reached the area where he found the Cyber-Demons being built. But when he got there, it was completely barren and empty! "Damn...this can't be! Where did they go?!" Spawn exclaimed.

Suddenly, he caught sight of something in the distance. "Hmm, it looks like something came here before me! I better go check it out and see if I can find anymore clues in there." Spawn said to himself. As he walked inside of another huge empty storage room, he started having strange feelings in his head. "Augh...damn it! My head hurts! Why does my head hurt?" Spawn cried as he fell to his knees and held his head.

Suddenly; a massive creature fell through the roof and roared before staring at Spawn with an evil grin on his face. The creature stood over 25 feet tall, had a blue armored skin, several ugly red eyes, a massive set of jaws, and several demonic horns on it's enormous head. " _Spawnie-boy! We meet again!_ " the creature snarled in a loud and psychic voice. Spawn glared angrily at the monster as he recognized him. "You! FRENZY!" Spawn cried angrily. " _Right the first time! How have you been, buddy old pal? Rumor has it that you tied the knot! Congratulations!_ " Frenzy sneered with demonic laughter.

Spawn felt like he wanted to use his new guns to blow Frenzy up to shreds, but he knew better. In fact; he could sense that Frenzy knew something. "Why are you here? I thought I killed you and was done with you!" Spawn said as calm as he could. " _You can't kill me! But I sure as hell can kill you...but then again, where's the fun in that? Besides; I wouldn't want to deprive you of your honeymoon with the lucky lady-boy...yet!_ " Frenzy taunted.

Spawn glared at Frenzy, though the monstrous creature just glared right back. "All right, Frenzy. You know something that I don't, and I do not like that. Tell me what the fuck is going on around here!" Spawn demanded. Frezny suddenly burst into maniacal laughter. " _Oh, poor Spawnie-boy! Always having your thick head stuck in the clouds, aren't you? Well, if you must know...Albert Wesker has made a deal with the devil. You know the old routine; sign your name in blood along the dotted line and all that shit?!_ " Frenzy said.

Spawn raised his eyes as he said that. "What the hell does Albert Wesker want? What is he up to? Why does he want me?!" Spawn demanded. Frenzy laughed at him again. " _You still haven't the faintest idea of what's going on, do you? But you will...in time! Because soon enough, all Hell is going to break loose...and I'll be there to lick up the delicious mess Wesker so kindly promised to leave behind! And best of all; you're the VIP Guest of Honor!_ " Frenzy snickered. Spawn did not like the sound of that at all. " _We'll be waiting for you, Spawnie-boy! See you in Hell!_ " Frenzy cackled as he teleported away into a hellhole.

Spawn grew very grim as he began to leave the area, searching for his friends. "I have to warn the others before it's too late. Whatever the hell Albert Wesker is up obviously means that it has something to do with Malebolgia. I have to put an end to this before it even begins!" Spawn said grimly.


	6. Chaos at the Warehouse!

**Chapter 6: Chaos at the Warehouse!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Rocket Raccoon was smoking a cigarette while he continued hovering around in his helicopter, when he suddenly got a call from Chris Redfield. "Rocket Raccoon? This is Chris Redfield, do you read me?" Chris announced. Rocket spat out his cigarette before he grabbed his radio. "Yeah, I'm here mate! What's going on down there?" Rocket replied. "We've got the prisoners and we're about to make a run for it. You still got that bomb ready, right?" Chris explained. Rocket smirked evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "You better believe it, mate! How much more time you need for the evacuation?" Rocket snickered. "Eh, give us about 5 or 10 more minutes. It's time we sent a message to our old pals, Superman and Wesker!" Chris instructed. "You got it, mate! I'll rain down hell like there's no tomorrow!" Rocket boasted.

But as Rocket Raccoon was finished speaking on his radio, something hit his helicopter hard. "GAH! What in the blazes was that?!" Rocket exclaimed as he nearly fell out of his seat. He looked over on the right and saw several heavily armed troops shouting as they were firing volleys of bullets and rockets at the helicopter. "Stop him! Don't let him escape; shoot down that helicopter!" one of the troops shouted. "What the fuck? How did they know I was here? Wait...are those... super soldiers!? Well, now you've gotten my attention! You want to play rough with me? Then let's play rough!" Rocket said angrily as he grabbed hold of the controls.

He carefully swerved his helicopter around a water tower before he began firing his mini guns at the super soldiers. "Eat lead and die, you fucking wankers!" Rocket cried fiercely as he kept firing. "Argh! Take cover; wait for my command!" one of the leading super soldiers cried as he barely escaped a barrage of bullets. He and several other super soldiers took cover behind an air duct, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "Ah, so you wanna play hide and seek do ya? Well, fine by me!" Rocket cackled as he activated his radar scanners.

As Rocket Raccoon scanned the area, one of the super soldiers quickly set up a SAM Turret while another took cover behind a billboard sign and began shooting a sniper rifle at Rocket's direction. "AHA! Gotcha right where I want you, you bloody-" Rocket began. He didn't get to finish his sentence, due to the SAM Turret firing a rocket at the helicopter and completely blowing off its tail. "AAAUUUGGHH! Mayday, mayday! We're going down!" Rocket cried as he swerved out of control.

Back inside of the warehouse, Chris Redfield and his group heard a massive explosion. "What was that?!" Chris exclaimed. "It sounds like it came from outside. Look!" Jill cried as she pointed out a window. Chris and Captain America quickly peeked out the window and were shocked to see several super soldiers swarming around a downed helicopter; their own helicopter. "Shit! Rocket Raccoon has been burned; we gotta help him!" Captain America said.

Back outside, the super soldiers aimed their M16s and M60 machineguns at the wrecked helicopter. "You in the chopper! Come out with your hands in the air; this is your only warning!" the leading super soldier shouted. In an instant, Rocket Raccoon burst out of the wrecked helicopter with his chaingun. "Why don't you say hello to my little friend, first!" Rocket cackled as he began spraying bullets at the super soldiers.

Back inside of the warehouse, the super soldiers were heard screaming in agony as Rocket Raccoon mowed them away with his chaingun. "Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine!" Guile shrugged. But as he said that, several more super soldiers began coming down through the roof with repelling ropes. They were armed to the teeth with M16s and MP5 submachine guns. "Well what about us, hotshot?!" Cammy snapped. "Cut it out, you two! Get those prisoners to safety; we'll cover you! GO!" Chris cried as he took cover behind a pillar.

As Chris and Jill engaged in a lengthy gunfight against the super soldiers, Guile and Cammy helped the prisoners to escape. "Come on, guys! This way; it's safer up here!" Cammy insisted as she kicked down a door. But as they ran up a set of stairs, a couple of tear gas grenades were thrown down towards them. "SHIT!" Guile cursed before the grenades went off. The heroes and the prisoners coughed and wheezed violently as the tear gas began to burn their eyes and throats. They had to find a way out before they choked to death.

Guile managed to find a weak spot on the concrete wall and warned everyone to stand back before he punched right through the wall. "HYA! All right, let's get moving! Come on, go!" Guile urged as he covered his eyes with his arm. But just as the prisoners clambered through the hole in the wall, they were suddenly gunned down by heavy machinegun fire. "NO! Oh my God, no!" Cammy screamed as she watched the poor people get torn up by 50 caliber bullets.

There was a heavily armored tank waiting outside, just for the escaping heroes. There were also several more super soldiers armed with M60 machineguns, aiming directly at Cammy and Guile. "That's it! You're done; get on the ground now!" one of the super soldiers snarled. Guile and Cammy glared at their enemies, but they knew when they were beaten. As they got on the ground and put their hands above their heads, an all too familiar super villain was heard approaching. "You fools are so predictable and gullible, you know that? Did you honestly believe that you were going to escape without getting caught?" the evil villain said with an ominous laugh.

Cammy growled as she saw the villain walk out of the shadows; it was Dr. Doom! "You! Why are you doing this, Doom? Why are you executing innocent people?!" Cammy shouted. Dr. Doom slowly approached Cammy, not saying a single word. "Answer me, you son of a-" Cammy began before Dr. Doom savagely backhanded her. Cammy groaned as she slowly got back up on her knees, glaring at the villain as she wiped blood off her face. "What did you expect to hear from me, another cliched monologue about my plans of world domination? Like the Golden Days?!" Dr. Doom snarled.

Cammy spat blood at his feet, making the notorious villain laugh at her. "The Golden Days are over, fool. There's a new age coming. The time for heroes and villains is over...the time for order and control is here." Dr. Doom said with a cold tone. Cammy looked up at Dr. Doom, suddenly realizing that this wasn't something he would normally say. But as Cammy began questioning herself about Doom, Guile scoffed at him and caught Dr. Doom's attention. "You think that I'm a joke, do you?!" Dr. Doom growled angrily. "Yeah; yeah I do! You haven't changed at all. You're still the same power hungry super villain...only this time, you're just a puppet for a clown in red tights!" Guile sneered.

Dr. Doom grabbed Guile by the throat, lifting him up into the air as he glared into his eyes. "You will respect our Emperor, or you will suffer the concequences!" Dr. Doom threatened. "Fuck you, and fuck your emperor!" Guile snarled as he spat in Doom's face. Dr. Doom didn't hesitate; he crushed Guile's throat with a steel grip, causing Guile to gurgle and foam blood from his mouth. Finally, Dr. Doom violently twisted Guile's neck, killing him instantly. Cammy did her best not to cry as Guile's dead body hit the ground right next to her, but she failed.

Dr. Doom panted furiously as he paced around Cammy White. "I've tried being fair to you pitiful peasants, but you've tested my patience one times too many. Now this is your last chance to live. Tell me where your other little friends are, or I will find them myself and execute them personally!" Dr. Doom growled. Cammy turned her head away from Dr. Doom; she refused to speak to this maniac.

Dr. Doom growled impatiently as he grabbed Cammy by the neck, squeezing her with a tight grip. "Look at me! Where are your fellow Insurgents?!" Dr. Doom demanded. Cammy couldn't breathe, but she still had the strong will not to give in to this creep. "Where are the Insurgents? Where are they hiding? Answer me!" Dr. Doom snarled as he tightened his grip. Cammy's face turned red as Dr. Doom's grip began tightening up further. "If you won't tell me, then I guess I'll have to find them myself. But don't worry; I'm not going to kill you now...because I want you to watch as I torture and murder your precious little friends. And then, I will break you just as slowly!" Dr. Doom sneered before he threw Cammy to the ground.

Cammy soon passed out due to a lack of oxygen, but there was something she remembered last seeing before she blacked out. She noticed that Dr. Doom's eyes were strangely tinted red...very much like another certain villain's eyes. " _Is it possible that Dr. Doom is being mind controlled, too?_ " Cammy's conscious mind thought before everything went blank. Dr. Doom marched towards the warehouse, the super soldiers following him behind. "Find the other Insurgents and bring them to me alive; I want to execute them personally in the comfort of my own home." Dr. Doom instructed as he took off in a helicopter.

Meanwhile; Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine were still engaging in a firefight with the super soldiers. "For fuck's sake; how many of these guys are there?!" Chris cursed as he reloaded his Beretta pistol. "Grr...it's never easy, Chris!" Jill muttered as she fired a few more shots at the super soldiers. But after a few more minutes, the super soldiers stopped firing their guns. This immediately worried Chris and Jill. "Wait a second...they stopped firing?" Chris whispered. "Uh oh...that's never a good sign!" Jill said out loud.

Jill carefully poked her head out from the corner of the wall she took cover from, gasping as she saw no trace of the super soldiers. "Jill, what is it?" Chris whispered. "They're gone! There's no sign of them anywhere; they just vanished!" Jill exclaimed. "What? But that's impossible! How on earth could they have-" Chris wondered out loud. Suddenly, Chris screamed loudly in agony as he was electrocuted from behind. "CHRIS!" Jill shouted before she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind, an electric shock surging throughout her entire body. Jill couldn't even scream, despite how intense the pain was.

A few minutes later, Jill woke up in chains next to Chris inside of a truck. "Augh! What the hell? Damn it, we're trapped!" Jill groaned as she tried to jerk herself free. Jill heard a groan next to her, and she yelped as she recognized the individual. "Morrigan? You too?! What the hell is going on around here?" Jill exclaimed. "I think we walked right into a trap." Morrigan mumbled wearily. "What? But...but there were other supers who sent out a distress signal! Right?" Jill stuttered. "It was all a lie, you idiot! One of them told me herself; it was all a trap in order to capture us and interrogate us about our secret base location...and Spawn's whereabouts!" Morrigan growled.

Jill couldn't believe her ears; did Frank Castle betray them? That notion quickly went away as she suddenly heard harsh voices from outside. "So, you're the famous Punisher? How sad; I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this!" a super soldier taunted as he was shoving Frank Castle into a police truck. "Get your damn hands off of me, scumbag!" Frank snarled. "Kinda ironic, don't you think? You've wasted all your time catching criminals...only to realize now that you've been the criminal all along! Pathetic! I had friends and family that you murdered in cold blood; I hope you rot in Hell after your execution, you self righteous piece of shit!" the super soldier snarled as he spat at Frank.

Suddenly, the doors to the truck where Jill sat in burst wide open and several other Insurgents were thrown inside and chained up. "Ow! Stop it, you brutes! Let go of me!" Chun-Li cried. "Shut up and sit down, cunt!" one of the super soldiers snarled as he backhanded her. "Leave her alone, you bastards!" Captain America shouted as he was restrained by several other super soldiers. "Tough guy, eh? You think that fucking flag should mean anything to us? You're just a bunch of fucking rebels fighting a war you can't hope to win. Now sit down and shut the fuck up!" a super soldier snarled as pointed to an empty seat.

After the super soldiers chained up the Insurgents, the doors were slammed shut and the heroes were locked in the dark. "I can't believe this! I just can't believe this; even Frank Castle never saw this coming!" Captain America growled. "What?" Jill wondered. "It turns out, that Frank's anynomous friends were none other than Spencer and Crimson Viper! They lied to us, and we fell for it...again!" Captain America growled as he slammed his fists against the truck wall. Jill scowled with anger as she hung her head down. "I guess it's up to Spawn now, huh?" Jill muttered. "Maybe...but then again, Batman hasn't been caught yet. Last I heard, he and Nightwing were escaping from Dr. Doom's forces. Hopefully they'll be able to bring backup and save us...but if not, then we're in for some deep shit!" Wolverine explained.

Jill nodded her head slowly before she leaned back, sighing heavily. "God help us!" Jill prayed. Suddenly, the trucks revved up loudly and began driving away. "You'll never take me alive, you sons of bitches!" Rocket Raccoon screamed as he rattled his chains. "Newsflash, fuzzball! We've been taken alive, and now we're going to be brought over to Dr. Doom's prison camp before we're executed!" Rorschach growled. "It's the principle of the matter, mate! They may lock me up and throw away the keys, but I'll fight until the bitter end. Just you wait and see!" Rocket boasted.

As they drove away, Spawn crouched over on a rooftop and watched them go. Spawn gazed over at an armored tank that drove in front of the two trucks carrying the Insurgents away; he caught sight of a symbol and growled with fury. "I knew it! I thought I recognized that kind of technology somewhere! It's time I put these babies to good use." Spawn said out loud as he drew out his new pistols.

Spawn leapt off the roof top and then used his chains to grapple onto a large steel door gate that stood before the super soldiers and their armored convoy. Spawn waited for the perfect moment to strike; he wanted to catch these assholes off guard. "Come on, open the gate already! We're already behind scheduel!" a super soldier snapped. "I can't get the codes!" a younger and more inexperienced soldier complained. "Don't give me excuses, you little shit! GIVE ME RESULTS!" the leading super soldier snarled as he was about to strike the young man.

A chain wrapped around the super soldier's neck and violently yanked him up into the air before he could touch the young soldier. The super soldier screamed as he was yanked away, catching the attention of the other nearby super soldiers. "What the fuck is going up there?!" a super soldier demanded. The dead body of Spawn's first victim was his answer, as the body hit the front of one of the prisoner trucks. "SHIT! TAKE COVER; WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" another super soldier screamed.

Inside of the prisoner trucks, the Insurgents heard the battle going on outside. "What the hell?" Chris muttered. "Hey...check it out; there's some wicked phantom out there kicking their asses! GO GET EM!" Rocket Raccoon cheered as he looked out the window of the back doors. Jill and Morrigan smiled in relief; their prayers were answered at last. Back outside, Spawn killed the super soldiers off one by one in the most gruesome and creative ways he could think up of.

Several super soldiers caught sight of Spawn on a rooftop of a worn down building and fired a volley of machinegun fire, though Spawn's speed luckilly made them miss. "Fuck! I'm going in; cover me!" a super soldier screamed as he began charging towards the building. As he kicked down the door to the old building, he began searching around for Spawn. "Where are you, you fucking psycho?! I know you're here!" the super soldier shouted.

A gentle whooshing sound was heard, making the super soldier gasp as he turned around. "You don't have to die, fool. Just let my friends go and I'll let this little incident of yours slide." Spawn threatened from the unseen. The super soldier gulped nervously as he began marching up a set of stairs. "Look, man! I'm just doing my job; come on out and we can settle this in a civil manner, ok?" the super soldier said nervously.

Spawn laughed at him as he watched him from the shadows. "You scared of me, fool? You should be! Do you want to know why?" Spawn taunted. "Scared? Who said I was scared? I ain't scared of you!" the super soldier lied as he began shaking. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the super soldier from behind and dragged the poor soul away into the darkness. A loud shriek of agony was heard from outside of the building, getting the other super soldiers' attention. "What the hell was that?" one of them wondered.

Suddenly, the super soldier who went inside of the building was seen thrown out of a window and fell 20 feet to his death. "Shit! We got a man down! We need medical assistance, ASAP!" one of the super soldiers shouted as he ran towards his downed comrade. But as he approached him, he noticed that there was something wrong. "What the hell? You don't look shot up to me, pal. What happened to you?" the super soldier muttered as he examined the dead body.

But just as he opened up his flak jacket, he gasped in horror at what he saw. Spawn took the super soldier's own C4 charges and strapped them to his chest! "FUCK! GET DOWN, HE'S GONNA BLOW!" the super soldier screamed as he took off running. It was too late; the C4 charges went off and both super soldiers were blown to bits and pieces. As blood and gore rained down on the surviving super soldiers, they panicked as they began firing their weapons in all directions.

Spawn suddenly appeared before them in front of an abandoned gas station. "I'm over here, fools! Kill me if you can!" Spawn taunted. "There he is! Kill that son of a bitch!" a super soldier screamed as he fired his M16. Spawn teleported away just in time before the volley of bullets tore up the gas station and blew it up with a massive fireball of destruction. The Insurgents trapped inside of the trucks became really worried as they heard the explosion. "Damn! What is he doing out there?! It sounds like bloody Vietnam out there!" Rocket Raccoon exclaimed. "Well, whatever he's doing, I hope he knows what he's doing!" Chris said as he began messing with his chains to break free.

Back outside, the super soldiers searched around a small empty shopping center in search for Spawn. "Ok, split up! He's gotta be around here somewhere!" the leading super soldier instructed. "What was that thing? He didn't look human!" a super soldier wondered. "He's just another super powered freak; he's not a god!" another sneered as he entered inside of an abandoned ice cream shop. But just as he entered inside, a chain grabbed hold of his neck and yanked him violently up into the ceiling. "No...not even close, asshole." Spawn snarled as he glared at the choking super soldier.

A few other super soldiers panicked as they heard a sickening sound of bones crunching and blood squirting. "Shit! Shit! SHIT! He's here man, I know it! Just like in the movies; the monster hunts down the humans one by one and then he eats their-" a younger super soldier whimpered. "SHUT UP! For fuck's sake, be a man for once in your life! He's just trying to scare us, that's all!" an older super soldier snarled. "Well, he's doing a hell of a good job!" the younger super soldier muttered.

As they entered into another outdoor shop, they all gasped and cried in fear as they saw one of their comrades decorating the place with his limbs. His arms and legs were hanging upside down in chains, while his head was placed in front of a wall with a message written in his own blood. " _GET OUT!"_ the message read. One of the super soldiers vomited at the ghastly sight, while the oldest one approached the message with caution. "You think you can scare me, phantom? I ain't scared so easily! You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to-" he began.

Suddenly, a burst of Necroplasm hit him in the chest. The super soldier screamed in howling agony as a huge hole was torn through his chest. As he fell to the ground and died, the other super soldiers shouted and clamored about as they fired their weapons in all directions. Spawn just laughed with evil delight as he watched them from the shadows, very close to their own location.

Meanwhile; Chris Redfield finally managed to free himself of his chains before he helped free the others. "Ok, come on. Let's get moving! Spawn can only buy us enough time for us to make our escape!" Chris announced as he helped Jill up to her feet. "I hope that there are survivors, because when I get my hands on them-" Rocket Raccoon began. "You know, you're kinda cute when you act all tough like that!" Morrigan giggled. This made Rocket Raccoon very angry; he absolutely HATED it when he was called cute and cuddly. "I ain't cute and cuddly, lady! I'm a ferocious man-eating war machine; I'm Rocket Raccoon for Christ's sake!" Rocket cried angrily.

Suddenly, another explosion was heard in the distance. "That doesn't sound too good!" Wolverine said out loud. As he said that, a few wounded super soldiers were seen fleeing from the outdoor market, screaming their heads off in fear and agony. Their lives were instantly put to an end as Spawn slowly emerged from the shadows, firing his new armor piercing pistols at them. The super soldiers screamed as Spawn blasted off their arms, legs, and even blasted one of their heads clean off their shoulders.

A few of the Insurgents shuddered as they witnessed the brutality of Spawn, but Rocket Raccoon seemed very impressed. "You see? That's my style; the good old fashioned blood and guts routine!" Rocket chuckled as he watched the super soldiers get blown apart. "That's awful!" Morrigan exclaimed. "Do you even realize what these murderous bastards have done? If Spawn wasn't killing them, they'd probably end up raping and murdering a dozen more innocent civilians! I say fuck them; the less super soldiers in Superman and Wesker's possession, the better!" Chris said darkly as he stepped out of the truck and grabbed a nearby M16.

Spawn finished killing off the entire squad of super soldiers, that is until he caught sight of a straggler crawling away to find safety. Spawn would not let him have that chance. He slowly marched towards the wounded super soldier, growling angrily as he slowly aimed his pistols at the poor fucker. "Where do you think you're going, bag brains?!" Spawn snarled. The super soldier cried and groaned as he turned over on his back, due to the fact that he lost both his legs. "Please! Don't kill me; I can help you!" the super soldier whimpered.

Spawn snarled as he violently planted his foot on the super soldier's chest, making him scream in agony. "You're damn right, you can help! I want you to tell me where Albert Wesker is, and I want you to tell me where and how he's got the technology to create Cyber-Demons!" Spawn demanded as he pressed the barrel of one of his pistols against the super soldier's neck. "What?! Cyber-Demons? I...I...I had no idea, dude? I was just told that this place was where they stored guns and cases of Necro 666. I swear!" the super soldier exclaimed.

Spawn cried out fiercely as he pistol whipped the super soldier in the face. "Don't you even think about lying to me again, you little shit! You tell me where the hell Albert Wesker is...or I'll introduce you to a new level of pain you won't believe is real!" Spawn threatened. The super soldier panted and cried as Spawn aimed his pistols at his face, but he knew when he was beat. Besides, now that all his superior officers were dead, he wouldn't have to worry about being accused of treason or cowardice. "Ok, ok, ok! You win...but I don't think I have information that you want." the super soldier began.

Spawn growled as he pressed one of his guns against his neck again. "Then tell me what you _do_ know!" Spawn growled. "Ok, ok! Look...I never even worked for Albert Wesker directly. None of us have! We were only taking orders from Dr. Doom. Last I heard, he's heading over to his own private headquarters in the Watchtower. It's up in space, though. The only way you can get there is by one of the space transports. That's all I know; now please let me go!" the super soldier explained shakily.

Spawn glared at the super soldier, his bright green eyes flashing with great fury. Spawn could feel the evil and darkness from this man's soul, prompting him to kill him and put him out of his misery. But before he could even finger the trigger, a hand gently touched his shoulder. "Raizo? You got what you needed...now let him go. It's not worth it!" Reika Kitami said gently. Spawn turned sharply around and stared at Reika's face. But as he stared at Reika, he softened up as he saw that sparkling and compassionate glint in her eyes. It also helped out that the other Insurgents just so happened to walk into the scene.

Spawn sighed as he finally nodded his head and backed away from the super soldier, lowering his guns. "Is anyone else hurt?" Spawn asked at last. "Nope; I'm as fit as a fiddle and ticked as a tiger. Where are we heading to next?" Rocket Raccoon bragged. "We're going to the Watchtower! That's where Dr. Doom is hiding out, and that's where he's going to die!" Spawn replied. "Wait, man! There's something else you should know...the Joker, he...he's got a space transport of his own. I heard he stole it and kept it for his own. But the fucker is so high on Necro 666, he doesn't even know how to fly it." the wounded super soldier announced.

Spawn turned to face him, though Reika looked at him, hinting for him to back off. "Where is the Joker?" Reika asked softly. "I don't know...but I do know that he has several goons of his own who do dirty work for him. Omega Red! That's the guy, I'm sure of it. He knows; you get him to talk, he'll take you to the Joker!" the super soldier explained. Reika nodded her head slowly. "Thank you. Now go; rest in peace!" Reika whispered as she kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

The young super soldier died peacefully, giving Spawn and the other Insurgents mixed emotions. "What the hell was that?" Spawn demanded. Reika glared at him as she approached him. "He's no different than you, Raizo. He's just a young, angry, bitter man doing what he knows best: Killing people under orders!" Reika snapped. Spawn looked at Reika with a hurt expression, but realized that she was right. The more he thought about it, that young super soldier seemed to remind Spawn a lot about himself. Come to think of it, these super soldiers were a lot more like Spawn...more than he wanted to admit it, anyway.

Spawn sighed as he nodded his head. "You're right; I'd be no better than Darrel if I had put a bullet in that kid's brain." Spawn said at last. "Uh, can we go now?" Rocket Raccoon said now with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, let's save the Hallmark Moments until later! Right now; we gotta get that space transport and head on over to the Watchtower!" Wolverine added. Spawn looked to them and nodded. "Right. So...who knows where this Omega Red character is?" Spawn announced.

Suddenly, Harley Quinn came waltzing into the scene along with Batman and Nightwing. "Hiya, everybody! Ooh, what happened here? Did somebody forget to turn the oven off again?" Harley joked as she saw all the flames. "I thought you guys were being chased by Dr. Doom's forces?" Jill demanded. "We were...but luckily we got some last minute help!" Batman replied as Spiderman swung into the scene. "Yeah, yeah...you can thank me later. So, what's going on?" Spiderman announced. "We're looking for Omega Red; he knows where the Joker is, and we need to find out right away so we can use his space transport and head on over to the Watchtower." Spawn explained.

Suddenly, Harely Quinn's eyes lit up. "I know where Omega Red is! He usually hangs out at a bar in an underground fight club called the _Middle Finger_. Come on; I'll show you!" Harley announced as she began skipping away. "The _Middle Finger_?! Now that sounds like my kind of place; come on!" Rocket Raccoon cried happily. "Here we go again!" Wolverine grumbled as he rolled his eyes.


	7. Where Darkness Never Dies!

**Chapter 7: Where Darkness Never Dies!**

* * *

Harley Quinn led Spawn and the Insurgents through the darkened crime infested streets, until they finally arrived at an old worn out apartment building. "Really? That's the place?! Huh, I kinda pictured it being more in your face than this!" Rocket Raccoon said out loud. "Just trust me, silly." Harley giggled. She led the others to the side of the apartment and entered a door that led down into a basement. The pulsating sound of death metal filled the air, along with the rumbling and shouting of many riled up men and women spectating from another room.

That very room was blocked by a huge steel door with a slide-view window, guarded by a huge muscular bouncer. "Wait here, all right? I'll be right back!" Harley announced. Spawn and the others leaned back against a wall, ignoring the dark looks of several rugged looking men and women. "What are you looking at?" Spawn snarled at last. "You supers? You work for the Regime?" one of the men snarled back. "If we did, we wouldn't be here!" Spawn retorted. The man chuckled as he nodded his head. "You know what they say? The ones who oppose the Regime? Peace and Prosperity be damned! Remember that!" the man said at last.

Spawn nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't think I could forget that." Spawn replied. Harley hummed to herself as she knocked on the door, getting the bouncer's attention. "Yeah? What do you want?" the bouncer demanded. "It's me; Harley Quinn!" Harley announced giddily. The slide-view window opened up, revealing the eyes of the bouncer. "You again, huh? Well, what are you here for this time? Didn't I kick your ass out of here the last time?!" the bouncer snarled. "I'm just here to spectate with some friends, that's all. Now come on; let me in! Please?" Harley said with a cute face.

The bouncer sighed heavily as he shook his head, but he unlocked the door and opened it. "Oh, all right. Come right in. But any trouble with you and your friends, and you're outta here!" the bouncer said sternly. "Thanks, cupcake! Come on, guys. This way!" Harley announced happily.

 ***Slipknot: All Hope is Gone plays!***

As Spawn and the others walked into the fight club, they were a bit surprised to see how many people swarmed the giant cage where the two fighters brutally brawled against each other. There was also a bar on the right side of the room, but it was quite frankly a crappy bar that served booze about as refreshing as a bottle of day old piss. "Now this is more like it! Yeah; rock on, mate!" Rocket Raccoon hollered as he threw his fist in the air.

Spawn looked all around the place in search for Omega Red, but couldn't seem to find any sign of him anywhere amidst the blur of shouting spectators and eardrum pounding death metal. "Where the hell is he?! You said he'd be here!" Spawn shouted. "He is, I know he is! He likes to fight every Tuesday. Some say he does it for the money, but I know otherwise. He likes to fight because he knows he can't be beat! See, there he is now! Watch!" Harley said as she pointed.

Spawn and the Insurgents looked over to the large cage, and were quite surprised to see Omega Red sitting silently on a bench. He was waiting for his turn to fight his match; he was once again going to show these foolish humans that he was the champion. Finally, the bell rang and Omega Red stood up from his bench. He smirked devilishly as he cracked his knuckles. "It's time to entertain these peasants." Omega Red chuckled.

As he entered the cage, the crowd of spectators went nuts as they cheered for their undefeated champion. "Do you want to see pain?" Omega Red shouted. The crowd hollered in response. "Who here thinks they can withstand the power of pain? Who among you thinks that you can face me and live? If you have the balls to stand up against me, present yourself at once!" Omega Red challenged.

Almost immediately, several fighters approached the cage to prove themselves. The first challenger to Omega Red was a huge hulk of a man; he was a professional wrestler and street fighter hailing from Russia. He wore red boots and red wrestler's shorts, a carpet of chest hair, a bushy beard, and a loud mouth. His name was Zangief.

The second challenger was also quite a monstrous sized creature; his skin was black and he bore an ugly looking spider symbol on his back. But what was even stranger about this fighter was that he had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a gnarly, nasty tongue that dangled from his mouth. His eyes were huge, white, and lifeless. His name was Venom.

The third and fourth challengers were once X-Men mutants, but now were outcasts. One of the mutants stood over 8 feet tall and looked like a savage wolfman with a hunger for bloody violence; he was Sabertooth. The other was 8 feet tall and was made of impenetrable metal; his name was Colossus.

The crowd went crazy as Omega Red began to taunt his opponents, flinging his weaponized cables around. Spawn, on the otherhand, seemed aggravated and decided he wasted enough time. "I've got no time for this! We need answers now, damn it!" Spawn snarled as he began pushing through the crowd. "Wait a minute, where are you going?" Harley cried.

Spawn pushed his way through the crowd and eventually reached the cage, ignoring the rude comments of the other fighters. "Hey! You can't just barge in here uninvited; wait your turn, chump!" Venom growled. "Who do you think you are?!" Sabertooth demanded. Spawn quickly turned around, glaring into his eyes and growling ominously. Sabertooth immediately backed off and shut his mouth; even a ferocious beast like Sabertooth knew when he was beat.

Omega Red on the otherhand began to snicker and laugh as he recognized Spawn, practically inviting him into the ring. "Oh-ho! Look at who it is; I was hoping that we'd meet again soon...I just didn't realize it would be this soon!" Omega Red sneered. "Listen here, fat boy! I don't have time to play games with you; I want answers and I want them now!" Spawn snapped as he got in his face. "You dare make demands to me? Do you have any idea who I am?! I am Omega Red; I am the undefeated champion around here. You should be on your knees, begging me for mercy!" Omega Red said angrily.

Suddenly, Spawn wrapped his chains around Omega Red and lifted him up into the air, startling the spectators. "You'll tell me everything that I want to know, or else I'll tear you limb from limb! I'll do it right in front of your little fanbase, too! NOW TALK!" Spawn shouted as he began squeezing the life out of him. "HEY! That's not fair; let him go you big-" Sabertooth growled as he began to march towards Spawn.

But before he could get any closer, Chris made his move. He climbed ontop of the bar and fired a shotgun in the air. "Everyone get out! This has nothing to do with you, so leave now if you don't want to get hurt!" Chris shouted. This caused a panic with the spectators, which in turn caught the attention of the bouncer and his backup guards. They angrily stormed into the place, armed with shotguns and Uzi submachine guns. "Ok, that's it! You're outta here!" the bouncer shouted. "Shit! So much for being subtle!" Batman cursed as he and the other Insurgents prepared for battle. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Omega Red screamed at last.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards Omega Red. Spawn glared into Omega Red's eyes, though Omega Red didn't seem a bit fazed in the slightest. "If it's business you wanted to discuss...then maybe we can work something out. Eh? Put me down and let's talk like civilized gentlemen!" Omega Red said with a deceptive tone.

But as he said that, he glanced over at the bouncers and the other fighters. They nodded silently as they knew what to do and what to expect. "All right, everyone out! NOW! The club is closed!" the bouncer shouted. Any remaining spectators left the place in what seemed like an instant, though Spawn and the Insurgents stayed behind. Spawn glanced over at the other Insurgents; they knew that things were going to get violent real soon.

Spawn finally let go of Omega Red, and the villain gasped for breath as he stood in front of Spawn. "Listen...we can do business together." Omega Red began. "Be quiet, fool! I'm not interested in doing business...I want to know where the Joker is, and I want his space transport!" Spawn snapped. Omega Red burst into thunderous laughter as he said that. "The Joker?! Is that what all this fuss is about? Why in the name of the Motherland would you want anything to do with the Joker? Are you mad?!" Omega Red howled.

Spawn glared at him, making Omega Red realize that he wasn't joking. "Oh? You're serious, eh? Hmph...you must have a death wish if you want to do business with that repulsive Necro Junkie!" Omega Red snorted. "You're about 2 seconds away from wearing that smile around your ass! Now tell me; where is the Joker?" Spawn snarled. Omega Red sighed as he shook his head, but he finally agreed. "Follow me. We shall talk alone!" Omega Red said gravely.

 ***Song ends!***

Spawn growled softly as he nodded his head, but as he followed Omega Red he turned around and glanced at the other Insurgents. "If anything happens, you know what you must do." Spawn whispered to Reika Kitami. Reika nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of him. "Be careful!" Reika whispered. When Spawn and Omega Red were out of sight, the tension grew more powerful as the Insurgents had a staredown with the bouncers and Omega Red's rival fighters.

The leading bouncer approached the bar, pouring himself a drink. But as he did so, he glared at Chris and Jill. "Don't try anything funny if you know what's good for you!" the leading bouncer warned. "Don't worry...I never let my guard down!" Chris replied as he held his shotgun tightly. Morrigan and Reika leaned against a wall, not taking their eyes off of the staring bouncers. "You got a staring problem?" Reika snapped as she caught one of them staring at her. "No...do you?" the bouncer retorted.

Sabertooth and Wolverine glared fiercely at each other; it had been quite a long time since these two bitter rivals met. "Long time, no see...Wolverine!" Sabertooth sneered. "Not long enough, bub. Not long enough." Wolverine growled. Zangief sneered at Chun-Li, though the ex-INTERPOL agent showed no fear. "You look like you've grown soft since the last time we met." Zangief sneered. "I've made time to practice, fatso!" Chun-Li spat. Zangief growled angrily at her comment.

Venom and Spiderman glared at each other intensely, standing mere feet away from each other. "Parker! You're an awfully long ways from home, aren't you? You shouldn't have come here...because nobody is going to be able to save you from us now!" Venom snarled with seething rage. "Save it, Brock! Don't think that I won't kill you...especially after what you did to my wife!" Spiderman threatened. "Ha-ha-ha! What your precious little Mary-Jane went through was merciful compared to what we have in store for you. So enjoy your life while you still have it...because soon you will join us in the afterlife!" Venom sneered as he licked his lips sinisterly.

Storm and Colossus stared at each other in absolute silence, though their faces said it all. How could they have seperated their ways and betray each other like this, they wondered. Batman, Nightwing, Rorschach, Harley Quinn, and Cyborg waited anxiously for Spawn to return, all while keeping their eyes out on their enemies. "What is taking them so long?" Harley complained. "Maybe they're just talking things out." Nightwing suggested. "Or maybe we walked into a trap." Rorschach said grimly.

Back with Spawn and Omega Red, they both reached the roof of the old apartment. The night sky was clouded with smog and the air rang with the sounds of the rampant crime in the streets. Spawn knew that something wasn't right about this place, but he also knew that this was the only way they could reach the Joker. So of course he was suspicious with Omega Red and his true intentions.

Omega Red reached the edge of the roof, sighing loudly as he looked over the horizon of the dark city. "So...to what do I owe this unpleasent surprise visit, Hellspawn?" Omega Red asked at last. "You know about the Joker. You worked for him before, you know where his headquarters is, and you know about a space transport that he stole. I want you to tell me where he is, and then I want you to help me fly that space transport over to the Watchtower." Spawn explained carefully.

Omega Red chuckled as he turned to face Spawn. "I could do that...but why should I? After all, you come barging in uninvited and you insult me in front of my fans. Do you expect me to turn the other cheek?" Omega Red sneered. Spawn growled as he clenched his fists, but he knew that if he blew up in anger things would only get worse. "I think you and I both can agree that we have much more important things to worry about. Besides; you look like you could care less about the Regime. What has Superman and Wesker ever done for you and your little friends, anyway?" Spawn challenged.

Omega Red grew silent as he said that, but he glared at Spawn as he twiddled his thumbs. Finally, Omega Red spoke up. "True...I do not care for Superman's little Regime. In fact; I care not for politics...I don't even really care about his little agenda that his supporters are following. I only care about one thing in this world: me!" Omega Red said. "Then help me out here. If you can bring me to the Joker, I can take that space transport of his and I'll do us both a favor." Spawn replied.

Omega Red laughed at him again. "I would say that's a bold plan...but we're talking about the Joker here, not some low-life rent-a-thug! Do you know what the Joker has become, Hellspawn? Do you know the stories? Have you even heard what has happened to him as a result of...Megatropolis's Lord and Emperor?" Omega Red sneered. Spawn grimaced as he nodded his head. "I might have heard a thing or two, but what's that got to do with anything?" Spawn demanded.

Omega Red suddenly approached Spawn, a bit too close for his own comfort. "They say that his veins runs heavy and thick with the blood of the dead. They say that he cries out curses of the arcane and blasphemous. They even say that he's become a puppet of the Devil himself! The Joker you once knew is no more...now there is something far more sinister and evil. But I highly doubt that you care about that, friend. You look like you're used to violence and mayhem, am I right?" Omega Red whispered.

Spawn nodded his head as gently pushed Omega Red away from him, making the villain laugh. "I'll tell you the same thing I would tell any other Necro Junkie. Go to the ruins of Empire Asylum, over on the West Side of the city. But I do warn you, Spawn...this Joker is not a trickster or a game player. He is something else; something that even you should fear." Omega Red warned.

It was now Spawn's turn to laugh. "It's just like you said; I'm used to violence and mayhem. Besides; I've dealt with worse, so I think I can handle myself." Spawn taunted. Omega Red smirked as he shook his head. "You? I don't doubt it...but your little friends on the otherhand, I don't think they could handle it." Omega Red sneered. "I've been wrong before. So are you going to take me there or not?" Spawn demanded. Omega Red sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. "I will take you to the Asylum, but you alone must go inside. I have put up with more than enough of the Joker's madness; what you decide to do with him is your problem and not mine!" Omega Red said at last.

Spawn nodded his head as he began to walk away. "Spawn? There is something else you must know!" Omega Red warned. Spawn stopped and turned around, facing him with a serous look on his face. "What?" Spawn demanded. "You are not the only one who has attempted to spark rebellion against the Regime. Anyone who has attempted to rebel against the Emperor has ever lived to see the light of day. So what makes you so special? What makes you think you stand any chance?" Omega Red challenged.

Spawn actually didn't know what to think of that statement. But then again, deep down Spawn really didn't care about leading any rebellion. "I'll just say this. The only thing that matters to me is protecting my wife! And anyone who puts her in danger, I will not hesitate to kill or destroy!" Spawn replied seriously. Omega Red scoffed at him as shook his head. "You mean to tell me that you choose not to side for either this Insurgency or the Regime?" Omega Red asked in surprise. "I already told you; the only side I fight for is my own!" Spawn retorted.

Omega Red nodded his head in silence before he allowed Spawn to leave. "I hope for your sake it is worth fighting for, Hellspawn." Omega Red muttered. But as Spawn began walking back down the stairs, he caught sight of several heavily armored tanks and armed super soldiers heading their way. "Shit! They must have called for reinforcements when I freed the others. We better get out of here, quickly!" Spawn said out loud.

Spawn eventually reached the bottom floor and regrouped with the others. "Spawn! You're ok...but where's Omega Red?" Reika announced as she approached him. "I don't know, but that's not important. What's important is that I know where we need to go, and we need to go now!" Spawn replied. "Why, what's wrong?" Reika asked. Suddenly, many footsteps were heard coming their way. "Shit! It's the Regime Police Force!" one of the bouncers cried.

The leading bouncer approached the bar and pressed a secret switch, opening a secret underground passage. "Go on! Get in, quickly. I'll try and stall them while you guys make your escape! Go!" the bouncer instructed. A few of the Insurgents were hesitant, but Spawn led them through anyway. As the last Insurgent went into the secret passage, the bouncer closed the secret entrance and acted normal as the super soldiers swarmed the place. "Good evening, gentleman? Can I help you?" the bouncer announced in as casual a voice as possible.

While the bouncer bought them time, Spawn and the Insurgents wandered through the passage until they wound up in a sewer. "Ugh...it smells awful down here!" Harley groaned. "Well it's not exactly a place where you can stop to smell the roses!" Morrigan snapped. "Hey, look! I see a light; we must be getting close to the exit!" Nightwing said as he pointed. "Wait a minute...something isn't right." Batman warned as he stopped the others.

He carefully approached the source of the light, which was a large sewer drain that led outside. Batman crouched down before he took out a pair of binnoculars to get a close look at what to expect. He cursed as he saw blockade after blockade of super soldiers swarming around the place with heavy machineguns and flashlights. "Damn it! They're onto us; there's too many super soldiers to try and make a slip past them! We're gonna have to find another way through." Batman announced.

Cyborg began running his scanners to try and find an alternate route. "Hey, I found something. There's another sewer drain just a few minutes away from here." Cyborg said. "Ok, then. Let's get moving before we're caught!" Captain America suggested. But as the Insurgents fled through the sewers, they were unaware that they were being watched.

Finally, the Insurgents arrived at the sewer drain. Unlike the other sewer drain, it was much smaller. It looked like they were going to have to take turns going through. "Ok, everyone go. One person at a time; quickly, quickly!" Captain America urged. "Hey, relax! We're in no hurry...we've got time!" Morrigan said calmly. Suddenly, an extremely loud and unbearable noise was heard that startled the Insurgents. "Augh! What the fuck is that?!" Wolverine cursed as he covered his ears. "God...that noise is awful!" Nightwing cried.

The noise finally stopped, until another unsettling sound followed soon after. "Wait...what are those?!" Reika cried as she pointed. The sounds of chittering and pitter-patter of tiny feet brought sheer horror to Harley Quinn's face. "AAAIIIEE! THEY'RE RATS; HUGE, DISGUSTING, UGLY SEWER RATS!" Harley screeched. She was right; an entire horde of sewer rats came fleeing towards their direction! "Shit! Could things possibly get any worse?!" Morrigan cursed.

She suddenly wished she hadn't said that, as the entire place began to rumble and shake. "Oh no...ok, everyone get back. I'm gonna blow a hole through this thing!" Cyborg announced as he charged up his arm cannon. He fired a huge shot of energy at the sewer drain, creating a huge hole in the wall. It was a good thing too, because an enormous torrent of sewage waste was flooding towards their direction! "Go! Go! GO!" Chris urged as he pushed several others through the hole.

The Insurgents luckily made it out just in time before a huge blast of sewage waste poured out through the hole in the wall. The smell was so foul and rancid, it made Harley and a few others vomit. "Bwaugh! Aw, man...I think I lost my lunch. From last week!" Harley groaned. "That's foul! As if trudging through the sewers wasn't bad enough!" Morrigan agreed as she wiped her face. "Stop complaining! Just be glad we made it out alive in one piece!" Jill snapped angrily.

Spawn looked up and seemed relieved that they headed in the right direction. "We're getting close! Look; it's the Asylum. I guess it was a lucky break for us to come this way!" Spawn announced as he pointed. "I highly doubt that luck had anything to do with it; I still think we ran into a trap." Rorschach grumbled. "Wait, you mean that those guys knew we were coming?" Nightwing exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious? I think they must have given away our position and are trying to waste us. They probably don't want us going to this Asylum because there's probably something there they don't want us to see!" Rorschach explained grimly.

Spawn nodded his head in agreement, but so did Batman. "I agree with Walter. Whatever is going on here, I'm sure that this has something to do with another one of Superman's dirty little secrets!" Batman said. "I don't think that Superman is the issue here, though. It's the Joker we have to worry about!" Spawn said cautiously. "Really? Come on, man. We've dealt with the Joker a hundred times before-" Nightwing began. "No, Spawn is right. Mr. Jay ain't exactly himself anymore...now there's something else!" Harely said seriously.

As the Insurgents approached the entrance to the abandoned Empire Plaza Asylum, the skies grew darker with ominous foreboding storm clouds. "Sheesh...and I thought this place was creepy when it wasn't in ruins!" Nightwing shuddered. "Listen! Do you hear that?" Spawn said as he stopped. Everyone stopped and listened, but there was no sound. "No...I don't hear nothing!" Cyborg replied. "Exactly; they must know that we're coming! Keep your eyes peeled! Because once we go in here...this is where darkness never dies. We're on our own!" Spawn warned as he pulled out his sawn off shotgun. "I don't know about this, you guys. I have a bad feeling about this!" Reika said with worry in her voice. All while they wandered into the Asylum, evil eyes watched them from behind.


	8. Asgard Falls!

**Chapter 8: Asgard Falls!**

* * *

 ***3 hours later; present times!***

Superman groaned as he rubbed his temples together after reading the grim reports of Spawn and the Insurgents attacks on the warehouses. "We are not getting anywhere with this! How in the world am I supposed to convince Albert Wesker that I have this under control now?" Superman muttered. Suddenly, his intercom rang. Superman sighed as he answered it, dreading to hear what other god awful news was available. "Yes? What is it?" Superman asked tiredly. "I have excellent news, my Emperor. Lex Luthor has been found and he is alive and well!" the voice of his secretary announced.

Superman nearly lept out of his seat with joy as he heard that. "He's alive?! Thank Krypton! What are you waiting for, bring him over to my office at once!" Superman said more alert. "That may prove to be a problem, my Emperor. Lex Luthor has been attacked by some assassins, and he is undergoing surgery at the hospital. I can arrange for you to meet with him if you wish." his secretary replied. "Never mind that! I'm coming over right away! And you tell those doctors that they are not to rest even for a minute until Lex Luthor is well again! That is an order!" Superman demanded. "Yes, my Emperor!" the secretary replied. And without a moment to lose, Superman was off to visit Lex Luthor.

Meanwhile; Thor, Hulk, Iron-Man, Raven, and Martian Manhunter arrived at Asgard. But as they arrived, they noticed that something was very, very wrong. "What is this?! There seems to be no sounds of laughter, joy, or music. It's empty! Where is everyone?!" Thor exclaimed in shock. "Maybe they're having a meeting somewhere." Iron-Man suggested hopefully. "IT TOO QUIET HERE! HULK NO LIKE IT WHEN THINGS TOO QUIET!" Hulk announced.

Martian Manhunter grew very grim as he used his psychic powers to try and see what was going on. "You are right, Thor. There is something very wrong here. I cannot seem to find a trace of a living soul anywhere!" Martian Manhunter said gravely. Raven used her own powers to try and find any signs of life, but she too couldn't seem to find even a soul. "It's as if everyone in Asgard simply disappeared. How is this even possible?" Raven wondered.

Thor grew very upset as he began wandering around his homeland, searching for signs of anyone. "Mother? Father! Anyone?! Where are you? Where is anyone?! Hello!" Thor announced. As everyone helped Thor look around Asgard, they began to notice that there were strange differences to the once beautiful and magnificent paradise. "Uh...I'm no expert in mythology...but did your dad's throne always look so sinister?" Iron-Man asked as he pointed to a dark and ominous looking throne.

Thor looked over to the throne and grew extremely suspicious. "Loki! If this is all your doing, you will not seek sympathy from me! Return things to the way they were at once!" Thor shouted. But as he stormed into the throne room, he cried out in pain as he felt some kind of dark force mess with his head. "AUGH! Loki...stop it! This is not funny!" Thor groaned as he fell to his knees. But as he fell to his knees, his eyes widened with horror.

He looked all around him and cried out in anguish as he saw them; the corpses of his dearly beloved friends and family littered the throne room. "No! No, this cannot be possible! Loki, what have you done?!" Thor screamed. Dark, evil, and ominous laughter filled the air in response to Thor's agony. " _Loki is the least of your problems now, child._ " a dark demonic voice announced. Thor's eyes lit up with fury as he recognized the voice, but Martian Manhunter's face showed rage as he too recognized the voice. "No!" Thor seethed.

Suddenly, the entire world around them faded away and revealed what had become of Asgard. The once beautiful paradise was now a dark, flaming hellhole filled with death and despair. But what really got the attention of the Insurgents was the dark, menacing, and demonic figure who appeared on the evil looking throne.

This creature of pure evil stood over 8 feet tall, wore dark demonic armor that concealed his body, and a flaming head. It was the omnipresent, evil soul harvestor; Dormamu! " _Welcome to your new home, my child!_ " Dormamu rasped with evil glee. "YOU! What have you done?! What have you done to Asgard? What have you done to my family?!" Thor thundered with rage. " _Their souls are now mine, Thor. They await you in Hell...just like so many other precious souls._ " Dormamu replied evilly. "So...it is you! You are the force of evil I have foreseen in my visions; you have returned!" Martian Manhunter said angrily.

Dormamu laughed evilly as he slowly stood up from his throne and stared at his prey. " _Correct you are, Manhunter! Your feeble attempts to imprison me with Dr. Strange have done nothing more than delay the inevitable. But enough about me...let's discuss how I am to exterminate you._ " Dormamu taunted. "I made a promise that I would defend Earth, and I will keep it. You are not welcome here, you souless spectre of Hell! Return to the land of darkness from which you came!" Martian Manhunter threatened.

As he said that, Thor stood back up and tightly clutched his hammer. "You have no idea how big of a mistake you just made, you soul sucking freak! You may have killed my family, and you may have destroyed my home...but you will now face the true wrath of all of Asgard! You will taste the thunder of Thor, son of Odin!" Thor cried fiercely.

Thor's friends grew angry with him and stood by his side, ready to battle against this evil monster. "Yeah, you heard him. You mess with the thunder, then you're also gonna get struck by lightning! Nobody trashes my friend's home and gets away with it!" Iron-Man cried. "HULK SMASH EVIL DEMON! HULK MAKE DEMON PAY FOR DESTROYING THOR'S HOME!" Hulk shouted as he pounded his fists together.

Dormamu howled with evil laughter. " _How touching! The mortals think that they can withstand the powers of darkness and Hell. If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you shall receive. SERVANTS OF DARKNESS...I SUMMON YOU!_ " Dormamu thundered as he spread out his arms.

Suddenly, several dark and powerful fighters appeared before the Insurgents. Among these fighters were Akuma, Blackheart, Taskmaster, and Solomon Grundy. " _Behold...the wrath of the Lord of Darkness! EXTERMINATE THEM ALL! I shall harvest their souls afterward!_ " Dormamu commanded before he teleported away. "Go on! Run while you can, fiend! I will find you and I will destroy you!" Thor roared as he smashed his hammer to the ground.

The Insurgents rushed towards their enemies and began a lengthy, brutal battle. Thor teamed up with Martian Manhunter to battle against Akuma and Blackheart, while Iron-Man and the rest fought against Taskmaster and Grundy. "The power of darkness will overwhelm the power of light; you stand no chance against the will of Dormamu!" Akuma growled as he flared his fists up with dark energy. "There is always darkness before the storm!" Thor replied as he fired a streak of lightning from his hammer.

Akuma cried out as he was struck, but he toughed it out and began pounding away at Thor with extreme brutality and speed. "Gah! Is that the best you've got? You will have to do better than that if you wish to stand against the might of Thor!" Thor cried as he grappled with Akuma. "I've suffered a thousand deaths and have grown stronger each time; not even a god can defeat me!" Akuma snarled as he forced Thor away with a powerful uppercut.

Thor cried out as he was forced away, but Akuma wanted to make him suffer. He flew into the air and cried out fiercely before he began punching and kicking at Thor with blistering speed. Before Thor could even smash into the ground, Akuma grabbed hold of him and sneered evilly before he surged dark energy into Thor and slammed him into the ground with an explosive force.

Thor cried out in pain from Akuma's powerful attacks, but he was not about to give up. "Not bad...but surely you can do better?" Thor said as he struggled to stand back up. Akuma growled as he stood in a defensive fighter's stance. "Do your worst, fool!" Akuma challenged. As Thor rushed towards Akuma with his hammer, Martian Manhunter continued to use his psychic powers to ward off hordes of demons summoned by Blackheart. "Are you too much of a coward to face me yourself, demon?! I grow weary of killing off your minions!" Martian Manhunter shouted as he continued to crush the demons into dust with his mind.

Blackheart sneered and snarled with demonic delight as he suddenly fired a burst of black lightning from his hands. Martian Manhunter cried out in agony as he was struck, but he would not let the pain stop him. "I...will...not...give...in!" Martian Manhunter strained before he finally freed himself with a burst of psychic energy. As he broke free, he created a shockwave that sent Blackheart flying back.

As Blackheart stood back up, he growled with fury as he began throwing balls of dark energy at the ground. The impact of these projectiles created massive explosions and damaged the battlefield, while also summoning bursts of hellfire from the ground. Martian Manhunter braved through the storm of hellfire before he fired a streak of red energy from his eyes at Blackheart. Blackheart screamed as he appeared to disappear, when suddenly Martian Manhunter teleported away after him.

In another dimension, Martian Manhunter and Blackheart continued their battle in a barren, rocky wasteland. The battle against these beings was far more intense and violent, their powers ripping up and tearing apart the very ground they stood on. "Your kind are not welcome here, spectre of darkness! Begone! Return to where you came from!" Martian Manhunter cried fiercely as he continued to pummel his foe with bursts of psychic energy. " _Only darkness remains now!_ " Blackheart snarled as he summoned fiery bolts of dark energy from the skies.

As Martian Manhunter continued to struggle against Blackheart, the battle with the other Insurgents didn't seem to go any better. Taskmaster cackled maniacally as he continued to mock the other attacks of his opponents, using them against the Insurgents. "Ha! You call that an attack? I could've done that with my eyes closed!" Taskmaster cackled as he reflected one of Iron-Man's projectile attacks. "Gah! Hold still, you cretin! You're making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be!" Iron-Man snapped as he kept trying to blast him away with his Repulsor Blaster.

Taskmaster continued to teleport away and dodged Iron-Man's attacks, until he finally attacked him from behind and subdued him in a violent manner. He rammed his sword into Iron-Man's back, making the hero scream in agony as the blade barely went past his heart. Not even done, Taskmaster overflipped Iron-Man onto his back and pummeled him with punches and kicks similar to Spiderman and several Street Fighter characters. Finally, Taskmaster smashed Iron-Man with a hammer similar to Thor before creating a tornado and sent Iron-Man flying away.

Iron-Man screamed as he flew out of control, but was thankfully saved by Raven as she used her dark magic to subdue the tornado and caught him before he fell. "I've got you! You're ok, now." Raven announced. "Yeeessshhh...easy for you to say; tell the world to stop spinning, will ya?!" Iron-Man slurred dizzily. Taskmaster howled with insane laughter as he taunted Iron-Man. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're no match against me, fool! Come on, who's next?" Taskmaster cackled.

But as he said that, Hulk was smashed into him. "GRR! HULK REALLY ANGRY, NOW!" Hulk shouted as he got back up. Taskmaster groaned as he laid out on the ground awkwardly, which gave Iron-Man a chance for revenge. "Iron-Man is angry too!" Iron-Man sneered as he grabbed Taskmaster by the neck. "Aw, shit...this ain't good!" the villain muttered as he was lifted into the air.

As Iron-Man flew into the air and brutalized Taskmaster, Hulk continued to smash and pound against Grundy. Out of all the opponents Hulk battled against, Solomon Grundy was surprisingly the most even matched. Even after such brutal punches, kicks, and slam attacks, Grundy just kept on fighting back against the Hulk with equal brute strength. "Hulk no match against, Grundy. Grundy stronger than Hulk!" Grundy boasted as he kept punching and slamming the Hulk into the ground. "NO ONE STRONGER THAN HULK! NO ONE!" Hulk screamed as he threw a large rock at Grundy.

Grundy grunted as he was hit, but he got back up and threw an even bigger rock at the Hulk. "GRUNDY SMASH!" Grundy roared. The Hulk cried out as he was hit, but he got back up and growled angrily as he clenched his fists. "HEY! THAT HULK'S LINE!" Hulk shouted. "It Grundy's line now!" Grundy teased. Hulk screamed as he charged towards Grundy, and Grundy screamed as he began charging towards the Hulk.

As the Hulk continued brawling against Grundy, Raven struggled against the quick and merciless Super Skrull. "Darkness take me!" Raven chanted as she used her powers to boost her strength and speed. "Maybe it's time to put out that darkness with a little fire!" Super Skrull cackled as he threw a barrage of fireballs at Raven. Raven's powers luckily protected her from harm, but the constant impact of the projectiles made it difficult for Raven to focus.

Super Skrull took initiative to subdue Raven. He stretched out his arms and grabbed Raven by the legs before he swung her around like a merry-go-round. Raven cried out as she was thrown across the battlefield, only for Super Skrull to grab her again and repeatedly smash her around like a rag doll. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Isn't this fun?!" Super Skrull cackled as he jumped ontop of Raven and began beating her with his fists.

Raven cried out with fury as she finally forced him away with a burst of dark energy, her rage now giving her more power. "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" she thundered as she threw a ball of dark energy at Super Skrull. Super Skrull cried out as he was teleported away into a blackhole, and Raven soon teleported after him.

As Raven entered the blackhole, she summoned demonic birds to viciously attack Super Skrull. Super Skrull screamed in agony as he was viciously clawed and bitten by the birds. "GAAH! Make it stop; it hurts!" Super Skrull screamed as he kept trying to shoo away the birds. "I will amplify your pain!" Raven cried angrily as she used her dark powers to create a huge shroud of darkness. " _Azerath...Mantreon...Synthos!_ " Raven chanted before she morphed the shroud of darkness into a giant blackbird.

Super Skrull shrieked in horror as Raven unleashed one of her most powerful attacks. Super Skrull found himself engulfed by the darkness before he was lying on the ground in a smoldering crater, whimpering in defeat. Raven hovered above him, laughing in triumph. "You are a fool!" she sneered before she flew off to help her friends.

Raven was just in time to see Iron-Man defeat Taskmaster with his most powerful hyper combo attack. "All right, Taskmaster! You've asked for this; prepare to have your molecules reduced to nothing! SUPER HYPER PROTON BLAST!" Iron-Man shouted as he threw Taskmaster to the ground with an explosive force.

Iron-Man surged with vast amounts of energy before he finally fired an enormous streak of blue energy from his chest. Taskmaster screeched in agony as he was blasted away into oblivion. By the time Iron-Man was finished, there was nothing left by a huge crater in the ground and a comically black charred smear on the ground. "Now that's a finisher move!" Iron-Man boasted as he flew back down to the ground.

At the same time, Grundy was thrown over towards their direction. Grundy looked like he suffered some heft battle damage, due to the Hulk's rage growing stronger and stronger. "You can't beat Grundy! Grundy strongest of all!" Grundy complained. Hulk roared with anger as he stomped into the arena, his eyes glowing with rage. "HULK STRONGEST OF ALL! HULK SMASH YOU...WITH GAMMA CRUSH!" Hulk screamed as he smashed his fists into the ground.

A massive shockwave shook everyone off balance, as well as causing the battlefield itself to crack wide open and cave in. "HULK SMASH GRUNDY!" Hulk shouted as he flew up into the and then came rushing towards Grundy with a huge chunk of debris in his hands. "Grundy no like the looks of this!" Grundy mumbled stupidly. As soon as the Hulk hit Grundy, an atomic explosion took place and Grundy was nowhere to be seen.

The Hulk landed back on his feet and screamed with anger. He was once again triumphant against his foes, and he was still the strongest of all. "HULK STRONGEST OF ALL! HULK ALWAYS THE STRONGEST! NO ONE BEATS HULK; NO ONE!" Hulk shouted triumphantly. "Ok, take it easy...it's over now!" Iron-Man said now getting annoyed. "Quite to the contrary...it's only the beginning!" Akuma sneered as he savagely blasted them away with dark energy from behind.

Iron-Man and Hulk were sent flying away into the distance screaming, much to the dismay of Raven and Thor. "No! You coward; fight fair!" Raven shouted. "Fair?! There's no fair in war, foolish girl...there's only the dead and the living. And you're about to join the dead!" Akuma growled as his entire body surged with dark energy. Raven used the last of her dark magic to try and subdue Akuma, while Thor attempted to use one last trick up his sleeve to try and turn the tide of the battle.

With a furious cry, Thor lifted his hammer up into the air and charged it up with a blast of lightning. After absorbing huge amounts of energy, Thor finally smashed his hammer against Akuma with an explosive impact. The force was so powerful, it sent Akuma flying up into the air. But Thor was just getting started. He flew up after Akuma and brutalized him with several hammer attacks. Akuma cried out in pain as he was struck by Thor's fury, but Thor's final attack seemed to knock him out.

With a cry of vengeance, Thor smashed Akuma back into the ground with a tremendous force. The impact was so violent, it caused much of the battlefield to cave in further and crumble away; revealing an endless abyss of complete and utter darkness. Thor flew back down towards Akuma, grabbing him up by the neck. "Hades awaits you, servant of darkness!" Thor snarled. "Go ahead; kill me! You'd be no better than your pathetic brother!" Akuma spat back as he regained consciousness.

Thor was about to throw Akuma into the abyss, when the cry of anguish heard from Martian Manhunter stopped him. "No! Martian Manhunter!" Thor exclaimed. As he turned his head, he saw Martian Manhunter on the ground bleeding terribly. Despite his best efforts, Blackheart was too powerful of a force to be defeated. The vicious demon cackled as he planted his foot on Martian Manhunter's chest, before he began zapping him with black lightning and intensified his pain. " _Where's your hope now, fool?_ " Blackheart taunted cruelly. "GAAAHH! HELP ME!" Martian Manhunter screamed through wincing pain.

Thor knew that he had to save his friend, despite his desire of finishing off this agent of pure evil. "I shall deal with you soon enough!" Thor snarled before he threw Akuma over to the side. Thor rushed over towards Martian Manhunter, but unfortunately Blackheart had teleported away before Thor could strike him. "Damn it! Oh, bother...we'll get another chance. Martian Manhunter? Are you all right?" Thor said as he carefully helped him up. "He's...he's somehow become much more powerful than the last time. It's unnatural; the strength he posseses! We've got to go back; I need to to think this through!" Martian Manhunter groaned.

Raven walked over to them and helped Martian Manhunter walk. "I'm afraid we won't have time to go back to Themyscira. Our enemies are probably on the move again and we're still seperated from our comrades. We must keep going!" Raven insisted. "She's right. I know of a place that can help heal your wounds. Come; we haven't got much time!" Thor said. "Wait...there's something else; it's about Spawn...I think...I think-" Martian Manhunter began weakly. "What? What about Spawn?" Raven demanded. Martian Manhunter didn't get to finish, do to passing out.

Thor and Raven sighed as they helped carry Martian Manhunter away to another portal. As they approached the portal, Martian Manhunter began groaning in pain. "He's hurt badly. Where is it that we're taking him?" Raven said. "I'm taking him to the Valkyr Springs. You are going to find the others, and then we're heading back to Themyscira. Martian Manhunter was right; our enemies are a lot more powerful than we anticipated." Thor instructed. "So be it. But be careful; make sure that you aren't followed by the enemy." Raven warned. "You too!" Thor replied before he stepped through the portal.

After Thor was gone, Raven stepped in and went her own seperate ways. But while they were unaware of it, they had been watched by Dormamu this entire time. Dormamu witnessed the battle of the Insurgents against his enforcers of darkness, and he was quite impressed with their skills. " _Surprising! These Insurgents are a lot stronger than even I have anticipated...normally the victims of my enforcers would be dead, yet here they are still alive and strong. I think now would be best if I addressed this to Albert Wesker. Perhaps he might find some use to these creatures after all!_ " Dormamu said to himself with an evil laugh. And with that said, he teleported away to report what he had seen to Wesker.


	9. Madhouse Brawl!

**Chapter 9: Madhouse Brawl!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Spawn and his group of Insurgents finally approached the entrance of the old abandoned Empire Plaza Asylum. Unfortunately, it was locked. "Damn it! It's locked; we're gonna have to find another in." Chris announced after he messed with the lock. Jill cleared her throat before she pushed Chris aside and began fiddling with the lock. "Giving up, already? What's so hard about unlocking doors, Chris?" Jill teased as she finally unlocked the door.

Chris palmed his face and groaned in embarrassment. "You got lucky last time, babe. But from now on, let the master of unlocking things handle this sort of thing." Jill boasted as she kicked the door wide open. "Yeah, yeah...shut up!" Chris grumbled as he crept inside.

As everyone snuck through the abandoned asylum, an eerie silence sent a shiver of fear through their spines. Everyone except Spawn and Batman. "This place gives me the creeps!" Harley Quinn piped nervously. "No kidding; I can't imagine what this place was like when it was still in business!" Wolverine added. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Chun-Li groaned as she gagged at the rancid smell of death in the air. "You think you fools can make anymore noise?!" Spawn growled as he opened a door. "Relax! It's not like we're being watched or anything, hon." Reika said half-jokingly as she stepped inside of the room.

Famous last words. A cable caught Reika from up above, causing her to scream and catch the other Insurgents' attention. "Reika!" Spawn exclaimed as he turned around. But before he could make his next move, a pair of steel hands grabbed him from behind and restrained him, making him drop his shotgun. Spawn cried out as he tried to break free, but the strength of Colossus was too strong. As the others tried to save him, they were subdued and restrained by black tentacles. "Ha-ha-ha! We got you now!" Venom cackled. "Eddie?! Damn it!" Spiderman cursed. "Right the first time, Parker!" Venom sneered. "Omega Red? What the hell is the meaning of this?! Let us go this instant!" Captain America growled.

Omega Red then jumped in front of Spawn, holding Reika tightly with his cables. At the same time, Zangief and Sabertooth jumped into the scene and stood by Omega Red's side. "You fools made this way too easy on yourselves, you know. You think I wasn't aware that Superman's forces were after you?" Omega Red taunted. "Let me go, you bastard!" Reika snarled. "I knew that you were a shady son of a bitch...I just didn't think you'd sell us out this easy. You fucking bastard!" Spawn spat. Omega Red replied with a savage backhand to Spawn's face, hard enough to spill Necroplasm from his nose and splatter on the wall.

Spawn glared at Omega Red, with the treacherous villain glaring right back. "I told you that nobody who wanders here ever returns. You should have run away when you had the chance...but now you shall all pay the price! Bring these fools over to the Joker at once. I'm sure he'd love some new playmates! But as for you Spawn, you're coming with me. I think now is the proper time I collect my much deserved reward!" Omega Red announced.

Spawn growled as he began surging with Necroplasm. "You think that whatever money Superman is paying you any good? He'll stab you in the back just like he did with the others who worked for him!" Spawn snapped. "You are the main concern for Superman, Spawn. You have any idea how much you are worth to him?" Omega Red retorted. "That's it! I'm sick of this shit; let me go now or else!" Reika shouted. "Or else what, bitch?" Omega Red growled as he smacked her in the face.

Spawn's rage grew more powerful as he saw his wife being struck by this bastard. With a fierce battle-cry, Spawn's body glowed with Necroplasm and he forced Colossus off of him before he punched Omega Red in the face. The force of the punch was so powerful, it sent Omega Red flying through a wall and into another room. As Spawn charged towards Omega Red to fight him, the other Insurgents took the immediate opportunity to fight back against Omega Red's allies.

Spiderman, Morrigan Aensland, and Wolverine teamed up to battle against Venom, while Batman aligned himself with Harley Quinn and Nightwing to battle against Sabertooth. Captain America, Cyborg, Reika, and Chun-Li worked with Jill and Chris to battle against Colossus and Zangief. "You guys have no idea how big of a mistake you're making working for Superman!" Spiderman cried as he struck a few punches against Venom. "Superman is of no concern to us; we only care about killing you!" Venom snarled as he grabbed Spiderman and slammed him to the ground. "You think he won't kill you for disobeying him?" Spiderman retorted as he kicked himself free of Venom's grip.

Spiderman fired several web balls at Venom, but the projectiles only agitated the symbiotic monster. Wolverine and Morrigan took their chance to strike Venom and gained a little more success as they added more damage with their own attacks. "Something tells me that you're not friends with Spiderman, here!" Morrigan teased as she kicked at Venom several times. "Parker ruined us! And now, we shall make sure you are too!" Venom growled as he whiplashed Morrigan with several tentacles.

Wolverine screamed fiercely as he slashed off Venom's tentacles with his claws, and then pounced on him before he unleashed a barrage of vicious slash attacks. "Let's go, bub! I'm only getting started!" Wolverine sneered as he leapt back and stood in a defensive fighter's position next to Spiderman and Morrigan. Venom roared as he got back up on his feet; he would not be defeated by Spiderman or his friends again.

Batman, Nightwing, and Harley Quinn's battle was just as intense with Sabertooth. "I thought sabertooths were an endangered species!" Nightwing taunted as he kept punching and kicking at the massive mutant beast. "Argh! You're making me angry; not a great idea, boy!" Sabertooth snarled as he attempted to slash his massive claws at Nightwing. Nightwing dodged his attack before he bounced off against a wall and kicked Sabertooth in the face, knocking him down.

Batman took the opportunity to fire his grapple hook up at the ceiling and tear off a chunk of debris, crushing Sabertooth. "You're all bark and now bite!" Batman teased. But to his surprise, Sabertooth exploded free of the debris and roared ferociously. "Aw, lighten up will ya?! Here, have a cupcake!" Harley sneered as she threw an exploding cupcake at Sabertooth. Sabertooth cried out as the cupcake exploded in his face, making him angrier and angrier. "I'll tear you all apart!" Sabertooth snarled as he charged towards Harley.

Harley cried out in fear as she hid behind Batman, but Batman showed no fear. Just as Sabertooth was about to attack him, Batman threw a smoke bomb at Sabertooth and made him cough violently. "Grr...where'd you go, you coward?! You can't hide from me forever!" Sabertooth shouted as he swatted at the smoke. Batman had used the opportunity to grapple hook his way onto the ceiling, right above Sabertooth. Harley took the chance to hide behind a huge chunk of debris, right next to Nightwing.

Sabertooth growled as he began using his brute strength to tear off chunks of debris scattered around the place to find his prey, when Batman finally made his move. He jumped onto Sabertooth's back and began punching him with all his might. This only made things worse, as Sabertooth flew into a rage and battered his way into an abandoned kitchen before slamming Batman face first into a freezer. Harley gasped as she saw Batman's pain, but knew that if she didn't brave up then Batman would have gotten seriously hurt.

She finally plucked up enough courage to jump out of her hiding spot and began rushing towards Sabertooth. "Harley, wait! What are you doing?! Get back here!" Nightwing shouted as he chased after her. "HEY! Over here, you oversized hairball!" Harley screamed as she picked up the pace. Sabertooth grunted in confusion as he saw Harley running towards him, but none of them was expecting her next move.

She slid underneath of Sabertooth and placed a time bomb under his feet in the form of a pie. "This will be a blast!" Harley said as she covered her ears. The pie exploded and sent Sabertooth flying into the air screaming, which gave Harley the opportunity to smack him away with an oversized mallet. Sabertooth cried out in pain as he was smacked away into another room. Harley cheered for herself as she pranced around like a fool, making Nightwing groan in annoyance. "Ugh...at least she's on our side now!" he muttered as he helped Batman up on his feet.

Sabertooth ferociously growled as he came running back towards Batman's group; he was not going to be defeated so easily. "You want more, you walking carpet? Fine by me!" Harley shouted as she held her mallet in an aggressive manner. "Try and stay focused this time, Harley!" Batman warned as he drew out a pair of Bat-a-Rangs. "Like that'll ever happen!" Nightwing mumbled as he drew out his electric batons.

Meanwhile; Chun-Li and Captain America's fight against Zangief was interrupted by quite a shocking revelation. Chun-Li kept on kicking at the massive Russian wrestler, making him very angry. "Grr! Hold still, stupid girl! I must crush you!" Zangief snarled as he blocked her attacks. "Why would you join these guys, Zangief? I expected you to have more honor than this!" Chun-Li cried as she slid underneath of him and kicked him in the back.

Zangief cried out in pain as he was kicked in the back, but his rage grew more powerful as he turned around and grabbed her. "Now you're gonna get it!" Zangief growled as he flew up into the air and then smashed her back down. "Hang on, Chun-Li!" Captain America cried as he leapt up into the air and punched Zangief in the face brutally. Zangief cried out as he was sent flying back from the forceful punch, crashing into a wall.

Zangief jumped right back up and grabbed a nearby restraining table before chucking it at Captain America. Captain America cried out in pain as he was smashed by the table, but Zangief wanted him to suffer. He grabbed Captain America by the legs and began smashing him around like a rag doll before he threw him into the air. Zangief then jumped up and caught him before he smashed him back to the ground.

Chun-Li grew furious as she saw her friend in great pain and resulted in losing control of her anger. "You fucking animal! I'll make you suffer for that!" Chun-Li shouted as she ran behind Zangief. She jumped up onto his back and began choking him with a headlock, forcing Zangief on his knees as he began gasping for breath. Chun-Li growled as she tried to snap his neck, but Zangief was too strong and was able to resist before forcing her off of him.

Chun-Li cried out as she was flipped onto her back, but she was able to escape in time before Zangief's foot crushed her head. She grabbed a nearby shard of glass and waited for the perfect moment to strike; she needed Zangief to get closer to her. "Come on, then! Finish me off, you Ruskie bastard!" Chun-Li taunted. Zangief suddenly began laughing at her, but in a strangely different tone. "Yes...yes! This is exactly what I wanted to see from you; I can finally feel your true anger and hatred! I bet you that your precious little friends would simply DIE to witness your final battle!" Zangief cackled in a completely different tone.

Chun-Li dropped her glass shard and stared at her opponent with complete shock and disbelief on her face. "No! It can't be...it's impossible!" Chun-Li exclaimed. Zangief cackled as his entire body began glowing dark purple and morphed back into his real form; the notorious and maniacal crime lord, M. Bison! "Right you are, my dear girl. Right you are! Oh, how long I have waited for this moment!" M. Bison sneered.

Chun-Li nearly fell to her knees due to being so shocked. "How...how is this even possible?! You...I mean, I...I killed you!" Chun-Li stuttered. "Ah, that you did! But thanks to a special new friend of mine, I am far more powerful than ever before! And now, let me show you a mere taste of my new powers!" M. Bison cackled as he suddenly transformed into Ryu.

The evil Ryu smirked as he charged up with vast amounts of energy before firing an enormous streak of energy at Chun-Li. " _Shiryu...HADOKEN!_ " Ryu shouted. Chun-Li was lucky enough to jump out of the way before she was blown away, but a few other fighters weren't so lucky. Cyborg and Chris Redfield were struggling against Colossus until the blast of Ryu's attack struck them and sent them flying out of the asylum. "CHRIS!" Jill screamed. "What in the name of God was that?!" Reika exclaimed.

Ryu laughed evilly before he suddenly transformed into Guile, immediately catching the attention of the others. "Oh my God...a shapeshifiter?!" Reika gasped. "Wait a minute...that's no ordinary shapeshifter, you guys! That's M. Bison; I remember the battle that Chun-Li had against this maniac! Come on, we gotta help her out!" Jill cried as she loaded up her Beretta pistol.

Guile laughed manically as he pummeled Chun-Li with several flurry punches before he transformed into Juri, kicking Chun-Li into the air before she pummeled her with massive flurry kicks. "Ha-ha-ha! What's the matter, little girl?! Have you grown too soft over these years? I was hoping for more of a fight from you than this!" Juri sneered before she grabbed Chun-Li's legs and slammed her back down to the ground.

As Juri landed back on her feet, she morphed into Cammy White and began savagely kicking at Chun-Li. Chun-Li cried out in pain from M. Bison's powerful attacks stolen from the other Street Fighters. But before anymore damage was done, M. Bison was sent flying back from a burst of dark energy. M. Bison morphed back into his real self, growling with anger. "Who dares to challenge me now?!" M. Bison demanded.

Reika Kitami teleported in front of him and zapped him with lightning before she punched him in the chin. The force of her punch was strong, but her vicious kick in M. Bison's face with her foot was stronger and sent the evil crime-lord flying back against a wall. "Leave her alone, you bully!" Reika shouted. M. Bison growled with fury as he got back on his feet and began firing orbs of dark energy at Reika.

Reika used her magic to create a forcefield and protected herself from harm before she zapped him again with lightning. At the same time, Jill Valentine fired several shots of her pistol at M. Bison. "You're finished, you madman!" Jill shouted as she suddenly drew out a rocket launcher. She fired dozens of rockets at M. Bison, the explosive rounds creating much collateral damage to their surroundings while hurting M. Bison greatly.

Finally, Chun-Li's rage kicked in and she unleashed her most powerful attack on her nemesis. "That's it! No more messing around; it's time to end this!" Chun-Li cried as she ran towards M. Bison and kicked him square in the jaw and forced him up into the air. She leapt up after him and kicked him several times before she finally smashed him down with another kick, powerful enough to create a huge crater in the ground.

As Chun-Li landed back on her feet next to Reika and Jill, she panted heavily to catch her breath. "I don't know how or why you came back, but one thing is for certain. You're not getting away from me this time! Not now, and not ever!" Chun-Li shouted in-between pants.

But as she said that, a nasty tentacle snuck up behind her and caught her off guard as it wrapped around her neck and began choking her. "AUGH! HELP ME!" Chun-Li screamed as she was being dragged away. "Chun-Li! NO!" Reika shouted as she tried to help her friend. But as she tried to help Chun-Li, another pair of tentacles grabbed her by the legs and began dragging her along with Chun-Li. "NO! Let me go, you fucker! HELP!" Reika shouted as she tried to break free.

Jill leapt towards them and began slashing at the tentacles, which in turn caused an enraged Venom to suddenly appear and grab her before he consumed her into his body. "Jill! JILL!" Chun-Li screamed in shock. "AAAHHH! Let me go, you fucking monster! HELP ME!" Jill screeched as she felt her energy being sucked by Venom. "Ha-ha-ha! You're ours now, lady...our hunger is almost gone!" Venom cackled.

But before he could suck anymore life out of Jill, Spiderman tackled him from behind and began beating his face with all his might. "I swear I'm gonna knock all those teeth outta your head if you don't knock it off, Eddy! Let her go!" Spiderman shouted. "Never!" Venom snarled as he wrestled with Spiderman. Morrigan flew into the scene and spread out her wings, ready to unleash one of her most powerful attacks. "Hey, Venom...see if you can dodge this!" Morrigan taunted before she unleashed a storm of bullets.

Spiderman jumped out of the way before Venom was bombarded by the bullets, the force of the explosive impact forcing Jill Valentine out of Venom's body. Jill screamed as she flew across the room, but Reika and Chun-Li caught her and broke her fall before they all stood back up. "Gotcha! You ok, sweetheart?" Reika said as she helped Jill up. Jill suddenly gave her the darkest look as she still panted to catch her breath. "Am I ok? Am I ok?! NO! NO, I'M NOT FUCKING OK! HE _ATE_ ME!" Jill screeched furiously. "Well at least you're still alive!" Chun-Li pointed out. "Argh...Chris would never let me live this down if he saw this!" Jill growled as she shook her head.

Venom groaned as struggled to stand back up, but Spiderman wouldn't let him. He grabbed Venom and slammed him against a wall before he trapped him inside a massive spider web. "Stay down, Eddie! This is for your own good!" Spiderman shouted. "Well, that worked out well...wouldn't you say, ladies and gentlemen?" Morrigan teased as she smirked at Jill. "Fuck you! You're not the one who was nearly tentacle raped and eaten by that thing!" Jill snarled. "Hey, come on now...play nice!" Morrigan giggled as she hugged her.

Chun-Li sighed as she shook her head and turned around, only to find out that M. Bison was gone and out of sight. "Shit! He's escaped...again!" Chun-Li cursed. "Don't worry about that, sweetie. We have bigger problems to worry about right now, such as finding Spawn!" Reika reassured. "Right, because the whole fucking world revolves around him! Right?!" Chun-Li snapped.

Reika did not like Chun-Li's tone, and neither did the others. "Hey! Spawn is the reason we're all together and still alive!" Reika snapped back. "Well, Spawn is also the reason we're in this mess, you bitch! Do I even need to remind you of all the things you did to me and Cammy?!" Chun-Li shouted. "Chun-Li, that's enough! You've made your point!" Morrigan said sternly. "Shut up, you slut! You have no idea what this witch has put me through, so just keep your mouth shut!" Chun-Li shouted even angrier.

Reika sighed heavily as she did her best to not lose control of her anger, despite how right Chun-Li was. "Chun-Li, you need to calm down!" Reika began. "Why? So you can subdue me and fuck me whenever you have the chance? Huh?! I wonder how many more people have fallen victim to your evil charms, you fucking futanari freak!" Chun-Li snarled bitterly.

This made the other Insurgents' jaws drop, but Reika Kitami's reaction was for more shocking. Her eyes suddenly glowed bright white and she began surging with a powerful burst of dark energy. "ENOUGH! Don't you dare mistake me as your enemy, you foolish little girl! I'm not trying to hurt you!" Reika thundered in a loud voice. Chun-Li's eyes flooded with bitter tears as she continued to stare at Reika, until she finally realized what she had done.

Reika's eyes stopped glowing and her dark energy calmed down. "I'm trying to help you, honey. Please...don't let your anger get the better of you. You know that's what the enemy wants!" Reika said in a more soft and calm voice. Chun-Li burst into hysterical sobs as she fell to her knees. "I'm so sorry, Reika Kitami. I didn't mean it, I swear! I was just so angry about-" Chun-Li sobbed.

Reika helped her to her feet and shushed her as she embraced her, like a mother comforting her child. "Shh! It's ok, babe...don't cry. It's all right, I understand. You have every right to be angry with me. But you also need to learn to forgive and forget. Hush now, don't cry!" Reika whispered as she caressed Chun-Li's face.

Chun-Li stopped crying and sniffled as she wiped her eyes dry. "Thank you, but that's not it at all. It's M. Bison! He's taken everything away from me! He murdered my father in cold blood, he's turned my own friends against me, and he's humiliated me in so many awful ways you couldn't imagine! I spent my entire life trying to kill him and avenge my father's death, but every time I fail miserably. It's eating me alive!" Chun-Li admitted.

Reika sighed as she held Chun-Li's face. "I understand, sweetheart. Truly; I do. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love...but you can't let your anger get the better of you. Trust me; I learned that the hard way. Don't make the same mistake I made, because I didn't know how good I had it until it was gone. You have friends who care deeply about you, and you can't push them away." Reika said gravely.

Morrigan nodded her head silently as she approached Chun-Li, touching her shoulder. "She's right, you know. We all care about you deeply...we love you, even." Morrigan said softly. "Yeah, don't worry. We got your back, honey. You'll get your chance soon enough!" Jill added. Chun-Li smiled as she finally let go of Reika and calmed herself.

But the minute of happiness faded away when Captain America found something. "Hey, guys...I think you better come take a look at this!" Captain America announced as he opened a door. As the others followed him into the room, they noticed that there was a change in the atmosphere. It was still dark and gloomy as fuck, but there was something strange in the air. Instead of the rotten decaying smell of death permeating in the air, there was now a sickly sweet smell that made the Insurgents gag.

As they ventured deeper into the room, the Insurgents noticed that there were signs of a violent struggle. "Look; I think Spawn was here. Check out the splatters of Necroplasm!" Captain America pointed out. Reika approached the puddle of Necroplasm and touched it, much to the shock of the others. "Wait, what are you doing? That stuff is like acid; it'll burn your skin off!" Wolverine cried. "You're right...Necroplasm would do that. But it's not...come see for yourselves!" Reika said gravely.

As they approached the puddle of green liquids, the Insurgents caught sight of several empty cases of glass tubes sitting around. "Necro 666! I guess Omega Red wasn't completely lying after all, huh?" Reika said as she stood back up. "But it looks like it's been freshly used...and yet there's not a single soul in sight in this place!" Jill pointed out. "Maybe...just maybe...we're looking in the wrong place. What if there's more activity going on upstairs?" Chun-Li suggested.

Just as she said that, loud screams and gunshots were heard from somewhere. Reika chuckled to herself as she shook her head; Spawn was still alive. "All right then, let's follow the sounds of those dying screams. My husband can't be too far behind!" Reika announced. "You have a really dark sense of humor, don't you?" Spiderman scolded. "What can I say? I am a futanari witch after all!" Reika shrugged. Chun-Li's face turned crimson red as she said. "Hey! Don't talk about yourself like that, ok? I'm sorry-" Chun-Li began nervously.

Suddenly, Chun-Li and the others were given quite a shock when Reika kissed her lips softly. "I know what I am, babe. And I'm proud of it!" Reika whispered before she walked away. Chun-Li stood there with a completely stupefied look on her face, trying to grasp what the hell just happened. "Hey? You guys coming or what?" Reika teased as she began swaying her hips to tease them. "You know something? I think I'm gonna have to change my mind about getting married again!" Spiderman said dumbly. "Yeah...me too!" Chun-Li said weakly.

Meanwhile; Spawn crept through the shadows of the dark hallways of the abandoned asylum in the upper floors. His battle with Omega Red was intense, but suddenly shortened when something had dragged him away into the darkness. So as such, Spawn decided to look for him and get some answers, unaware of what dark dreadful secrets awaited him up above. "Something strange is going on around here, and I damn well intend to find out what it is!" Spawn said out loud.

Along the way, Spawn had run into groups of Necro Junkies. They were surprisingly alert despite the fact they were high as hell, but they were nonetheless a dangerous threat that needed to be eliminated. So the dying screams and gunshots heard from the others below were explained. But what Spawn was about to find next was something that even he couldn't seem to explain or understand...not unless he had an expert detective to help him out.

Spawn was approaching what appeared to be a library, or whatever was left of it. But as he approached it, he was caught off guard when Batman appeared. "Damn it, fool! I nearly shot you; you gave me a heart attack!" Spawn exclaimed as he nearly jumped out of his skin and aimed his shotgun at Batman. "Wouldn't be the first time! You haven't seen Sabertooth around here, have you?" Batman replied grimly. "No...and I'm supposing you haven't found any trace of Omega Red either?" Spawn said as he lowered his shotgun.

Batman shook his head slowly, while Harley Quinn and Nightwing slowly walked into the scene and stood by Batman. "Everything was going just fine until something took Sabertooth away." Batman explained. "Yeah, it was really weird. It was like someone...or something was literally dragging him away by his feet!" Nightwing explained. "I keep telling you guys, it's Mr. Jay! He's made some new friends, but they ain't the kind of friends you should be playing with! That's another reason why I left him...these new friends of his has made him crazy; so he ain't really Mr. Jay no more!" Harley Quinn explained with a tear in her eye.

Spawn did not like the sound of that at all. "If what you're telling me is true...then I think we really are in a madhouse. Come on, let's go see if we can find the others!" Spawn said cautiously. "That won't be necessary, babe. I'm right here!" Reika announced as she and the other Insurgents entered the library. "Reika? You're ok!" Spawn cried. "I can handle myself, hon. So what's going on here?" Reika boasted. Spawn gave her a dark look before he approached her and whispered something in her ear.

Reika's smile quickly faded and she grew very grim and serious. "I should've known. That might explain a little about why that M. Bison character is still alive!" Reika said seriously. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Chun-Li asked. "Isn't it obvious? I think our enemies have made some new and particularly shady friends from down below. We better be careful from this point; it's bound to become more dangerous!" Reika warned. "Wait! Are you suggesting that Wesker and these other psychos have turned to the occult?!" Jill demanded.

Reika gasped as she sensed something from behind a door. "I don't think, babe...I know it! I know that sensation of dark power anywhere! Spawn, come with me...be ready for anything!" Reika announced. Spawn grunted as he readied his shotgun. Jill and a few others walked behind Spawn and Reika, but Reika motioned them to stay behind. As she opened the door, Reika gasped and cried out loudly in shock. "What is it? What's wrong?!" Morrigan asked in concern. Harley gasped as she saw what Reika saw. "I told you...Mr. Jay made some new friends. But they're bad guys; really, really bad guys!" Harley said gravely.

Spawn carefully stepped into the room and growled softly; a massive pentagram made out of blood was seen drawn on the floor...and inside of the symbol was the dead bodies that helped make the evil shape. Surrounding the pentagram was dimly lit candles, along with jars full of strange exotic perfumes. In the center of the pentagram was a pedestal and an open book; some kind of ritual had just been finished. But what was most shocking of all, was that the bodies belonged to Omega Red and Sabertooth!


	10. Blood of the Dead!

**Chapter 10: Blood of the Dead!**

* * *

Spawn and the others stared at each other in complete disbelief. "My God! Perhaps you were right all along, Harley...I think the Joker really has lost it this time!" Batman said at last. "I told you so! Ever since he made these new friends, he's just gotten worse and worse!" Harley Quinn sobbed. Spawn walked slowly into the pentagram, despite Reika's objections. "Raizo, stop! Don't touch anything; you might trigger something!" Reika hissed. Spawn ignored her and observed the dead bodies of Omega Red and Sabertooth. Their dead bodies were laid out in a very strange and awkward position; they looked like they had suffered rigor mortis. The glued expressions of terror and fright made Spawn even more suspicious, while the other Insurgents dared not to look at them.

Spawn then approached the pedestal, when he noticed that there was a crumbled piece of paper laying by the pedestal. Spawn picked up the paper and smoothed it out before he handed it to Batman. "Look at this! Something tells me that this letter must have triggered the Joker off and made him snap." Spawn said. But as Batman read it, his face turned very grim. "You're right...but there's more to it than that." Batman said seriously. "What do you mean?" Spawn demanded.

Batman approached Cyborg, who nodded before he scanned the piece of paper and shined a projected image of the paper against the wall. The letter was from Superman, and it appeared to be scolding the Joker for his strange behavior. Obviously, he didn't take it seriously. " _The trouble that you've caused us over that incident with Dr. Doom has made me and several of my clients very upset, Joker. You need to shapen up; I'm trying real hard to run a perfectly good business here. You need to lay off the Necro 666 and get yourself straightened out; I won't hesitate to send in the Deadly 3 if you continue behaving this way!_ " the letter read.

Spawn sighed as he shook his head; the Joker had gone crazy, all right. "Seems to me that he's made some new friends, all right." Spawn said out loud. "Hey, guys! Look at this...it's another letter! But it looks like it's been written by the Joker himself!" Nightwing announced. He gave it to Cyborg, who scanned it and then projected it on the wall. The letter wasn't even really a letter at all; more like a mishmash of archaic nonsense and blasphemies that even a real satanist would find ridiculous.

The letter was written in a frenzied rush, as whatever drugs the Joker was on obviously displayed. " _I have tasted the blood of the dead! And now, it runs through my veins! I now have the flesh of fallen angels cloaking my body, giving me the strength of the gods of darkness. Praise be to you, oh gods of darkness. I am now yours to command!_ " the letter read. The Insurgents shook their heads in disbelief; even Harley knew that the Joker wasn't insane enough to bring himself down to this new level of low...but yet here they were, staring facedown at the evidence.

Reika approached the pedestal, looking at the book. Once again, the writing was the Joker's. " _Gods of darkness, I summon you. Grant me your power! Lucifer...Beelzebub...Loki...Lilith...Cthulhu...Baphomet...Marduk...Osiris...Set-Hen...Moloch! BLOOD BE GIVEN TO YOU ALL!_ " the writing screamed. "Yeah...he's gone crazy all right. I bet these friends of his have taken real good care of him!" Reika announced sarcastically. "Stop it! It ain't his fault...entirely! It's that Wesker guy who made Mr. Jay lose his mind! Him and that stupid book of his!" Harley snapped.

Reika's eyes widened as she said that. She turned to face Harley before she slowly approached him. "What did you say? What about a book?! Tell me; this is extremely important!" Reika demanded as she grabbed Harley's shoulders. "I don't know; I didn't really pay any attention! I was just too worried about my puddin'! But now that I see all this...I guess we can't save him, can we?" Harley replied shaken.

Reika sighed heavily as she shook her head. "No, babe. We can't...and I don't think Wesker himself wants to be saved, either. Come on; let's just find that damn space transport and get the hell out of here!" Reika said at last. But as she said that, massive curtains began removing themselves.

This startled the Insurgents and they prepared themselves for whatever it was that was introducing themselves. When the curtains were finally gone, Spawn and the others stared in shock and silence at the man standing front row on a stage with another pentagram right behind him. At the same time, hordes of Necro Junkies surrounded this man and they were armed to the tooth and nail with assault rifles and shotguns.

But most shocking of all was the new leader of these Necro Junkies. Spawn knew that there would have to be a catch in this somewhere, despite being told already by Omega Red. There the Joker stood, pumped up with God knows how much Necro 666 and ready to wrestle with a 15 ton mutant alligator. The Joker's appearence was completely different from his normal self.

 ***Venom: Witching Hour plays!***

Instead of wearing the tacky purple suit and tie, the Joker now wore a sleeveless leather jacket that exposed ripped muscles created by the drug. His stomach had several gashes and wounds, as well as a black mark that resembled a pentagram tatooed to his chest. The Joker's hair had been almost completely shaven, save for three bits of hair sticking up in a mohawk. Both of his eyes were practically bulging out of his skull from being overdosed with Necro 666. He even had a black mark that covered his right eye, although his ever creepy smile was still plastered on his lips.

The Joker panted and heaved heavily as he spoke, his creepy smile not leaving his face. "I have tasted the blood of the dead! It runs heavily through my veins! I now wear the flesh of fallen angels...and the hordes of Hell now follow me! I am finally ready to be his son!" the Joker announced with maniacal laughter. "My God...what happened to you?" Batman whispered as he clutched his utility belt.

The Joker slowly stepped down from the stage, though his goons remained where they were. "I have been adopted by the forces of Hell, and now I'm ready to be his son! I am ready to lead his army! Nobody can stop me; NO ONE! Not even the forces of Heaven and Light can stop me now...not even them! Not even you, Death!" the Joker ranted as he pointed to Spawn.

Spawn growled softly as he lowered his shotgun, before he finally placed it to the ground. "Spawn?! What are you doing?" Morrigan hissed. Spawn ignored her, instead slowly reaching for his Agony Axe. The Joker burst into hysterical laughter again before he spoke. "He's coming for you. The Devil is coming...and all Hell is coming with him. I am ready to be his son! And all who stand in his way will die. That's right! All who stand in his way...must...DIE!" the Joker howled with demonic laughter.

Spawn finally held his Agony Axe in hand, ready to duel with the Joker. The Joker cackled as he suddenly tossed his own guns to the ground and drew out a nasty looking knife. "All must die! All must die! ALL...MUST...DIE!" the Joker screamed with evil laughter before his goons began firing their weapons. And so the battle began!

Spawn growled fiercely as he charged towards the Joker and engaged in a brutal, lengthy swordfight with him. The Insurgents worked together to fight off against the never ending horde of Necro Junkies. "Die, you necrophile freaks! DIE!" Jill shouted as she kept shooting her Beretta pistol at them. "You ain't good for my puddin'!" Harley agreed as she drew out a pair of snub nosed pistols.

Batman and Captain America teamed up to beat up a group of Necro Junkies, when suddenly even more of them were seen coming out from underneath of the floor. "Oh, no! That's not good!" Captain America muttered after violently subduing a Necro Junkie. "I got this!" Batman said as he threw down a smoke grenade and blinded the goons. As Batman used his grapple hook to fly up towards the ceiling, Captain America rushed towards Chun-Li and Wolverine to help them out against another group of the goons.

Back with Spawn and the Joker, the fighting between the two grew more intense. Spawn had slashed at the Joker several times, but to his despair the Joker merely shrugged off the attacks and continued to savagely slash and stab at Spawn. "I am invincible! The Gods of Darkness will not fail me now!" the Joker howled as he stabbed Spawn in the gut. "GAH! You crazy son of a bitch!" Spawn snarled as he grabbed hold of the Joker's face and slammed him against a wall.

The force of the impact would have been enough to kill a man, but the Joker once again shrugged off the attack and cackled maniacally as he continued to battle against Spawn. "Damn it...I guess I'm gonna have to try and wear you out!" Spawn cursed as he began using his speed to dodge the Joker's attacks.

Batman watched Spawn dodge the Joker's attacks from up above on the ceiling before he decided to make his own move. He took his grapple gun and a taser before he took aim at the Joker. "It's time I finally put you out of your misery, Joker!" Batman muttered. He fired his grapple hook at the Joker, making him cry out in shock as he was suddenly attacked from behind. Batman then zip-lined over towards the Joker before he tased him in the neck. Batman then punched and kicked the Joker several times before he threw a Bat Grenade at him, sending him flying back into the stage.

Batman grunted in satisfaction, with Spawn nodding his head in appreciation. Suddenly, to their shock, the Joker burst back up onto his feet and aimed a massive chaingun at them. "Shit!" Spawn cursed. "Everyone get down! Find cover!" Batman shouted as he darted towards a table. The Joker cackled as he fired a massive stream of bullets in all directions, destroying his hideout and any other unlucky fool who was in his sights.

Luckily, the Insurgents were not harmed. Cyborg activated a forcefield to protect himself and a group of the Insurgents, while Morrigan kept flying around in the air dodging the Joker's bullets. This angered the Joker greatly. "I need not the weapons or tools of mankind to get this job done...I shall summon the powers of Hell to finish you fools off!" the Joker cried angrily as he tossed his useless weapon aside.

He then held out his hands and began chanting a spell in an ancient and long forgotten language, suddenly creating a small hellhole in the center of the room. "Oh God! What's he doing?!" Reika exclaimed. "Looks like he's calling for backup!" Nightwing said as he saw a small group of creatures emerging out of the hellhole. Nightwing was right; several small but deadly imps were summoned by the Joker as backup. "Kill them! And bring whatever is left of their souls to me!" the Joker cackled.

The imps sneered and snarled as they began swarming the Insurgents, slashing at them with their savage claws. "Ouch! Why you little!" Morrigan snarled as she kicked an imp away before she blasted it into oblivion with her Soul Fist. "Gah! That hurts; stop that, you little gremlin!" Jill shouted as she was scratched and bitten several times by an imp. She finally managed to force the imp off before she drew out her combat knife and stabbed it to death. "Ha! You're finished!" Jill boasted as she held the bloody knife in her hands.

 ***Song ends!***

But just as she said that, more imps appeared. "Damn it! They're everywhere!" Wolverine growled as he tore an imp apart with his claws. "Are you kidding me? They're mere fledglings!" Spawn boasted as he grabbed his sawn off shotgun. With perfect aim, Spawn blasted off the head of an imp with ease.

The headless imp fell back down to the ground dead before it dissolved into a puddle of putrid slime and gore. Spawn laughed as he fired at another imp, blowing off half of his body with a bloody spurt of gore. As the imp screamed and howled, Spawn stomped on the imp with his foot and reduced him to a red smear.

However, Spawn was growing overconfident and wasn't aware that an imp was sneaking up from behind him. He was about to attack, when Batman threw a Bat-a-Rang at it's head and killed it instantly. Spawn gasped as he turned around and saw what happened, when he glanced back over at Batman giving him a thumbs up.

Enraged; the Joker leapt off the stage and began to wildly attack the Insurgents. "I will drain you all of your blood and offer you as a sacrifice to the Lord of Darkness! Blood given to you all!" the Joker screamed as he maniacally punched, kicked, and even bit several of the Insurgents. "Gah! Get away from me, you barbaric brute!" Morrigan exclaimed in disgust as she kicked the Joker away.

The Joker screamed with evil laughter as he was beaten up by Captain America, Batman, Nightwing, and Chun-Li's combined might. "That's enough! Surrender now!" Chun-Li shouted as she kicked the Joker several times in the face. The Joker sneered at her before he scratched her face, making her cry out in pain. Captain America and Batman attempted to restrain the Joker with their combined muscle, but the Joker forced them away with unnatural strength before he attempted to flee again.

Reika used her magic to grab a barrel and smashed it against the Joker, forcing him on his back. Reika then pounced on the Joker and attempted to strangle him to death, but the Joker put up quite a fight. "Just die already, you freak!" Reika growled as she tried to tighten her grip. The Joker growled as he put his hand on her face, trying to forcing Reika away. Reika and the Joker struggled against each other for another minute, until the Joker finally broke free by pulling off a dirty move.

He grabbed a nearby molotov and smashed it against Reika, making her shriek in agony as she was forced away from the Joker. Luckily the Joker was able to roll away to safety before any of the flames hit him, but Reika writhed away and screamed in agony as she tried to put out the flames. "AAAUUGHH! IT BURNS! PUT IT OUT!" Reika screeched as she rolled around on the floor.

This sight brought absolute rage to Spawn's eyes, causing his Necroplasm levels to boil up. "You fucking piece of shit! NOBODY HURTS MY WIFE AND LIVES!" Spawn roared as he felt his Necroplasmic Rage take over. His hands surged with Necroplasm before he began attacking the Joker with Necro-Punches, each brutal blow of his fist becoming more powerful than the last.

The Joker screamed as his bones were broken and teeth were knocked out, but Spawn made the Joker suffer as he wrapped his chains around the Joker and began squeezing the life out of him. "Does that hurt, asshole?! Good!" Spawn snarled as he lifted the Joker up into the air. With a vengeful cry, Spawn tore the Joker in half and sprayed blood all over the place.

Strange enough, the Joker never screamed even as he was torn apart. The Insurgents, however, stared at Spawn in silence after witnessing what he did. Spawn glared at them, thinking that he knew what they were going to say. But his thoughts were silenced when Batman approached him with a grim look on his face. "I'm glad you did it. Because if you hadn't done it...then I probably would have!" Batman said simply. Spawn nodded his head grimly before he walked towards Reika, who was sobbing in pain.

Reika's flames were finally put out, thanks to the help of Batman and Jill. But the burning sensation was just too unbearable, even for Reika. "Augh...it hurts so bad!" Reika groaned as she laid on the ground. "Take it easy; you'll be all right!" Jill shushed. "I got something that might help!" Batman began as he reached for something in his utility belt. But Spawn stopped him before he touched Reika's chest with his right hand, surging Necroplasm into her body.

Reika gasped and cried out in pain, but her burns faded away and her pain was finally gone. This amazed the Insurgents, for they had never seen Spawn heal anyone else with his Necroplasm before. "Incredible!" Batman marveled. "How did you do that?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "It's a miracle." Jill added with excitement. Spawn shrugged his shoulders before he helped Reika up to her feet.

Reika looked at Spawn with a twinkle in her eyes, and Spawn just gazed right back. But before they could kiss, a vicious scream was heard before Spawn was grabbed by a pair of hands from behind. It was the Joker! "GYAAAAHH! I'LL DRAG YOUR SOUL TO HELL!" the Joker screamed as his legless body began to strangle Spawn. "NO!" Reika shouted. "Get away from him, you monster!" Batman roared as he instinctively grabbed Jill's Beretta pistol out of her hands.

As Batman aimed the gun at the Joker, the Joker stared at him and began to laugh sinisterly. His grip loosened from Spawn's neck, though he didn't let go. "So...it really _is_ you, isn't it? So are you finally going to do it? Are you going to kill me now?!" the Joker sneered with evil delight. "Let him go!" Batman growled. The Joker laughed at him demonically, making Batman even more stressed out. "You know that there's only one way for that to happen, fool. Kill me!" the Joker snarled. "Let him go...and then we'll finish this!" Batman pressed. "Kill me now, or I'll kill him myself!" the Joker snapped as his grip on Spawn's neck tightened again.

Batman's fingers began itching the trigger; for the first time in his entire life, he felt more tempted than ever before to kill the Joker once and for all. "Let him go, or I'll do it! And don't think I won't hesitate this time!" Batman snapped. "Just fucking kill that asshole already!" Reika shouted now losing her patience. "Do as she says...or I'll make him suffer!" the Joker threatened as his hands tightened even more. Spawn gasped and strained as he felt his neck ready to snap at any moment.

Finally, a gunshot was heard. But after a brief moment of silence, Batman looked at the gun he held in his hands and realized it was not him who opened fire. He turned to face the others, who had shocked looks on their faces. Batman looked and saw why; it was Harley Quinn who had shot the Joker. "You made me do it, you creep! You left me no other choice; you deserved to die! Especially after all the years of abuse you put me through, you fucking psycho!" Harley screamed before she began shooting her pistols again.

She fired her pistols at the Joker's already dead body, reducing his head into a bloody pulp and the rest of his top half body full of holes. Harley screamed with rage as she emptied her clips on the Joker, the painful memories of all those wasted years finally taking its toll on her sanity. "You like that, you piece of shit?! HUH?! You like getting shot full of holes?! Is that what you wanted all these years?!" Harley shrieked as she tossed her empty guns to the ground.

It took several of the Insurgents to pull Harley away from the Joker's mutilated body to stop her from stomping on his dead body, until Batman finally subdued Harley and calmed her down. "THAT'S ENOUGH, HARLEY QUINN! IT'S OVER NOW!" Batman shouted as he shook her. Harley sobbed hysterically as she was held in Batman's arms. "I'm so sorry...I couldn't help myself! I had to do it! I had to; he got what he deserved!" Harley wept.

Suddenly, another evil laugh was heard from the shadows. "Talk about being overdramatic!" a female voice sneered. Several of the Insurgents grew furious as they recognized the voice. "Where are you, you little bitch?! Show yourself this instant!" Reika snarled.

As soon as she said that, Crimson Viper walked in plain sight with a seductive grin on her face. "Long time, no see!" she sneered. "What are you doing here, you traitor?!" Jill growled as she took back her gun from Batman and aimed at her face. "If you fools thought that you were going to fly the Joker's little space transport, you might as well forget it. It's completely useless now; all the main parts of the engine were destroyed by his drug fueled minions!" Crimson Viper explained.

Spawn growled as he got back up on his feet. "Why are you here?" Spawn demanded. "If you're thinking about getting to Superman, you won't get anything from the Watchtower." Crimson Viper replied snidely. "Oh yeah, and why not?" Reika demanded. "Because, it's been destroyed...by orders of Superman himself. His new headquarters is going to be here on Earth. Take a gander at these!" Crimson Viper continued as she handed Spawn some photos.

Spawn snatched them away and looked at them; they were photos of the old Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters. "How do you know this?" Spawn asked. "I have my sources!" Crimson Viper smirked as several people suddenly entered the room. The Insurgents were shocked to see who these people were; Frank Castle, Solid Snake, Samus Aran, and even Lex Luthor! "Surprised? Come on, now...let's be realistic here. We're dealing with a grave threat to all of humanity, and it must be dealt with at once." Lex Luthor announced.

Cyborg suddenly stepped forward. "If that's so, then why the hell are you on the wrong team? How do I know this ain't a set up?" Cyborg demanded. Lex Luthor held up his hands in surrender. "Trust me when I say that it will all make more sense later. But for now, you all must leave before Superman's forces find out about this." Lex Luthor instructed. "And where do we go then, huh?" Jill demanded. "Relax; that's where we come in! We have a secret base of our own, one that even Superman doesn't know about. We're gonna take you there and then we're gonna explain our next course of action against this Regime." Samus explained.

The Insurgents looked at each other before they nodded in agreement. "Fine by me. Anyone who is against Superman and his Regime is a friend of mine...unless you have your own agendas-" Spawn began. "The only thing that matters to me is bringing real peace back on Earth; Superman is blinded by his own pride and arrogance to the truth!" Lex Luthor said seriously. "But we have a plan. You at least wanna hear us out?" Snake added.

Spawn nodded before he and the Insurgents followed their new allies out of the asylum and into a large aircraft. "I'll give you all the basics. Superman fucking with this new drug, Necro 666, is bad enough. But that's not all! Superman has been unwittingly subjected to mind control by Albert Wesker and several other dark shady bad guys we all know and love. Does the Bible Black mean anything to any of you?" Snake began.

Reika's eyes widened with shock. "I knew it! I knew it wasn't a coincidence. My worst fears have finally come to life!" Reika said gravely. "Yeah, well...long story short, Wesker found the Bible Black and is using it's powers to control Superman and this Regime. But that's not even the worst of it." Snake continued. "He's using it's powers to help create his own personal army to overthrow Heaven and Hell!" Spawn finished. Everyone looked at him as he said that. "How did you know?" Snake demanded. "Call it intuition or a funny feeling...but that's exactly what's happening. Why else would there be technology to create Cyber Demons?" Spawn pointed out.

Snake and Samus looked to Lex Luthor, who looked pissed off beyond descriptions. "What else have they not told me?! Look at me and tell me everything you know! What else have you seen?! This is very important!" Lex Luthor demanded. "All I know is that the warehouses we invaded to save those hostages had technology used to create Cyber-Demons, as well as enough advanced prototype weapons to start World War 3!" Spawn answered snappishly.

Lex Luthor shook his head grimly. "Damn it...it really is much worse than I thought! What now?" Lex Luthor muttered. "We gather everyone we can, and then we take Superman's little fortress. That's what!" Frank Castle replied. "Sounds good to me!" Spawn agreed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find the others!" Reika said. "Actually, I need to talk with you about the Bible Black. If you know anything at all about this book, then you must tell me everything you know!" Lex Luthor said seriously. Reika looked at Spawn, who nodded to her. Reika took a deep breath before she finally nodded in agreement. "All right. I'll do it!" Reika said at last.


	11. Akuma's Redemption!

**Chapter 11: Akuma's Redemption!**

* * *

Back in Asgard, Akuma was summoned by Dormamu for a new mission. " _Akuma, my dark ally. I have a new mission for you, if you choose to accept it._ " Dormamu rasped. "Whatever it is, I shall not let you down. What...or who is it you need dealt with?" Akuma replied as he bowed. " _There is a witch by the name of Scarlett who once served me as an oracle. But now that she has betrayed me, she must be dealt with at once. Find her and then bring me her head!_ " Dormamu instructed.

Now ordinarily, Akuma would never have even thought to kill any of his opponents. Truth be told, Akuma was a lone warrior who fought for his own terms and had his own code of honor. But ever since Albert Wesker and Dormamu posessed the Bible Black and used it's evil satanic powers to control the minds of their chosen warriors, Akuma's mind had all but been erased. That explained why he was so loyal to Dormamu and why Akuma had suddenly liked to kill his opponents and have such an unnatural desire to take over the world.

Akuma rose to his feet and grunted. "Yes, Master Dormamu. I shall find Scarlett and kill her for you. I shall not fail you, or I shall die trying!" Akuma replied respectfully. " _Excellent! I knew that I could trust you, Akuma. Out of all the other warriors who serve me, you show the most potential. If you succeed, then you shall deserve your rightful place by my side! Now go; you haven't got time to waste!_ " Dormamu said as he teleported Akuma away.

Akuma was now somewhere inside of a dark and abandoned temple in a ruined city somewhere in Themyscira. As he searched for Scarlett, he was unaware that someone was following him. As he finally approached a large open area, Akuma took a look outside of a broken window. There was such chaos, carnage, and destruction all around...and yet he didn't seem to show any signs of sympathy or remorse. "Hmph! They got what they deserved. Anyone who stands in our way is an enemy!" Akuma said to himself with a boastful chuckle.

He began to make his way outside of the temple, when suddenly he heard a noise. "Huh? Who's there?! Show yourself this instant!" Akuma growled as he became aggressive. But as he looked around him, there was no sign of life anywhere. Akuma growled in annoyance before he began to move on, until finally something hit him in the back of his head. "What?! Oh, you think you're real clever, don't you? I'll show you!" Akuma shouted as he began breaking huge chunks of debris with his fists.

After destroying much of his surroundings for a few minutes, Akuma grew impatient while trying to catch his breath. "You're beginning to annoy me! Now show yourself, or else!" Akuma panted. Suddenly, something grabbed his head from behind and began surging a powerful source of energy into him. Akuma was caught off guard by this and attempted to fight back, but he couldn't seem to resist this strange force for some reason.

Finally, Akuma gave up and seemed to pass out. Later he woke up under a tree that stood on a cliff side, overlooking all of Themyiscra. He was immediately surprised to have a woman standing in front of him. "Eh? What is this sorcery? Who are you?!" Akuma demanded as he struggled to stand back up. The woman did not answer him, angering Akuma. "Answer me! Who are you and what is it that you want from me?!" Akuma shouted as he began surging with dark energy.

As he looked at the woman, he quickly realized who it was. She wore a scantily clad crimson outfit that left very little to the imagination, long fiery red hair that reached to her back, and bright green eyes that shined fiercely. It was the Scarlett Witch! "You! I know you...my master Dormamu told me about you. You are the oracle who betrayed him!" Akuma said gravely. Scarlett shook her head as she slowly approached him. "I never worked for him to begin with. He made me do his bidding against my own will! But it's becoming clear to me now that you yourself have become his slave." Scarlett said in a thick foreign accent.

Akuma growled with anger as he rushed towards to attack. But Scarlett teleported away before she could be hit, with Akuma destroying a brick wall instead. "How dare you insult me and my master!" Akuma snarled. Scarlett reappeared behind him, her hands on her hips. "I know who you are. This is not you; you are a man of honor and respect...you surely can't be this stupid to allow this force of darkness to so easily control you!" Scarlett scolded.

Akuma shouted with anger as he attempted to attack her again, but Scarlett once again teleported away to safety before Akuma caused more collateral damage. "Where are you, you vile she-demon?!" Akuma snarled with seething rage. Suddenly, he was knocked off his feet by a burst of dark magic. "You are such a child! Do you really expect me to believe that you gave up all your honor just so you can kill for this force of darkness? You are no warrior and your are no man!" Scarlett said bitterly.

Enraged, Akuma began lashing out with powerful punches and kicks in hopes to kill Scarlett. But Scarlett escaped his attacks with her teleporting powers before she finally decided to subdue him. As she reappeared, Akuma charged up his fists with massive energy before he fired an enormous streak of dark energy at her. " _Messatsu Gou Hadou!_ " Akuma shouted. Scarlett took the hit, which satsified Akuma. But to his great surprise, Scarlett merely absorbed his energy before she fired a giant blast of similar dark magic back at Akuma.

Akuma screamed as he was blasted off his feet and was sent flying back in the air. As he crash-landed back into the ground, Scarlett teleported above him and trapped him in a forcefield. Akuma cried out with anger as he tried to break free, but the dark magic was far too powerful. "Listen to me! You have no idea what it is you are doing or what you are involved with. I was once like you, a simple pawn invited to take part in this sick game. But I have seen things that will happen to us all as a result of enslaving ourselves to this evil." Scarlett warned.

Akuma growled angrily as surged with dark flames and attempted to break free with a shockwave, but Scarlett used her magic to keep him locked inside the forcefield. The attack was useless and Akuma's energy began to quickly drain from him after using up so much energy. "You still don't believe me, do you? Well, perhaps I should show you firsthand. Then I shall see if you truly have any honor left in you!" Scarlett said as she shook her head.

She released Akuma from the forcefield, with Akuma struggling to stay up on his own two feet after using so much of his own energy. Scarlett hovered over to Akuma before she carefully stretched out her arms and touched his forehead, confusing Akuma greatly. Suddenly, Akuma gasped as he found himself having short but very disturbing visions.

It was hard to describe what the visions were, but to put it bluntly, they looked like visions of Hell itself. Violent torture, dead bodies piling skyhigh, screams of agony, and demonic faces laughing in evil glee. Akum screamed loudly as he felt an intense sensation in his body, as if he were lit on fire. His entire body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside out, all while an evil chorus of voices were taunting him and laughing at him.

Finally, Akuma could take no more and broke free of Scarlett's grip. As he stood there catching his breath, Scarlett looked at him with a deep sadness in her eyes. "What...what just happened? Where am I?" Akuma gasped as he felt like he just woke up from a horrific nightmare. "Look around you. This is just the mere beginning of what is to come!" Scarlett said softly as she began glowing with red energy. "Wait, what? Who are you?! What's going on here? HEY!" Akuma shouted.

Suddenly, the world around him changed. Themyiscra was somehow rebuilt back into it's former beautiful self, people laughing and enjoying their lives. "Huh? What is this place? Have I been here before?" Akuma asked out loud as he wandered around the streets. As he observed his surroundings, Scarlett reappeared by his side. "It all happened so fast. Nobody knew what was coming. Much like a storm appearing during a bright, sunny day." Scarlett said sadly. "What happened? What is this place? Who are these people?" Akuma demanded growing impatient.

Suddenly, Scarlett used her magic to levitate them both into the air and overlooked the entire kingdom. "Look at this place. I want you to look at this place and remember it! This is what is going to happen to the entire world if we don't act now!" Scarlett said now sounding very bitter and scornful. Akuma sighed in frustration, but did as he was told. He looked down at the beautiful kingdom, taking in it's scenery.

Suddenly, that all changed when dark demonic forces appeared from the sea and began destroying everything. Akuma watched with amazement as this strange invading force of darkness began to devour everything with pitch black darkness and hellfire. Screams of horror filled the air along with the roar of destruction and explosions. Finally, there was dead silence. Nothing was left. All of the beauty of Themyscira was gone within the blink of an eye.

Akuma was not one to show emotion, but after witnessing such chaos and destruction of a perfectly peaceful place, great anger filled his heart and mind. Akuma felt such great anger towards this force of evil darkness, and he wanted nothing more than to find the source of this darkness and destroy it for good. "I have seen enough. You've convinced me, Scarlett Witch." Akuma said grimly.

Scarlett used her magic to return everything back to normal, bringing them back to present times. But she still seemed rather angry with Akuma, due to the fierce look in her eyes. "Convinced you of what?" she demanded. Akuma turned to face her with a grim and determined look on his face. "I remember now. I remember everything! I chose to live a life of solitude and chose to fight on my own terms. But I always fought with honor and dignity. There is no honor in this! And to think, I was foolish enough to become trapped under the control of this strange darkness. Tell me; who is responsible for this madness? Who?!" Akuma explained.

Scarlett used her magic to show a holographic image of what appeared to be a book of satanic and occult powers. "The Bible Black; the actual word of Satan himself! Albert Wesker and Dormamu made a deal with each other after they found this book." Scarlett began. "What deal? Tell me, I must know!" Akuma demanded. Scarlett showed another holographic image, this time an image of Earth. "The deal was this: If Wesker and Dormamu worked together to find and use this book's powers to overthrow both Heaven and Hell, then Wesker would become the new God of Heaven and Dormamu would be the new ruler of Hell. But neither of them knew where the book was located. Unfortunately, that's where I come in." Scarlett explained sadly.

Akuma nodded his head grimly. "They used you against your own will. But why would they use me?" Akuma asked. "It's not just you, fool! You're not the only one who has foolishly chosen to become a puppet to this evil book's powers! Wesker and Dormamu have rounded up and enslaved the most powerful supers to use them for their own ill will. Those who have found out the truth are either dead...or they're going to be. Now I will not ask you again; will you help me find this book and destroy it? Armageddon will occur before we know it unless we act now!" Scarlett snapped.

Akuma didn't even need to think twice on this; it was the only way he could redeem himself for the evil he so blindly chose to work for. It was the only way he could avenge the fallen souls and victims to the Bible Black. "I have nothing left to fight for...except vengeance!" Akuma said fiercely. Scarlett put her hands on her hips again, until Akuma gave her the answer she wanted. "Of course I will join you! But on one condition; Dormamu must pay with his life for using me as his own personal slave! You do what you will with that book, but Dormamu is mine!" Akuma stated.

Scarlett sighed as she shook her head. "Good enough for me! But if we're to do this, we will need all the help we can get!" Scarlett replied. Just as she said that, Akuma caught sight of Thor, Raven, and Martian Manhunter up at a cliff overlooking the sea. "I think I know who can help. Come with me!" Akuma said gravely. And with that said, they were off.

Meanwhile; Thor, Raven, and Martian Manhunter just returned from the Valkyr Springs. Martian Manhunter was well again, but the sight of Themyscira's destruction was more than enough to put him and the others in a state of awe and shock. "No! I can't believe this; how did this happen?! We were only gone for a few hours!" Martian Manhunter finally cried out. "This can't be! Who is responsible for this? Who?!" Raven exclaimed in dismay.

Just then, Akuma and Scarlett approached them. As the Insurgents turned around, they grew very cautious and suspicious; especially Thor. "YOU! What are you doing here? Did you have something to do with this?!" Thor demanded angrily. "Let me guess; Dormamu sent you to kill us? I think the both of you have failed greatly if you were attempting to surprise us!" Raven said coldly. Akuma stared at them blankly as he shook his head. "I do not serve Dormamu. Not anymore!" he said. "Then prove it! Why are you here?" Martian Manhunter demanded as he folded his arms across his chest.

Scarlett approached them with a grave expression on her face. "We have discovered the truth. Albert Wesker and Dormamu are working together. They have unleashed the destructive and evil powers of a grimore called the Bible Black; they intend to overthrow Heaven and Hell in order to become the new God and new Ruler of Hell!" Scarlett explained. Martian Manhunter and the other Insurgents were not hesitant to show the shock and terror on their faces. "By Valhalla! It truly is even worse than I imagined. What else do you know, Scarlett? This is important! What else?!" Thor demanded.

Scarlett then explained that Wesker and Dormamu forced her to reveal to them the location of the Bible Black, as well as helping them to unlock and unleash the book's evil powers. "I swear upon my own grave, I did not wish to help them do any of this. If I could have fought back, I would have. I practically would have ripped Wesker's heart out with my bare hands; but I couldn't! Dormamu's demonic powers were too much even for me to resist; I'm so sorry!" Scarlett sobbed.

The Insurgents couldn't find it in them to be angry at Scarlett, but Akuma felt so otherwise. "Enough! Stop wasting time shedding tears like a petty child; you said it yourself, we have no time to waste!" Akuma snarled as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "HEY! Watch yourself!" Thor growled as he pulled him away. "Give her a moment, for pity's sake!" Raven agreed. "We haven't the time! Besides...I have a score to settle with Dormamu. Nobody uses me as their slave to bring about the Apocolypse! No one!" Akuma snapped.

Scarlett dried her eyes as she realized what Akuma was getting at. "You're right about that. We should not mourn. Rather, we should get angry for what they have done. We must act now and we must save our anger for when we do find them. When the time comes, I will personally make Albert Wesker wish for death before I'm through with him!" Scarlett seethed. "That's more like it! Now come; we must find more allies and put an end to this nightmare!" Akuma said as he cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly, Wonder Woman arrived with a small group of Amazons. "Say no more; we're all that's left of Themyscira, but the fight is far from over!" Wonder Woman said bravely. "Wonder Woman? Are you badly hurt?!" Martian Manhunter exclaimed. "Save the emotions for later, we have work to do! Quickly, let us make haste and find the others." Wonder Woman replied as she led the others to the Invisible Jet.

Meanwhile; Superman was resting in his private quarters, when a knock woke him up. "What? Uh, just a second!" Superman said tiredly as he got out of bed. As he approached the door, he was a bit surprised to find Aqua-Man standing there with a smug look on his face. "What?! You! What in the name of Heaven are you doing here, Aqua-Man? I did not invite you over to my private quarters!" Superman snapped. "Well, I'm sorry to have interrupted you. But I wouldn't have come all the way over here from Atlantis if it wasn't important." Aqua-Man replied with a sneer.

Superman flared his nostrils, but nodded as he let Aqua-Man into his room. "Ok, what is it? And for your sake, this better be important!" Superman said at last. "I just wanted to let you know that you no longer have to worry about the Insurgency! I, along with the help of some friends, managed to wipe out their entire base of operations." Aqua-Man boasted.

Superman stared at him as he said that. "Really? You destroyed the Insurgency? Well, tell me...if that is true, then why do I keep losing my men?!" Superman demanded as he shoved a newspaper at Aqua-Man. Aqua-Man looked at the newspaper and grew irritated; there were survivors from his most recent assault on Themyscira. "Damn it! Well, this is just a minor setback. I can assure you-" Aqua-Man began.

Superman didn't let him finish, due to the fact he grabbed him by the neck and began choking him with a steel grip. "You've done nothing more than simply encourage them, you fool! Every time I give you a job to do, you fail miserabally! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fry you up and serve you with chips! One good reason, and I may consider letting you live despite your constant failure!" Superman snarled as he tightened his grip.

Suddenly, another knock was heard on the door. Superman growled in irrtation as he finally let go of Aqua-Man, who was gasping for breath as he was kneeling on the floor. "What is it?!" Superman seethed. "My Emperor? It is I; Black Adam. I have grave news for you. Our weapons from the warehouses have been either stolen or destroyed. And to make matters worse, the morale in our men has reached an all time low." Black Adam announced as he opened the door.

But as he finished, Green Lantern entered the room. "Emperor? It's me, Green Lantern. I have bad news; The Joker is dead. And all of the Necro 666 in the storage facilities in that area have been destroyed. And to make matters worse, several loyalists have now turned against us and are working for the Insurgents." Green Lantern announced.

But just as he finished saying that, Hawkgirl entered the room. "My Emperor? It's me, Hawkgirl. I have bad news; it's Lex Luthor. He's betrayed us, sir. He's been the one who has been leaking confidential information to the Insurgency. To make matters worse, he's convinced a great number of our own police forces to work for the Insurgency." Hawkgirl announced.

After hearing this constant barrage of bad news, Superman flew into a great fury. He cried out with anger as he punched a hole in the wall, nearly missing Green Lantern by an inch. "That's it! I have reached my limit! Call the other Enforcers of True Justice; we're having a meeting right now! If it's a war that the Insurgency wants, then it's a war that they shall get!" Superman shouted with trembling rage.

As the other supers left Superman, Superman's rage grew stronger and stronger. "I promised Albert Wesker that I wouldn't fail him again, and I damn well intend to keep that promise. If it's the last thing I do, I will destroy The Insurgency once and for all! I will have order!" Superman seethed. Superman was unaware that Albert Wesker was watching him through a security camera, impressed by his evergrowing rage. "That's it...let your hatred and anger flow within you, Superman. You're at your best when you're at your worst!" Wesker chuckled evilly.


	12. Nighttime Remedy!

**Chapter 12: Nighttime Remedy!**

* * *

Meanwhile; the Insurgents met together at an underground bunker in the old abandoned Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters. Spawn had been working with several other Insurgents to raid and destroy several secret weapon stashes in several warehouses and abandoned apartment complexes in the south side of Megatropolis. Their most recent raid was by far their most successful, thanks to the brains of Solid Snake and Samus Aran, and the brawn and firepower of Spawn combined with fellow Insurgents Frank Castle, Cyborg, Wolverine, Chun-Li, Batman, and Captain America.

Reika Kitami was helping Lex Luthor rally up more supporters and rebel fighters, while also helping tend to the wounded with Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, and Morrigan Aensland. While Reika was happy to help out with this cause, something kept bothering her. It wasn't that she couldn't spend as much time with Spawn, and it wasn't even the fact that she kept seeing the awful concequences that the rebels had suffered while fighting against Superman's Regime.

It was the fact that Reika was having constant nightmares. Hard as she might try, Reika could not seem to get rid of these nightmares. Reika had tried everything to try and get some sleep. Pills, alcohol, and even mixing the two. But nothing seemed to work, and the nightmares continued to get worse and worse. She tried simply ignoring the nightmares, telling herself that she was just stressed out. But deep down, Reika knew that was a load of shit.

One night, Reika finally had enough and decided to try a different approach to dealing with her nightmares. She prepared for bed, like normal, but instead of going straight to bed she dialed on her phone. "Hey, Raizo? I need you to get over here as quickly as possible. It's important you get here!" Reika said in a worried tone.

In what seemed like an instant, Raizo approached her bedroom with concern on his face. "Everything ok, honey? What's wrong?" Raizo asked as he approached his wife. Reika smiled weakly as she approached him, hugging him tightly to her chest. "I know that this is gonna sound really stupid, but...I can't go to sleep. I keep having nightmares. Would you please sleep with me tonight?" Reika asked in an innocent tone.

While Raizo was always reluctant to display any kind of emotions, Reika could tell by his body language he was more than willing to come back to a warm and welcoming bed. "Honey...you're my wife, of course I'll sleep with you!" Raizo whispered. Reika smiled as they slowly removed their clothes and got in bed together. She didn't know why, but Reika felt the tension leave her body each time she sidled up next to Raizo in bed, their naked bodies pressed together. It seemed comfortable for the both of them. "I love you, baby." Reika whispered. "I love you too, hon." Raizo mumbled before he fell asleep.

Unfortunately, there was a downside to all of this. Raizo also had been suffering from nightmares that kept him up at night. Around midnight, Reika woke up with her system flushed with adrenaline. Her defensive instincts, sharpened by years of violent conflict and constant sexual interactions, had been instantly alerted to his violent thrashes. "Grr...Raizo, stop. Raizo, stop it!" Reika growled.

While Raizo wasn't aware of his actions, Reika reacted immediately. "Raizo? Raizo! Raizo, wake up!" Reika said worriedly as she was awakened by Raizo's movement. Responding to his nightmare-fueled aggression, Raizo sprung out of bed, shouting angrily as he began looking for his attacker. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raizo shouted. "Raizo, stop! It's ok...it's ok, baby. It's all right; I'm here!" Reika cried as she became more alert.

Raizo finally calmed down after he saw and recognized the face of his wife. "Oh, shit! Reika...honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. Are you ok?" Raizo whispered sadly. "Never mind me, Raizo. What about you? Are you ok?" Reika asked kindly as she touched his face. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "No...I'm sorry, Reika. I should have told you-" Raizo began.

Reika shushed him before she kissed his lips softly. "It's ok, Raizo. I understand how you feel. But I'm here now. Please...stay here with me. You're safe!" Reika whispered. "Are you sure, Reika? I don't want to hurt you!" Raizo said with worry. "Raizo, you could never hurt me. Besides; there's something that I really have to talk to you about. It's about our future!" Reika said seriously. Raizo sighed as he nodded his head. "Ok, then. So talk to me; what is it about our future you wanted to talk about?" Raizo asked patiently.

Reika sighed as she rubbed a hand through her hair. "Raizo...you know that I'm a futanari, right?" Reika began seriously. Raizo grew grim as she said that. "Honey, I don't like it when you call yourself that." Raizo replied sternly. "But that's what I am, Raizo! I'm a woman with a dick, and I can't ever change that. But that being said, you know that I love you. You know that, right?" Reika cried. "Yes! Of course I do, and you know that I love you. Baby, what is this all about?" Raizo demanded.

Reika stared at him as he said that. " _This!_ This is what it's all about! I want to have a family with you, Raizo. I've always wanted to be married, have children, and be a mother. But now that I'm cursed to live like a...like _this_ , I can't! I can't ever have kids, Raizo. And it's not fair; it's just not fair that I have to live like this! How can I have a child and be a mother when I can't even be labled as a real woman? How is that fair?!" Reika snapped with bitter tears.

Raizo grew very upset as she said that, but for different reasons. "Reika...you remember that night, when we had our own place and we were going to get jobs?" Raizo began. "Well, yeah...that, and I remember being kidnapped by those psychopaths. Why do you ask?" Reika recalled. Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "I was going to tell you something very important. Something about myself...and our future." Raizo went on.

Reika became very curious as he said that. "Oh. Ok, then...well, what is it? What is it you wanted to tell me?" Reika pressed. Raizo took a deep breath before he finally admitted his most shameful secret. "Reika Kitami...I love you with all my heart. I'd die for you...but I can't give you what you want. I can't ever have kids with you, even if I tried to." Raizo said bitterly. Reika looked at him with utter confusion. "What do you mean? You're saying you don't like children, Raizo?" Reika asked seriously.

Raizo shook his head as he stood up from the bed, exposing his nude body to her. "No, not like that, hon. I mean that I physically cannot have children with you. I'm infertile; I'm sterilized! I can't have kids no matter what I do!" Raizo said angry at himself. Reika gasped at him before she stood up from the bed, revealing her nude body to him. "Oh, honey...I'm so sorry! I didn't know-" Reika said mournfully. "They took it away from me, Reika! When I died, and I woke up in Hell...the transformation they put me through to become Spawn...it took everything away from me. They sterilized me!" Raizo sobbed.

As Raizo held onto Reika, Reika shushed him as she caressed his bare back. "Shh, it's ok. It's ok, babe...I understand how you feel!" Reika whispered passionately. "They did it so that it would be easier for me to kill for them! It'd be easier for me not to value a life, you know?" Raizo continued as he wept. "Raizo...I know your pain. Really, I do! I know because they did the same to me." Reika said softly.

Raizo was shocked to hear her say that. "What?!" Raizo exclaimed as he wiped his eyes dry. Reika took a deep breath as she continued to hold onto him. "When I first went to Hell and underwent my first transformation as a witch, they sterilized me too. They said it would be neccessary because it would only complicate my line of work. It would tamper with my duty. My duty, Raizo! They told me it was my duty to give in to my lust and other people's lust, so I could collect their souls. So believe me; you're not the only monster who feels like it's too easy to take a life!" Reika explained.

Raizo and Reika looked deep into each other's eyes in absolute silence for a long time. Finally, they kissed each other's lips with the utmost passion. Their kiss deepened and became more passionate as they both wound up back in bed together. Reika was on top, wrapping her arms and legs around Raizo's body as she continued kissing him. Raizo groaned as Reika straddled him and pressed her breasts tightly against his chest.

Raizo kept on kissing Reika, but that didn't stop him from appreciating the beauty of his beloved wife. He reached up to her breasts and cupped them in his hands, massaging and kneading them to his heart's desire. Reika moaned and groaned loudly as Raizo played with her breasts, throwing her head back and letting the pleasure sink in. Reika then moved her wet and hot womanhood above Raizo's already hardened cock, when suddenly their door opened.

Raizo and Reika both gasped as they saw Morrigan Aensland peek her head through the door, giggling with a smug and pervy looking grin on her face. Reika growled with annoyance as she plunged her hot wetness onto Raizo's hard package, and then grabbed his head before smothering her tits in his face. Reika groaned and cried out loudly in pleasure, overexaggerated of course, in hopes to get Morrigan to go away.

Morrigan laughed as she watched the two make love. "Aw, it's always so cute when a newly wed makes love." Morrigan giggled. "Morrigan, fuck off before I dig my nails into your eye sockets!" Reika growled as she began moving her hips in circular motion. "Well, excuse me! You guys sure you don't need some help? I can show you a few tricks if you like!" Morrigan teased.

Reika finally lost her patience and grabbed a nearby shot glass. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU SICK PERVERTED BITCH!" Reika roared as she threw the shot glass at Morrigan. "OW! Ok, ok! I'm going; sheesh! No need to be such a hard ass, lady!" Morrigan complained as she wiped the broke glass off her shoulder. "I mean it! Get out or I'll fucking kill you!" Reika snarled as she reached for a pistol she kept on her drawer. "I said I was going! God, I was just joking around with you! Crazy old bitch!" Morrigan snapped as she slammed the door shut and left.

Reika sighed loudly in annoyance as she placed her gun back down on the desk and got back to fucking her husband. "You should've shot her, Reika." Razio joked as he sat up and kissed her lips. "Hush up! Don't make me use the blindfold on you again, Raizo." Reika threatened as she kissed him back. "Now that you mention it...nah, I think I'll just fuck you stupid instead!" Raizo smirked as he suddenly turned Reika over on her back.

Reika gasped as Raizo became the dominant one and lifted her legs up into the air, thrusting more violently deep into her. "Oh! Oh, yes! Oh my God! This is amazing; oh baby! Ungh...ah...ooh, ah! Ah, yeah!" Reika cried as Raizo wrapped her legs around his waist and picked up the pace. As Raizo knelt down and began stroking his tongue all over her tits, Reika's flashed bright with lust as her mouth opened wide, emitting a loud groan of horny appreciation.

Raizo sucked on Reika's breasts for a few more minutes until he moved back up to Reika's mouth, snaking his tongue into her moist cavern and began exploring around. Reika's arms wrapped around Raizo, drawing him deeper and closer to their kiss. After about 7 more minutes of tongue wrestling, Raizo pulled away and allowed Reika to catch her breath. "Oh, Reika! You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I'd gladly choose you over any other woman!" Raizo proclaimed as he helped Reika sit up.

Reika moaned happily as she turned around, sitting back against Raizo. Raizo continued to thrust deep into Reika, practically balls deep by now. Reika's moans turned on Raizo something fierce, as he picked up the pace yet again. Raizo began growling and grunting loudly, driving Reika crazy with lust. "Oh, yes! You really like this, don't you? You know you love it, big boy! Oh, yes...grab my tits! Fuck me! Fuck me harder, you son of a bitch!" Reika shouted in pure ecstasy.

This went on for about 3 more hours, until Raizo and Reika finally reached climax. As Reika screamed, her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hung out, drooling out of control. Raizo shouted loudly as he came hard into Reika, unaware that his hands were squeezing Reika's breasts a bit too hard. But Reika didn't care about that, just like Raizo didn't care that Reika's fingernails had scratched his arms from holding him too tightly.

Raizo finally pulled out of Reika's wet, hot, and rather pink snatch before he blew another massive load all over her beautiful face and tits. "Argh...shit! I'm sorry, Reika." Raizo grumbled as he milked the last of his sperm on Reika's face. "Raizo, stop apologizing so much! I told you, I like it!" Reika giggled as she licked herself clean. "Sheesh...I guess I really needed that, huh? Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Raizo said as he helped Reika up on her feet.

As the two lovers got in the shower together, they were completely unaware that Morrigan Aensland had been watching them the whole time through their window, masturbating. Morrigan whined as she finished masturbating in lustful jealousy. "God damn it! It's not fair; I could be a good lover too! Oh, I just want you once, Raizo. Just once! And then I'd never bother you or Reika again. Is that so wrong?" Morrigan muttered as she looked at her sticky hands.

Morrigan sighed sadly as she snuck back to her room and went to bed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I will never get to have what they have; I'm such a stupid slut!" Morrigan sobbed. But as she tried to go to sleep, something evil was lurking in the corner. When Morrigan finally did go to sleep, a dark figure slowly slithered towards her and began snickering with evil delight. Morrigan grunted as something grabbed hold of her hands, but when she woke up...it was too late. She couldn't even scream because a black tentacle had wrapped around her mouth. But her eyes clearly revealed the pure terror she felt; Venom had come to take her away!

The next day, Raizo and Reika walked into the mess hall to eat breakfast with their comrades. "Good morning, lovebirds! How are you two doing?" Jill asked as she chomped on a bagel. "Fine, thank you. Say, have any of you seen Morrigan Aensland anywhere?" Reika asked. "Uh, no...I haven't heard a peep from her." Jill answered. "She's probably just screwing around with some lucky bastard still sleeping in his bunker cell!" Chris muttered as he gulped down some coffee. "CHRIS! Is that really neccessary?!" Jill exclaimed as she blushed bright red. "No, he's right. Let her have her fun; she is a succubus after all!" Raizo smirked.

Reika didn't like the comment Raizo made, and neither did Jill. "Honey, Morrigan may be a pain the ass...but she's still our friend. I think we should go look for her. She might have run off after I-" Reika began. "She's a slut, Reika. Besides; that's one less pain in the ass I'll have to put up with now. I think this is a good thing. Good riddance to her!" Raizo snapped. Reika stared at him with her mouth agape. "Raizo...that's a terrible thing of you to say to one of your own team mates. Maybe you don't respect her, but I do...even if she annoys the hell out of me." Reika scolded.

Suddenly, Cyborg approached them with a grave look on his face. "Hey, guys! We need to get to the war room; now!" Cyborg announced. "Uh, actually-" Reika began. "No problem. We'll be there right away." Raizo said as he snatched a donut away from a platter. Reika sighed heavily at Raizo as she glared at him, with Raizo just shrugging his shoulders. "We'll talk later!" Reika seethed as she took the donut away from Raizo and ate it herself.

Meanwhile; Morrigan woke up in a dark room alone. "Ugh...my head. What the hell just happened? Where am I?" Morrigan muttered wearily. Suddenly, the sounds of a steel door opening startled her. As Morrigan tried to stand up, she cried out as she found herself strapped to a chair. "What the hell is this?! Let me go this instant, you bastards!" Morrigan shouted. A bright light shined fiercely in Morrigan's face, blinding her. "GAH! What is wrong with you?!" Morrigan cried. "Shut up! Just shut up and do as you're told, or else I won't hesitate to use force!" a harsh voice snarled as Morrigan felt a hand slap her face.

Morrigan growled in anger as she tried to see who it was that hit her, but the light was too bright and she could see. "Who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?!" Morrigan growled. "You are Morrigan Aensland, a succubus who is working for the Insurgency. Shall I discuss your family history dating back to 18th century Scottland? You have quite a colorful histroy here, young lady." the evil voice sneered.

Morrigan grew very suspicious as she somehow recognized the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Morrigan demanded. "I'll be the one who gives the orders around here, Morrigan. Now look; you have something that I want. You know where the Insurgents are hiding out. You know where their new base of operations is. Tell me where it is, and I will let you go!" the voice instructed.

Morrigan replied by spitting at the ground. "Fuck you! I won't tell you a damn thing, fool. You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want me to talk!" Morrigan cried defiantly. "I was afraid you might say that!" the voice said. The lights dimmed down and finally revealed who the figure was. Morrigan gasped in horror as she recognized who this man was; he was Dr. Doom! "Hello, Morrigan...I hope that this won't be the last time I get to see your precious face. Boys? You know what to do!" Dr. Doom announced as he stepped back.

Suddenly, Venom appeared with the Green Goblin. "Now this should be fun!" Green Goblin cackled as he pulled out a syringe full of Necro 666. Morrigan gasped as Venom grabbed hold of her head, allowing the Goblin to hold the syringe to her neck. But before she could be injected with the drug, Morrigan finally gave up. "WAIT! Let me go...and I'll tell you everything you want to know! Just promise me something, ok?" Morrigan cried. Dr. Doom motioned the Green Goblin and Venom to back off before he slowly approached her. "Go on!" Dr. Doom demanded. "If I tell you where the Insurgency HQ is, you have to promise me that you won't kill Raizo or Reika Kitami. Please?" Morrigan begged.

Dr. Doom snickered evilly. "Ok...you have my word. Now, tell me what I want to know." Dr. Doom demanded again. Morrigan sighed as she shook her head. Out of all the things she regretted most in her life, this was one of them...betraying all of her friends because of her own selfish lust. "They're in the old ruins of the Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters. They're planning on attacking Superman's fortress tonight!" Morrigan said sadly.

Dr. Doom laughed evilly as he placed his hands together. "Excellent! That's exactly what I needed, my dear. Thank you for your honesty...it's just such a shame that you won't ever get to see your little friends ever again." Dr. Doom sneered. Morrigan looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "What?! But you said you wouldn't hurt them!" Morrigan shouted. "I lied...you should never have trusted me to begin with. Not only will I kill all your little friends, but I'm going to tell them that all of this is your fault!" Dr. Doom snarled as he backhanded her in the face.

Morrigan cried out in pain from the sheer force of Dr. Doom's hand smacking her face. "Do it! It's time that she understands the benefits of our brew!" Dr. Doom commanded coldly. Green Goblin snickered as he jabbed the syringe into Morrigan's neck, making her gasp out loudly in both pain and shock. "Sleep tight!" Green Goblin howled. Morrigan kept on gasping as the wretched poison began to flow into her veins.

Morrigan's eyes were widened with pain and shock, her veins practically on fire as the green liquids began pouring into her bloodstream. For those who wanted to know who Lady Luck was, she was really a hooker and you were fresh out of cash. For Morrigan Aensland, this was a hard learned lesson she'd never forget...especially not the horrific nightmare she was about to endure. Morrigan's world turned sick green and she fell down a hole. Down, down, down she fell...and the faces of all the men and women she lusted after over the years glared at her as she fell.

As Morrigan felt a taste of her own hell, Dr. Doom called Superman on a radio. "This is Doom. I know where the Insurgents are hiding! Who do you want me to send down there?" Dr. Doom asked. "Send in everyone!" Superman replied. Dr. Doom seemed puzzled by his request. "Sir?" he asked again. "I said, send in everyone!" Superman snapped. Dr. Doom couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean by everyone, sir?" Dr. Doom demanded. "EVERYONE!" Superman screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dr. Doom growled as he clenched his fists. "So be it...everyone!" Dr. Doom replied before he turned off the radio. He turned to Venom and the Green Goblin, who looked at him stupidly. "Don't just stand there, you fucking idiots! GO! Double up on your men, your guns, you gear...EVERYTHING! Superman wants no survivors!" Dr. Doom shouted. "They won't know what hit them!" Green Goblin replied with an evil laugh.

As they left, Dr. Doom turned to face Morrigan Aensland...only to find to his shock that she was gone. With a furious cry, Dr. Doom shot a huge bolt of lightning at a computer screen and blew it up. "YOU WON'T GET FAR, MORRIGAN! NOBODY ESCAPES FROM DOOM!" Dr. Doom roared. He rushed over towards a crate and grabbed out a deadly looking ray gun; he wasn't going to allow Morrigan to escape so easily. In fact, he'd make damn sure she wouldn't escape at all!


	13. It's War!

**Chapter 13: It's War!**

* * *

Raizo and Reika arrived at the War Room, where Batman and Captain America waited for the other Insurgents to arrive. But as Raizo sat down with Reika at a large table, they were approached by Solid Snake. He was particularly grumpy for some reason. "Hey, uh...you? Something bugging you?" Raizo asked casually as he noticed Snake's anger. Snake didn't reply, but he sat next to him and pulled out a piece of paper. He quietly slid it over to Raizo, who immediately picked it up and read the short message written in black ink. " _Kindly refrain from making so much noise, will you? The walls are very thin and it's hard for most of us to get any sleep!_ " the message read.

Raizo turned bright red with both anger and embarassment, but he nodded his head to Snake while he crumbled up the paper. "Sure! No problem...asshole!" Raizo growled. Snake ignored his comment before he lit up a cigarette. As he began smoking, Samus arrived in her Power Suit. "I thought you said you'd quit!" Samus remarked. "Quit what?" Snake finally said with a growl. Samus glared at him before she yanked the cigarette out of his mouth. "You can't keep fighting if you're dying of lung cancer, David." Samus said trying her best to control her temper.

Snake sighed in annoyance, but he nodded his head in reply before he looked up to Captain America. "Are you all paying attention? Yes, ok then. All right, I have some very important news regarding Superman's Regime!" Captain America announced gravely. Cyborg inserted a USB drive into a computer screen, downloading a video feed of a public announcement made by Superman hours ago. "My dear people of Megatropolis. You know that I am a kind and fair ruler. You know that I have been very fair and reasonable. I do not like violence, but I will use it if it is neccessary!" Superman began.

Frank Castle scoffed out loud, upsetting the others. "Is there a problem, Frank?" Captain America demanded angrily. "Yeah...I think that's a load of bullshit. You can tell by his body language!" Frank replied. Surprisingly, Captain America nodded in agreement before he motioned to Cyborg to change the video feed. As Cyborg changed the video feed, the Insurgents were not surprised that Superman's tone was the exact polar opposite from his public speech.

In the video, Superman was practically screaming his head off to his own Regime of supers. "I want these Insurgents dead! Do you hear me?! I want them all stopped, dead, and buried six feet under! I want to visit their graves only so I can desecrate them and burn their corpses! I want to be able to blow their ashes off into the Phantom Zone! Do you understand what I'm saying to you fools?! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Superman screamed furiously.

Solid Snake stood up to ask a question after Cyborg turned off the video feed. "How did you get those videos?" Snake asked. "One of our own was able to spy on our dear pal Superman and sneak off unnoticed. Ain't that right, Spidey?" Cyborg replied. "You bet! Photography is more than a hobby or a job; it's a part of me!" Spiderman boasted. "I like your enthusiasm, but don't get cocky. You do realize that he meant what he said, right? Besides...I have a feeling that we might have ourselves a little war much sooner than anticipated." Snake warned. "And what makes you say that?" Raizo questioned firmly.

Snake turned around to face Raizo, looking angry at his rudeness again. "Well, while some of us have been taking it easy, others have been actually doing our job and keeping our eyes open for the enemy. You know how many armed forces are out there targeting us?" Snake began harshly. "David! Not now, honey...you don't need to do this." Samus hissed. "More than you and I can bother to count. Now I don't know about you, but I'm pretty worried what will happen if we're caught off guard." Snake continued angrily.

Raizo began laughing, further offending Snake. "You think this is a joke?!" Snake snapped. "No. I agree with you on everything you've just said. The only thing is, I'm not worried at all. I don't expect you to understand this, but I'm not afraid of death. I have nothing to fear from those trigger happy morons. Besides; they don't even know where the hell we are. So what are you getting your jock straps in a knot about?!" Raizo retorted.

Snake attempted to strike Raizo with his fist, but luckily Samus held him back. "That's quite enough you two! We already have enough trouble with Superman's Regime. We don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves!" Batman scolded. "He's right; we need to stay together more than ever now. If I know Superman and his little buddies, they're gonna hit us. And they're gonna hit us hard!" Captain America added. "Then we'll hit them back and make sure they don't get up!" Raizo sneered before he got up from his seat.

But before he could leave, Reika grabbed onto his shoulder and stopped him. "Raizo? May I have a word with you?" Reika said with anger hidden in her voice. Raizo sighed in annoyance, but obeyed his wife reluctantly. As they both left, Snake shook his head in anger. "Arrogant little bastard!" he growled. "That may be true, but he is a powerful ally. Don't be so hard on him, he just got married a few days ago anyway!" Batman insisted. "That doesn't excuse anything! This is war now, and we haven't the time to be fucking around like idiots!" Snake shouted.

Samus sighed as she shook her head before she placed her hands on both his shoulders, calming him down. "David...he's young. You need to try and understand-" Samus whispered. Snake jerked himself away from Samus' grip, upsetting her. "I do understand! I've been doing my research on this punk...he's not who he says he is. I don't trust him, or that creepy witch of a wife of his!" Snake snapped. "Look, regardless of whether you like him or not, he's on our side." Captain America pointed out. "For how long? How much longer will he stay here with us until he decides to bail out on us? He's not loyal to our cause; I've heard him say it himself countless times." Snake argued.

Captain America was beginning to lose his patience, as well as some of the other Insurgents. "Snake, I understand your concern-" Captain America began. "Actually, no! You don't understand; none of you fucking understand at all! I don't trust this punk, I don't like him, and for all I know we're all probably gonna end being betrayed by this psychopath!" Snake cried angrily. "That's enough, David Hayter! Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you at all!" Samus shouted.

Snake sighed heavily as he shook his head. "If I told you now, it wouldn't make any difference. Look...the kid is a good fighter, I'll admit that. But he has no idea what we're all about to go up against!" Snake said after a minute of collecting himself. "And you do? Tell us what we're up against!" Frank challenged. "You of all people should know, Frank Castle. We saw it; you, me, and Samus did!" Snake snapped. "Saw what?!" Batman demanded.

As Snake explained himself, Reika Kitami gave Raizo more than a mouthful of harsh words in an empty hall. Reika glared at Raizo in absolute silence before she slapped him in the face; as hard as she could. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to embarass us, you fool? They're our allies for God's sake, not our enemies! What have you got against these people?!" Reika shouted. "I have nothing against anyone except that self righteous piece of shit! You saw the way he looked at me when we got onboard that chopper? You saw the look on his face when he looked at you?! That guy is nothing but bad news!" Raizo snapped.

Reika sighed angrily as she shook her head. "God damn it, Raizo! You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?! Ok, then tell me. What is it that you can't stand about this one character? Please tell me, because I'm dying to know!" Reika demanded. Raizo scoffed at her as he shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this shit! I thought you were supposed to be on my side. I thought you were supposed to understand me!" Raizo complained. "I am on your side, Raizo. But I just don't understand why it is you've suddenly developed this attitude towards this guy. What is your problem?!" Reika cried impatiently.

But before Raizo could answer, his Necroplasm alerted him of a nearby demonic presense. "Augh! Damn it...my head! Son of a fucking bitch!" Raizo growled in pain as he fell to his knees. "Raizo! What's wrong with you now?!" Reika snapped as she tried to help him up. " _That's no way to treat your husband, Mrs. Kitami!_ " a demonic voice sneered. Reika shuddered as she recognized the voice. "No...it can't be! NO! Not you...anyone but you!" Reika exclaimed in shock and terror.

Suddenly, a holographic image of a terrible demon appeared before Reika and Raizo. As Raizo finally got back up to his feet, his eyes glowed bright green with Necroplasm. "Who...or what the fuck are you supposed to be?" Raizo growled as his voice deepened. " _My name is not important...what's important, is what I'm going to do._ " the demon replied with a snarl.

Reika shuddered with fear as she looked at the demon. His skin was dark purple, almost black even. His eyes were blood red, his body armored in demonic looking metal, and his mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. He smiled with evil delight as he stared directly at Reika, laughing sinisterly. It was the Demon of the Bible Black, the very same demon that brought Reika Kitami back to life.

He was also the same demon that cursed Reika as a futanari and a witch. " _If you are thinking that I have come to collect any debts from you, then you shouldn't worry yourself anymore Reika Kitami. Because now, I have the next best thing: Two new hosts more than willing to help me overthrow all of Heaven and Hell. And there is nothing you can do to stop us!_ " the demon sneered. Reika grew bold as her fists tightly clenched. "Then why are you here? If I have no business with you anymore, then just leave me alone! What more can you do to torment me?!" Reika shouted.

The demon cackled with maniacal laughter as he shook his head. " _Oh, my dear child...I don't think you have a clue, do you? This isn't about you anymore...it's about your husband. It's about that precious Necroplasm that runs through his veins. It's about Spawn!_ " the demon said. Raizo suddenly transformed into Spawn, growling with fury as he got in the demon's face. "I don't know who or what you are, but you better leave before I lay your soul to waste!" Spawn snarled.

The demon laughed mockingly at Spawn before he began stepping away. " _You've already wasted your own soul, boy. It's only a matter of time before you come crawling back to me, begging for my assistance...just like so many have before!_ " the demon sneered before he disappeared with evil laughter. "Yeah, that's right. Run away, you fucking coward!" Spawn growled. "Raizo...we need to get out of here, now. We're only endangering the others by staying here!" Reika said with fear in her voice. "What have you got to worry about, woman? So what if a low-life fledgling comes by and tries to intimidate us?" Spawn snapped.

Reika glared at Spawn before she grabbed him by the face, her eyes flashing with outrage. "That fledgling was the very creature who ruined me! He's the reason why I'm a futanari, and he's the reason why I'm forced to live as a witch. Look at you; telling me that I'm not on your side, yet you show no fucking sympathy or decency when the very fucking thing that scarred me for life just came back!" Reika shouted.

Spawn shoved Reika off of him, forcing her on the floor. While they were unaware of it, several other Insurgents saw this and grew angry. "OW! Raizo...what the fuck are you doing?! You hurt me!" Reika exclaimed. "I don't have time for this! I've got enough of my own problems. If you aren't with me on this, then just do us both a favor and stay out of my way! I'll take care of this my own way; just as I always have before!" Spawn shouted.

As Spawn began walking away, Reika began sobbing with both anger and sorrow. "FINE! Go ahead and leave me again, you fucking hypocrite! I don't need you; I can do this without your help. I've always been able to do just fine without you! Just go!" Reika screamed as she slowly stood back up. As Reika began walking away to return back to the War Room, she was caught off guard by the Insurgents who witnessed what happened. "Oh! Excuse me, I wasn't aware that you guys were here." Reika began.

Felicia put her hand on Reika's shoulder. "That wasn't very nice of him! As your husband, he should treat you with more respect than that. It's not right for him to treat you this way!" Felicia said boldly. "Yeah, who does he think is? Only a fool would take his own true love for granted like that." Zero added. "I agree; he doesn't know how good he has it!" Tron Bonne agreed. Reika sniffled as she wiped her tears away. "You're right; I don't need him. I can fight just like he can! I'll show him; I'll show everyone! I'm not just some desperate housewife! If he wants to see my true powers, then by God I won't hold back!" Reika said more confidently.

As she finished saying that, Harley Quinn came strutting into the scene. "Hiya, guys! Whatcha up to?" she sang. Reika smirked as she got an idea. "You know what? I think it's time we showed the Insurgency what we can really do. Come on; follow me!" Reika announced. "Ooh, that sounds like fun! What do you have in mind?" Harley asked with excitement. "Oh, you'll see!" Reika answered with a sneaky grin.

Meanwhile; Spawn was gearing up with guns and ammo in weapons cache on the far end of the base, when he was visited by an old friend. "Hmph! Who does that woman think she is?! Telling me that I'm wrong! I know what the hell I'm doing; I don't need her help! I don't need anyone's help! I can do this on my own, just like I've done before several times!" Spawn said out loud as he grabbed a pair of powerful submachine guns.

These weapons were highly advanced prototype weapons that were stolen from previous raids, but unlike the advanced armor piercing pistols Spawn stole earlier, these submachine guns were a lot stronger and carried much more ammo. These guns were called Madcap Guns, thanks to drum magazines that easily loaded onto the guns. Spawn also grabbed himself a standard M16 assault rifle, as well as his armor piercing pistols and a sawn off shotgun.

As Spawn finally finished loading up, he was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice. "Leaving again, are you?" an old man's voice scolded. Spawn groaned as he didn't even bother to turn around. "Not now...I'm busy!" Spawn growled. "I can see that. Is that any way to treat the woman you love? Have you learned nothing from your past, Spawn? Have I taught you nothing?!" Cogliostro lectured as he stepped out of the shadows.

Spawn growled in annoyance as he continued marching away, but he wasn't expecting Cogliostro to suddenly teleport in front of him. "You may have learned to control your fear, but this is your next test. Pride is a very dangerous sin, Spawn! Just take a look at what has happened to Superman and all these other fools." Cogliostro began. Spawn aimed a Madcap gun at his face, shocking the old man. "I mean it! I'm not in the fucking mood for your daily lectures, old man. Now get out of my way!" Spawn snarled.

Suddenly, Cogliostro made a move that Spawn would never forget. He lifted up his hands, chanting something in Latin before his eyes shined brightly. Spawn suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by some supernatural force, unable to move. "Damn it! What are you doing?!" Spawn exclaimed in shock. "Too long have I allowed you to run off and act like a spoiled child, Spawn. Too long have I put up with your disobedience! Too long have I allowed you to blatantly disregard my warnings to you, but this time you WILL be obedient and listen to what I have to say to you. Your life depends on it!" Cogliostro shouted in a thunderous voice.

Spawn knew better than to resist his mentor this time, so he quickly shut his mouth and obeyed. "I know about the Cyber-Demons that you fear, Spawn. But there is much more to it than you think! They're not demons...not real demons at least." Cogliostro began. "Yeah, I got that part down. They're man-made monsters!" Spawn began. "They're not ordinary demons with mere advanced weapons or technology. The madman behind all of this is attempting to create an army of Artificial Hellspawns! Why else do you think your Necroplasm is so covetted by this lunatic?" Cogliostro retorted.

Spawn seemed confused by what the old man said, but he finally began to see how serious things were after hearing what was said next. "But that is not all, Spawn. This ...Albert Wesker...he's also creating Artificial Angels. Now a real angel from Heaven is far more powerful than even the strongest of Hellspawns, but these man-made angels are still strong enough that even you couldn't possibly hope to defeat." Cogliostro explained. "But why? Why is Albert Wesker creating these Artificial Hellspawns and Angels? What purpose does that serve?" Spawn demanded.

Cogliostro sighed as he finally let go of Spawn. "Isn't it obvious, boy? He's gone mad with power; he's planning on overthrowing the true forces of Heaven and Hell! He plans on becoming the new God of Heaven. But that's not even the worst of it, I'm afraid. There is another force of Hell that is out there, working with Wesker to achieve these goals. Tell me...have you ever heard of Dormamu?" Cogliostro said gravely.

Spawn shook his head silently, while he picked up his weapons. "Dormamu is an extremely powerful demon, capable of consuming an entire dimension and piercing stars. He's the Ruler of the 7th Level of Hell, but once he's finished his work with Wesker...he'll become the new ruler of all levels of Hell. Do you know what will happen then, Spawn?" Cogliostro said grimly. "What? What is going to happen, old man? The end of the world?!" Spawn snapped losing his patience.

Cogliostro glared at him before he spoke again. "Not just our world, Spawn...but all worlds! Dormamu will consume the life out of all planes of existance; Heaven, Earth, and any other world in existence will all be but a memory. Only Hell will remain! Spawn...for the love of all that's holy and true, let go of your pride! Don't let the enemy get a foothold in you, or all that you've fought for will have been for nothing! Dormamu doesn't care about the deal he's made with Wesker; he will destroy everything in existence once he gets that chance. I'm begging you! Do not let him get that chance, Spawn." Cogliostro warned.

Spawn wanted to argue, but he could tell that Cogliostro meant business. The way he spoke to him, and the heavy sadness in his eyes told him to listen. Spawn sighed heavily as he hung his head down low in shame, now hating himself for his childish behavior towards his own allies. "What the hell can I do? I can't help them...I can't even help myself!" Spawn said at last. "But you have; you've defeated the most powerful demons sent by Malebolgia, you've overcome your worst fears, and you've saved more people than any other Hellspawn ever has combined! You still have a choice to make; you still have time!" Cogliostro replied more kindly.

Spawn lifted his head up before he sighed. "All right...what do I have to do?" Spawn began. "Dormamu cannot be killed; not even by the strongest of Hellspawns or Angels. However, he can be weakened and contained. There is a sorcerer by the name of Dr. Strange. Find him and tell him everything; only he can help you defeat Dormamu." Cogliostro instructed. "Wait, why is he the only one who can stop him?" Spawn interrupted. "I never said he could stop him...I said that he's the only one who can contain him and restrain him. He's been doing so for the past 2000 years, as punishment from God for committing the act of necromancy in the Holy Land. Tell him that I sent you, so I can repay him back a debt I owe him." Cogliostro explained.

Spawn nodded his head before he began to walk away. "Spawn, wait!" Cogliostro cried. Spawn turned to face him, careful not to lose his temper again. "What?" Spawn demanded. "One last thing, and this is the most important thing you need to know. Do not underestimate the power of Dormamu or Dr. Strange! They have been battling for the balance and order of our planes of existance for a long time. You will be wise to show them both the respect they deserve; especially Dr. Strange!" Cogliostro warned. Spawn nodded his head before he took off; he didn't have much time left!

Meanwhile, Reika and her group snuck over towards a VTOL aircraft. "Wait, what exactly are we doing again?" Felicia asked in confusion. "We're gonna do some site-seeing, that's what. We're gonna find some important information regarding the locations of Superman's little army and then we're gonna head back here and give away those coordinates to Captain America." Reika explained. "Sounds good to me. I'll fly this thing in and out of the hot zones before they even know we're missing!" Tron Bonne bragged.

She spoke way too soon when an explosion shook everyone off their feet. "AUGH! What the hell was that?!" Tron Bonne exclaimed in fear. "Oh God...they're here! They've found us; but how?!" Reika gasped as she saw hundreds of heavily armed super soldiers charging towards the base. "Never mind how! Let's show them what we're made of!" Zero replied as he drew out a laser sword. Reika nodded her head as she began surging with dark energy; she wasn't going to hold back this time!

Back in the War Room, Captain America and the other Insurgents had finished listening to Solid Snake's rather descriptive information about some of Superman's dark secrets involving his super soldiers, when an alarm went off. "What's going on?" Nightwing cried. "Oh, God...they've found us!" Batman gasped as he looked at a security camera screen. "Damn it! Everyone to your battle stations; we're being invaded!" Captain America shouted. "Jill? Get our soldiers over to the entrance; we can't let a single one of those super soldiers any closer into our base!" Chris Redfield cried.

Jill gasped as she saw something through the screens. "I think we're too late, Chris! They're already swarming inside!" Jill cried. "Wait...who are those guys?" Chun-Li pointed out on one of the screens. The Insurgents were a bit surprised to see Reika and her group of younger, more inexperienced Insurgents fight off the invading horde of super soldiers. "That woman is asking for trouble!" Batman grumbled. "That woman is doing her job! So why don't we go help her out, unless you're comfortable sitting on your ass!" Snake growled as he grabbed an assault rifle.

The Insurgents looked at each other before they nodded; they had to defend their headquarters at all costs!


	14. Wrath of the Regime!

**Chapter 14: Wrath of the Regime!**

* * *

Solid Snake led the other Insurgents to the entrance of the base, where Reika and her own group were beginning to struggle against the oncoming horde of super soldiers. "There they are! Come on, let's move! We have to help them out now!" Snake cried as he fired his assault rifle at a couple of super soldiers. Captain America rushed in and sent several super soldiers flying away with a Charging Star attack. "Glad to see you could finally make it, Captain! What took you so long?" Zero teased as he fired a bolt of energy at a super soldier. "Cut it out with the cute crap and keep fighting!" Captain America snapped as he threw his shield at a super soldier.

Reika Kitami used her magic to lift up a truck before she slammed it down into a group of super soldiers, crushing them to death. "Yeah! How do you like that?!" Reika boasted. Suddenly, a super soldier grabbed her from behind and began strangling her with a steel grip of his hands. "I like you this much, bitch!" he snarled as he reached for his knife. "Get off of me, you asshole!" Reika snarled as kicked him in the crotch and slashed his face with her nails. The super soldier screamed in anger in pain as he was forced off, but a streak of bullets put him down before he could retaliate.

Reika turned around to find Snake facing her, giving her a thumbs up before he reloaded his assault rifle. Reika smiled at him in response. "Hey, you two quit flirting and keep fighting! They're still coming by the truck load!" Samus snapped as she fired several missiles. A few of the trucks exploded from Samus's missiles, but that didn't stop the super soldiers from advancing. Far from it; one truck survived and a powerful shock trooper stepped out with a massive chaingun in his hands. "Eat lead and die, motherfuckers!" the shock trooper snarled before he unleashed a storm of bullets.

The chaingun caused massive damage to the entrance of the base, destroying many crates and barrels full of supplies for the Insurgents. Luckily, the Insurgents were able to take cover behind a corner to avoid getting hit. They quickly had to come up with a plan, or else someone was gonna get hurt...or worse. "Somebody's gotta take out that shock trooper, and fast! He's tearing up the place! Any ideas?" Chris Redfield cried over the roar of bullets.

Felicia jumped up and down, raising her paw. "I have an idea! I'll distract him if one of you takes him out! Watch me!" Felicia said excitedly before she took off running into the open. "Felicia, wait! What are you doing?! STOP!" Chun-Li cried. "Hey you! Over here; you can't get me!" Felicia taunted as she blew a raspberry at the shock trooper. "What the hell? Die, you little pussy!" the shock trooper shouted as he fired his chaingun at her.

Felicia was too fast for him, however, and she kept running and jumping around to piss off the shock trooper. "Shoot that asshole!" another super soldier screamed. "I'm trying! I'm trying!" the shock trooper shouted back in annoyance. Chris and Jill took the chance to sneak around some pillars to flank their opponents. "Ready?" Jill whispered. Chris nodded before he took out a grenade. "Hey! EAT THIS!" Chris shouted as he threw the grenade at the shock trooper and his group. "Fuck! Get down, numbnuts! Grenade!" a super soldier screamed.

It was too late; the grenade went off and killed the shock trooper and the other super soldiers with a violent explosion. "Nice job, Chris. Now let's get outta here before-" Jill began before a shell went off mere feet in front of her. "AUGH! What the hell was that?!" Jill exclaimed. Chris cursed as he saw several heavily armored tanks approaching their direction, along with several more shock troopers. "Oh, for fuck's sake! How many more of these assholes are there?!" Chris cried as he fired his pistol at them.

Snake grimaced as he saw the tanks coming, when he suddenly got an idea. "I've got it! Samus, can you and the others distract these guys while I head towards that weapons crate over there?" Snake announced as he pointed to a room all the way across the other side of the room. "Yeah, I think so. But whatever it is you're reaching for, you better make sure it's worth it!" Samus replied as she charged up her arm cannon. "We'll cover you, Snake. Ready guys? Let's move!" Captain America said before he darted out of his hiding spot.

As the other Insurgents ran out into the open and distracted the enemy, Snake ran as fast as he could towards the weapons crate. It was a close call, as bullets whizzed past Snake several times and an explosive shell nearly shook him off his feet. But he eventually made it to the room where the crate was located. "All right! Now it's time to even out the odds." Snake said to himself as he opened the crate.

He pulled out a massive grenade launcher, with explosive rounds powerful enough to blow even the toughest of tanks away into splinters. "It's showtime!" Snake grinned as he began sneaking his way up a set of stairs. As Snake climbed the stairs to get a better view and aim, the Insurgents began struggling against the oncoming horde. "Come on, guys! Don't give up; we've got this!" Tron Bonne encouraged as she continued firing her mech cannons at the shock troopers. "Is this the best that Superman has got in store for us? I could do this all day!" Nightwing boasted as he dodged a tank shell. "Careful, Dick! You never know what might happen next, so don't get cocky!" Batman warned as he threw a Bat Grenade at a shock trooper.

The tanks were about to fire again, until suddenly they were blown to bits. "Score 1 for the boys at home!" Snake cried triumphantly. "Shit! Where the hell did they get that firepower from?!" a shock trooper exclaimed as he struggled to get back on his feet. "Never mind how! It's time we call for that backup; get me a radio!" another snapped. As Snake fired his grenade launcher at the tanks and shock troopers, one of the surviving troopers managed to call in for help from behind cover of a ruined tank. "This is shock trooper 108, requesting immediate backup! Send in the Super Squad, over!" he called out on the radio. "You got it; we're coming in hot and fast! Grab your ass and hang on tight!" a cocky voice replied.

Snake fired the last of his grenades, grunting in satisfaction. "That oughta do it!" he said to himself. "Hey, Dave! Nice job; I think that's the best you've done yet!" Samus called out teasingly. Snake laughed at her as he shook his head. "It's just like the good old days, isn't it? Oh, if only the others were here to see me now." Snake said as he began walking down the stairs.

But before he could even take another step, a green missile was thrown at his direction and sent him flying into the air before crashing into the ground. Snake screamed as he was suddenly attacked, but his cries of pain only intensified when the force of the explosion caused him to lose an eye. "DAVID!" Samus shrieked as she ran to her partner. "What the hell was that?!" Chris cried as he ran towards his downed comrade.

Several more green missiles were thrown at their direction, creating massive craters in the ground and causing even more collateral damage to the base's entrance. Finally, a huge hole was literally ripped through the metal ceiling of base before he hovered slowly down the ground in full view. It was the Green Lantern! "Ding-Dong!" Green Lantern cackled. Batman growled in anger as he began marching towards his once good friend and ally. "Hal Jordan! What are you doing?" Batman demanded. "Oh, grow up! You know exactly why I'm here; you knew that this was coming, and you know how this is going to end!" Green Lantern snapped viciously.

Several other Insurgents grew angry with Green Lantern's rudeness. "Why are you doing this, Hal? I thought we were friends! Why are you doing this to us? What the hell is Superman doing to your mind, turning you into a psychotic murderer?! This ain't like you!" Cyborg cried bitterly. "Begging your pardon, punk...but you don't know me. I've always had a killer instinct...but only now have I chosen to embrace it. You wanna see what I can really do?" Green Lantern sneered as he charged up his ring.

Cyborg slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave. "Try me, pretty boy!" Cyborg snarled. Green Lantern cried out fiercely as he charged towards Cyborg, throwing massive punches at him. Cyborg took several hits, but he retaliated with brutal punches. As Cyborg and Green Lantern brawled, several more of Superman's allies arrived to battle.

The skies turned black and lightning cracked the air before Black Adam flew into the battle arena, landing on his feet with an explosive force. "I have returned!" Black Adam announced as he flared his fists with lightning. "Ha! Just another puppet for another politician!" Captain America taunted. "Just another group of childish rebels!" Black Adam retorted fiercely. Captain America threw his shield at Black Adam, but the villain caught his shield with his bare hands before he tossed it aside. "Your toys are no match against me, fool. Fight me like a man!" Black Adam snarled as he threw a punch at Captain America.

Captain America cried out as he was sent flying back, but he got back up and rushed towards Black Adam to fight as if he merely tripped. Captain America punched and kicked at Black Adam with all his might, but Black Adam was showing zero signs of slowing down or weakening. "You have a lot of fighting spirit in you, Captain America. You should join us while you can; I just might be able to convince our Emperor to spare your miserable life if you surrender now." Black Adam challenged as he caught Captain America by the neck. "Surrender is not in my vocabulary, pal!" Captain America snapped as he kicked himself free.

Black Adam growled in anger as he threw a ball of lightning at the Avenger. "Then Death shall be in your vocabulary once I'm through with you!" Black Adam snarled. "Not while I have anything to say about it, you don't!" Nightwing cried as he forced the villain away with a kick to the back. Nightwing helped Captain America up to his feet, ready to battle against the enraged villain.

Hawkgirl, Sinestro, Grundy, Venom, and Green Goblin soon joined the battle against the Insurgents. "There they are! You heard the boss; no survivors and no prisoners!" Hawkgirl shouted as she flew into the area, pointing her mace forward. "Grundy smash them all dead!" Grundy roared as he charged into the entrance. "Heads up, we got company!" Spiderman announced as he pointed to the incoming villains.

As the villains and heroes clashed against each other, Spawn witnessed the battle from a faraway distance. He growled softly as he watched his friends engage in a brutal struggle against the Regime. As much as he wanted to stay behind and help them fight, he knew that he didn't have that luxury to make that choice. He had much more important things to do as of right now. "I'm sorry. But you guys are on your own this time; I'll try to be back and help if I can." Spawn muttered in disappointment.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard in the air. "Even if you make it back alive, your precious little friends won't be!" an evil voice taunted. Spawn growled angrily as he turned around to face the villain who spoke; it was Ares! "You...I remember you. You're that bastard who interrupted my wedding!" Spawn snarled. "That's right, and you're the reason why all of this conflict is happening. I should thank you; I haven't felt this satisfied since the Crusades!" Ares laughed evilly. "Look, I don't have time for this. I have things to do!" Spawn grumbled as he began walking away.

Ares sneered as he teleported in front of Spawn, stopping him. "Don't you wish to know the fate of your beloved wife? I can help you save her...in exchange for a small payment, of course." Ares challenged. Spawn could tell that Ares was up to something crooked, but the temptation of protecting Reika Kitami was still there. "What the hell do you want?" Spawn demanded at last. "It is not Superman alone that is responsible for all this mayhem. He is but a mere puppet for all that is about to happen!" Ares began in a deceptive tone.

Spawn growled in annoyance as he reached for his M16 assault rifle. "Look, I already know what's going on here. I know that Albert Wesker and Dormamu are the ones behind all of this!" Spawn growled. "Oh, is that so? And you think that Dr. Strange is going to help you fix this?" Ares retorted. Spawn was immediately shocked upon hearing this. "How the hell did you know?!" Spawn demanded.

Ares snickered with evil delight. "I know a lot more than you think, boy. In fact; I know a great deal about you. I know what you've done in the past, I know all those you've killed in cold blood, and I know that Malebolgia is the one who made you into a Hellspawn. But I also know that a certain someone, a particular old man who claims to be your friend, is planning your death. I can tell you everything you need to know...you just have to do one thing for me! Will you at least humor me and hear me out?" Ares explained.

Spawn lowered his weapon slowly and nodded his head. "Do you know about the story of Cain and Abel, my boy? If not, then let me tell you. There were once two brothers named Cain and Abel, and each of them had an important job given to them in the Garden of Eden. Cain was responsible for tending to the crops of fruit and vegetables, while Abel was to tend to the flock of sheep they owned. Each year, Cain and Abel would make an offering to their god as dictated by their tradition. Cain would offer the best of his crops, while Abel would offer the best of his flock." Ares began.

Spawn began to glare at Ares with suspicion. "Get on with it, you creep! What's the point in all of this?!" Spawn snapped at last. "If you let me finish, I'll tell you!" Ares growled as he glared at Spawn. Spawn calmed himself before he let Ares continue his story. "Anyway, this god did not approve of Cain's offerings due to the secret wickedness and anger in his heart. Abel, on the otherhand, was favored by this god due to his pure heart. You know what happened soon after, Spawn? Cain grew very angry and jealous of his brother, so he decided to take matters into his own hands." Ares continued eerily.

Spawn was beginning to not like where this story was going. "So...what did he do next?" Spawn pressed. Ares smirked evilly. "Cain took his brother Abel into the field, and then he killed him. He killed him in cold blood and then he walked away as if nothing had ever happened. But that is not the end to this story, my boy. You know what happened to Cain when this god found out what he did? Cain was punished by this god, Spawn. As punishment for murdering his own brother, Cain was cursed to live with the Black Mark for all of eternity. He was cursed to live in exile, as a creature of unrepenting malice. A creature of cold, bitter hatred...a Hellspawn!" Ares finished.

Spawn could not believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying to me that Cogliostro is a Hellspawn? Are you insuiniating that he plans on betraying me and murdering me, just like he did to his own brother?!" Spawn exclaimed. "It's only a matter of time, Spawn. It's in the nature of your kind to betray one another; you're natural born killers! Tell me...do you really believe that this Cogliostro truly cared for you to begin with? You think he cares about your wife? You do realize that Cogliostro was working with another one of your sworn enemies, right? Now...what was his name again?" Ares said.

Spawn gasped as he realized where Ares was getting at. "Frenzy!" Spawn whispered. "Oh, yes. That's right...that sneaky, manipulative gremlin! The both of them were plotting to betray you and hand your soul over directly to Malebolgia, and you never even knew it. How does it feel, Spawn? How does it feel being victimized by your own friends? Can you still trust them, after all they've done to you? After what they wanted to do to you all these years?" Ares sneered.

Spawn growled angrily as he held his head, shaking furiously. "No! No, I don't believe you! Cogliostro is not like that! He's my friend; he'd never betray me!" Spawn cried fiercely. "Deny it all you want, boy. It's the truth! And you've always known that the old man resented you...look at me and tell me that I'm not right. You _know_ that this is true!" Ares said in a more threatening tone.

Spawn glared at Ares, growling angrily. "Get out of my sight...you ugly, sack of shit!" Spawn seethed. "You have a choice to make, boy! You can either fall victim to Cain's murderous schemes...or you can stay behind and protect the love of your life. It's your choice! Either way, your interference will create even more conflict and will only make me stronger. I'll be seeing you again soon, Spawn!" Ares cackled before he teleported away. Spawn roared with anger as he punched a rock into dust. "YOU'LL NEVER CONVINCE ME TO BETRAY MY FRIENDS, FOOL! NEVER!" Spawn roared.

Spawn looked back at his friends, who were now struggling even more than ever against their enemies. Spawn panted with seething rage as he looked at his friends, and then over at the opposite direction. "I don't care what lies they tell me...I won't let anything happen to Reika Kitami. If I have to go to the ends of the Earth to find this Dr. Strange, then I'll do it. You won't stop me, Ares. Nothing will stop me from doing the right thing! Nothing!" Spawn growled before he took off to search for Dr. Strange.

Back at the base entrance, the Regime began gaining the upperhand against the Insurgents. Sinestro combined their powers together against several of the Insurgents, violently subduing them. "You will know the meaning of fear by the time we're through with you!" Sinestro bellowed as he used his powers to create a massive chain to ensnare Jill, Reika, and Chun-Li. Sinestro then electrocuted the female Insurgents, making them cry out in pain. "AAHH! Stop it, you bastard! Let us go!" Reika shouted as she tried to use her magic to break free.

Sinestro cackled as he turned the chain into a massive boulder and repeatedly smashed them, until a blast of energy forced him away from them. "GAH! Who dares to-" Sinestro demanded before a blue plasma stream grabbed his legs. "It's not nice to hit a lady, buddy!" Samus sneered before she began thrashing him around with her plasma rope. Samus finally launched him into the air, allowing the other female Insurgents a chance of revenge. "Now you've really pissed me off!" Chun-Li shouted as she flew into the air and pummeled Sinestro with a flurry of kicks.

At the same time, Jill fired an assault rifle at the villain before Reika delivered the final blow with a burst of dark energy fired from her hands. Sinestro cried out as he was sent flying away, only to be caught by Green Lantern. "I'm always having to save your sorry ass out of trouble, aren't I?" Green Lantern smirked before he let go of him. "Be quiet, you arrogant bastard! Just help me to finish these foolish wenches off!" Sinestro snarled.

Green Lantern scowled before he used his ring to create a giant hammer. Green Lantern cried out fiercely as he began smashing the place up with his hammer, barely missing the Insurgents. "Ha! You missed!" Jill taunted. "Not for long!" Green Lantern sneered as he turned his hammer into a fist. Green Lantern then punched Jill Valentine away, smashing her into a wall and knocked her out cold. "Jill! You fucking animals! You'll pay for hurting her!" Chris shouted fiercely as he saw his injured partner. "Uh-oh...looks like I struck a nerve!" Green Lantern cruelly joked.

Chris cried out fiercely as he rushed towards Green Lantern to avenge his fallen comrade. He slashed at Green Lantern with his combat knife several times, but Green Lantern suffered no damage. Chris then attempted to shoot his shotgun, but Green Lantern just kicked the gun out of his hands before he grabbed Chris by the face and slammed him to the ground. "You ain't nothing but a chump!" Green Lantern snarled before he used his ring to form a brick wall.

Green Lantern repeatedly smashed Chris against the brick wall before he finally formed a large steel barrel and smashed Chris away, knocking him out cold. "How do you like that, punk?!" Green Lantern spat. "I like you this much; none!" Chun-Li shouted as she kicked at him several times. But before she could do anymore damage, Hawkgirl flew in and snatched her away. "HEY! Let me go, you mother-" Chun-Li cried. "Enough of the tough talk, little girl! It's time to lay the hammer down." Hawkgirl sneered as she threw Chun-Li into the air.

As Chun-Li was still in mid-air, Hawkgirl flew towards her with her mace. Hawkgirl cried out fiercely as she smashed her mace at Chun-Li several times, breaking some of her bones. Chun-Li screamed in pain as she was finally sent crashing down into the ground with a crack of the mace's blow to the back of her skull. The force of the impact was so powerful, it created a shockwave that shook some of the other Insurgents off balance. "Chun-Li?! Chun-Li! You fucking harpie bitch; you'll pay for that!" Reika snarled as she couldn't wake her friend up.

Hawkgirl cackled as she flew towards Reika, but Reika had a nasty surprise in store for her. Before Hawkgirl could strike Reika with her mace, Reika teleported away before reappearing and firing a streak of flames at her wings. Hawkgirl screamed as she was burned, her wings now seriously hurt and unable to fly anymore. "AAUUGHH! My wings! You fucking bitch! Now you're gonna be sorry!" Hawkgirl screeched in howling pain.

Reika ignored her and cried out fiercely as she used her magic to lift up several large items and smashed them against Hawkgirl. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it! No one!" Reika shouted. Unaware of her actions, Grundy witnessed Reika hurting Hawkgirl and earned his rage. "Witch lady hurt Hawkgirl?! Then Grundy smash witch lady! Nobody hurt's Grundy's friend!" Grundy roared as he tackled Reika to the ground.

Reika cried out as she was suddenly attacked by the goliath swamp beast. "AUGH! Get off of me, you stupid son of a-" Reika began before Grundy finished her off. He tore out one of the knives stuck in his back before he slashed at Reika's stomach, making her scream in agony as she bled like a stuck pig. Grundy then grabbed Reika by the head and lifted her up into the air before smashing her back down into the ground.

Not even finished, Grundy grabbed out a gravestone from his stomach before he smashed it onto Reika's head. Reika groaned as she fell down to the ground motionless. "RAWR! Take that, witch lady! Grundy no let you or anybody else hurt Hawkgirl!" Grundy growled. "Bad Grundy!" Nightwing cried as he smashed his batons in the back of his head. "Ow! Who hit Grundy?!" Grundy snapped as he turned sharply around.

Nightwing was too quick for him, as he was on a motorcycle and kept smashing his batons at Grundy at high speeds. Finally, Nightwing drove directly towards Grundy before he leapt off his motorcycle and turned his batons into an electric powered staff. He jammed the staff into Grundy's chest, forcing Grundy away with an explosive force of electricity and knocked him out cold. "Slow and steady doesn't win this round, big boy! Come on, Reika...I got you!" Nightwing cried as he helped Reika up on her feet.

Reika groaned as she finally began waking up, as if she were merely taking a nap from having a migraine. "What happened?" she mumbled. "Nothing to worry about. Come on; we can still do this!" Nightwing urged. Suddenly, Cyborg was thrown against him and Reika, forcing them all on their backs. "OW! Would you watch where you're going?! Sheesh!" Reika snapped as she pushed Cyborg off of her. "Sorry...it's that crazy Goblin dude; he's high as hell on that Necro shit!" Cyborg groaned as he got back up and pointed.

He was right; the Green Goblin had infused himself with Necro 666 and was now twice as fast and powerful. He cackled demonically as he used his new strength to brutalize both Spiderman and Zero. "You can't stop me; I'm invincible! I own you now, fools! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Goblin cackled as he grabbed Spiderman by the neck and shook him violently. "Shut up, you big nudnick!" Spiderman snapped as broke free and punched Goblin in the face.

Goblin growled as he tried to hit him back, but Zero caught him from behind with his laser katana before he flew up into the air and threw him back down into the ground. "Don't you know that winners don't use drugs?" Zero joked. "How can you make jokes when you're gonna die?!" Green Goblin snarled as he threw a handful of pumpkin bombs at Zero. Zero flew away from the explosives before he fired his arm cannon at the maniacal villain.

Spiderman was about to swing in and kick the Green Goblin away, when suddenly Venom caught him with a tentacle and began smashing him around the place. "Parker! You won't escape from us, this time! You will die!" Venom snarled. "If I have to die to stop you, then I will!" Spiderman bravely cried as he broke free and punched Venom in the face. Spiderman punched and kicked at Venom with all his might, but he underestimated the power of Venom's rage.

Venom snarled with rage as he grabbed Spiderman and slammed him to the ground before he clawed him viciously, making Spiderman scream in pain from his attacks. "Yes! Scream, Parker...scream! There is no escaping us now!" Venom sneered as he began choking the life out of Spiderman. "Eddie, no! Stop it; this isn't you! You still have time to lose the suit! Listen to me-" Spiderman gasped.

Wolverine heard Spiderman's cries of pain and rushed over towards Venom, forcing him away with savage slash attacks from his claws. "I've had just about enough! Who do you think you are, asshole?!" Wolverine snarled as he unleashed a deadly barrage of slash attacks. "We are Venom! You are but a mere morsel standing in our way!" Venom growled as he grabbed hold of Wolverine with his tentacles.

Venom attempted to consume Wolverine, but Venom was not expecting Wolverine to fight back. The symbiote cried out in pain as Wolverine resisted his feeding ability, and evenutally Wolverine burst out of Venom's chest and gravely injured the beast. "GYAH! That was disgusting! But you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me, bub! COME ON!" Wolverine shouted as he tackled Venom to the ground and began slashing viciously at his face.

Spiderman finally got back up to his feet and helped Wolverine defeat Venom for good. "All right, that's it. No more Mister Nice Spidey!" Spiderman cried angrily as he cracked his knuckles. He charged towards Venom and unleashed a powerful barrage of punches and kicks against Venom before he finally uppercutted him into the air with a terrific force. Spiderman leapt up into the air and caught Venom with his webbing before he swung him around in a circle before he finally slammed Venom back into the ground.

To ensure that Venom would stay down, Spiderman stomped both feet into the back of Venom's head before he trapped him inside of a large ball of webbing. "Stay down this time, Eddie! I mean it; don't make me do anymore damage!" Spiderman shouted angrily. "Nice moves, kid. Come on; we gotta help the others!" Wolverine said as he pat Spiderman on the shoulder.

Wolverine and Spiderman rushed towards Captain America, Tron Bonne, Felicia, Zero, Cyborg, Nightwing, and Batman to help them fight off against Black Adam, Green Lantern, Sinestro, Hawkgirl, and Green Goblin. "Is this the best you've got? I can do this all day!" Chris challenged. "You're not making this any easier, fools! Just give it up already; I grow weary of playing games with you." Black Adam snapped. "Then why don't you just give up now and leave us alone?" Tron Bonne snapped back. "Yeah, you guys don't play very nice!" Felicia added.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard. "Play? Play?! Is that what you all think of this as? A mere little game that children play? How pathetic!" an ominous voice laughed. Everyone turned around to see Dr. Doom marching towards them, wearing a black cloak instead of his usual green cloak. "Ah, well it's about time you arrived." Sinestro announced. "Yeah, what took you so long?" Green Lantern teased.

Dr. Doom ignored his comment and continued marching towards the Insurgents. "Why must you prolong the inevitable, fools? You're only wasting time, energy, and lives...and for what? A false belief of hope? A belief that you can still save this world? This world does not deserve saving. It's not capable of redemption...it deserves to be punished. _You_ deserve to be punished." Dr. Doom said eerily as he pointed to them.

Reika rolled her eyes in annoyance as she sighed. "Enough of this! I'm tired of hearing you talk about this cliched bullshit! If you want to kill somebody, then fucking do it instead of talking about it!" Reika snapped. Dr. Doom gave her a chilling glare before he turned to face one of the more inexperienced Insurgents. "What are you looking at, you creep? You trying to scare me?! Well it's not working-" Tron Bonne said bravely.

What happened next scarred the Insurgents and even some of the Enforcers of True Justice. Dr. Doom shot a powerful burst of electric energy from his hands and reduced Tron Bonne into a red smear and charred crisp. "NOOOO! Tron Bonne! You killed her, you son of a-" Zero screamed. Dr. Doom used his powers to create a huge shockwave, sending the Insurgents flying off their feet and smashing into the walls or back on the floor.

The Insurgents groaned as they struggled to stand back up on their feet, but Dr. Doom would not let them have that chance. He violently electrocuted them with powerful bolts of dark lightning, ignoring their screams and cries of anguish. "You're pathetic and weak! You don't know the true meaning of power and evil, unless you've suffered in the hands of Doom. Only now in the end do you insignificant fools truly understand what real evil is!" Dr. Doom snarled as he continued electrocuting the Insurgents.

The Insurgents cried out in agony as they were tortured by Dr. Doom, while the Enforcers of True Justice only watched their suffering. "AAAUUGGHH! STOP IT; YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Reika screeched. "MAKE IT STOP!" Jill screamed. Batman cried out in pain as he looked over at the Enforcers of True Justice. "Don't just stand there...help us! Please!" Batman cried as he was continuously electrocuted.

None of the Enforcers of True Justice said a word or even showed a hint of remorse for their suffering. They had their orders and they were going to follow them. The Insurgents screamed and howled in agony as they were electrocuted by Dr. Doom, which seemed to last forever. But finally, Dr. Doom stopped electrocuting them and took several steps back. "Now...foolish Insurgents...you will die!" Dr. Doom snarled.

He pulled out a radio and pressed a red button. "Do it! Launch those missiles now! And don't stop firing until there's nothing left! That's a direct order from your Emperor!" Dr. Doom shouted. Suddenly, several large missiles were seen being launched from the distance and were flying towards their direction. The Enforcers of True Justice got wide eyed with shock as they saw the missiles getting closer. "Doom, what have you done?! You realize that you've killed us all?!" Sinestro cried. "What the hell, man?! You think you could have waited until-" Green Lantern shouted.

Suddenly, Dr. Doom used his powers to telekinetically shove the Enforcers of True Justice into the entrance of the base with the Insurgents. "OW! What the hell?! What are you doing, you maniac?!" Hawkgirl shouted. "SILENCE! You infidels have failed my master for the final time; you're hereby relieved of your duties permenantly! Have a nice death...in Hell!" Dr. Doom snarled before he teleported away to safety. "GOD DAMN YOU, DR. DOOM!" Green Lantern shouted furiously as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Solid Snake groaned as he finally woke up from his coma, only to find several large missiles coming down towards them. "Shit!" Snake cursed. The missiles finally hit the old abandoned Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters; the explosion was so strong, it could be seen and felt from several miles away. Spawn was one of the many who felt the shockwave and saw the explosion. "No!" Spawn whispered in disbelief.


	15. The Insurgency Strikes Back!

**Chapter 15: The Insurgency Strikes Back!**

* * *

Deep within the smoldering remains of the crater where the old Empire Plaza Emergency Headquarters once stood, a lone cardboard box began moving slightly. The cardboard box ever so slightly moved towards an open area in the crater, where there wasn't as much debris. Finally, the box appeared to stand up before it was tossed to the side. Solid Snake had survived!

Snake didn't know how or why, but he had survived a nuclear blast. All thanks to the wonders of a cardboard box. That being said, he didn't escape unscratched. Far from it; he was very sore and weary from the sheer blast of the explosion, and he still had a missing eye from his previous battle against the Regime's enforcers. But none of that seemed to worry Snake at all; all he wanted to know was if there was any survivors.

Snake carefully crept around and removed chunks of debris, looking to see if there were any survivors from the missile's explosive impact. "Samus? Chris? Jill? Anybody?! Anybody still alive? Give me a sign; anything!" Snake rasped due to his lungs being choked with the smoke that filled the air. There was nothing but silence for the longest of time, which made Snake both angry and terrified. "Anyone! Are you still alive?" Snake called out a bit more loudly.

Still, there was no answer. Only the deafening silence."God, if only I still had my codec. Then I would be able to ask Colonel Campbell for advice...or Mei Ling. Or even Otacon!" Snake mumbled sadly. Suddenly, a chunk of debris burst wide open and a loud gasp for breath was heard. "Snake! Snake! SNAKE!" a female voice cried out frantically. Snake felt elation in his soul as he recognized the voice. "Samus? Thank Christ, you're alive! Are you badly hurt?" Snake exclaimed trying his best to hide his tears.

Samus was helped out of the trap of debris that had toppled on top of her, but much to Snake's surprise she suffered no damage. "My armor was able to protect me from any injury...but the force of the blast destroyed my computer sensors. Now my weapons are offline, at least until I can somehow get my computer systems repaired. I also seemed to have lost my helmet. Other than that, I guess I should consider myself lucky that I'm alive." Samus explained in-between gasps.

Samus was surprised by Snake's response, which seemed a bit uncharacteristic for him at the time. He embraced her tightly, crying softly as he gently caressed her face. "I'm so sorry, Samus. I'm sorry about everything. I thought that I lost you!" Snake whispered passionately. Samus felt her eyes tear up before she touched his face, looking into his eyes with passion. "It's ok, babe. Really...I'm all right. But we need to focus on the mission right now. And that is to find any other survivors. Come on!" Samus replied.

Snake nodded his head slowly as he wiped his tears away before he and Samus began searching around for survivors. They spent about 20 minutes looking around, until they finally found another small group of survivors. "Hey, Snake! Over here; I hear something. Hey! Is anyone in there? Say something!" Samus announced as she tapped on a huge slab of metal. "We've got an injured person here! We need immediate medical evac, pronto!" a male voice responded calmly.

Snake helped Samus remove the slab of metal, revealing the small group of survivors. Captain America, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Wolverine, Chun-Li, and Reika Kitami were all alive. Reika was able to use her magic to shield themselves from the missile's explosion. But after Reika stopped using her magic to double check and see if everyone was all right, a she tripped and fell awkwardly on her right arm into a pile of sharp glass, breaking it in the process.

Chris and Jill were able to help remove the shards of glass and bandage down her arm with garments of their own clothing. But due to her excessive bleeding, Reika had passed out and it was only a matter of time before her wound became infected. "My God! How long has she been like this?!" Snake exclaimed. "About 20 minutes. It's a miracle she saved us, but I highly doubt that she'll last much longer if we stay here!" Jill explained.

Snake nodded grimly as he pulled something from his pocket and knelt down towards Reika. He opened up a tiny flask and poured a liquid down her throat. "What did you do?!" Chun-Li demanded nervously. "Don't worry, I just gave her a little bit of medicine. It'll help with the pain until we can get her out of here and get her some proper treatment. Now come on; help me get her up!" Snake explained as he wrapped Reika's arm around his shoulder.

Chris and Jill helped Snake get Reika up on her feet before they carried her away. They all managed to scramble out of the crater before they reached an empty spot in an open area. As they tried to catch their breath, Snake quickly realized their numbers had gone drastically down. "Damn! Is this all that's left of us? Where are the others?!" Snake demanded as he looked at the group.

Jill sighed sadly as she shook her head. "They're either dead or missing, Snake. Nonetheless, we gotta get Reika to a hospital before her wound becomes infected. I did everything I could, but the severity of her wound is too much even for me to handle." Jill explained. "I highly doubt that we're gonna find a hospital around for another dozen miles or so, Jill!" Snake snapped. "So what did you have in mind, then? You wanna play camp out until help arrives?! You plan on being the next _Survivor_ until someone else dies?!" Jill snapped back.

Captain America separated them both before they could get into a fight. "Knock it off, you two! Fighting each other isn't going to help us; we need to focus! Now does anyone have a radio we can use?" Captain America shouted. "My systems have been knocked out from the blast." Samus said sadly. "Don't look at me, bub. I don't even carry a cell phone with me!" Wolverine retorted. "Shit! So what are we supposed to do now?!" Jill growled.

Suddenly, a couple of figures were seen coming their way. "Hey! Look; we've got movement coming this way!" Snake whispered as he reached for his pistol. Snake and Chris slowly stood up, aiming their guns at the incoming figures. "Who's there? Are you hostile or friendly?!" Chris demanded. Their immediate answer was Batman and Cyborg slowly hobbling their way. "Guys?! Thank God, you're all alive!" Cyborg cried out in excitement. "Well, it's nice to see a familiar face around here...for once. You haven't seen any of the others, have you?" Wolverine said.

Batman shook his head grimly, which made everyone very upset. "We looked everywhere. I can only hope and pray that they somehow survived. If not...then I guess we'll have to assume the worst!" Batman answered. Wolverine nodded slowly as he placed his hand on Batman's shoulder. "The important thing is that we're alive, and that we're all in this together. But time will tell if we'll be able to find the others." Wolverine said kindly.

Batman nodded before he approached Reika. "Is she alive?" Batman asked as he knelt down to examine her. "Yes, but she's got a nasty wound on her right arm. She fell into some glass and it punctured deep. Chris and I were able to remove most of the glass and bandage it up best we could, but she needs real treatment before it becomes infected." Jill explained. Batman nodded before he stood back up.

He looked around before he tried to activate his distress signal on his belt. "Come on, come on! Give me a signal!" Batman muttered. Batman fussed with his distress signal for about 5 minutes, but he was still unable to get a signal even out here in the open. "Shit! The blast must have somehow disrupted my signal. We're gonna have to move to higher ground if we're ever gonna be able to get even a few minutes of a decent signal." Batman said. "But where else can we go?" Samus asked.

Cyborg used his scanners to look for a place to get a better signal for Batman's distress call, until he finally found something. "There's a 2 story building about 3 miles ahead of us; if we can get to the roof, maybe we can get a signal!" Cyborg announced. "Wait, if you can do that...then why the hell can't you send out an SOS?!" Wolverine snarled. "Because even my computer systems have been fucked up from the blast, Wolverine. I may be a cyborg, but I ain't invincible! Now are we gonna waste our time arguing, or are we gonna get moving and help out our lady friend here?!" Cyborg snapped.

Wolverine took a hint and encouraged everyone to get moving. "Come on, we ain't got all day. The lady needs medical attention! Move!" Wolverine cried. As everyone got back up to their feet and began moving, Reika began to wake up and groaned loudly. "Unngh...where am I?" Reika slurred. "She's waking up! We haven't got much time, you guys!" Jill announced as she helped the witch up. "Ooh...ugh...my head hurts. Raizo, where are you?" Reika whined. "Shh, don't talk. You're gonna be ok, I promise. Just hold on!" Chun-Li shushed as she helped Jill carry her.

Eventually, the injured Insurgents arrived at the building and were able to carry Reika up to the roof. As Batman continued to try and send a distress signal, Reika began crying out in pain as she held her broken arm. "AUGH! My arm...what happened to my arm?! It hurts...Raizo, where are you?!" Reika wailed. "Damn! My medicine must have worn off. How much longer until you get that distress signal sent out?!" Snake snapped.

Batman growled in frustration. "I'm trying my best, ok?! Even my gear isn't able to withstand such damage from a missile blast! Just be patient!" Batman snapped back. "We haven't got the time or luxury for patience, you fool! We have a critically injured woman and her injury is probably already infected! Now get that damn thing of yours to work, or so help me-" Snake snarled.

Suddenly, the sounds of a helicopter were heard approaching their direction. "Wait! It's a helicopter!" Chris exclaimed. "It is! HEY! Over here; we need help down here!" Captain America shouted as he waved his arms to get the chopper's attention. "We have an injury down here! Come on!" Jill screamed as she flagged down the helicopter.

The helicopter slowly flew down towards them, earning cheers from the Insurgents. "Thank God you've come for us! Quickly, help us get this woman to a hospital. She's got a broken arm!" Samus cried over the roar of the chopper's blades. As the chopper landed, they were all surprised to see who stepped out to help them out. "Surprise!" Deadpool sang. "Where the fuck have you been for the past several hours?!" Wolverine roared. "I dunno...ask the guy who wrote this script! Oh, by the way...present for ya!" Deadpool replied with a giggle as he handed out a wind-up toy monkey.

 ***Wolverine's face: (-_-)lll***

Wolverine ignored him and instead helped Reika onboard the helicopter. "Ugh...Raizo! Where are you?! Why didn't you come for me?" Reika whined. "She's becoming delirious! Get us out of here, now!" Chris shouted. "All right, already! Hold your horses!" Rocket Raccoon retorted. "How did you guys survive?" Chun-Li wondered as she sat by Reika Kitami's side. "You can thank Iron-Man and the Hulk for saving our sorry hides! I never thought I'd be so relieved to see that big, green galoot in a million years...but yet there he was, falling out of the sky!" Rocket Raccoon began as he began flying the helicopter away from the roof.

As the helicopter flew away, Chun-Li held Reika's hand while Snake used the medkit to try and find some painkillers for her. "Oh my God...what just happened? Are we dead yet?" Reika mumbled now getting weary from all the stress. "No, sweetie. We just...had an accident, that's all!" Chun-Li said kindly. Reika smiled as she looked at Chun-Li's smiling face, while Snake finally found some painkillers.

Snake gave Reika the painkillers with a bottled water, and Reika finally seemed to calm down. "I was hoping that Raizo would come back for us. Something terrible must have happened!" Reika said calmly. "Yeah, don't count on it." Snake grumbled. "David! Now's not the time!" Samus hissed. Reika ignored his comment and sighed as she looked out the window of the helicopter. "Wherever you are, Raizo...I hope you're ok. I'll be waiting for your safe return!" Reika whispered passionately.

Rocket Raccoon finally landed the helicopter over towards a large building that overlooked most of Megatropolis. As they landed, Tony Stark approached them with a grave look on his face. "There you are! Where in the world were you guys?!" he exclaimed. "Us?! Where were you?" Captain America retorted. "Never mind about that; we need to get medical attention for Reika Kitami right now!" Jill snapped. "Right...this way, please. Jarvis? Get the medical lab ready; we've got a critical injury over here!" Tony announced after he observed Reika's wound. " _Yes sir! I have the medical systems ready for immediate use. Do you require any painkillers?_ " a robotic voice responded.

Tony looked at the others, who shook their heads. "Nah...I think our patient just needs to get her broken arm fixed. It looks infected!" Tony responded while they moved her to the medical labs. " _As you wish, sir. Oh by the way, sir? Bruce Banner says that he needs to speak with you on an urgent matter._ " Jarvis explained. "It's gonna have to wait, Jarvis. Medical needs are a bit more important at the moment!" Tony retorted. " _Of course, sir. My apologies. The medical bed is ready for immediate use, sir._ " Jarvis said as a fancy looking bed opened up like a tanning booth opened up.

As the Insurgents gently placed Reika into the bed, Reika groaned as she closed her eyes. "Nngh...ugh...Raizo..." Reika mumbled. "Shh, just relax honey. You're just gonna have a little spa treatment, that's all!" Tony shushed. "Really? I thought you were gonna have to amputate her arm or something!" Deadpool said stupidly. "Would you please shut up?!" Wolverine snarled as he hit him on the shoulder. "OW! What was that for?!" Deadpool complained.

As the bed closed up, Reika sighed in content as a gentle steam began to put her to sleep. " _The damage on her arm is not as severe as I predicted it to be, sir. So this process may take a bit shorter!_ " Jarvis announced. "Wait, what?! What do you mean? Her arm is broken and infected!" Jill exclaimed in shock. " _Apparently, Mrs. Kitami has the unique ability to heal her wounds at a miraculous pace. But that being said, it still looks like her wound could use some cleansing. Not to worry, though. After the cleaning process, her wounds will be completely healed and a few days of rest should have her in excellent condition._ " Jarvis explained.

Everyone was amazed by this, especially Tony Stark. "Incredible! Absolutely incredible!" he managed to say at last. "I guess she must have been healing herself while we rode in that helicopter on the way here." Snake guessed. "Thank you Jarvis. Notify me at once if there are any changes or difficulties!" Tony instructed as he walked away with the others. " _Yes, sir. Shall I contact Bruce Banner now?_ " Jarvis replied. "Uh, sure. Let him know I'll talk to him in about...10 or 15 minutes. I wanna treat my guests first." Tony replied. _Yes, sir. Of course!_ " Jarvis said.

Tony Stark then led everyone into a comfy looking lounge, where Lex Luthor awaited them. "Oh, thank God you all are ok! What happened?" Lex Luthor exclaimed. "I take it that you weren't present when our base was destroyed by Dr. Doom!" Batman said angrily. "No, I wasn't aware! I was here in my labs, helping Mr. Banner with-" Lex Luthor began before Tony Stark cleared his throat. "Uh, well...I'm just glad that you all are all right. Come, please. Enjoy yourselves! You're safe here, I can assure you!" Lex Luthor said as he led them down a hall.

As they were shown their new private rooms, Batman grew very suspicious. "Something is going on, here. And I don't like it...not one bit!" Batman growled. After the others got comfortable, Tony Stark managed to meet up with Lex Luthor in a private office. "Tell me some good news, Lexie. Please!" Tony began. "I'm afraid we were only able to complete it's construction at 90%, Mr. Stark." Lex Luthor answered. "Damn it! What happened?! We were doing so good up until now!" Tony cursed. "They're on to me, Mr. Stark. They've found out that I've been compromised, so it's only a matter of time before Superman sends in his goons to kill me too!" Lex Luthor explained.

Tony sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I don't think we'll have to worry about them for awhile, Lex. Dr. Doom apparently seems to have dealt with them already...for the time being, anyway. You say that it's at 90% completion?" Tony said. "Yes...we just need a little more time to finish the final touches. After that, we only have one chance to do this right. But that's not all; Mr. Banner says he found something...something that you should personally see." Lex continued. "All right, so where is he?" Tony demanded. "He's in the lab; he's been cooped up in there for hours. He's insistant that you come meet him immediately; I think you better go see him." Lex Luthor explained.

Tony nodded his head before agreed. "Ok, then. I guess I'll go see him then!" Tony said at last. "Wait...there's one more thing." Lex said before he whispered something in his ear. Tony got wide eyed before he nodded his head. "Ok, thanks. I'll let them know immediately!" Tony said before he took off.

Later, Tony approached Bruce Banner in his own private lab. "Bruce? Bruce! Wake up!" Tony cried as he shook his friend awake. "Ah! Oh, it's you...sorry about that, I was just taking a little nap. What's up?" Bruce Banner yawned. "You needed me for something important, remember? That's what Lex and Jarvis said!" Tony pressed. "Huh? Oh, yeah! You've gotta see this! You remember Razor, right?" Bruce Banner said now more awake.

Tony shuddered as the wretched Hellspawn's name was mentioned. "I try real hard not to. Why?" Tony remarked. "Well, apparently...Albert Wesker somehow got a hold of Razor's remains. One of the other Insurgents was able to bring me back a sample, and I've discovered something. Something that may give us a clue about Wesker's plans; take a look!" Bruce Banner explained as he showed Tony a piece of metal.

As Tony examined the piece of metal and compared it to another piece of metal, he was amazed. "Of course! It all makes sense now...but what exactly does this have to do with-" Tony began. "I have a theory. Wesker plans on making an ultimate weapon, but he lacks the materials to do so. But with just even a small piece of Razor's remains, he'll have enough to create his own personal artificial Hellspawn. Now, imagine a Hellspawn infused with Wesker's own T-Virus. This creature will be unstoppable...unless-" Bruce Banner explained.

Tony began to see where Bruce was getting at. "Unless another creature just like it can stop it. But Spawn is nowhere to be seen!" Tony replied. "So we'll create our own!" Bruce Banner concluded. "Wait, what?!" Tony demanded. "Remember what you said to me before? About us being mad scientists and monsters?" Bruce Banner asked. "Well, yeah...but that was before we knew what we had unleashed with Ultron! You seriously can't be suggesting that-" Tony pointed out. "That was before, Tone. But we know what we can do now! Ultron was child's play compared to this...I think we should give this a shot. We have no other choice!" Bruce Banner argued.

Tony shook his head. "Bruce, I get what you're saying...but that's the last thing we need right now, is to create another monster." Tony warned. "Maybe we don't have to create a monster, Tony. That's the thing...they'll expect that! We couldn't finish Lex Luthor's Power Suit because his Kryptonite was stolen...but if we add this substance to his suit-" Bruce Banner began. "Then we'll create another weapon of mass destruction that will go out of control and we'll end up causing more harm than good!" Tony snapped.

Bruce Banner sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Well, do you have any other suggestions? We've lost more people than we can count, the enemy is gaining more and more of an upperhand as we speak, and Spawn has gone AWOL on us...again! I really think that this will help us, Tony. I think we should give this a shot; what else have we got to lose?" Bruce Banner challenged.

Tony took a deep breath before he finally made his decision. "You really think that this will work? What if it ends up killing us if it goes haywire?" Tony replied. "But what if it doesn't? What if it works?" Bruce pointed out. Tony gave up as he shook his head, but he reluctantly agreed. "Ok, then. I guess we've got nothing else to lose. But just to be sure, we have to get the others imput on this!" Tony said. Bruce nodded his head before he picked up the piece of metal and locked it inside of an impenetrable glass tube. "Of course!" he said reluctantly.

Much later; Tony Stark and Bruce Banner called everyone for an important meeting in the lab. "What's going on, Stark?" Chris asked. "Yeah, why did you interrupt me from a very important gaming session?" Deadpool complained as he held up a video game controller. "I have something I want to show you guys!" Bruce Banner announced as he showed off the piece of strange metal. "Whoa! That's a piece of Razor, ain't it?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing with that? You gotta get it outta here!" Jill panicked. "Wait, wait, wait! Just hear me out!" Bruce Banner insisted.

After Bruce Banner explained his theory, the other Insurgents had mixed feelings. "Wait, so you're telling me that if you add this into Lex Luthor's Power Suit, that it can help us defeat Wesker's forces?" Captain America demanded. "Not just Luthor's armor, but all of our own technology. It has an incredible self-repair factor, and I think it's worth trying. It could help us on the long run!" Bruce Banner explained. "I don't know...I got a bad feeling about this!" Jill admitted. "Yeah, after what we went through with Razor...I don't think it's such a good idea!" Chris added.

Lex Luthor suddenly wandered into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he announced. Tony turned to face him before he nodded to Bruce Banner. "Lex, I have an idea. This piece of metal has a unique attribute; self-repairation. I think if we used this to power up all of our own technology, we might have a chance to strike back against the Regime." Bruce Banner explained. "The only problem is that it's the same metallic material that made up Razor, the same psychotic Hellspawn that nearly killed us all!" Jill snapped.

Lex Luthor nodded his head as he approached Bruce Banner. "May I?" Lex Luthor asked as he held out his hands. Bruce Banner nodded his head before he handed the piece of metal to him. Lex Luthor examined the piece of metal, nodding his head. "I see...but are you certain that this will work? There won't be any repercussions of any sort?" Lex Luthor asked. "We have something that might help us to keep it stable!" Bruce Banner pointed out. "Wait, we do?" Tony Stark asked in surprise. "Jarvis! Remember? He's the one who helped us beat Ultron!" Bruce Banner said.

Tony snapped his fingers. "That's right! Jarvis helped us stablize Ultron's essence and helped create the Vision. It has to work!" Tony said with excitement. "And if it doesn't?" Chris challenged. "Then we've got nothing else to lose! Besides, it's worth a shot. I think we can make this work...but we've got to act now before the Regime attacks us again. Now is our time to strike back!" Bruce Banner replied gravely.

Everyone looked to Chris Redfield to see what he had to say. Chris knew that they had little choice left, so he finally agreed to let Bruce Banner give it a try. "Ok. Let's see what this little plan of yours does!" Chris said at last. "Excellent! Let's get to work right away, shall we?" Lex Luthor said as he pressed a button. His Power Suit suddenly appeared from a secret wall compartment, along with several other looking newly finished prototype weapons. Lex Luthor's Power Suit was a huge tank-sized set of armor that had everything needed for combat against any threat...all it needed was a final touch of the self repairing metal, and they might be able to stand a chance.

As Lex Luthor worked with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner on the final construction of the power suit, Captain America and the other observed the prototype weapons. They looked exactly like the kind of tools and weapons they would personally use for battle. "You had this all planned ahead of time, didn't you?" Snake said as he observed a unique looking sneaking suit. "I'm always one step ahead, my boy. That's my job as a scientist!" Lex Luthor replied. "Well, I'll say this...you sure know us!" Samus point out as she observed a Power Suit made with Vaira Armor.

To keep a long story short, Lex Luthor helped Tony Stark and Bruce Banner finish the construction of the Power Armor and the prototype weapons with the self-repairing metal. Lex Luthor's Power Suit was now active and ready for use, as well as the weapons and tools of the other Insurgents. "Ok, just one last thing to do. Time to give these bad boys a test run! Everyone in the mood for a little field testing?" Tony Stark announced as he put on his Iron-Man suit. "Is that a question that needs answering?" Samus Aran smirked as she activated her own armor. "Where do we start?" Snake asked as he put on his new sneaking suit.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. "Right here...right now!" Lex Luthor said gravely as he prepared his weapons system. " _Sir, I have urgent news! It's Mrs. Kitami...she's been kidnapped!_ " Jarvis alerted. "Shit! Let's get ready to rock and roll, boys and girls!" Iron-Man announced. "We have to save her before it's too late!" Chun-Li cried. "Come on, this way!" Lex Luthor said as he led the way. It was finally time for the Insurgency to strike back!


	16. Betrayal!

**Chapter 16: Betrayal!**

* * *

Lex Luthor and his allies immediately rushed over towards the now destroyed medical lab, where Reika Kitami was seen trapped inside of a strange pod of some sort. Dr. Doom was seen standing in front of the pod, laughing evilly. "I have you now, my dear!" Dr. Doom sneered. "Let me go, you son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Reika snarled. "Let her go!" Snake demanded as he pointed an assault rifle at Dr. Doom. "Yeah, that's no way to treat a lady!" Deadpool added as he aimed a pair of Uzi submachine guns at the villain.

Surprisingly, Dr. Doom didn't seem shocked that the Insurgents were still alive after being nuked. In fact, that seemed to worry the Insurgents greatly. "Well, isn't this nice? Killing you fools off might be a bit harder than I thought after all! I always did appreciate a challenge." Dr. Doom said with a devilish laugh. "Wait, so...you're not freaking out that we're still alive and about to kick your ass?" Deadpool pondered in confusion.

Lex Luthor stood out from the group, approaching Dr. Doom in his new power suit. "It wasn't enough that you destroyed an entire group of Superman's most loyal followers, but now you wish to destroy my labrotory?! Who do you think you are?" Lex Luthor cried angrily. "Uh, technically...this is MY lab." Iron-Man pointed out. "And shouldn't we be focusing on more important issues like, oh I don't know...saving that woman's life?!" Snake snapped.

Dr. Doom just laughed as he shook his head. "Of course I knew that missile wouldn't be enough to kill you. I was merely testing your strength...and I can see that you have failed to disappoint. But now, you'll have to face me! If you fools think you have what it takes to defeat me, I may be willing to let the witch go. If not-" Dr. Doom began. "Oh, great...another game of _fight to prove yourself_ cliche! Like I haven't put up with enough of that crap with Revolver Ocelot!" Snake grumbled out loud.

Dr. Doom heard his comment and used his powers to rip a huge chunk of metal from the floor. More specifically, the spot where Snake was standing. Snake cried out as he was sent flying into the air before Dr. Doom used his powers to grab onto Snake and choke him. "You sicken me with your lack of vision!" Dr. Doom snarled before he backhanded Snake away onto the floor. "HEY!" Samus shouted as she fired a missile at him.

Dr. Doom caught the missile with his bare hands before he crushed it to dust. "Ok, so that's how you fools want to play!" Dr. Doom seethed. Lex Luthor had enough, as well as the others. "I'm afraid we won't be playing this time, Dr. Doom. This time, you will pay!" Lex Luthor vowed. "Yeah! What he said!" Deadpool sneered as he fired his Uzis at Dr. Doom. "Finally! It's time to rock and roll!" Rocket Raccoon screamed as he fired a huge chaingun at Dr. Doom. "Come on, guys! It's all or nothing!" Chris Redfield cried as he unleashed a barrage of grenades from a grenade launcher.

Dr. Doom used a powerful surge of dark energy to protect him from their combined attacks, laughing as he began surging his hands with dark lightning. "Pathetic! You humans and your guns!" Dr. Doom taunted before he zapped Chris, Deadpool, and Rocket Raccoon. "AAAUUGGHH!" Chris screamed. "Ouchies! My kidney...or is that my spleen? Uh, I mean...oh, forget it!" Deadpool joked despite being violently electrocuted.

Jill cried out angrily as she fired her Beretta pistol at Dr. Doom, despite how useless it was. "You leave my friends alone, you bastard!" Jill screamed. "Honey, you're gonna have to do better than that. Let's do this!" Iron-Man said before he fired a huge burst of plasma from his chest. The blast did nothing to hurt Dr. Doom, but it was enough to make him stop attacking Chris and the others before turning his attention to new prey.

Dr. Doom growled angrily as he fired a stream of lasers from each of his fingers, hitting Iron-Man. Surprisingly, the beams did no damage to Iron-Man's armor, thanks to the self-repairing metal installed in his suit. "I'd say that tickles...but it doesn't. But tell me if this hurts!" Iron-Man taunted as he suddenly blasted up into the air with his rocket boots. Iron-Man then released several smart bombs and sent Dr. Doom flying off his feet with forceful explosions.

As Dr. Doom attempted to get back on his feet, Iron-Man charged towards Dr. Doom and rammed him through the wall, forcing them both into another room. "What?! Impossible! How did you-" Dr. Doom began before Iron-Man punched him in the face. "Yada-yada-yada! Just fight already, will ya?!" Deadpool sneered as he jumped into the room with several other Insurgents. Iron-Man threw Dr. Doom into the air, allowing Lex Luthor the chance to show off his own moves.

Lex Luthor grabbed onto Dr. Doom's legs before smashing him back down, only to blast him away with a magnetic repulse attack. "Must I remind you of my superiority?" Lex Luthor teased as he fired a streak of flames at Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom cried out in anger and frustration as he was burned, but he suffered no pain. He was, however, becoming very annoyed. "I do believe it's the other way around, old man!" Dr. Doom snarled before he grabbed a steel pipe and attempted to bash Lex Luthor's brains out.

Lex Luthor grabbed the steel pipe before he pried it out of his hands and bent it before tossing it aside. "Old man?! I'll have you know that I have been creating weapons and inventions far more superior than anything else ever made in human history. All the while, you were still popping pimples and playing Dungeons and Dragons in your mother's basement!" Lex Luthor snarled as he smashed both fists at Dr. Doom and forced him on the floor again. "Ooh...you just got burned!" Cyborg laughed as he fired rockets at the downed Dr. Doom.

Dr. Doom's rage began to build up as he forced himself back up, slamming his fist into the ground. "You're becoming a thorn on my side! Now, you will all suffer my wrath!" Dr. Doom thundered. "What's that? I can't hear you! I'm too busy kicking your ass!" Deadpool cackled as he began slashing at Dr. Doom with his katana blades. Dr. Doom roared with fury as he finally decided to stop holding back. "ENOUGH! I must crush you all like the miserable little insects you are!" Dr. Doom roared as he created a huge electric shockwave.

The new metal in everyone's armor protected them from harm, further angering and confusing Dr. Doom. "Well...that sure must have been shocking for you, huh? Get it?" Deadpool joked. "Just shut up and focus on beating this asshole, Wade!" Wolverine growled as he tackled Dr. Doom and began slashing madly at him. Captain America joined in on the fun as he tackled and pummeled Dr. Doom with his fists. "You won't be hurting anyone, anymore!" Captain America shouted as he kicked Dr. Doom in the chest, hard enough to crack some of his metallic armor. Dr. Doom groaned from the impact, but Captain America added much more damage as he bashed him in the face with his new shield.

Dr. Doom cried out as he felt his skull crack slightly from Captain America's shield; the super heroes had defintely become a lot stronger than he thought. "That's right, Doom! Feel the pain!" Captain America snarled as he grabbed him by the neck. Dr. Doom cried out as he was thrown across the room, smashing into a computer terminal. "No...no...no! This can't be happening to me! You can't beat me; I am Doom!" Dr. Doom screamed as he began surging with dark energy. "Still think you can win this? Oh, Brucie...prove him wrong for us, will ya?" Iron-Man taunted. The Hulk burst through a wall, roaring his head off. 'HULK WILL BREAK YOU!" the Hulk roared as he grabbed hold of Dr. Doom.

The Hulk sent several minutes smashing and pounding Dr. Doom around like a rag doll before he decided to finish him off. The Hulk leapt up in the air before he finally smashed Dr. Doom through the floor. The force was so strong, it sent Dr. Doom crashing several stories down below the building, until he eventually reached the bottom floor, the lobby. Iron-Man flew down into the lobby, towering over Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom had suffered a great deal of damage from this battle, enough damage for large portions of his own metallic armor to be missing from his body. Dr. Doom also suffered several cracked ribs and broken bones, along with countless bruises. "You still think you're hard, Vickie?" Iron-Man boasted.

The other Insurgents soon jumped down and joined Iron-Man, surrounding Dr. Doom. Much to their surprise however, Dr. Doom began laughing ominously. "Why do you laugh even at the moment of your demise?" Lex Luthor demanded. "You fools fell for the oldest trick in the book. This is exactly what I wanted; your attention!" Dr. Doom cackled. "What do you mean by that?!" Snake snarled as he grabbed Dr. Doom by the neck and held a knife to his throat.

Dr. Doom laughed at him again before he started coughing up blood. "My part in Wesker's Master Plan is finally done." Dr. Doom weakly muttered. "What plan?! Speak, or I'll make you taste your own blood!" Snake shouted as he suddenly rammed the knife into an open and exposed spot of flesh on Dr. Doom's chest. Dr. Doom screamed as he was stabbed by Snake. Ordinarily, everyone would have been upset by Snake's violence...but Dr. Doom had already tested their patience far enough. Plus, they were all pretty tired and weary from all this countless violence.

Batman finally stepped in to try and talk sense into the villain, thus explaining why Snake tore the knife out of Dr. Doom's chest. "If you know what's best for you, you better tell us everything you know. I promise you, that I'm not going to stop my friends from taking your life...not that you had one worth taking to begin with!" Batman threatened coldly. Dr. Doom laughed at him before he coughed up more blood, unfortunately spilling some on Batman. "I'm already a dead man...therefore, I have nothing to gain by talking to you!" Dr. Doom defiantly retorted.

Captain America then marched towards Dr. Doom and grabbed him by the neck, forcing him up on his feet. "You will tell us everything you know...or I'll personally make sure that your death is slower and more painful than all the lives you've taken away!" Captain America snarled. "Captain!" Chun-Li gasped. "Oh, yes...Captain America! That's a little dark for you, don't you think? But go ahead; it's the only way you'll ever get information out of me!" Dr. Doom sneered as he spat out more blood.

Captain America looked like he was ready to crush his throat, but a warm and gentle hand touched his shoulder to stop him. "Please...don't do it! He's only trying to trick you into doing his evil bidding; it's not worth it!" a feminine voice said softly. Captain America and several others gasped as they turned to see the young woman facing them; it was Scarlett Witch. "You?!" Captain America exclaimed as he dropped Dr. Doom.

Scarlett Witch looked into Captain America with deep sadness in her eyes. She didn't say a single word to him, but just the look on her face and deep glistening passion in her eyes was more than enough to let him know that something bigger was happening. "Why are you here?" Iron-Man demanded at last, breaking the silence. He wasn't as friendly towards Scarlett Witch for certain reasons, and Scarlett Witch was quite aware of it. "I have not come to fight you. I have come to ask for your help!" she replied simply.

As she spoke, Akuma walked into the room along with Thor, Raven, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Reika Kitami. "She speaks the truth; there is a threat far more dangerous and powerful than we thought." Martian Manhunter announced. "Oh, hey...nice of you guys to finally show up! Where have you been all this time?!" Deadpool complained. "I don't think you'd believe us if we told you! But that's not important-" Thor began.

Dr. Doom laughed again, this time more painfully as he kept coughing up blood. "No! It's not important; not important at all! So why do you even bother trying to fight a battle you can't hope to win?" Dr. Doom sputtered. Scarlet Witch approached him, her face suddenly turning grim. "Because unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit when I have done something wrong. Unlike you, I'm not afraid to do the right thing and fix my mistakes!" she began harshly.

Dr. Doom howled with evil laughter before he practically vomited blood all over the place. "Um, eww!" Deadpool said with a cringe. "Oh, grow the fuck up...you pathetic child! This isn't a mere game on the playground; this isn't even just some mess that you can hope to wipe clean...you helped me to create the fowarding motions of Armageddon. And you can try all you might, but in the end...you're gonna die helplessly along with the rest of the other worthless fools who stand in my way!" Dr. Doom snapped as he coughed even more violently.

What Dr. Doom said was creepy and strange enough, but somehow Chris Redfield knew that this wasn't Dr. Doom alone who was speaking. As he approached the dying Dr. Doom, the villain's eyes began glowing strangely red. Chris recognized the eye color and grew furious as he pulled out a magnum revolver, aiming it directly at his face. "Chris, what are you doing?!" Jill exclaimed. "Where are you?" Chris seethed not even hearing Jill's cries.

Dr. Doom remained silent, but stared menacingly back at Chris. Chris pressed the barrel of his gun right between Dr. Doom's eyes, cocking his gun. "Where are you, Albert Wesker?!" Chris demanded much louder. Dr. Doom chuckled before he relaxed and closed his eyes. "Much closer than you think, my dear boy...much closer indeed!" Dr. Doom mumbled. Chris Redfield didn't even flinch as he pulled the trigger, blowing Dr. Doom's brains out. "AH! Chris, what the fuck?!" Jill exclaimed. "Dude!" Deadpool complained. "Wesker is over at Superman's Headquarters; I know he is!" Chris said plainly as he holstered his gun.

But as he started to walk away, Akuma stopped him. "It's a lot more complicated than you think, boy! You think you can just walk up to their front door and hope that they invite you in?! You're not thinking clearly!" Akuma warned. "Get out of my way!" Chris snapped. "Listen to him, fool! Albert Wesker is not just relying on humans to act as his personal army anymore...he has forces far more powerful and deadly than anything I have ever seen in a long time!" Martian Manhunter growled. "I've taken on armies of zombies before! What's so different now?!" Chris snapped. "You haven't exactly fought a real demon before, have you?" Raven pointed out.

Chris wanted to argue, but an exchanged look from his comrades made him change his mind. "Real demons, you say? Well where did he get that kind of power?" Chris said at last. "I'll tell you everything you need to know. But I'm afraid you may not like what I have to say!" Scarlet Witch warned. "Well, whatever it is...we can take it!" Captain America assured. "So tell us...what are we facing this time?" Batman asked.

Scarlet Witch was about to speak, but Reika placed a hand on her shoulder to quiet her down. "No...it's time I finally told them the truth." Reika said sadly. "What truth?! Have you been hiding something from us? Tell us what the fuck is going on here!" Cyborg shouted angrily. Reika Kitami took a deep breath before she finally spoke up. "I'm gonna have to explain it to you from the very beginning." she said boldly.

Meanwhile; Spawn stood alone in a dark graveyard to rest. He spent many hours searching for clues about Dr. Strange's whereabouts, but found nothing. As such, he was growing very frustrated. "Damn it! I've looked everywhere for this Dr. Strange and I can't find a single fucking trace of him anywhere. It would've helped if Cogliostro told me where to find the bastard to begin with!" Spawn growled.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from behind him. "Oh, you poor fool! You honestly think the old man meant to help you out from the beginning? You're even more gullible than I thought!" a demonic voice sneered. Spawn growled with anger as he turned around to face the menace speaking to him; it was Frenzy, with the same evil shit-eating grin on his face. "You again?! Why can't you just fucking die already and leave me alone?" Spawn snarled as he got in his face. "I should ask you the same thing, Spawnie boy! But then again, it's so much more fun to watch you die this way!" Frenzy retorted.

Spawn didn't like where this was going, and grew twice as supsicious. "What the hell does that mean?" Spawn demanded. "Why don't you ask your old pal Cogliostro and find out for yourself?" Frenzy sneered as he pointed to a strange hooded figure standing in front of an old abandoned church. Spawn slowly turned around to see who the strange figure was, but he couldn't recognize him from a distance.

But just as Spawn turned around to talk to Frenzy again, he was gone. "Damn it! Have I walked into a trap?" Spawn muttered. He looked over towards the stranger again, now getting the unsettling feeling that there was something familiar with him. Spawn slowly approached the figure, preparing himself for whatever may happen. Spawn finally approached the figure in silence, but didn't hesitate to show any shock on his face as he recognized the character.

It indeed was Cogliostro, only this time he was wearing a black robe that covered his entire body. "Where have you been, Spawn?" Cogliostro asked quietly. Spawn would've been angry, but after his last encounter, he decided to play it cool. "I was looking for Dr. Strange, like you told me to. But I couldn't seem to find him anywhere!" Spawn replied calmly but firmly. Suddenly, Cogliostro began to laugh, slightly disturbing Spawn. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Now I know what must be done!" he said in a strange tone.

Spawn suddenly heard the sound of a VTOL aircraft coming their way, and he became really confused. "Is that Wesker?" Spawn asked. "Yes...yes it is." Cogliostro replied calmly. Spawn seemed to relax a little bit as he stood by the old man's side. "I take it that you brought him here, so that you and I can take him out. Right?" Spawn suggested. "I did not summon him, Spawn." Cogliostro answered sharply.

Before Spawn could say another word, a sharp blade pierced him in the back and stuck out from his chest. The pain was unbearable, something Spawn hadn't felt in a long time. He screamed in agony as he was stabbed from behind, until he was finally forced on the ground and began bleeding profusely. Spawn groaned in misery as he looked up to see who his attacker was. Spawn was horrified by what he saw.

Cogliostro stood above him with a blade that seemed to have replaced his right arm. But instead of his normal human skin, Cogliostro was now an ugly black colored demon cloaked in a ragged black robe with piercing yellow eyes. Cogliostro finally revealed to Spawn his true nature and true identity; Cain! " _I led you here to your death, you pathetic child!_ " Cain rasped in a demonic tone. "Cogliostro! Why?! Why would you do this to me? I'm your friend, remember? Why are you doing this to me?!" Spawn exclaimed in pain and anger.

As he said that, Albert Wesker was seen approaching them with Blackheart and Dormamu. Cain turned around to face them, bowing before them as a sign of respect. "Well, well, well! Looks like you weren't lying after all; you've kept your promise of bringing Spawn to me alive. And for that, you indeed shall be rewarded for your efforts!" Wesker said with an evil laugh. " _You have indeed proved your worth to me, Cain. Come...join your brothers of darkness and reap your rewards of human souls!_ " Dormamu proclaimed with evil delight.

Spawn looked up to Cain with anger and sadness in his eyes; he couldn't believe that Cogliostro had lied to him all these years only to betray him in this very moment. "I was a fool to have believed your lies! I knew I should've left you when I had the chance...but you-" Spawn began. " _Silence, you pathetic worm! You have tested my patience for the final time! Too long have I waited for this moment. Too long have I envisioned this day. Too long have I put up with your childish behavior! But now...all of that is about to change. I will truly enjoy making you suffer!_ " Cain snarled as he pointed his bladed arm at Spawn's neck.

Cain was about to chop off Spawn's head, but Albert Wesker stopped him. "No, you fool! He's supposed to be alive; we need his Necroplasm in order to complete the construction of our army!" Wesker shouted. " _I do not intend to kill him. I only wish to vent out my anger on him and punish him. Now stand back!_ " Cain growled before he stabbded Spawn in the chest again.

Spawn screamed as Cain began stabbing him repeatedly with his bladed arm, much to Wesker's dismay. However, Dormamu seemed to enjoy watching Cain torture Spawn and encouraged him to keep going. " _Yes, such hatred and anger! Please, don't stop. Unleash your anger on this foolish child; show him what it takes to be a true Hellspawn!_ " Dormamu cackled. Cain then began using his dark magic to thrash Spawn around like a rag doll, destroying many tombstones as he did so.

Spawn cried out as he was smashed against a concrete wall, feeling the life being choked out of him by Cain's evil magic. "Stop it! Please...we can still beat them...together! Isn't that what you've always wanted?!" Spawn strained as he tried to break free. But it was no use; Cain ignored his pleas and cries for mercy before he finally stabbed him in the gut, pinning him to the wall and spilling more Necroplasm all over the place.

Spawn's screams were loud enough to be heard from a mile away, but it seemed like nobody was going to help him this time. Cain finally stopped attacking Spawn and stepped away, allowing Spawn to fall flat on his face and bleed out more Necroplasm as he passed out. " _There...you should have more than enough of his precious blood to create your own armies._ " Cain said flatly.

Wesker slowly approached Spawn and collected his Necroplasm into a small glass tube. "Ah, yes! This is perfect; with this Necroplasm, I shall finally be able to finish the creation of my ultimate weapon. Soon, all of humanity will have no choice but to bow before me and proclaim me as their one and only God! However can I thank you, Cain?" Wesker proclaimed.

Cain glared at Spawn as he slowly pointed his bladed arm at him. " _I gave you my word that I would bring him to you alive, but now that you have what you wanted...he is no longer any use to you. Give him to me. I want his head!_ " Cain seethed. "I cannot allow him to die just yet; there is so much more that I want to know of this fine specimen. He could be of great use to me in any of my future projects!" Wesker objected.

This enraged Cain greatly, as he grabbed hold of Wesker and pointed his blade at his throat. " _You dare refuse me?! I could have easily killed you when I had the chance, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't consider killing you now!_ " Cain roared. " _ENOUGH! You will have your chance of revenge soon enough. Allow us to finish our business with Spawn, and within 24 hours he shall be yours. How you choose to kill him then is entirely up to you. You have my word on that!_ " Dormamu announced.

Cain nodded his head as he let go of Wesker and backed away slowly. " _Fine! But if that's the case, then I should at least be allowed another small favor from you._ " Cain retorted. " _What is it that you want?_ " Dormamu replied now losing his patience. " _There is a certain witch that this foolish boy has feelings for. Her name is Reika Kitami, and she is a very powerful ally to this Insurgency. I will find her and this Insurgency, and I will crush them all_ " Cain proclaimed.

Dormamu looked to Wesker, who nodded his head. " _Very well, Cain. I shall allow you to hunt down Kitami and kill her. But if you fail to destroy her, you shall not be allowed to have your revenge on Spawn. I will personally execute him myself, along with you! Now go! Do not return unless Reika Kitami is dead and gone, along with the rest of the other Insurgents!_ " Dormamu instructed harshly. Cain nodded his head before he teleported away.

As Cain left, Dormamu ordered Blackheart to follow him and aid him in the slaughter of the Insurgents. " _Go with Cain and help him destroy the Insurgency. But keep your eyes on him in case he's up to anything else...we cannot afford anymore traitors at this point. If he betrays us, you have my full permission to kill him. If you don't return to me with his head, then I will know that he is truly on our side. Now go!_ " Dormamu ordered.

Blackheart growled as he nodded his head before he teleported after Cain. Wesker then called several super soldiers to help trap Spawn inside of a huge glass tank before they loaded him onboard the VTOL. "Finally; things are finally going my way for once. Nothing is going to stand in our way this time!" Wesker boasted. " _Don't be too sure of that, fool. I can sense a great deal of rage inside of this Hellspawn; he's far stronger than any other organism from Hell I have ever seen or felt in over 2000 years. You must be careful how you deal with him!_ " Dormamu warned.

Wesker sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. "Well, then I'll make sure that there's twice the proper security measures to keep him from escaping or fighting back! Besides; he's out cold like a lamp! How could he possibly-" Wesker snapped. " _Do not question me, foolish human! Remember that you might be the creator of this precious little army of yours, but I am the true supreme ruler of this planet!_ " Dormamu thundered. "You?! You're just a figurehead! It is I who is going to rule this world, and it is I who is going to be God! You are just here to ensure that my army and my minions stay in line!" Wesker shouted back.

The two evil villains glared at each other in total silence for a solid minute, until one of them finally spoke. " _Enjoy your self-entitled rule over this world while you can, Wesker. Because it will not last! I may not be a fortune teller, but I can see pain in your future...unbearable and agonizing pain that even a morbid soul like you cannot even comprehend._ " Dormamu threatened.

Wesker clenched his fists as he intensified his glare at the evil demon. "Are you threatening me?!" he snarled. " _I am telling you what needs to be said! We might have Spawn in our possession for now, but once he finally realizes his purpose...he may either end up being our key to overthrowing the forces of Heaven, or he may be the key to our own destruction and eternal damnation in Hell!_ " Dormamu warned.

Wesker scoffed at him as he shook his head. "This little conversation we just had never happened. But because you and I have our history, I will humor you and take what you said to mind. I will make sure that Spawn will never escape from our grasp, and I will succeed in this master plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do!" Wesker sneered before he walked away into the VTOL.

As Wesker took off in the VTOL, Dormamu remained behind. He grew furious with Wesker's attitude and arrogance, but it wasn't the first time he was blatantly disrespected by this madman. " _If and when I get the chance...I will personally crush your soul into dust, you vile little worm!_ " Dormamu seethed. Suddenly, an evil snicker was heard from behind him. "I told you that you couldn't trust him as far as you could throw him!" Frenzy sneered.

Dormamu gave him the death glare, but decided to hear what Frenzy had to say. " _What more do you want from me, now?!_ " Dormamu snarled. "You know something...I never really liked working for Malebolgia to begin with. Ever since I helped you get that grimore, I've taken quite a liking to you. How about you and I start doing business together? I could help make you the new ruler of the universe, and I can also help you eliminate any pests you may have trekking across your path...if you know what I mean?" Frenzy said with a deceitful tone.

Dormamu smiled and laughed evilly as he rubbed his hands together as Frenzy said that. " _Go on! Tell me more, friend. What plans do you have in store for us? What can you do to help me become the supreme ruler of this universe?_ " Dormamu asked. "I'm glad you asked...because if we're to do this the right way, we're gonna have to fire some people. And I think you and I both know who has to go first!" Frenzy snickered. Dormamu laughed ominously. " _Tell me, then. How shall we execute Albert Wesker?_ " Dormamu asked. "We don't have to...Spawn will do all the hard work for us! Just watch and you'll see what I mean." Frenzy replied with an evil laugh.


	17. Cain Attacks!

**Chapter 17: Cain Attacks!**

* * *

Reika finally finished revealing to everyone about her dark and controversial past. She told them everything; her troubled childhood, her shaky friendship with Takeshiro, the betrayal from Nami and her coven, her death, her ressurrection, and all the evil and perverted things she did with Minase and the other young students at that school. Her heart felt heavy for having to tell everyone everything she did, and she could only expect nothing but anger and spite from everyone after finally having the courage to tell them of all the evil she had done. "So now you know what we're up against...and it's all my fault!" Reika finished with a sob.

She braced herself for the oncoming assault of anger and hate from everyone. However, Reika was given the shock of a lifetime when Snake approached her in a comforting and loving manner. "Honey...I'll be the first to tell you that I'm nowhere near perfect. In fact; I'm far from it! I've done nothing but kill for a living, and the memories of all that I've done will haunt me forever. But that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. In fact; I've done a lot of good for people. And I can sure feel no regret in saying that you've done the same!" Snake said kindly.

Reika wiped her tears away as he said that, but looked at him with shock. "What?! How could you say such things? Especially after all that I've told you! Do you know how long this has haunted me?!" Reika snapped. "Reika, you could at any point chosen to get revenge against those who killed you. You could have used your powers to hurt innocent people and bring world destruction the moment you were brought back to life. But you didn't, did you?" Snake pointed out.

Reika looked at him with a perplexed look in her eyes before she sighed. "No. I didn't...there were times that I wanted to, but I didn't." Reika said at last. "No, you didn't. In fact; you did a lot of good things." Snake said as he sat down with Reika and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, like what?" Reika said stubbornly. Chun-Li approached Reika and sat down by her side, holding her hand. "You saved me and Cammy from that horrible mansion, along with those other young women. You didn't have to, but you did it anyway!" Chun-Li reminded.

Reika sighed heavily as she remembered that horrifying night. "Yeah...I guess so. But I had to do bad things in order to-" Reika objected. "It doesn't matter! We could still be rotting in that hellhole now, but if you took action and saved our lives. That's something that I won't ever forget, Reika. And that's the truth!" Chun-Li said sweetly. Reika began to cry again. "Then why do I feel so bad? Why do I feel this anguish and pain in my heart?" Reika wept.

Several of the other Insurgents felt compassion for the witch, including Raven. "You feel guilty for all the evil you've done in your life. But if you continue to hold on to that guilt, it will only make things worse for you. You have to let it go! Besides...there's one thing you've done that will never change and never die." Raven pointed out. "What's that?" Reika sniffled. "You showed Spawn love and understanding. You changed his life for the better, even when you could have just abandoned him. That is something that will never change; your love and compassion for others who are hurting!" Raven answered.

Reika dried her eyes again, but this time felt a bit angry. "That may be true...but Spawn always resented me! In fact; he left me! He left me _again!_ He's always so angry at me and I don't know why!" Reika said growing furious. "Spawn is no different from you, Reika. In fact; he's a lot like you in many ways." Snake began. "How do you know that?" Reika challenged. "Yeah, how do you know?" Deadpool chimed in.

Snake sighed as he shook his head. "Remember when I said that Raizo wasn't who he said he was? Well, apparently...he's been a lot of different people before he finally died." Snake admitted. Everyone else was quite surprised to hear him say this, especially Reika Kitami. "I don't understand!" Reika said. Snake stood up on his feet before he spoke up to everyone around him. "Recently, I discovered some things about Raizo. I was browsing the internet to find out some more information about my father, Big Boss. But that's when Raizo's name and face showed up on a profile, regarding an incident that dealt heavily with Big Boss!" Snake began.

Snake then explained to everyone about the Peacewalker Incident. He explained that Big Boss, or Naked Snake as he was known by his comrades, and Kaz Miller had established a small mercenary faction on the Colombian Coast called the _Militaires Sans Frontières._ In order to keep their group strong, Big Boss had to rescue and hire many people, most of them being POWs and ex-soldiers.

Raizo was apparently one of the many young men who eagerly joined forces with Big Boss. Snake then explained about Raizo's background and history as a well feared and notorious assassin and contract killer, the biggest employers being the Yakuza and several private companies from America and the Soviet Union. Big Boss apparently liked Raizo, due to his personality and for being one of the very best soldiers in his group.

However, Raizo began to grow impatient with Big Boss for not being paid enough money. So when an oppurtunity arose, Raizo betrayed Big Boss and the _Militaires Sans Frontières_ by revealing all of their biggest secrets to the CIA. In exchange, Raizo would be pardoned for his crimes against the United States Government and would be given a clean slate, as well as becoming a Black Ops agent for them.

As Snake continued to reveal all of the other shady things that Raizo did in the past, everyone began to have second thoughts about their once good friend and ally; even Reika. "I can't believe it! He actually did all of that?! But why would he betray his own friends like that? It doesn't make any sense!" Reika exclaimed. "Because he was young, angry, and had nothing else to live for." Snake said plainly. "And now you decide to tell us all this?!" Captain America snapped. "I already told you, that I only recently discovered this! And besides; you never bothered to ask." Snake retorted.

Reika stood up from her seat and sighed as she leaned against a wall. She simply could not believe that Raizo, the man she loved dearly, was capable of such evil as a human. But deep down inside, she knew that Raizo was always a dark and brooding man. Perhaps that was why he was turned into Spawn; as punishment for refusing to change his ways. "Maybe I was wrong. I was such a fool to believe that there would be anything good between us! Maybe Raizo is dead after all...maybe Spawn is all that's left." Reika said now beginning to cry again.

Snake approached her and touched her shoulder comfortingly. "I never said that Raizo was evil. Far from it, actually! He's proved himself to be more human and capable of saving a life than even Big Boss thought possible!" Snake said. Reika was once again surprised by Snake's words. "What? But...but you just said that he betrayed your father!" Reika exclaimed. "Yes, he did. But he also found a way to save my father's life before they completely destroyed his faction." Snake revealed. "How?!" Reika demanded.

Snake explained that when the CIA was going to destroy the _Militaires Sans Frontières_ HQ with an airstrike, Raizo personally warned Big Boss ahead of time and even helped him escape with some of his comrades before the base was destroyed. Raizo had also saved Big Boss's life from deadly KGB forces years later before he was finally betrayed and murdered in Vietnam by Shelby Diamondback Darrel, a ruthless and evil advesary of Raizo's.

Snake took a deep breath before he spoke up again. "Raizo...is a very complicated man, Reika. But at the same time, he's a lot more like my father. I'll even go so far to say he's a lot like me in many ways! He's a nomad; a wanderering warrior who fights for a cause known only to himself. Does that mean he's a bad person? No, not at all. He's capable of doing good things, as well as bad. But I think that the best thing he's ever done so far, was letting you into his life. He truly does love you, Reika. I know he does...because he's made it very clear to me that he loves you." Snake said gravely.

Reika didn't know how to react; she knew that what Snake was saying was right, but at the same time she couldn't help but still feel angry at Raizo for his behavior. "Then why does he keep pushing me away? Does he really love me?" Reika asked at last. Snake sighed as he nodded his head. "I believe he does. If he didn't...he wouldn't have gone to the trouble to ask you to marry him. He wouldn't be saving your life if he didn't. I guess maybe the reason he keeps pushing you away from him at certain times, is because he's trying to protect you." Snake answered. "Protect me from what?" Reika demanded.

Snake shrugged. "Maybe from himself, I honestly don't know. But all I can tell you is this; Raizo does love you and he'd do anything for you. Have faith in him, Reika. Because he's sure shown a lot of faith in you." Snake said as he touched her face with his hands. Reika blushed, but smiled softly as she nodded her head. "Ok. I believe you, babe. I believe you!" Reika whispered before she finally kissed Snake softly on the lips.

Suddenly, the air grew thick and an ugly, evil force began to creep its way in. "What's going on? Why is everything turning all dark and spooky so suddenly?" Deadpool announced. "We have company!" Thor said grimly as he held his hammer tightly. "Show yourself this instant! Who are you?" Wonder Woman demanded. As she spoke, a dark shroud began to slowly morph into the shape of a human sized creature. Reika gasped as she saw it's eyes; it's fierce, ugly yellow eyes. "No...it can't be!" Reika whispered.

Finally, the force of darkness revealed itself. It was Cain! " _Reika Kitami...I've come to take your soul to Hell!_ " the ghastly Hellspawn rasped. "You won't be taking anyone!" Captain America proclaimed as he held up his shield. " _Do not get in the way of a predator and his prey, foolish mortal!_ " Cain snarled as he unleashed his arm blade. "Who or what are you?!" Wolverine demanded. " _I am Cain; son of Adam...and I am here to carry out the Devil's work. Reika Kitami's soul belongs to me, and anyone who takes sides with her is guilty of sin. The penalty is death!_ " Cain boasted.

Reika suddenly stood up and courageously faced the demon, with fierce anger in her eyes. "I knew it! I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. What have you done?" Reika said with gritted teeth. The demon did not respond to her at first, but the others were a bit confused by what was happening. "I'm confused, mate...explain to me what's going on here again?" Rocket Raccoon announced. "I'll tell you exactly what's going on. This murderous son of a bitch saw an oppurtunity and finally took it. I bet you were waiting for this, weren't you? Cogliostro!" Reika said with fierce anger in her voice.

Cain laughed demonically at Reika, slightly scaring a few of the other Insurgents. " _What do you know, foolish whore? All you've done is create nothing but trouble for Spawn; I've practically done him a favor by taking him away from you!_ " Cain sneered. Reika suddenly laughed, but in a bitter and scornful manner. "Oh, I think I do know what's going on here. You're nothing more than a backstabbing, bribe-taking piece of shit who saw his chance to remove a thorn from his side. And I'm willing to bet that it was real personal and up-close, right?" Reika said as she pressed her finger against her temple.

Reika then got in Cain's face, surprising even the demon himself. "You sold out your own partner just so you could finish up your own personal agenda, am I right? But Spawn probably knew this, and you just had to find a way to silence him by any means. So of course it only makes sense for you to betray him and hand him over to the one person who wanted him most at the time; Albert Wesker!" Reika continued harshly.

Cain growled in anger as he backed away from Reika. " _You are such a fool to think you can win this war, pathetic witch!_ " Cain threatened. "No, but I'll make damn sure that none of you do either!" Reika spat back. Reika and Cain glared at each other intensely; their long-awaited battle had finally arrived now that Reika finally found Cogliostro to be just another cardboard cut-out bad guy.

But before another word or movement could be made, Blackheart appeared with an army of demons. " _Kill everyone except the witch...her head is mine to take!_ " Cain ordered as he pointed his bladed arm at Reika. "Ok, that's it! No more mister nice guy; are you ready, kids?!" Deadpool cried as he drew out his katana swords. "Let's go, bub!" Wolverine growled as he unsheathed his deadly claws. "By Odin's beard, you shall drown in the depths of Ragnarok!" Thor bellowed.

And thus, the battle began.

As the Insurgents raged against Blackheart and his horde of demons, Reika dueled against Cain to avenge Spawn. "You're gonna pay for what you've done to my husband, you sick son of a bitch!" Reika shouted as she attacked Cain with several bursts of dark energy. " _I haven't even killed him yet, foolish whore. But I can promise you that he will wish for death before I'm through with him!_ " Cain sneered as he retaliated with a fierce slash attack to Reika's side.

Reika cried out as she was struck, but she wasn't going to give up too easy. Reika growled as she used her dark magic to create a pentagram on the ground beneath her feet. "Take this, you old sack of shit!" Reika shouted as she threw many fireballs at Cain. Cain grunted as he struck by the fireballs, but it did not hurt him. " _You've become too weak, foolish whore. Now witness my true power!_ " Cain snarled as he used dark magic to grab Reika.

Reika gasped as she felt her body being lifted up in the air, along with the feeling of her throat being crushed. " _Die, you pathetic witch!_ " Cain shouted as he fired a streak of black lightning at Reika. Reika screamed in howling agony as she was electrocuted by Cain. Her screams were loud enough to be heard by a few Insurgents, including Snake. "Reika! Damn it, we gotta help her out. Come on!" Snake cried as he caught sight of her suffering.

Snake immediately rushed off with Chris Redfield and Chun-Li to help save Reika from Cain. "Hey, fight fair asshole!" Snake shouted as he fired a machinegun at Cain. " _Augh! Away with you, wretched humans!_ " Cain snarled as he was attacked from behind. As Cain focused on his sudden attackers, Chun-Li rushed to Reika and helped her on her feet. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine, Chun-Li. But you gotta let me handle this; he's too powerful for humans to combat against!" Reika warned.

She spoke to soon as Cain began to unleash his fury on Snake and Chris. Even as the two soldiers fired their weapons at Cain, the Hellspawn slashed wildly at them with his arm blade and injured them severely. "AUGH! I'm hit!" Chris cried as he was sent flying back against a wall. "Chris!" Jill shouted as she saw his bleeding wounds. " _My master will have no use for the likes of you, foolish human!_ " Cain taunted as he grabbed Snake by the neck. "Yeah? Well you can tell your little master that we won't be needing him, either!" Snake sneered as he reached for his knife.

Snake was able to slash at Cain's arm, but the Hellspawn showed no signs of pain even as he was stabbed in the arm multiple times. Cain then rammed his fist into Snake's chest, making him scream in pain as he felt pure darkness and evil reach into his heart. " _That, right there, is true pain!_ " Cain snarled before he slammed Snake into the ground. Snake laid on the ground, screaming in agony as he laid in fetal position. "Snake! You rotten bastard! You'll pay for hurting him!" Samus shouted as she heard and saw her lover's pain.

As Samus fired many missiles at Cain, Iron-Man flew into the scene to join in and help out. "May I be of assistance, Miss Samus?" Iron-Man said as he fired his Unibeam at Cain. "The more, the merrier!" Samus smirked as she fired a burst of her EMP Cannon. " _You cannot kill me, foolish mortals! No man can kill me!_ " Cain cried as he used dark magic to defend himself from harm. "HULK SMASH EVIL MONSTER MAN!" Hulk screamed as he suddenly barged his way into the scene.

The Hulk smashed his fist into the ground, creating a massive earthquake that caused several chunks of debris to rain down on Cain. At the same time, Captain America and Batman added on more damage by throwing punches and kicks at the Hellspawn. "Give up, already! You have no chance defeating all of us alone!" Captain America cried as he slammed his shield against Cain. " _I've taken on entire armies for the past 2000 years, mortal. You are nothing to me!_ " Cain snarled as he grabbed Captain America by the neck.

Cain then smashed Captain America against Batman as a club, sending them both flying away into Snake. "Ow! Watch it, that hurt!" Snake shouted. "Sorry; that's one tough son of a bitch!" Captain America apologized as he helped Snake up. "AAUGH! Damn it...whatever he did to me, it really hurt." Snake groaned. "We can't give up yet, you guys! There must be some way we can defeat him!" Batman persuaded. "How? Just look at how strong he is!" Captain America pointed out.

Cain was seen grappling with the Hulk, not even breaking a sweat. " _You are much like Sampson; nothing more than a mere oversized and unintelligent child!_ " Cain sneered as he stabbed his arm blade into the Hulk and slammed him down into the ground. The Hulk screamed as he was stabbed into the ground, but he refused to give up. "HULK NOT WEAK! HULK STRONG! HULK WILL BREAK YOU!" the Hulk roared as he grabbed Cain by the face.

The Hulk then smashed Cain through a series of walls, until they eventually reached outside of the building they were fighting in and ended up in the streets. Cain skidded on the ground until he jumped back to his feet, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "HULK JUST WARMING UP!" the Hulk boasted. " _Try me, pathetic brute!_ " Cain challenged.

The Hulk roared as he rushed towards Cain to attack, but Cain suddenly teleported away before the Hulk could even touch him. "HUH?! HEY, WHERE'D YOU GO?" Hulk cried out in confusion. " _You may have the muscle, but you clearly lack the brains needed to survive against me!_ " Cain taunted before he suddenly sent the Hulk flying away with a burst of black magic from behind. The Hulk screamed as he was smashed into another building, creating collateral damage in the process. "Uh-oh! Looks like Hulk is in trouble; time to take it up a notch, babes and gents!" Deadpool called out playfully.

As Deadpool rushed outside to take on Cain, several other Insurgents joined him. "Hey, you! Yeah, you! You call that a costume? That looks like something I'd use to wipe my ass with!" Deadpool taunted as he pointed his katana swords at Cain. Cain ignored his comment and used dark magic to lift up many heavy objects. Cain then threw the objects at Deadpool and the others, but they were able to dodge or destroy the objects in time. "Ha! You'll have to better than that if you wish to take me down!" Akuma boasted as he punched and kicked several thrown objects away.

Akuma then fired several bursts of dark flames at Cain, but Cain used his arm blade to deflect the projectiles. " _You're quite strong...but very overconfident and foolish!_ " Cain sneered before he started teleporting around Akuma and slashed at his weak sides. Akuma growled with anger as he started punching in all directions, but he couldn't seem to touch his enemy.

Thor finally intervened and smashed his hammer into the ground, creating a shockwave that sent Cain flying into the air. "Try escaping from this, necromancer!" Thor bellowed as he created a mighty tornado. As Cain was trapped inside of the tornado, Akuma screamed as he fired a huge streak of dark flames into the tornado to add on extra damage. At the same time, Iron-Man and Cyborg unleashed huge barrage of their most powerful weapons at Cain in hopes that it would further weaken him. "Proton Cannon!" Iron-Man cried. "I doubt announcing the name of your attack will do anything to help!" Cyborg snapped as he kept firing his arm cannon.

Finally, Samus and Snake rushed outside to help finish off this battle. "It's showtime!" Snake smirked as he aimed a Stinger Missile Launcher at Cain. "Ready when you are!" Samus said as she aimed her Arm Cannon. "NOW!" Snake shouted as he fired several missiles. ""ZERO CANNON!" Samus shouted as she unleashed her most powerful weapon attack. The force of Samus' attack was so powerful, it created a massive explosion that destroyed a good portion of the city streets they all stood in.

Thankfully, none of the Insurgents were too hurt. Unfortunately, the explosion caused Samus' battle armor to fall off and expose her in her Zero Suit. Samus and the others approached the spot where they last saw Cain; there was nothing but a smoldering crater left. "You think that he's finally finished?" Samus asked after a moment of silence. " _No...but you are!_ " Cain snarled from the unseen.

Suddenly, Samus screamed in pain as she was stabbed from behind. "NOOO! SAMUS!" Snake screamed in horror. Cain had stabbed his arm blade into Samus' back, piercing right through her chest and barely missing her heart. "HEY! That's not fair, asshole!" Deadpool shouted as he lept towards Cain to fight back. Cain slammed the nearly dead Samus against Deadpool, forcing them both on the ground. " _I grow weary of this pointless skirmish with you fools! Now it's time for me to end this, once and for all!_ " Cain seethed.

Cain unleashed a deadly and ugly series of slash attacks on the Insurgents, seriously wounding them in the process. Deadpool had been stabbed and cut several times, Thor suffered several cuts and wounds, and Akuma had even nearly embraced death as Cain had stabbed him in the chest; barely touching his heart. Iron-Man and Cyborg tried to fight back in one last attempt, but Cain used his dark magic to electrocute them to near death. The other Insurgents all rushed out in time to see this terrible sight, but they were unable to stop Cain from hurting their comrades due to Blackheart suddenly appearing before them.

Blackheart cackled menacingly as he spread out his arms, creating a huge wall of flames that prevented the others from escaping the building. "Damn you! Let us through, you heartless bastards!" Jill screamed. Suddenly, several more demons were seen swarming their way from behind. "Never mind about that! We have these guys to deal with now!" Captain America said as he threw his shield at a demon. "As long as I can sink my claws into something, I'm fine!" Wolverine said as he slashed at another demon.

Back outside, Cain towered over his fallen prey. Snake was kneeling by Samus, who was breathing with much difficulty. Snake pulled out his pistol and aimed at Cain, glaring at him fiercely in a helpless attempt to defend his fallen comrade. Cain looked at him and laughed with evil malice. " _You poor, pathetic fool! You really think that you still have a chance against me? I told you, no mortal man can kill me!_ " Cain sneered.

Snake cried out fiercely as he fired his pistol, but the bullets did nothing to Cain. Cain savagely backhanded Snake away before he grabbed hold of Samus' neck, lifting her into the air. " _You think this thing you call love is going to save you now? You humans are so naive and helpless, it disgusts me! The only thing that's left in this world now is death and despair!_ " Cain snarled as he began squeezing Samus' neck.

Reika watched this happening from a distance, her rage growing and growing by the second. They had lost too many people already, and Reika was not about to let this evil Hellspawn have his way anymore. "No!" Reika growled as her eyes started glowing bright white. "Hey, Reika? Are you all right?! REIKA!" Chun-Li cried as she shook her arm.

Before Cain could do anymore damage to Samus, a powerful burst of energy sent Cain flying away onto his back. Samus cried out in pain as she fell on her chest, but she looked up and was surprised to see Reika walking through the wall of fire. Her eyes were glowing bright white with fury, and her body was glowing dark purple with dark magic. " _ENOUGH! LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU BULLY! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE, YOU FIGHT ME!"_ Reika shouted in a thunderous voice.

Cain groaned as he got back up, but he growled in anger as he glared at Reika. " _You wish to die, foolish whore? Why do you persist to defend these people, after what they did to you?!_ " Cain snarled. Reika ignored his comment and used her dark magic to pummel Cain into submission. "You won't be hurting anyone, anymore! I won't allow it!" Reika cried fiercely as she continued to beat Cain with her dark magic. Cain cried out in anger and pain as he was smashed around by Reika's dark magic, surprising the other Insurgents as they watched. "What power!" Raven marveled. "Now that's a lady who doesn't take shit!" Jill added half-jokingly.

Reika finally grabbed hold of Cain with her dark magic before she chanted a spell in Latin, trapping Cain inside of a pentagram before unleashing an unholy barrage of fireballs and lightning bolts on the Hellspawn. Cain screamed in howling agony as he was scorched to a crisp, until Reika finally stopped and released him; forcing him on the ground.

As Cain laid on his back groaning in agony, Reika stomped towards him before she planted a foot on his chest. She glared down at him as she pressed her foot harder and harder. "I will ask you only once: Where is my husband?" Reika demanded. Cain spat out Necroplasm before he finally submitted. " _He's in Albert Wesker's posession, now. Over at Superman's Fortress; the center of this wretched city! If you are going to kill me, then do it now and put me out of my misery! I get what I deserve!_ " Cain pathetically groaned.

Reika's eyes stopped glowing, but her angry face did not go away. "No! I'm not going to kill you, you worthless piece of shit! You know why? Because warriors deserve to die, not backstabbing cowards. You are right, though...you get what you deserve!" Reika snarled before she finally removed her foot from Cain's chest.

Reika began walking away through the ruined streets, much to everyone's dismay. "Hey! Where are you going?! We have several wounded who need our help!" Jill exclaimed. Reika turned to face them with great anger in her eyes, but she suddenly began walking towards them. Much to everyone's surprise, Reika used her magic to heal the others of their wounds before she helped them back up. "Huh? What in the world?!" Thor muttered. "Dude...I feel like I had a bad dream!" Deadpool groaned.

A few of the Insurgents wanted to say something to Reika, but she wouldn't allow them. "This is it everyone! We're done hiding, we're done talking, and we're done kissing ass! We're heading to Superman's Fortress and we're saving Spawn. And we're putting an end to this nightmare one way or another!" Reika announced firmly. The Insurgents didn't even have to say a word; the looks on their faces said it all. "All right, then...lead the way!" Snake said with a smirk.

Reika smirked back before she lead the way, that is until Cain stopped her one last time. " _Wait! Reika...there is something you need to know. Something about Spawn!_ " Cain called out weakly. "He's doing it to piss you off, ignore him!" Wolverine said. "Yeah, you don't need to waste your time with him anymore!" Chun-Li added. " _You don't understand! Spawn is in great danger!_ " Cain cried.

Reika stopped before she approached Cain, still cautious and angry as ever. "What is it?!" Reika seethed. " _Reika...you must know that Wesker is not the only one who wants to use Spawn for his own purposes. In fact; Wesker himself is not the main problem...not anymore, at least._ " Cain groaned weakly. "Why should I believe you?" Reika demanded. " _Because...I have seen it! I have seen what plans are in store for Spawn. Wesker merely wanted to create a mere copy of Spawn...but...but Dormamu...he-_ " Cain began even weaker than ever before. "What?" Reika demanded again.

Before Cain could say another word, something had struck his head and killed him instantly. Reika and several others gasped as Cain's head was splattered to a pulp, but Martian Manhunter looked up and growled as he saw what happened. On a rooftop, Blackheart stood with a menacing glare on his face. Apparently, Blackheart had been given orders to silence Cain if he tried betraying them.

And just as soon as Martian Manhunter saw the evil demon, Blackheart was gone. "Let's go! We don't have much time left!" Martian Manhunter announced at last. Everyone moved out in silence as they followed Reika to their final desitnation; Superman's Fortress. "Hold on, Raizo. I'm coming for you baby, I promise!" Reika said out loud.


	18. Dungeons and Demons!

***Happy New Year everyone! Sorry about the haitius; I was tired and needed a break. But I'm still here and I haven't given up on this story.***

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Dungeons and Demons!**

* * *

Meanwhile; Spawn woke up feeling disoriented and confused inside of a large glass tube filled with strange liquids. "Ugh...where the hell am I? What happened to me?" Spawn groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Spawn was a bit startled to find several men and women in white labcoats surrounding him, all staring at him with cold and expressionless looks in their eyes. "Reika?" Spawn muttered. Spawn could not seem to remember anything that had happened recently, but there was something that was still burning inside of Spawn's mind up until now. The thought of his beloved wife, Reika Kitami.

As Spawn tried to collect himself, the scientists took notes on Spawn and began speaking amongst themselves. However, they were unaware of what ominous threat lurked in the shadows. "Doctor?" a female scientist asked. "Yes, what is it?" a male scientist replied. "I have some concerns about the test subject. All these readings have shown up with high readings of negative energy!" the female scientist began. "That's to be expected. After all; the blood inside the creature's veins is highly concentrated negative energy." the male scientist explained.

As the scientists kept talking, Spawn's aggression began to rise as he suddenly remembered about Cogliostro's betrayal. He also remembered Albert Wesker, the man responsible for all the evil that had been going on. "Cogiliostro? You...you killed me? No, you betrayed me!" Spawn growled. Spawn growled with anger as he felt his Necroplasm levels rise rapidly. "Wesker? You did this to me, didn't you?! I hear voices...on the outside. And that's where I need to be...so I can find you...and I can KILL you!" Spawn snarled as his eyes flashed bright green.

Suddenly, Spawn broke himself free from the glass tube and startled the scientists. "Oh my God! The test subject is awake! Alert security at once!" a scientist cried out. Another scientist pressed a red button, causing an alarm to wail. As Spawn slowly rose up to his feet, his anger and rage only began to build up more and more. He didn't know who these people were or what they wanted with him, but Spawn knew one thing was for certain: he was going to find Albert Wesker and he was going to kill him, along with anyone else who stood in his way.

Soon enough, several armed soldiers came into the room armed with machineguns. "Oh my God! Look at it; it's even more horrifiying than I thought!" one of the younger soldiers exclaimed. "Shut up! If it can bleed, we can kill him!" an older soldier snarled. At the same time, a younger scientist came running into the scene. "Albert Wesker's helicopter just landed everyone! We should tell him what happened!" he screamed. "SILENCE! I want to hear this magnificent creature's awesome powers!" the leading scientist shouted in a thick Russian accent.

Spawn growled angrily as he glared at the crowd of humans staring at him. The soldiers aimed their guns at Spawn, while most of the other scientists cowered away in fear. However, the leading Russian scientist approached Spawn with an evil grin on his face. "Ah, I see you have finally awakened from your slumber. Tell me, my friend...how do you feel?" he announced.

Spawn clenched his fists tightly, glaring intensely at the Russian scientist. "How do I feel? How do I feel?! You try being trapped inside of a glass tube for God knows how long and you tell me how you feel! Now I will only ask you once, so don't piss me off anymore than I already am! Where...is...Albert Wesker?!" Spawn snarled.

The scientist merely laughed as he shook his head. "Wesker is none of your concern at the moment, my friend. Right now, I want you to listen to me. For years we have been attempting to discover the ultimate source of power. Years of turmoil and millions of dollars wasted for nothing; nothing but failure! But now that we have a true source of Necroplasm, we can finally put you to good use!" the scientist boasted.

Spawn was angry enough as it is, but something the scientist said caught his interest. "What?! What does any of that mean? Who are you people?! What do you want from me?" Spawn demanded. "Who I am is not important, my friend. But what you are, on the otherhand, is a precious goldmine of scientific wonders! The very blood that runs through your veins will be the answer to all of our problems. Not only will you be able to help create the perfect killing machine to end all wars, but you will help us perfect humanity throughout endless possibilities!" the scientist explained with excitement in his voice.

Spawn didn't like the sound of that; the last thing he wanted was to be someone's little science experiment. "So let me get this straight. You're telling me that Albert Wesker spent all this time simply to use me as your little lab rat? As a fucking guinea pig?!" Spawn growled. "Bah, I already told you. Wesker is none of your concern; now that he has enough Necroplasm for his own childish needs...the serious testing can finally begin. You are going to help me rediscover human evolution, my friend! You and I have much work to do, my precious expendable!" the Russian scientist boasted.

Spawn's rage finally kicked in; he had more than enough of this nonsense. He was tired of everyone trying to use him for their own personal gain, and he was sick and damn tired of always being told he was nothing more than expendable. Come to think of it, that's what Spawn had been his entire human life as Raizo. He hated it; being forced to do bad things for bad people. But this was the final straw; he would not allow Wesker, Cogliostro, this Russian scientist, or anyone else in this world to use him ever again.

Spawn's fists clenched even tighter as they began glowing with Necroplasm, alerting the soldiers and scientists. "No!" Spawn seethed. "Oh, yes. I have plans for you, my friend! Such great plans-" the scientist boasted. Spawn's body suddenly began glowing bright green with Necroplasmic Rage. "NOOOO!" Spawn roared as he created a shockwave of Necroplasm. The force of the explosion was so powerful, it killed everyone inside of the room.

As if that weren't enough, the explosion destroyed a good part of the lab. Now with the lab in flaming ruins, Spawn finally put his foot down. He was no longer on anyone's side but his own. The only thing that mattered to him now was finding Albert Wesker and killing him. There would be no more taking sides, no more complicated relationships with other supers, and no more pointless conflict. At this point, Spawn was waging a one man war against everyone and everything that stood in his way.

Spawn seethed with rage as he began marching his way out of the flaming ruins of the lab. "Behold my power! From now on, I serve no one but myself! When I find Wesker, I will make him pay...as well as anyone else who gets in my way!" Spawn growled as he continued marching on. But as Spawn left the lab, an evil menace watched him leave and laughed with malicious delight. It was Frenzy! "Ha-ha-ha! Oh, boy! Finally...we get to see some real carnage! I can't wait to see who else falls prey to Spawnie boy's bad case of killing fever! Oh, if only Malebolgia were here to see this!" Frenzy cackled demonically.

Meanwhile; Morrigan Aensland woke up inside of a dark dungeon-like room along with several other imprisoned supers. "Oh, my head! Where am I?" Morrigan mumbled. As she sat up, she was surprised to see who the other supers that were with her. Cammy White was seen laying on the floor, as well as Felicia, Zero, and Harley Quinn. "What? Guys! You're alive; oh, thank God you're all alive!" Morrigan exclaimed as she embraced Cammy. "Huh? Morrigan?! You're all right!" Cammy cried happily. "Oh, what's going on here? Why does my head hurt?" Harley complained.

As the heroes regrouped, they began remembering what happened before they were imprisoned here in this dungeon. "Wait a minute...I remember now! We were fighting against the Regime, until there was this massive explosion. I was able to use my teleportation device to escape just before the explosion hit me!" Zero announced. "That's right! I remember that; and you saved me!" Harley added. "And me too! But...but what about the others? Did they make it?" Felicia chirped in.

Morrigan shook her head sadly. "I don't know...but I do hope and pray to God they made it out alive somehow. It's all my fault; what happened to you!" Morrigan said before she started crying. "What do you mean? What happened?" Felicia asked as she comforted her friend. Morrigan sobbed uncontrollably, concerning the others. "Hey! Why are you crying?" Harley wondered. "You said this is your fault? What did you do, Morrigan?" Zero demanded. "I...I...I talked! I remember being captured by Venom, and then Dr. Doom was there. He...I...oh God help me!" Morrigan sobbed.

Felicia smiled warmly as she began purring and rubbed up against Morrigan to cheer her up. "It's ok, Morrigan. I'm sure that whatever happened wasn't really your fault." Felicia said kindly. "Oh, kitty...I love you so much...but you're so foolish and naive! It really is my fault this time!" Morrigan wept as she gently pushed Felicia away. "What?! What do you mean?" Felicia gasped in shock. "What did you do?!" Zero demanded now growing angry.

Morrigan took a deep breath before she finally confessed. "I was jealous, ok?! I was jealous with Reika and Spawn for being so happy together. I've always been so miserable and alone, and I wanted to feel the same kind of pleasure that they had. So...so I talked. Dr. Doom wanted to know where the Insurgents were, and I told him everything!" Morrigan said with deep remorse. This upset the others greatly, especially Felicia. "Morrigan Aensland! How could you be so selfish?! Do you realize what you've just done?" Felicia exclaimed angrily. "You could've gotten everyone else killed! Why would you do that?!" Zero shouted.

Morrigan covered her face and wept bitterly. "I know! It was a terrible thing for me to do, and I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Morrigan whined. Of course, the other supers were angry at Morrigan for her selfish betrayal. "Of all the childish and selfish things you've done, Morrigan! This is the absolute worst; I'm very disappointed in you!" Felicia scolded. "Do you know what's going to happen if the others find out about this? If they even survived that explosion?!" Zero cried fiercely. "I don't believe this! I just can't believe that you'd be so stupid, Morrigan! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Harley shouted.

Morrigan cried as she slowly stood up, only to cower away into a dark corner. However, Cammy White did the unthinkable and continued to comfort her. She even went so far as to defend her. "Leave her alone! You think yelling and screaming at her is going to make things any better? We've all made our own fair share of mistakes, haven't we? Zero, if I recall correctly, you once were our enemy. You were paid to sabotage us, so don't tell me that you haven't ever betrayed us!" Cammy cried angrily.

Zero wanted to argue, but he knew that she was right. Up until being exposed to Razor's true evil, Zero had worked for countless criminals as an assassin and hacker. As he looked at Morrigan, he felt regret for being so harsh on her. "You're right. I admit that I have done terrible things in the past, so I'm no better than Morrigan. I'm sorry, Morrigan. But it's too late; we're done for. And there's no way we can get out of this mess." Zero said gravely.

But as the supers began to mope, a loud explosion was heard from above them. "Whoa! What was that?!" Harley exclaimed. "It sounded like a bomb went off upstairs!" Zero said. But the sounds of machinegun fire and screams of agony quickly corrected that theory. "Somebody sounds mad! Who do you think is causing trouble up there?" Felicia wondered. "I don't know, but I do know that if we don't find a way to escape this dungeon, we might be next." Morrigan said as she finally wiped her eyes dry. "But how?! There's no bars, doors, or windows anywhere around this place! It's just wall!" Zero pointed out. "You have an arm cannon, so use it to blow a hole and get us the hell out of here!" Cammy snapped. "I don't have enough energy for that; I used too much of my energy to teleport us away from that explosion!" Zero snapped back.

Suddenly, Felicia had an idea. "I've got it! We'll dig our way out of here!" Felicia announced as she began digging through the dirt floor. "Uh, I don't think that will-" Morrigan began before she heard a noise in the distance. "Well, I guess it's time to get our hands dirty!" Morrigan said as she changed her mind and helped Felicia dig.

Back upstairs, Spawn unleashed his fury on the never ending horde of Wesker's soldiers and scientists. Spawn used his Agony Axe to hack and slash the pathetic humans to pieces, as well as his Necroplasm powers to blow up anything else in his path. Spawn was so blinded by his own fury, that the only thing on his mind was to get the hell out of this prison and find and kill Wesker. "Stop him! We can't let him escape!" a soldier screamed as he emptied his M16 clip at Spawn. "Shoot that asshole!" another soldier screamed. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" a third soldier whined.

It was no use; Spawn slaughtered all who stood in his way, ignoring the pleas and cries for mercy of the poor humans. Eventually, Spawn found himself in another secluded area. In this particular case, Spawn was lucky to have found several weapons at his disposal. But as Spawn loaded up on guns, he was unaware of what deadly trap awaited him. "These will do just nicely!" Spawn muttered as he grabbed extra clips for his machineguns.

Suddenly, a door burst wide open and a new threat faced Spawn. They appeared to be oversized dogs, with blood red eyes and vicious, snarling teeth. But if that wasn't enough, there were also heavily armed super soldiers with grenade launchers and flamethrowers. "Give him hell, boys! Let's hit him with everything we've got!" a super soldier shouted. Spawn was not intimidated in the slightest. "Get the hell out of my way" Spawn snarled as he fired his machineguns.

But as Spawn began blasting his way through, Morrigan and her own group made their own horrifying discovery when they finally escaped the dungeon. "Whew! We made it; and it only took us about 20 minutes!" Felicia announced. "Ouch...I think I broke a nail again!" Morrigan complained as she looked at her dirty hands. "Um...guys? I think you should see this! Come here!" Cammy gasped as she approached a large window.

As the others approached the window, they were immediately horrified to see what was outside. It was the planet Earth, surrounded by an endless black void of empty space. "Ok, so I guess we know where we are. The question is, how do we get back?" Harley announced. Immediately, gunfire was heard in the distance along with screams. "Easy; follow the sounds of battle!" Morrigan announced.

As Morrigan led the others, they were all shocked and frightened to see entire hallways littered with bloody corpses and red smears of gore all over the place. "Oh my God! What happened here?!" Cammy exclaimed. "I guess Felicia was right...whoever did this was REALLY angry! We better keep our eyes opened, so stay focused!" Zero instructed. As they wandered through the blood soaked halls, the sounds of gunshots and screams grew louder. "We're getting close, you guys! Get ready for anything!" Morrigan warned.

She spoke too soon when a super soldier was thrown in their direction. The super soldier was dead, due to a large gaping hole in his chest. However, the machinegun he had in his hands was still in good use. "Well, no point in letting this go to waste! Sorry about this, pal." Cammy said as she took the machinegun from the dead super soldier. "Hey, wait a minute...I recognize that logo anywhere! These are Wesker's men, and this space station must be Albert Wesker's secret hideout!" Zero announced. "Well, I guess it was pretty convenient you brought us here!" Harley teased.

After about 5 minutes of wandering the endless halls, Morrigan and the gang finally approached a transport ship dock. One of the ships appeared to be missing, though there was evidence that a battle took place here. "Looks like Wesker's men didn't want our unwanted guest to leave without a fight." Cammy groaned as she winced at the butchered corpses hanging on chains. Morrigan shuddered as she looked at all the blood, but she began to have a clear idea who was responsible. " _I think it's best if I stay away from Spawn for now. Lord knows what he'll do if he finds out I'm the one responsible for what's happened to the others!_ " Morrigan thought carefully.

Zero approached a transport ship and used his hacking skills to try and unlock the door. "Ok, then. I can't seem to unlock this thing." Zero announced. "Oh, wait...they probably must have upgraded their security mainframe. Wesker's too smart to allow hackers to sneak by!" Cammy said. "So, how do we get out of here then?" Harley asked. "Why don't you take a step back and allow me?" a soft voice announced suddenly.

Everyone nearly leapt out of their skin as they turned to find a familiar face standing before them; it was the beautiful but deadly Crimson Viper! "You?! But...but how did...I thought-" Cammy exclaimed. "We don't have much time, ok? I'll explain it as best as I can along the way!" Crimson Viper replied as she typed a code on a dial. As the door to the transport ship opened, several heavily armed soldiers suddenly came running their way. "There they are! Blast them!" a soldier shouted as he fired a machinegun at them.

Cammy returned fire, killing a few other soldiers before she ran out of ammo and darted into the transport ship. "Get us out of here!" Cammy shouted. "Hold on tight!" Zero announced as he piloted the transport ship out of the dock. As the heroes escaped, one of the soldiers radioed in for Albert Wesker. "Mr. Wesker? I have bad news...Spawn and several other prisoners have escaped!" the soldier alerted. Wesker was heard cursing and screaming over the radio. " _You god damned fools! Do you realize what you've done?! Now my plans are ruined!_ " Wesker screamed. "What should we do, sir?" the soldier asked nervously.

There was a brief silence until Wesker spoke again. " _Stand by for further orders. Until then, just try to get whatever mess Spawn made cleaned up. I'll have a word with Superman on this urgent matter! Wesker out!_ " Wesker replied before the radio went silent. "Uh, ok soldiers! Listen up; we need to get this place cleaned up ASAP! Let's move; get the wounded and the deceased out of here! Go, go, go!" the soldier called out harshly.

Back on Earth, Wesker threw a wild fit of rage as he overflipped a table and tossed some chairs across the room. "GOD DAMN IT! Why can't he just cooperate for once?!" Wesker screamed referring to Spawn. Wesker seethed with rage as he approached a window, looking out over the city horizon. "That's it! I've had it up to here with that miserable creature! If he wants to fight with me, then I'll give him a fight he won't ever forget!" Wesker growled.

10 minutes later, Wesker arrived at Superman's Headquarters. Superman was stressed out and exhausted beyond description of mere words. "We're not getting anywhere in this whole freakin' mess!" Superman muttered. "Superman? It's time!" Wesker announced as he entered into the room. "Huh?! Oh, Mr. Wesker...I wasn't aware of your presence-" Superman began. "Never mind that! Superman...I want you to release the Deadly 3 at once!" Wesker instructed sternly.

Superman's eyes widened with shock. "What?! You mean right now? But Wesker, if I do that, they'll destroy the entire city!" Superman exclaimed. "Superman, as your master I am ordering you to either release the Deadly 3 or step down from your position as emperor. Either way, Spawn and the Insurgency's foolish resistance ends now!" Wesker growled. Superman had no choice but to do as he was told, but he was still going to have a say in this. "Very well, then. But I would like to make a request!" Superman said.

Wesker glared at him as he said that. "So be it...name your request!" Wesker said at last. "Let me be the one to put an end to Spawn's terrorism. With Spawn dead, all order will be restored and the Insurgency will have no choice but to see things my way!" Superman suggested. "Very well, Superman. Do not fail me again, or you will regret ever living!" Wesker threatened. "I will kill Spawn or I will die trying, master!" Superman said as he bowed his head.

Wesker nodded his head before Superman left. But as he left, Blackheart and M. Bison approached Wesker. "A thousand apologies my lord, but we have trouble coming our way. The Insurgents have rallied up an army and intend to overthrow us!" M. Bison alerted. "Is that so? Well, then...why don't we give them a good greeting?" Wesker replied with a sneer as he removed his sunglasses. It was time for Albert Wesker to deal with the Insurgents personally!


	19. The Trap!

**Chapter 19: The Trap!**

* * *

As Reika Kitami and the Insurgents marched their way towards the Regime's Headquarters, a few of the heroes managed to sneak in some small talk before the big upcoming battle. "Hey, Chris? Can I talk to you for a second?" Jill Valentine asked as she approached Chris Redfield. "What is it, Jill?" Chris replied. The both of them had been through so much, that it only dawned on Jill that she needed to make a confession to Chris. "Chris, I know that we both went through a lot. But there's been something that's been bothering me all this time, I'm just not so sure how I can say it." Jill began.

Jill could already sense that Chris was getting annoyed, causing her face to turn red with both anger and embarassment. "Well, we've got a few minutes to spare. So what's on your mind?" Chris said plainly. Jill took a deep breath and finally mustered up enough courage to admit her feelings for him. "Chris, I love you...but I'm getting the feeling that you don't seem to love me back. What is wrong with me?" Jill confessed sincerely.

Chris sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration; he knew that sooner or later they would have this conversation. "Jill, we have been through this over and over again. I do love you, but I don't love you like _that._ Is that really the only thing you kept thinking about all this time, whenever we weren't trying to stay alive through all this shit?!" Chris said in an angry tone. Jill looked at him with hurt in her eyes, but she knew that would be his first reaction. "Chris, you always said that you didn't want to fight. You've always wanted to go home, right? Well isn't that the ultimate mission? To go back home alive and in one piece with the people you love?" Jill argued.

Chris suddenly stopped before he turned around to face Jill with the most serious and grim look on his face, slightly scaring Jill. "I used to think that way, Jill. But after barely surviving against Razor and after being controlled by Albert Wesker, I came to a sudden realization. This mission is NEVER over! As long as I'm still breathing, there will always be innocent lives at risk. And I can't afford to just walk away. I thought you of all people would respect that!" Chris cried.

Jill was speechless by what Chris had said, but what he said next felt worse than having a knife thrust into her heart. "Chris! I do respect you, you know that I do!" Jill exclaimed. "Really? Because right now, it seems to me that satisfying your sexual hunger is a lot more important to you! You know, I used to respect you as one of the greatest soldiers of all time! But after hearing about you and Snake, I regret ever joining the S.T.A.R.S Unit! But if that's what you're looking forward to after this mission is over, then that's fine. Just keep me out of it!" Chris said bitterly before he walked away.

Jill felt so hurt by what Chris had said to her, that she couldn't help but cry the rest of the way. Unfortunately, Snake and Samus's conversation wasn't any better. "Dave...I need to talk with you." Samus whispered as she approached the disgruntled soldier. "There's nothing to talk about, Samus." Snake retorted. "Acutally, there is a lot to talk about. What's happened to you lately? You've been so moody lately, it's just not like you!" Samus snapped. "I think you and I both know why I've been moody, Samus!" Snake snarled.

Samus glared at him fiercely before she closed her eyes and sighed. "I said that I was sorry for accusing you of cheating on me with Jill. She told me everything that happened-" Samus began. "That's not the reason why I'm upset, Samus!" Snake growled. Samus had to do her best not to slap Snake's face in anger, but she was quite tempted to do so anyway. "Then what is your problem?!" Samus seethed through gritted teeth.

Snake stopped and got into her face, making Samus quite defensive. "The fact that we're still talking about what happened between me and Jill, the fact that we're probably walking into a fucking trap, and the fact that Spawn is gone AGAIN! That's why I'm upset, Samus!" Snake snapped. Samus glared at him as if she were ready to punch his head clean off his shoulders, but due to some overlooking Insurgents, she did her best to calm herself. "David...I know you're stressed out. But you don't need to take out your anger and frustration on me!" Samus said calmly.

Snake realized his mistake and sighed heavily as he sat down on a wrecked car. "God, you're right. I'm sorry Samus! It's just that...I...I, don't even know why I'm fighting anymore!" Snake said in exasperation. Samus sighed as she sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Is that all?" she wondered. Snake closed his eyes and sighed again in shame, and Samus could feel it as she saw him clench his fists. "No. It's Meryl! I can't stop thinking about her, Samus! And believe me, I've tried. But I just can't get that image out of my mind...her body just laying there and-" Snake admitted before he fell silent.

Samus instantly hugged Snake to comfort him, gaining the attention of the other Insurgents. "Hey, what's the holdup?" Reika demanded before she saw an exchanged look from Samus. "Dave...look at me. I know that it was painful what you went through, but right now we have much more important things going on right now. We need your help if we're to see this through. I need you, Dave. I need you to be strong!" Samus whispered.

Snake took a deep breath before he calmed himself. "You're right. The longer I keep thinking about it, the more damage I'm doing to myself. I'm sorry for holding you back!" Snake said as he stood back up. "Honey...you're not holding me back. You're holding yourself back; you've been doing it too long. You've got to let it go!" Samus said compassionately before she kissed him.

Captain America was growing quite impatient with all this drama, and decided to cut things short as he approached the two Smashers. "Are you two done yet? Because in case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a warzone! Now's not the time for this melodramatic crap; now is the time to be focused on what's important! Now get your asses in gear, we're moving!" Captain America instructed angrily.

This offended Snake and Samus greatly, and a few of the other Insurgents were also angry at Captain America's outburst. However, a few others seemed to side with Captain America, for they knew that danger was coming soon. "For God's sake, man! Give them a minute; can't you see how stressful things are for all of us?!" Iron-Man exclaimed. "If we stay here too longer, we'll be attracting enemy attention!" Captain America snapped. "He's right, you know. We can't keep wasting time!" Reika agreed. "Well, that doesn't mean it's all right for Cappie here to be a big jerk!" Deadpool complained. "Enough of this bickering! We must keep moving before-" Raven warned.

She never got to finish when a sniper's bullet shot her in the shoulder, forcing her on the ground. "AUGH! My shoulder!" Raven screamed. "Shit! Get down, we've got a sniper on us!" Snake shouted as he ducked for cover behind a concrete wall. Jill and Chris helped Raven up before carrying her away to safety behind a downed bus, when suddenly Chris caught sight of an incoming threat. "We've got incoming hostiles, heading our way!" Chris cried as he drew out his Beretta pistol. "How many are there?" Captain America cried as he drew out his shield.

Chris and Jill were shocked to see an armored vehicle speeding their way, as well as several heavily armed shocktroopers. "We've got a tank coming our way, and I'm counting about 10 shocktroopers; armed with machineguns and shotguns!" Chris alerted as he peeked from behind a corner. But as Snake tried to take another step, a sniper's bullet barely missed him. "Gah! Damn it; we've still gotta worry about the sniper, too! Can anyone see him?" Snake shouted as he took cover behind a brick wall.

Frank Castle pulled out his binnoculars and scanned the area, until he finally found where the sniper was hiding out. "I see him! He's holed up inside of that apartment building; right in front of that giant stone fountain!" Frank Castle announced. "Ok, listen up! I'm gonna need 3 of you to help me deal with that sniper before we suffer any casualities! The rest of you will hold off the shocktroopers!" Captain America instructed. "Woo-hoo! Rock and roll, baby!" Deadpool laughed as he drew out a pair of Uzi submachine guns.

Snake, Samus, Frank Castle, and Captain America rushed towards the fountain to battle with the sniper while the other Insurgents delt with the incoming shocktroopers. "Heh! This should be really easy for us, right?" Iron-Man taunted as he readied his weapons. "HULK WILL BREAK THEIR TOYS!" Hulk boasted. "Wait a minute...that's not a battle tank. Look at that; it's a transport vehicle!" Chris exclaimed as he got a closer look. "But what are they transporting?!" Jill wondered. "Who cares? It's time to get crack-a-lackin'!" Deadpool cackled as he took aim with his submachine guns.

The shocktroopers and the transporting tank suddenly stopped, further alerting our heroes. "What's going on?" Batman demanded as he used his binnoculars to get a closer look. "You tell us; you're the one with the binnoculars!" Cyborg retorted. Batman gasped as he saw what was coming out of the transporting tank. "Oh my God!" Batman muttered. "Bruce, was is it?!" Nightwing hissed. "Everyone get ready; we've got a hell of a fight coming our way!" Batman announced as he readied his Utility Belt.

The other supers immediately grew twice as alert as they saw who was coming their way. "There they are! Go, go, go!" one of the shocktroopers shouted as he pointed. A menacing super in a green costume snickered as he powered up his Power Ring. "Finally; some real action!" Green Lantern sneered. Several other supers also prepared for battle. "Father Poseidon, grant me your strength!" Aqua-Man bellowed as he summoned a monstrous thunderstorm. "We'll wash them away in their own blood!" a skull faced knight in armor sneered. "You said it, Taskmaster! We'll show them who the real supers are in these parts!" a giant mechanical face cackled. "Couldn't have said it better myself, M.O.D.O.K.! You ready, kid?" Super Skrull sneered. "I'm ready to tear shit up!" X-23 cried as she unsheathed her claws. "Now you're talking!" Spencer smirked as he readied his Bionic Arm.

As the Insurgents battled with the villains, Captain America and his team made their own shocking discovery on who their sniper was. "Damn! We barely made it. Everyone ok? Nobody got hit, did they?!" Snake yelled over the roaring rainfall. "No, I don't think so. Frank, can you try and get a look at where the sniper is positioned?" Captain America instructed. "I'll do my best, but I'll need some cover!" Frank replied as he drew out an M4 assault rifle.

Snake drew out his own assault rifle before he motioned to Frank Castle to move forward, while he and Samus took cover behind some concrete and prepared to provide covering fire. "This might draw their attention!" Samus announced before she fired a missile at the apartment. The explosion was violent and forceful, creating a huge hole in the apartment building. But after a mere minute of silence, the sniper's gunfire rang out in the air again. "GAH! Damn it, he nearly got me that time! Did you see him?" Snake shouted as the sniper's bullet hit mere inches away from his shoulder.

Frank used his binnoculars to try and search for the sniper. He had no such luck after a few minutes worth of searching. "No sign of our sniper. Maybe you got him with your-" Frank began before a bullet shot him in the leg. "AUGH! I've been hit!" Frank shouted as he fell on his back. "Frank!" Captain America shouted as he darted towards his comrade. "I'm all right. It barely scratched my skin!" Frank smirked as he showed off the bloody flesh wound. "You're damn lucky that shot only scratched you and not killed you! Be more careful next time!" Captain America scolded as he helped patch up the wound.

But as they both regrouped with Snake and Samus, the sniper fired at their direction again. "Damn it! This is one crafty opponent we're up against. Ok, I'll try and draw their fire again. This time, pay attention to the flash of their shot being fired. That's where our sniper will be!" Samus instructed. Snake nodded as he carefully peered his head up to watch for the flash of their muzzle. Samus took aim with her Missile Launcher before shooting at a billboard sign above the apartment.

The explosive force completely destroyed the sign, further angering the sniper as they immediately retaliated with a shot at Samus. Samus cried out as she felt the bullet hit her in the chest, but thankfully her armored suit protected her from harm. "Ah! I'm ok...did any of you see it? Where did the shot come from?" Samus cried as she recollected herself. Frank Castle used his binnoculars once again to look for the sniper; he finally saw where the sniper was, but was shocked to realize who the sniper was. "Well, do you see him?" Captain America pressed.

Frank Castle sighed as he nodded his head. "Yeah...I see _her!_ She's got her sights on us, waiting for one of us to make our next move!" Frank Castle announced grimly. The others were shocked to hear this, especially Snake. " _Oh, God! This reminds me of the time I was in battle with Sniper Wolf. Please, God...don't this happen again!_ " Snake thought. It turns out that the sniper was none other than Black Widow, once a good friend to both Captain America and Frank Castle. But now that she was working for the Enforcers of True Justice, this was going to be a very difficult, if not emotional battle for them. "Come on, damn you...move already! This is hard enough as it is!" Black Widow cursed as she kept watch through her scope.

Back with the other supers, the battle grew very fierce among certain rivals. Aqua-Man and Wonder Woman were practically at each other's throats as they viciously fought in an epic sword fight. "You should have killed me when you had the chance, foolish Amazonian whore! Now I will show you my true wrath as Enforcer of the Seas!" Aqua-Man snarled as he parried with Wonder Woman. "Guard your tongue, you vile slime-ridden filth. As soon as I'm done with you, I'll flush you away along with the ruins of your pathetic fish bowl you call a kingdom!" Wonder Woman cried as she rammed her shoulder against him and knocked him off balance.

As Wonder Woman and Aqua-Man continued to fiercely fight, Deadpool engaged in a surprisingly epic duel with Taskmaster. "So, we meet again...Wade!" Taskmaster sneered as he drew out as sword. "Oh, look...it's Mr. Party Pooper! I guess shit just got real!" Deadpool retorted as he fired his guns at Taskmaster.

The Taskmaster used his incredible swordfighting abilities to deflect all the bullets before he knocked the guns out of Deadpool's hands and held the blade to his neck. "I've waited so long for this moment, and now I shall finally shut you up for good! Now quit stalling, draw your swords, and let's end this once and for all!" Taskmaster snarled as he stepped back and swung his sword around. "Blah-blah-blah! It's no wonder nobody likes you; you're not only lame, but you're not funny! So why don't I be merciful for once and put you out of your misery?!" Deadpool said as he drew out his katana blades.

Deadpool and Taskmaster furiously fought with each other, inadvertantly getting in the way of several other brawling super heroes and villains. "Gah! Get outta my way, Taskmaster! You're gonna make me lose!" M.O.D.O.K. complained as Taskmaster darted in front of him. "What are you supposed to be anyway? A talking egg?" Spiderman taunted. "Silence! I am M.O.D.O.K! The ultimate killing machine and greatest genius of all time!" M.O.D.O.K shouted as he fired lasters from his eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so...you're a pretty lame villain even by lame cliche'd villain standards!" Spiderman smirked as he swung towards the villain and kicked him in the face.

M.O.D.O.K screamed as he was knocked back, allowing Rocket Raccoon the chance to attack. "Nice one, Spidey! Now it's time to scramble this oversized egg and serve him up with a side of ass kicking!" Rocket Raccoon cried as he grabbed a giant spring and threw it to the ground. "Oh, yeah?! Well what are you-AAAUUGGHH!" M.O.D.O.K screamed as he unwittingly triggered the spring and found himself flying up into the air. "All right, let's finish this!" Chun-Li cheered as she began running towards their direction.

As she leapt up into the air, Chun-Li kicked at M.O.D.O.K with a series of flurry kicks before she forced the oversized villain facedown on the ground with a mighty blow. At the same time, Spiderman unleashed his Crawler Assault on M.O.D.O.K; punching and kicking at him with furious speeds before he sent the villain flying away with a powerful roundhouse kick. "Now that's how you crack an egg!" Spiderman joked. "Screw you! I may not be as technologically advanced as Dr. Doom, but I'm still the best at what I do! Could an egg do this?!" M.O.D.O.K snarled as he got back up.

Suddenly, M.O.D.O.K unleashed a huge burst of energy from his forehead and caught Spiderman, Rocket Raccoon, and Chun-Li in the stream of energy. The burning sensation was very powerful and made both heroes scream in anguish before M.O.D.O.K decided to finish them off. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Who's laughing now?!" M.O.D.O.K cackled. "Not so fast, Fathead!" Nightwing cried out fiercely. "Huh?! What the-" M.O.D.O.K exclaimed before a burst of electric energy stunned him.

Nightwing had clashed both his batons together, stunning M.O.D.O.K and gave him enough time to unleash his most powerful attack. Nightwing quickly got on his motorcycle before he began zooming around and pummeled the villain with his fists. Finally, Nightwing leapt off his motorcycle and smashed his bo staff into M.O.D.O.K's face, making the villain scream as he was forced away from the sheer explosive impact from the electric energy surging from his staff.

Nightwing landed back on his feet, laughing in triumph. "You just got scrambled!" Nightwing taunted. "Oh, that's real original!" Rocket Raccoon snapped as he got up on his feet and brushed the dust off himself. "You're welcome, fuzzball!" Nightwing grumbled. "Hey, if you're not too busy...we could use some help over here!" Cyborg shouted as he kept shielding himself from Super Skrull's powerful attacks. "Or take your time, it makes no difference!" Batman grunted as he used his cape to deflect several flaming astroids. "I'm coming, sheesh! Nobody appreciates me anymore!" Nightwing groaned. "I appreciate you!" Chun-Li chimed in as Nightwing helped her up. "Hey, no need to get all mushy on me...it's embarassing!" Nightwing joked.

While Nightwing and Chun-Li helped Batman and Cyborg fend off Super Skrull, Captain America and his own group continued their battle against Black Widow. Frank Castle and Snake had fired several rounds at Black Widow's direction, but they couldn't seem to get a good shot. "Damn it! We're not close enough to get a good shot! We either need to get closer or somehow get our hands on a sniper rifle!" Snake cried as he reloaded his M4 assault rifle. "I'm all out of missiles! I guess we're gonna have to get closer and shoot up close!" Samus added.

Captain America nodded as he moved up to make his next move. "Everyone get behind me and stay down; we're gonna get up close and personal. Ready? GO!" Captain America shouted as he held up his shield. Captain America used his shield to block Black Widow's sniper attacks, while the others crouched down behind him and followed him towards the apartment. Black Widow cursed as they became too close and tossed her now useless weapon aside. "You guys want to get up close and personal? Fine, we'll play rough!" Black Widow growled as she drew out a pair of Beretta pistols.

Captain America and the others finally made it to the aparment. As Captain America kicked down the door, the others quickly got inside and drew out their weapons. "Get ready; Black Widow is an expert at hand-to-hand combat!" Frank Castle warned. "Yeah, well so am I!" Snake replied. Almost immediately after Captain America began to lead the way up the stairs, Black Widow struck. She lunged out of the shadows and fired her Beretta pistols at the startled heroes.

Luckily, Captain America was able to use his shield to deflect the bullets and Samus's armor was able to protect her from harm. Snake and Frank Castle weren't as lucky, however. Though they had body armor to protect them, Black Widow's sudden surprise attack caused them to drop their weapons and lose balance. They had to scramble away to find cover before they were peppered full of holes. "You think you can get rid of me that easily, do you?!" Black Widow cried fiercely.

As Snake and Frank managed to get back on their feet, Captain America and Samus began brawling against the agile and deadly Russian assassin. "Natasha, stop it! I don't want to have to hurt you-" Captain America began before Black Widow's foot hit his face. "Then why are you here, Captain?!" Black Widow spat. Captain America somersaulted away before he threw his shield at her, but Black Widow dodged his attack before she pummeled him with several more kicks. "And you call yourself a soldier! You should've joined us when you had the chance, Captain. But now it's too late!" Black Widow sneered as she grabbed him up by the shoulders.

Captain America cried out as he butted his head against hers, making the assassin cry out as she was forced away. Captain America threw several punches and kicks at her, but he did so hesitantly because he didn't want to hurt her. "Nattie, listen to me! You don't have to do this. There's still time to make things right! You can still join us-" Captain America pleaded. "Begging won't help, Captain!" Black Widow sneered as she slid underneath of him and kicked him in the back.

Captain America cried out as he was sent flying into another room. Black Widow would have shot her pistols at him, but Samus was able to snag onto her legs with her Plasma Whip before she blasted her away with her Arm Cannon. "You're good, lady. But you're not that good!" Samus said as she began charging up with massive amounts of energy. Samus then unleashed her most powerful attack; the Zero Cannon!

The sheer force of the blast was enough to destroy most of the apartment and caused it to cave in. Luckily, nobody was seriously hurt. "Great idea, Samus! You think maybe next time you can warn us before you decide to blow us all to Mars?!" Snake snapped as he pushed a hunk of debris away from him. "Sorry...I wasn't thinking clearly!" Samus admitted. "Looks like I'm better than you after all, then!" Black Widow sneered as she attempted to stab Samus in the back from behind. "Samus, look out!" Snake screamed.

Samus was able to react in time, grabbing Black Widow's arm and flipping her onto her back before she kicked the knife away. Samus forced Black Widow up onto her feet before she punched her in the face. Both women engaged in a lengthy and brutal martial arts battle, with neither of them able to best the other. "I take it back, blondie! You are a good fighter. But I've been in combat since I was yet a child; I've seen and been through things you couldn't even imagine!" Black Widow taunted as she kept punching and kicking at Samus.

Samus swept her foot underneath of Black Widow in an attempt to trip her, but Black Widow cartwheeled away before she kicked Samus in the chest and knocked the wind out of her. As Samus tried to catch her breath, Black Widow grabbed hold of her and began smashing her knee into her face before she grabbed her by the face and slammed her to the ground. Samus cried out in pain from Black Widow's brutality, but Black Widow was nowhere near finished.

She was about to stomp her foot into Samus's head, when Snake grabbed her from behind to restrain her. Black Widow cried out in fury as she struggled to break free, until she finally rammed her elbow into Snake's stomach before she wrapped her arms around his neck and slammed him onto his back. "Get up!" Black Widow snarled. Snake did so immediately, standing in his CQC fighter's position.

Black Widow threw a punch, but Snake deflected her attack. Black Widow in frustration kept trying to attack Snake head on, but Snake deflected her attacks before he finally slammed her facedown against the floor. "You lack focus, lady. Strength isn't all there is to it!" Snake lectured. "Save your damn lectures for someone who cares!" Black Widow hissed as she attempted to throw a knife at Snake.

Snake was able to stop her by kick the knife out of her hands, but Black Widow swept her feet underneath of him and tripped him onto his back. Black Widow then got on top of him and began beating him with her fists, but Snake was able to block her attacks before pushing her off of him. As the two fighters stood in front of each other, they panted heavily to catch their breath. "What fighting style is that you are using?" Black Widow wondered. "CQC, or Close Quarters Combat! My father taught it to me, and he learned it from his teacher, The Boss." Snake explained. "What is your name?" Black Widow demanded.

Snake relaxed a little, but still remained cautious. "Solid Snake is my code name, but my real name is David Hayter." Snake replied firmly. "Black Widow is the name I was given by the KGB, but I've always been known as Natasha Romanoff by my friends. Now, I have nothing left but to fight!" Black Widow boldly proclaimed. "Captain America wasn't wrong, you know. You don't have to fight for these people; you should join us...we're a lot more alike than you think. We're all nomads; people who fight for what we think is right without supporting a cause!" Snake said gravely.

For a minute, there seemed to be hesitation in her eyes. But Black Widow turned fierce with anger once again as she drew out a Desert Eagle pistol. "I have no choice! This is what I was made for, and I will not allow you to stop me!" Black Widow defiantly cried. "Well, go ahead and shoot me then...if you think it's the right thing to do!" Snake challenged. Snake knew that he was pushing his luck, especially since he knew that Black Widow was no rookie.

However, there was the sound of gunfire that startled Snake...but it wasn't from Black Widow. In fact, what shocked him even more was that Black Widow was now on the ground crying out in pain as she laid on her back with a bullet wound in her chest. "AUGH! You...you fucking...bastards!" Black Widow grunted in screaming pain. Snake turned around to find Frank Castle holding a sniper rifle in his hands; the very same sniper rifle Black Widow was using against them.

Snake looked at Frank with complete shock on his face, but softened up as he remembered his own encounter with Sniper Wolf. Snake sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry!" he said at last. However, he wasn't expecting Frank to respond in such a cold manner. "Why? It was either her or you. And right now, we need you alive!" Frank replied without a single shed of emotion.

As Snake stared at him in disbelief, Samus and Captain America limped their way into the same room to find Black Widow dying on the floor. "Oh my God!" Samus gasped. "Nattie? Nattie, no!" Captain America exclaimed in shock. Frank Castle slowly walked towards the Black Widow, who breathed laborously due to having been shot in the lung. "Look at her; she's suffering!" Captain America wept. "Yeah, well she gets what she deserves!" Frank said coldly.

Snake glared at Frank with fierce anger in his eyes. "Is that really neccessary? Is that really going to make things any better for any of us?!" Snake shouted. "No! He's right...I could have chosen to side with you all, but I chose not to." Black Widow said with a painful gasp. Snake looked down at her with sadness in her eyes, though Frank showed no emotion whatsover. "But why? Why, Nattie? What did they give you that we didn't?!" Captain America wept. "The freedom to kill whoever I pleased! The freedom to walk away from the dead bodies without the guilt trip your kind always gave me." Black Widow replied before she coughed violently.

Frank Castle slung the sniper rifle over his shoulder before he pulled a magnum revolver, aiming at Black Widow's head. "Wait! Don't kill her!" Captain America begged as he held his hands up. "No...I'm already in suffering. If you're going to kill me, then please make it quick. A quick, clean, headshot should do the trick." Black Widow objected with a smirk on her face before she coughed up blood.

Frank Castle still miraculously showed no emotion towards Black Widow, though Captain America wasn't afraid to shed bitter tears. Snake and Samus felt their emotions rush out as well, especially Snake since this reminded him too much of that awful incident with Sniper Wolf. "I wish there was a way we could have avoided all of this." Snake said at last. "Why? You were only doing your jobs, and I was doing mine. It's not personal...it's only business!" Black Widow groaned softly due to her strength now leaving her.

Frank Castle lowered his gun slightly, but still didn't take his eyes off of Black Widow. Black Widow looked up at him, tears now swelling in her eyes. "Frank...I'm sorry about all of this. It would've been much better if I were on your team, eh? But I guess I can still help you...for old time's sake." Black Widow said softly. "How?" Frank replied coldly. "Well...you're looking for Albert Wesker, right? He knows you're coming to invade his base, so expect the best of his fighters to be waiting for you. In fact; there are already some of them here now, probably fighting against your own comrades as we speak." Black Widow began before she had a coughing fit.

Black Widow coughed up more blood before she continued. "There is a secret underground passageway that leads directly into the base's compound. It's located in the old sewer pipes, just a few minutes north of here. Once you find those sewer pipes, go through and take a left...there's an old dirt tunnel that will lead up into the compound of the base. Look, I'm sorry Frank. You have to believe me...I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else, but I was only following orders. I hope you understand!" Black Widow explained wearily.

Snake felt tears in his eyes, as did Samus. Poor Captain America was sobbing his eyes out like a little kid, but Frank Castle _still_ refused to show any emotion. "Is that right? Well, you know who else only followed orders? The nazis under Hitler's Regime. The communists under Stalin's grasp! As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than those fucking people following the same fucking orders!" Frank Castle snarled as he unloaded the magnum revolver.

Frank then disassembled the gun and tossed it aside before he turned his back on her. "So for your sake, I hope that Superman is decent enough to read your last rites before your funeral!" Frank said coldly and bitterly before he walked away. Black Widow's heart broke from Frank's coldness, causing her to cry. Snake on the otherhand felt absolute rage from seeing Frank's sheer lack of sympathy or emotion. "You fucking bastard!" Snake snarled as he got up on his feet.

As Snake chased after Frank, Samus and Captain America comforted Black Widow. "Nattie...I'm sorry. He's wrong; about everything!" Captain America whispered passionately. "No he's not! He's right...I'm nothing more than another worthless pawn for another madman hellbent for world domination!" Black Widow wept. "No! No, you're not...listen to me. We've all made mistakes, Nattie. That doesn't make you a bad person!" Samus said comfortingly. "You don't understand. I have done nothing but kill for a living. My first kill was when I was 10 years old. I remember it very clearly; I remember not shedding an ounce of remorse or regret. I'm a psychopath, like Frank is! It's just the way that I am! I was born a murderer and now I will die like a murderer. I deserve to suffer for my sins!" Black Widow wept bitterly.

Samus closed her eyes, allowing her tears to roll down her face before she calmly spoke up again. "You're not the only one, hon. I've had my fair share of killing too! We all have; the only difference is working for a different client. But you are not a bad person. If you were, you wouldn't have told us where that secret entrance was, now would you?" Samus sniffled. Black Widow calmed down as she smiled. "No...probably not." she said at last.

Samus grabbed Captain America's pistol, but Captain America stopped her. "No! Let me do it...it's my gun, and she's my friend." Captain America began. "No...don't bother wasting your bullets on me. Just leave me! It's time that I meet my maker and pay the price for my evil deeds. Just do me a favor, ok?" Black Widow groaned. "What's that?" Captain America replied. "Tell...tell Tony...that he can go to Hell!" Black Widow laughed. Captain America and Samus couldn't help but laugh along with her, that is until Black Widow coughed up more blood and finally breathed her last.

As she lay dead peacefully in Captain America's arms, both heroes wept for her before they decided to bury her. Meanwhile, an enraged Snake kept looking around for Frank Castle. "When I get my hands on that piece of shit, so help me-" Snake grumbled. He never finished his sentence when something hit him from behind. Snake cried out as he fell onto his chest, the back of his head stinging with searing pain. "Ow...what the fuck?!" Snake groaned. "You know something, old man? I actually liked you...until you showed signs of weakness. You're no fucking saint; in fact, you no better than the rest of the others! I'm sorry about this, but you should've just let me take care of things my way!" Frank Castle said as he stood over Snake.

Snake struggled to stand back up, but he never took his angry eyes off of Frank. "Why?! Why are you doing this? I thought you were on our side! You agreed to-" Snake seethed. "I agreed to nothing, old man! That's another problem; you take things way too personally! This ain't personal, it's business...even my betrayal of you and your group is just business!" Frank shouted.

Suddenly, slow clapping was heard from the shadows. "Marvelous! Very well done, Mr. Castle! I'm quite impressed that you actually managed to pull this off! Oh, if only I had hired you sooner!" an evil and cocky British voice laughed. Snake grew tense and quivered with fury as he recognized the voice. "No!" Snake growled as he looked over to the side. "Yes...it's me, your dear brother! We really need to make up for lost time!" a tall, long blonde haired man sneered before he kicked Snake in the face and knocked him out cold.

Frank Castle looked at the man with a blank stare in his eyes, though the villain seemed quite impressed. Sure enough, this villain was Solid Snake's evil twin brother; Liquid Snake! It turns out, Liquid Snake had hired Frank Castle months ago to help him get private intel on hidden Metal Gear within Empire Plaza's secret military complexes. But after Razor bombed Empire Plaza, the Metal Gear was thought to have been all but destroyed.

Fortunately for Liquid, Frank Castle just so happened to have found several more hidden Metal Gear in Superman's weapons warehouses while doing some recon with Solid Snake. "You've done well, my good lad. You shall be paid quite dearly for your noble efforts. But until then, why don't you go see if the boss needs another hand?" Liquid sneered. "That won't be neccessary, Liquid! I will, however, need someone to help me train my newer soldiers how to work with these...Metal Gear of yours!" Albert Wesker announced as he walked out of the shadows to confront them.

Liquid Snake smiled wickedly before bursting into maniacal laughter. Now the fun was really going to begin! "I love the sound of that! But what of these other pesky Insurgents? Shall I send in a Metal Gear after them to get rid of them once and for all?" Liquid Snake offered. "Tempting...but I already have something far more sinister and cruel in store for them; the Deadly 3!" Albert Wesker replied with an evil smile. "The Deadly 3? I've never heard of them before!" Liquid replied. "Oh, trust me when I say that not even the strongest of the Insurgents will stand up against my most powerful creations!" Albert Wesker boasted.

It was only a matter of time before things got REALLY nasty for our heroes!


	20. Destruction Closes In!

**Chapter 20: Destruction Closes in!**

* * *

Snake woke up in a dark and cold cell somewhere underground. "Ugh...where am I?" Snake groaned as he slowly got back up. As he got up, he slowly walked towards the bars that kept him locked up. He looked around and was shocked to find himself inside what appeared to be a manfacturing plant for Cyber-Demons and Metal Gear. "Damn! Is this where the Regime's army is being built?" Snake wondered. "No. This is where my own army is being built, brother!" Liquid Snake sneered as he walked towards Snake's direction.

Snake glared at his evil twin brother with rage and confusion in his eyes; how in God's name was Liquid still alive after all this time? "You're supposed to be dead! I remember watching you die right in front of me!" Snake said angrily. "Correct you are, my brother. But I made a deal with the devil, quite literally! You see, the Bible Black has amazing powers. And with it's powers, I'll finally accomplish my goal of ruling this world. With an army of Metal Gear and Cyber Demons on my side, nothing shall stand in my way. Not even you!" Liquid boasted.

Snake rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Out of all the most cliched bullshit, this is the worst! You're telling me that you were brought back to life by this magical book just so you can take this chance to take over the world? Come on, I was hoping for something a little more original than that!" Snake snorted. "Oh, I have something original in store for you...brother! You shall witness the destruction of your precious little friends as I tread upon the earth with my mighty army!" Liquid said as he turned on a large television screen.

Snake palmed his face. "You're just so insistant on having things your way, aren't you? You do realize that Wesker will probably find out about your betrayal and put an end to your schemes, right?" Snake groaned. "I think you fail to see the bigger picture here, brother!" Liquid began. "Please! Spare another one of your god awful monolouges and just kill me already! Like I haven't heard enough of those!" Snake snapped. "Well, fine! If you want to be that way-" Liquid sneered before he drew out a pistol.

Liquid shot Snake in the chest, making him cry out as he fell on his back. Snake suddenly realized that he didn't have any of his gear on, including his battle armor. Now with a bullet wound to his chest, he was sure to bleed to death unless he could somehow treat his bullet wound. "Gah! You rotten bastard; you always did fight dirty!" Snake cried out in pain. "Well, you never exactly played by my rules. Have fun dying, brother! I have a world to dominate!" Liquid taunted as he walked away.

Snake groaned in agony as he forced himself up, holding his bleeding wound. "I need to get rid of this bullet wound and fast, or else I'm gonna bleed to death!" Snake grumbled. Snake was able to find a small piece of glass and used it to remove the bullet from his chest. It hurt a lot, but it was better than suffering from gangrene. Snake screamed as he finally tore out the bullet and then used his bandanna to bandage up his open wound. It wasn't enough to stop the bleeding completely, but it would have to do for now. "All right, now to find a way out of this shithole!" Snake said to himself.

Meanwhile; Liquid was speaking with Albert Wesker in an observatory that overlooked the entire Enforcers of True Justice base, when suddenly one of their soldiers came to them with a disturbing report. "Sir! I have tragic news; one of our own space shuttles was seen crashing on the lower east side of our base. To make matters worse, there's a monster that's rampaging his way through the base and is killing all of our men!" the young soldier panted. "Ah...seems that Spawn has finally decided to participate in the action. This shall be very interesting!" Albert Wesker sneered.

This shocked the younger soldier greatly. "Sir! Do you not plan on stopping him?!" he exclaimed. "Of course I do, but I'm not wasting anymore meaningless lives to stop him...at least with worthless foot soldiers like you! The Deadly 3 shall deal with him...if he even manages to make it through to the other side, that is!" Albert Wesker boasted. "Sir, with all due respect, if we just sit here and do nothing, he'll destroy the entire base!" the young soldier cried. "My point exactly! I've been meaning to do a little renovations around here anyway!" Wesker smirked. "But what about our men? What about the Insurgency? What about Superman?!" the young soldier began.

Wesker shut him up by shooting him in the face with a Desert Eagle, splattering his brains all over the wall. "Superman and those other super freaks can rot for all I care! I have my own agenda to complete, and nothing will stand in my way!" Wesker boasted. "Are you certain that Spawn won't completely destroy this base? What if he destroys my-er, I mean, our army?" Liquid insisted. "Nonsense! There is no way that one mere creature can destroy an entire army of the most powerful living war machines on Earth!" Wesker insisted. "So what do we do then? Just sit back and watch everything be destroyed?!" Liquid snapped.

Wesker turned to face him with a fierce glare in his eyes. "We will wait until our enemies come to us, Liquid. Unless you want to be stupid enough to just rush in unprepared and die for nothing! Trust me; I've been planning all of this ahead of time. It will be worth the wait!" Wesker said sternly. Liquid sighed in defeat as he shook his head. "If you say so, boss!" Liquid muttered at last.

Meanwhile; Spawn had finished killing off many of Wesker's soldiers. He slithered his way through the shadows and found himself deeper into the heart of the Regime's military compound. He was armed to the tooth and nail with machineguns and grenade launchers, and he wasn't about to stop killing anytime soon until this place was nothing more than a smoldering crater. Spawn closed his eyes as he remembered something that Reika told him earlier. " _You're a real angel, Raizo!_ " Reika's sweet voice said soothingly. Spawn opened his eyes as he sighed. "No, I'm not. But I promise you that once this is all over, I will return to you...my love!" Spawn whispered.

Spawn then emerged from the shadows and began marching his way through the base, shooting and destroying ever living thing in his sights. The dying screams of Wesker's men and deafening explosions filled the air, but nothing stopped Spawn from his rampage. In this hour, Wesker and his mighty army of darkness would finally fall!

Snake finally managed to break out of the cell and found his gear hidden in a nearby tool shed. He was also very lucky to have found a first aid kit nearby to properly treat his wound. However, his luck ended when an alarm was set off and several heavily armed guards came rushing towards his direction. "Damn! It's never easy, is it?" Snake muttered as he grabbed his pistol.

However, the guards seemed too busy to even notice Snake and instead rushed towards the main entrance of this dungeon-like processing plant. "Secure the entrance! Spawn cannot be allowed to come anywhere near here; protect our prototype weapons at all costs!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Huh? Spawn is back? It's about damn time, too! It only took him this long to-" Snake muttered.

Snake didn't finish his sentence due to the deafening sounds of gunshots and explosions, as well as the screaming and cursing of the guards fighting for their lives against the enraged phantom. Spawn blasted away at the guards with his machineguns, blowing off their limbs piece by piece. "Get the hell outta my way! I'm coming through!" Spawn raged as he kept blasting his way through.

Snake was able to sneak away from the tool shed and towards a set of stairs during the chaos. But as he snuck away, he then witnessed the pure wrath and fury of Spawn. It all started when a heavily armored truck came rushing towards Spawn, firing a massive chaingun at him. "There he is; wipe that asshole off the face of the earth!" the truck driver shouted.

Spawn used his speed to dodge and escape the bullets before he jumped on top of the truck. Spawn then used his super strength to tear off the chaingun and all hell broke loose as Spawn used it against the soldiers, as well as the environment around him. "Now you're gonna be sorry!" Spawn cackled as he unleashed a storm of bullets from the massive chaingun. "Aw, fuck! Retreat!" one of the soldiers screamed before he was blown to bits.

Snake watched in awe as Spawn annihilated the poor soldiers and destroyed much of the processing plant. The evil Cyber-Demons under construction were all but destroyed by the massive firepower of the chaingun. The Metal Gear weren't so easily destroyed, due to their impenetrable armor. But Spawn figured out a way to destroy them by blowing up several explosive tankers that surrounded the Metal Gear.

Soon enough, the once mighty army of Metal Gear and Cyber Demons were all but a smoldering, flaming mess. The hellish aura that illuminated the area made Spawn look twice as intimidating and threatening. And the scariest part was that Spawn was only getting started. "I'll tear down this fucking place bit by bit until I find you, Wesker!" Spawn roared as he tossed his now useless weapon aside. Spawn grabbed a couple of machineguns from some dead soldiers before he continued marching on through the fire and flames.

Snake blinked before he shook his head. "Geez...somebody's pissed off! But then again, this would be perfect for me to get the hell outta here and warn the others!" Snake said to himself. Snake climbed up another set of stairs before he found a ventilation shaft and crawled right in. "I hope this leads the way out of this mess!" Snake muttered.

As Snake began making his escape, Spawn continued to destroy everything in his path. Several explosive tankers, SAM turrets, and watchtowers were all but blown away by Spawn's destructive Necroplasm powers. Those unfortunate enough to stand in Spawn's way were also gunned down by Spawn's machineguns. "I'll crush you!" Spawn snarled as he mowed down several soldiers. "It's no use; he's too powerful!" a young soldier panicked.

Spawn wound up inside of an armory, where several tanks and fighter jets were being produced. "Your pathetic toys are not going to stop me!" Spawn shouted as he unleashed a huge ball of Necroplasm at a couple of tanks. The explosion was more than enough to completely destroy the tanks, as well as those unlucky enough to remain in that radius. Spawn blasted his machineguns at several explosive tanks, destroying the fighter jets and anything else within range.

The armory was now part of the evergrowing hellish inferno, with the nightmarish screams of the dying echoing in the air. But unaware to Spawn, a security camera watched all of this happen. An outraged Liquid Snake witnessed all of this through the camera. "By God! Look at all that destruction that creature is causing! I told you that this would happen; look at what he's done!" Liquid exclaimed angrily.

Liquid Snake growled with anger as he pounded his fist against the computer screen, cracking it. "That does it! I'm not going to allow this fool to destroy my only chance of world domination! I'm putting an end to this, once and for all!" Liquid vowed as he pressed a red button.

Meanwhile; Snake managed to escape the base and into a massive parkinglot where several armored trucks just sat. Snake took cover behind one of the trucks before he activated his codec. "Come on, come on...pick up already!" Snake urged. Finally, a signal came through. " _This is Samus. Snake, is that you?_ " a female voice announced. "Samus? Yeah, it's me! Are you all right?" Snake replied. " _I'm fine. But where are you? We've been trying to contact you for hours!_ " Samus cried. "I was captured and betrayed by Frank Castle. You won't believe this, but Liquid Snake is alive! Apparently, he's been brought back to life by this Bible Black. We have got to find out where that damn book is and destroy it before any other psychopath we've dealt with in the past is brought back to life! Have you managed to get in contact with the others?" Snake explained quickly.

There was a brief silence before Samus spoke up again. " _Sorry Snake! We're in the middle of a battle between several of Superman's armed thugs! We're all alive for the moment, but we're gonna need all the help we can get. We're starting to lose! Get your ass over here and help us out!_ " Samus said hastily. "Where are you?" Snake asked calmly. " _We're right in front of the entrance of the Regime's Headquarters! You better hurry, Snake...we don't have much time!_ " Samus snapped, obviously showing signs that she was in the middle of a battle. "All right, I'm coming. Just hang on!" Snake said before he shut off the codec.

Just as Snake finished his codec conversation, an explosion shook him off his feet. "Damn! What the hell was that?!" Snake exclaimed as he scrambled back onto his feet. He turned around to find a Metal Gear stomping its way through the parking lot. Snake used his binnoculars to see who was piloting the Metal Gear and wasn't the least bit surprised to find Liquid Snake controlling the massive war machine. "What are you up to now, Liquid?" Snake muttered.

Liquid apparently had managed to salvage a spare Metal Gear for his own personal use in the event of an emergency, and this particular incident was more than an acceptable situation to use it. "I'm going to find you, Spawn! And when I do, I'm going to make you pay!" Liquid shouted as he kept rampaging his way through the base. "Hmm...maybe if I follow him, I can see if I can try to find out where the main entrance is. It's my only shot!" Snake said out loud.

Meanwhile; Reika Kitami and the other Insurgents continued to rage on against the Enforcers of True Justice while trying to make their way towards the main entrance of Superman's Base. "You're not getting any closer, guys. So just give it up already!" Green Lantern cried as he kept blasting a chaingun at the heroes. "We're not stopping no matter what you throw at us, asshole!" Reika shouted as she used her magic to shield herself and several others from Green Lantern's projectile attacks.

Reika then fired a bolt of lightning at Green Lantern, forcing him out of the air and onto the ground. As Green Lantern got back up, Reika chanted a spell before she created a pentagram on the ground beneath her feet. "What are you gonna do? Pull a rabbit out of your ass?" Green Lantern sneered before fired several bursts of energy from his Power Ring. Reika was completely protected by dark magic, so Green Lantern's projectiles were useless.

Green Lantern growled with anger, until Sinestro flew alongside him. "Allow me to give you a hand, comrade!" Sinestro sneered as he fired a huge surge of yellow energy at Reika. "Hey, I thought you were dead?" Green Lantern said. "We're both immortal as long as we carry our Power Rings, remember?" Sinestro sneered. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" Green Lantern smirked before he used his Power Ring to create a barrage of missiles.

Despite their combined efforts, neither Green Lantern or Sinestro could harm Reika. "Nice try, boys...but now it's my turn!" Reika sneered before she unleashed a huge burst of dark energy on both of them. Green Lantern and Sinestro screamed in agony as they were blasted by Reika's powerful energy attack. Finally, Reika ended them by capturing them with a huge bubble made of dark magic. "Game over, boys! I win!" Reika taunted before she shrunk the bubble and squeezed both fighters to near death.

Green Lantern and Sinestro were soon tossed to the ground motionless; they weren't dead, but they were certainly out of this fight for the time being. "Two down, several more to go!" Reika said out loud. "Great job, lady! You think you can help us out now?" Cyborg snapped as he kept shooting his Arm Cannon at Super Skrull and Taskmaster. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Reika replied teasingly.

As Reika rushed over towards Cyborg, Nightwing, Chun-Li, Rocket Raccoon, and Deadpool to battle against Super Skrull and Taskmaster, Batman and Wolverine teamed up with Storm against X-23 and Spencer. "Lara, you joined the wrong team!" Wolverine scolded as he parried with his ex-student. "You're not the boss of me anymore, old man! From now on, I am the master!" X-23 snapped as she slid underneath of Wolverine and kicked him in the back.

Wolverine cried out as he was hit, but he wasn't about to back down just because she was a young lady. "All right, then! You asked for it!" Wolverine growled as he began slashing wildly at X-23. Wolverine and X-23 were at each other's throats, while Storm kept using her Typhoon attacks to try and keep Spencer away. "Neither wind, rain, hail, or snow is gonna stop me!" Spencer growled as he kept trying to get closer to Storm to attack. "Apparently, it can!" Storm retorted as she fired a bolt of lightning at Spencer.

Spencer screamed as he was electrocuted, but Batman was able to further subdue him. He tackled him and snapped his legs, making Spencer scream in howling agony. "You should've stayed in prison when you had the chance, Spencer!" Batman growled. "Fuck you, bat shit!" Spencer spat as he grappled him with his Bionic Arm. Batman cried out as he was grabbed and smashed into the ground by Spencer, but he wasn't about to give up anytime soon.

As Spencer attempted to strangle Batman, Batman was able to reach for his Utility Belt and sprayed mace in his eyes before broke free of his grasp. "AUGH! You fucking asshole! Where are you?! I'll kill you!" Spencer screamed as he blindly swung his fists around. "You need to cool off!" Storm teased as she blew a powerful gust of blizzard-like winds at Spencer.

Spencer was frozen solid for a few minutes, until Batman threw a Bat-Grenade at him and forced him onto his back. Spencer groaned as he tried to get back up, but Batman wasn't going to let him. He grabbed out a bat-shaped device before he threw it at Spencer, which stuck to his chest.

The strange device began beeping rapidly before a huge swarm of bats overwhelmed Spencer. Spencer screamed loudly as he was attacked by the ravenous creatures, forced onto the ground in fetal position as the bats bit and scratched him viciously without mercy. "Stay down!" Batman growled. Storm smiled as she gave Batman a thumbs up, and Batman returned the favor.

Things for Reika and her group were were finally starting to look good against Taskmaster and Super Skrull. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You can never beat us; we're invincible!" Super Skrull cackled as he continued pummelling the heroes with his super stretchy fists. "Gah! You're actually twice as annoying as the Green Goblin!" Spiderman complained as he used his webbing to shield himself from harm. "Just give it up already!" Chun-Li added as she kept kicking at Super Skrull.

Deadpool and Taskmaster kept clashing swords while Rocket Raccoon tried to provide covering fire with a laser blaster. "Damn it! Why can't either of you stand still?! I need a clear shot!" Rocket Raccoon snapped. "Well whatever it is you're gonna do, you better do it fast! My arms are getting tired!" Deadpool replied as he found himself in a bladelock with Taskmaster. "Ah, so you admit defeat?" Taskmaster sneered as he applied intense pressure against Deadpool.

Deadpool groaned as he kept trying to push back, but Taskmaster was much too strong and finally forced Deadpool on the ground before he stabbed his sword into his chest. "AAAUUGHHH! I'm dead...I'm dead, I'm dying...I...wait a second! That's right; I can never die! So fuck you, mortality!" Deadpool cried overdramatically. This obviously made Taskmaster really angry. "GRRR! Why can't you just fucking die already?! You're so annoying!" Taskmaster snarled as he yanked the sword out of Deadpool only to stab him over and over again. "That tickles!" Deadpool giggled as he was stabbed over and over again.

Rocket Raccoon growled with frustration as he finally decided to go for it. "All right, I'm done screwing around! It's time I went old school on your ass!" Rocket Raccoon snarled as he dashed towards Taskmaster. He climbed up his chest and onto his face before he unleashed a deadly barrage of slash attacks on him. "YAAAHHH! Take that, and that! And some of this, and some of that! I'm fast, furry, and vicious!" Rocket Raccoon shouted as he crazily kept slashing at Taskmaster. "GAH! Get off of me, you fuzzbrained vermin!" Taskmaster screamed as he tried to shake him off.

Deadpool got back up to his feet and reached for something behind him. "Hey, Taskmaster? CHIMICHANGA!" Deadpool shouted as he pulled out the infamous Mexican food. Rocket Raccoon immediately lept off of Taskmaster's face, only for Deadpool to squirt the spicy food directly into Taskmaster's eyes. "AAAAAHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Taskmaster screeched as he began running around screaming like a maniac.

Taskmaster eventually ran into Super Skrull, causing both villains to humorously clamor about in confusion. This allowed Cyborg to finish them off. "Huh? Well, it's about time I got the advantage. Here goes nothing!" Cyborg cried as he charged up his Arm Cannon to full power.

Cyborg then fired an enormous streak of blue energy at the villains, making them screech in agony as they were blasted off their feet and forced onto the ground. "Yeah! That's what happens, bitches!" Cyborg taunted. "It's not over yet, mate! Watch this!" Rocket Raccoon said as he pulled out a shovel.

Rocket Raccoon then scampered over to the knocked out villains and whacked them humorously with his shovel until they where both buried into the ground with only their heads sticking out. "Now it's time to unleash the beast!" Rocket Raccoon said before he blew a tiny bugle.

Suddenly, a toy helicopter came flying into the area and Rocket Raccoon hopped on a small ladder that the chopper carried before he whipped out a remote control. He pressed a big red button, which caused the toy helicopter to drop a large bomb onto both Taskmaster and Super Skrull. The explosion was so powerful, it sent several of the supers flying away onto their backs. Luckily, no one was hurt...except for Super Skrull and Taskmaster, who were now dead. Rocket Raccoon cackled maniacally after he took a deep breath. "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" Rocket Raccoon laughed.

The other heroes groaned as they struggled to stand back up. "Gee, thanks! Maybe next time you can LET US KNOW BEFORE YOU BLOW US HALFWAY TO MARS!" Cyborg shouted. "Whoops! Sorry about that...I guess I kinda milked it a little, huh?" Rocket Raccoon snickered. "Just a little!" Reika snapped.

Wonder Woman and Aqua-Man's battle finally reached an end as one of them unleashed a deadly finisher move on the other. "I grow tired of this pointless skirmish! It's time to end this!" Wonder Woman cried fiercely as she grabbed hold of Aqua-Man with her Rope of Truth. Aqua-Man cried out as he was snagged by the rope, but Wonder Woman was barely warming up. "I need help over here!" Wonder Woman shouted. "Coming through!" Chris cried as he rushed towards Aqua-Man and kicked him in the spine.

Aqua-Man screamed as he felt his spine crack. But Jill Valentine added on extra damage as she fired a shotgun at his chest. When she ran out of ammo, Jill swung her empty shotgun at Aqua-Man's head. Wonder Woman finally yanked Aqua-Man over towards her and grabbed him by the neck, glaring into his eyes. "To Hades with you!" she growled before she rammed her sword into his cold and wicked heart.

Aqua-Man made no sound as he was stabbed in the heart, and he finally fell to the ground dead with a dull thud. Wonder Woman sighed as she wiped the blood off her blade and sheathed it. "It is over at last!" Wonder Woman muttered wearily. "Not by a long shot, it isn't. We still have to get over to the base. And we still have to deal with Wesker and Superman!" Reika pointed out as she approached her. "But how are we going to get there without attracting anymore attention?" Nightwing wondered.

Suddenly, Samus Aran was seen approaching their direction with Captain America. "Guys! You're alive?!" Iron-Man exclaimed. "Barely!" Captain America panted as he sat down to catch his breath. "Wait...where's Snake?" Batman wondered. "He's been captured and betrayed by Frank Castle." Samus replied simply. "What?! Damn it, not another traitor!" Batman cursed. "Snake should be coming towards the main entrance, soon." Captain America explained. "We're not waiting. Besides; I know a better way to get into the base without getting more unwanted attention. Follow me!" Samus said. "All right, you heard the lady! Let's get moving, lads!" Rocket Raccoon announced.

20 minutes later, the Insurgents were able to sneak into the base through the secret passage without being noticed. But as they went into the base, they noticed that there was a large amount of destruction within the base. "Oh my God! What the hell happened here?" Chun-Li gasped. "We were in the middle of a battle against Superman's soldiers, when all of a sudden this giant robot came out of nowhere and began destroying everything." Captain America explained. "Why? What kind of a robot was it?" Nightwing wondered.

Samus then explained to everyone that it was a Metal Gear, a powerful robot capable of launching nuclear missiles. " But that's not even the worst of it. I looked at my scanners and I've discovered traces of a supernatural force within this base; I think Spawn has returned and he might be the one responsible for all this carnage." Samus went on. "Raizo's back? Oh, I knew he'd come back. I knew he would!" Reika whispered.

As the Insurgents settled down to catch their breath, Snake approached them. "Snake?! Thank God, you're all right!" Samus cried as she approached him and hugged him. "Yeah...but apparently, so is Liquid!" Snake replied. "Ok, so now that we're here...what's our next step?" Captain America announced. "Well, it's obvious...we find and kill Albert Wesker!" Chris said as he reloaded his Berretta pistol. "No. Albert Wesker is expecting us to find him and kill him." Snake corrected. "He's right. Besides, we still have Superman to deal with as well." Batman added. "And let's not forget the fact that as long as the Bible Black is still in one piece, these villains will have unlimited powers. We must find that book and destroy it at all costs!" Reika said gravely. "But where do we find it?" Iron-Man asked.

Suddenly, the Metal Gear controlled by Liquid Snake burst through a wall and towered over our heroes. "Never mind that! We got bigger issues at hand!" Snake said as he stood in a defensive fighter's position. Everyone else readied themselves for another big battle; just one of many that were soon to come!


	21. Enter the Metal Gear!

**Chapter 21: Enter the Metal Gear!**

* * *

Liquid Snake cackled maniacally as he towered over the Insurgents in his Metal Gear. "So, I see you've brought a few friends over to play. How delightful!" Liquid cried as he aimed the Metal Gear's massive weapons at Snake. Snake sighed in irritation as he stood out from the group. "Liquid, for once in your life...shut the hell up and listen to me for once. Think about this for a moment; do you really think that Albert Wesker brought you back to help you seek your chance of revenge? We're all dealing with something far more dangerous and sinister, something that even I may not be able to beat." Snake warned.

Liquid scoffed at him as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, how typical of you brother. You always have to be the noble one; it's always _I must do the right thing!_ " Liquid mocked. "How old is this guy?" Deadpool muttered as he pointed his thumb at Liquid. "Sounds like somebody's got daddy issues!" Rocket Raccoon agreed. It was Reika's turn to speak up. "You are such a fool! Albert Wesker isn't even the one who brought you back to life to begin with. He's nothing more than a puppet to the real threat, just as you are. Open your eyes already and just give it a rest!" Reika shouted. "She's right, Liquid. Surrender is your only chance of ever walking out of this alive!" Snake added.

Liquid just roared with evil laughter, their warnings falling on his deaf ears. "You will not stop me, Snake. Not now, not ever! Now let's see just who is more capable of bearing the title of Boss, shall we?" Liquid sneered before he began moving forward to attack. "Oh, for fuck's sake...let's just get this over with!" Snake grumbled. "This should be easy; we've got the Hulk on our side!" Iron-Man said. Hulk sneered as he began rushing towards the Metal Gear to attack, but Liquid smirked as he pulled off his first move.

He pressed a green button on the control pannel, creating a massive electric force shield that surrounded the machine. The Hulk screamed as he hit the shield and was zapped violently before being forced away on his back. "HEY! HULK NO LIKE SHIELDS; THAT'S CHEATING!" the Hulk snapped as he got back up. "I never said that I was going to make this easy for you, now did I? Now, prepare for annihilation!" Liquid cackled as he unleashed a storm of heat seeking missiles on the Insurgents.

The Insurgents cried out as they ran away and tried to find cover before they were blown to bits. Luckily, they sought shelter in an abandoned building before the missiles struck. The building collapsed on top of our heroes, but Iron-Man was able to create a forcefield of his own to protect everyone from harm. "Not bad! But I think it's safe to say that my toys are way cooler! Observe!" Iron-Man teased as he flew up into the air.

Iron-Man dashed towards the Metal Gear, firing many blasts of his Repulsor Blaster. His attacks were merely deflected from the Metal Gear's shields, and soon Liquid forced Iron-Man away as he unleashed a storm of laser rays. "Damn it! Jarvis, tell me there's a way to disable those shields!" Iron-Man exclaimed as he kept barely dodging the laser attacks. " _There is a way, sir...but it might be risky!_ " Jarvis warned. "Jarvis, how many times do I need to tell you? Risk is my busisness!" Iron-Man retorted. " _Well, you see that large drum shaped piece of metal on the shoulder of that mech unit? If you were to hit that with enough force, you might be able to disable the shields permenantly._ " Jarvis explained.

Iron-Man nodded his head before he flew around in a circle before he manuevered his way through some flaming ruins of the base. "And how exactly will we do that if the giant robot still has it's shields up, Jarvis?" Iron-Man challenged. " _That's the thing, Mr. Stark. Those shields won't last forever, so there will be a brief period of time when the drum shaped generator is exposed. But the problem is, you'll only have one chance of hitting it hard enough. Miss once, and the shields will just keep coming back on!_ " Jarvis continued. "I see! You hear that guys? I think it's time we showed this punk how we do things; Avengers style!" Iron-Man announced through his own codec.

Snake smirked as he nodded his head. "All right, then. You distract him while I get a good shot at that generator!" Snake said as he prepared his grenade launcher. "We'll help you, Snake. We'll give you cover so you can get in position!" Captain America said as he stood up and readied his shield. "Try to hurry though, we might not last too long against something that large and destructive!" Batman urged. "Hey, come on! You know what they say? The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Nightwing encouraged.

Captain America led several of the Insurgents out to distract Liquid Snake, while Solid Snake began running towards another small building to get a clear shot at the Metal Gear. "I'm going to have to get to the roof if I'm going to hit him." Snake said to himself. But as Snake reached inside of the building, he was suddenly attacked from behind by someone. "AUGH! What the hell?! Who-" Snake exclaimed before he was grappled and punched away.

Snake grunted as he was forced on his back, his grenade launcher now out of his possession. Snake was able to look up and roll out of the way before a foot nearly stomped his skull flat. "I told you, this would've been a lot simpler if you had done things my way!" Frank Castle snarled as he drew out a Desert Eagle. Snake growled with anger as he used his CQC to knock the gun out of Frank's hands before smashing him face first against the wall. "You shouldn't have betrayed us, Frank!" Snake cried fiercely.

Snake tried to stangle him from behind, but Frank was a lot stronger and faster than Snake anticipated. Frank was able to free himself of Snake's grasp by elbowing him in the stomach before grabbing a hold of his head and slamming him over on his back. Frank quickly drew out a knife and attempted to stab Snake in the back of his head, but Snake caught him by the hand before the blade could hit him. Both Snake and Frank struggled against each other for several minutes, while the other Insurgents struggled against the rampaging Metal Gear.

Batman cried out as a missile nearly hit him, sending him flying away. Batman was lucky enough to use his Grapple Hook to snag onto a metal railing before he suffered any major damage, and quickly pulled himself up to safety. "Snake, do you read? We're not gonna last much longer against this thing! Where are you? Snake!" Batman cried out on his codec. "Never mind him, Batman! I guess we'll have to try and finish this ourselves!" Cyborg cried as he kept blasting his Arm Cannon at the Metal Gear.

Samus tried to help by blasting her own projectiles from her Arm Cannon, but the Metal Gear's shields were still active and protected Liquid from any and all harm. "Damn it! Snake! Where the hell are you?! Snake!" Samus cried. "Heads up! What's a party without some grenades?" Deadpool chuckled as he threw a couple of grenades at the Metal Gear. Liquid howled with evil laughter as the heroes continued to fight against him. "You are all so pathetic and weak! You will never beat me!" Liquid cackled.

Reika Kitami took time to tend to some of her wounds as she hid behind a corner of a wall, along with Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. Reika sighed as she looked up at the massive war machine; they were going nowhere with this battle. "We're never going to be able to find and destroy the Bible Black in time if this keeps up. We have to find a way to destroy this stupid robot!" Reika muttered as she bandaged her arm. "I'm almost out of ammo! I only have one clip left, and a few grenades. How are we going to beat this maniac?" Chris cried. "We'll find a way, Chris. We always do!" Jill pointed out.

Reika looked around her and an explosive gas tanker right behind the Metal Gear. She smirked as she got an idea. "I've got it! If we can get the Metal Gear close enough to that tanker right there, we might have a chance of stopping it. Once those shields are disabled, we can destroy that tanker and in turn we'll destroy that robot!" Reika suggested. "Good idea! It's risky, but it's all we've got left. Come on!" Jill agreed as she loaded up her Beretta pistol.

Back with Snake and Frank, the two of them continued to brutally brawl against each other. Both fighters were bloody, bruised, and sore; neither of them could seem to best the other. As they both stood in front of each other to catch their breaths, Snake caught a glimpse of his grenade launcher lying over by a window. Frank saw this and began chuckling evilly, which was totally uncharacteristic of him. "You still think you have a chance, do you? Tell me something, Snake...do you remember the look in her eyes as I shot her in the lung? Did that remind you of anyone in particular? Did it make you remember how much suffering they went through because of you?" Frank sneered.

Snake glared at him with fierce anger in his eyes, until he noticed it. Frank's eyes were tinted a strange red color. Out of frustration, Snake cried out with rage before he struck Frank with a punch to the face. "You have no idea how much value is in a human life, Albert Wesker!" Snake shouted furiously. Frank cackled with evil delight as he suddenly began fighting under the influence of a demonic source of power; Albert Wesker indeed had gained control of Frank somehow.

Snake and Frank continued brawling against each other for several more minutes, until Snake finally had to make a difficult choice. Frank attempted to stab Snake again, and Snake once again caught him by the hand and stopped him. As they struggled against each other in a last grapple fight, Frank (under the control of Wesker) taunted Snake once more. "You might be built for war, Snake. But this is a battle that you simply cannot win!" Frank strained. "No...but I can make damn sure that you don't win either, Wesker. I'm sorry about this Frank...forgive me!" Snake groaned.

With a fierce battle cry, Snake used his strength to force the knife against Frank's neck. Frank screamed as he felt the blade pierce into his flesh, blood spraying all over the both of them. Snake finally killed Frank by forcing him onto his back and further plunging the knife into his throat. Frank's eyes returned to normal color as he laid on the floor dead, marinating in a pool of his own blood.

Snake panted feverishly to catch his breath, the blood and sweat clouding his eyes to the point he shed tears. "Damn you, Albert Wesker! I'm gonna kill you when I find you! You hear me?! I'll make you pay for forcing me to kill my own!" Snake snarled as he finally grabbed hold of his grenade launcher.

Snake climbed up the stairs and finally made his way to the rooftop, where he got a good view of the Metal Gear battling against the Insurgents near an explosive gas tanker. "This is Snake! I've got the Metal Gear in my sights; I'm ready to fire at your command!" Snake rasped on his codec. " _It's about time we heard from you, Snake. What were you doing? Taking a lunch break?_ " Captain America teased. "I had a little bit of trouble along the way. Tell me that those shields will go down soon!" Snake replied with a smirk. "According to Jarvis, those shields are about to go out...right...now!" Iron-Man said as he flew by Snake.

Soon enough, the Metal Gear's shields went down and the giant robot was finally exposed. "What?! Damn it; the shields are down! How is this possible?!" Liquid exclaimed in shock. Snake chuckled as he took careful aim with his grenade launcher, that is until he heard a woman's voice talk to him. "Snake? Snake! Shoot the explosive tanker behind the Metal Gear!" Reika cried out as she ran towards the building he was on. "What?! Are you crazy, woman? I can't do that!" Snake exclaimed. "You have to trust me, Snake! Just do it!" Reika snapped. "Reika-" Snake argued. "Damn it, don't argue with me! Just do as I say or we'll be stuck here forever! You have to trust me!" Reika shouted hysterically.

Snake sighed in frustration, but could tell that she wasn't messing around. He slightly changed his direction of aim and finally fired a grenade. The result was a catostrophic explosion that consumed the Metal Gear in flames, as well as the screams of agony from Liquid Snake. "AAAAIIEEEE! SNAKE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Liquid shrieked as the explosion engulfed him.

Finally, the Metal Gear fell to the ground with a loud crash and fell to pieces before another explosion took place. The Metal Gear was no more, and Liquid Snake was vanquished once again...or so it seemed!

Snake sighed in contempt as he laid back against a wall to catch his breath, while Iron-Man flew over towards him to check up on him. "Hey, Snake? I don't think that was part of the deal!" Iron-Man said jokingly. Snake laughed at him as he shook his head. "Yeah, well I never really was good at making deals. I just follow orders!" Snake replied. Iron-Man laughed as he removed his helmet and sat next to him. "Yeah, well I guess that makes you a better soldier than me. Because I never really like following orders!" Iron-Man said. "Hey, I never said I liked following orders." Snake pointed out.

Both men laughed before Samus flew up to them via her jet boosters. "There you are! If you two are done gazing at each other's eyes, we've gotta move!" Samus said as she helped Snake up. "Ok, commander! Just give us a few minutes to catch our breath, all right?" Iron-Man complained playfully. Samus wanted to argue with him, but Snake's gentle eyes told her to calm down. "So, what happened? Why did you take so long to get up to the roof?" Samus demanded. "I told you, I had trouble along the way!" Snake replied.

Samus stared at him until Snake finally sighed heavily. "Frank Castle...Albert Wesker got ahold of him. I had to kill him!" Snake said gravely. "Oh, God...Dave I'm so sorry!" Samus gasped. "What? Frank's dead now?! Ok, now I'm mad!" Iron-Man said bitterly as he put his helmet back on. "You and me both! Wesker is going to pay for what he's done; one way or another!" Snake growled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Samus replied with a smirk.

As the three of them left the building and regrouped with the others, they were given some surprising news. "Guys! You're not gonna believe this, but we just got a radio transmission from some other Insurgents. Listen to this!" Jill announced as she pressed a button on a radio. " _This is Cammy White requesting immediate assistance; we've been shot down over at the lower east side of Superman's base! We're almost out of ammo and we've got an injured fighter in our hands; we need help! If there's anyone out there, please help us!_ " Cammy White's voice frantically cried out.

Chun-Li felt elation as she heard her best friend's voice. "Oh my God! Cammy?! She's alive! We've gotta help her!" Chun-Li exclaimed. "You don't need to tell us twice, sweetheart. Come on; let's get moving!" Reika said as she stood up from a chunk of rock she sat on. But as she stood up and began to walk away, she heard a low moaning sound. "Hey...did you guys hear that? Listen!" Reika shushed. "I don't hear anything...except for my stomach!" Deadpool said as his tummy growled.

The moaning grew louder as Reika approached the flaming, smoldering remains of the Metal Gear. "What in God's name?" Reika muttered. There was some incoherent mumbling noises coming from the cockpit, or whatever was left of it. Reika looked over towards the Insurgents before she motioned her head towards the Metal Gear. Snake grew grim as he slowly approached the Metal Gear, drawing out his Socom .45 pistol. "Why can't you just fucking die already, Liquid?!" Snake growled.

But just before Snake could take another step, the cockpit popped wide open and Liquid Snake's half-baked body practically flew out towards him. "SNAKE!" he shrieked in rasping pain. Several of the other Insurgents cried out in shock at this sight, but Snake just looked annoyed. "SNAKE! I'LL KILL YOU, BROTHER! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU AND DRAG YOUR SOUL TO HELL!" Liquid rasped as he began crawling towards Snake in a last feeble attempt to fight him.

Snake wasn't going to have any of it and took aim with his pistol to Liquid's head. "I'm sick and damn tired of hearing your voice!" Snake growled. "SNAKE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A-" Liquid screeched before something caught him from behind. Liquid cried out as he felt his legs tightly snagged by a tentacle and was soon slowly and torturously dragged away into the darkness. "NOOOOO! SNAKE! COME BACK; SNAKE!" Liquid screamed as he was dragged away.

Everyone watched as he was taken away, wondering what the hell just happened. Finally, the piercing screams of agony gave them their horrifying answer. Along with the dying screams of Liquid Snake, there was a sickening sound of crunching bones and ripping flesh. A few seconds later, Liquid's head rolled over towards Solid Snake...and then _he_ appeared.

Out of the darkness and into plain sight, a horrifying creature of pure evil lumbered towards the shocked Insurgents. This menacing creature was by far the most fearsome looking foe yet; it stood over 12 feet tall, had decaying and rotting skin, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, dead white eyes, and reeked of putrid death and gore. It was Albert Wesker's most powerful and horrific creation; Nemesis! Jill and Chris gasped in absolute horror as they recognized this horrible monster. 'No! It can't be...Chris?!" Jill gasped. "I see it!" Chris said grimly.

Nemesis growled and rasped with hideous and ravenous delight as he eyed on his prey. " _S.T.A.R.S!_ " Nemesis snarled in a low and gutteral tone. Everyone prepared for battle yet again, that is until _they_ showed up! Two more horrifying creatures suddenly came out of the darkness of the night, growling ominously as they eyed their prey.

The first creature was about 12 feet tall, but was far more muscular than Nemesis. His skin was also grey, but armored in a strange crystal-like substance as hard as diamonds. His blood red eyes were intimidating enough even to the strongest of men; it was Doomsday! The other creature was Blackheart, sneering and snarling as viciously as ever as his hands were lit up in dark flames.

The Deadly 3 had finally arrived!


	22. The Deadly 3!

**Chapter 22: The Deadly 3!**

* * *

The Deadly 3 all stood ominously before the Insurgents, staring them down as if waiting for them to make a move. Reika Kitami looked beyond the horizon, knowing that she had very little time left to find the source of Albert Wesker's power. "Guys...will you cover me while I make a run for it?" Reika said calmly. "What?! Why the hell do you wanna take off just now when we need you?!" Cyborg snapped. "I'm the only one who knows that Albert Wesker is using the Bible Black and I'm the only one who is capable of destroying it! Now stop arguing with me and just do as I say!" Reika snapped back.

Nemesis growled ferociously as he pointed his massive rocket launcher at the Insurgents, while Blackheart sneered menacingly. "I'll go with you, Reika. Besides; I've got a personal score to settle with Superman." Batman offered quickly as he drew out a Bat Grenade. "Wait, a second. You might need me!" Nightwing objected. "No, not this time. You stay here and help the others!" Batman firmly instructed. "Wait a minute! What about Cammy and the others?! They still need our help!" Chun-Li cried. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. Right now, destroying the Bible Black is our number one priority!" Reika said firmly. "Well whatever the hell it is you two plan on doing, make it fast. I have a feeling that this battle might be our last!" Chris said as he drew out his pistol. "Chris...don't say that! We can handle ourselves, right guys?" Jill exclaimed.

Most of the other Insurgents replied with positivity, though deep down Chris knew better. This very well could be their last battle on Earth, and it wasn't going to be a pretty one. Blackheart could sense Chris's distain and appeared to start mocking him with demonic cackles while pointing at him. "On my command...you two run like hell and do whatever the hell it is you gotta do." Chris ordered as he took aim at Nemesis. Nemesis snarled as he glared at Chris, though Chris showed no fear.

Chris glanced at Batman with a sad look in his eyes before he pointed to the left; it was now or never. "GO! Give them all you've got!" Chris shouted as he fired his Berretta at Nemesis. Nemesis roared with ferocious rage as the bullets hit his face, but they did no damage. Nemesis then retaliated with a barrage of rockets fired from his rocket launcher. Luckily the Insurgents were able to find cover before violent explosions filled the area, and Batman and Reika were able to escape in time through a series of wrecked buildings.

As Batman and Reika made their way towards the main section of the base for their own purposes, the Insurgents had what must have been their most intense battle yet. Nemesis continued to rampage around with his rocket launcher, while Doomsday used his sheer size and strength to cause even more chaos and destruction.

And to make matters worse, Blackheart kept summoning hideous demons to swarm and harrass the Insurgents. "How in God's name are we supposed to fight these guys?!" Nightwing exclaimed as he fought against several demons. "Here's an idea; stop whining and keep fighting!" Cyborg shouted as he fired a bunch of missiles at the demons.

Chris and Jill worked together to kill of a swarm of demons before joining Wonder Woman and Thor in an attempt to fight Blackheart. "Glad to see you're still alive! But we're going to to need a miracle if we're to defeat these demons!" Wonder Woman said as she finished decapitating a demon. "We don't need miracles...we need more ammo!" Chris retorted as he shot a demon dead in its tracks.

Blackheart teleported in front of them and cackled maniacally before he fired a nasty bolt of black lightning at them. The Insurgents cried out in pain as they were shocked, but they weren't about to give up anytime soon. "Is that the best you can do?!" Thor shouted through wincing pain. Blackheart laughed evilly as he summoned demons from below, grabbing hold of the Insurgents before Blackheart threw a dark orb of explosive energy at them.

The Insurgents groaned as they slowly got back up, but they refused to surrender. "You had to ask!" Wonder Woman grumbled. Jill gasped as she heard a scream, and quickly realized that she and Chris were needed elsewhere. "Chris, come on! We've gotta help the others!" Jill cried as he helped him up. "But what about him?" Chris pointed to Blackheart. "Never mind, just go! We can handle this guy!" Wonder Woman insisted. Chris nodded his head before he took off with Jill.

Blackheart sneered evilly as he clashed his claws together, but Wonder Woman and Thor showed no fear. "All right, then! Show us what you've got!" Thor challenged as he swung his hammer around. Blackheart cackled as he surged with dark energy; he was going to have fun killing these fools!

Meanwhile, Cyborg worked with Nightwing in an attempt to combat against Doomsday. Doomsday was about to crush Chun-Li, which explained the scream that Jill heard. But Cyborg was able to save her by tackling the monster away and into a more open area. Cyborg and Doomsday brawled with each other fiercely, but Doomsday supernatural strength won over Cyborg.

Doomsday laughed as he smashed Cyborg around like a rag doll before he smashed him into a wall. " _You should run away while you still have the chance, foolish mortals!_ " Doomsday sneered in a demonic tone as he shook his fist. "Uh-uh! Momma told me to never run away from a fight!" Cyborg teased as he slowly got back up. Doomsday roared as he charged towards Cyborg to attack, when suddenly the Hulk intervened and began throwing massive punches around. "HULK NO LET MONSTER MAN HURT HIS FRIENDS! HULK WILL SMASH MONSTER MAN!" the Hulk shouted defiantly.

As the Hulk wrestled with Doomsday, Cyborg turned his attention to Chris, Jill, and several other Insurgents fighting against Nemesis. "Come on, then. Let's go lend them a hand!" Cyborg encouraged Nightwing. "You don't need to tell me twice!" Nightwing retorted.

Nemesis roared with anger as he was continously bombarded with gunfire. "Eat laser blaster, you bastard!" Rocket Raccoon shouted as he blasted a large laser rifle. "Check me out! I'm the Ghost of Christmas Kick your Ass!" Deadpool added as he fired his submachine guns at Nemesis.

The attacks didn't hurt him, but they sure as hell were becoming more annoying. "It's not working, Chris! How is this possible? It's like Nemesis has become far stronger since our last encounter!" Jill exclaimed after emptying her Beretta clip. "It must be Wesker's doing that's made these things stronger! But we can't give up, not now! We've gotta buy Batman and Reika some more time!" Chris cried as he reloaded behind cover.

Nemesis snarled as he began swinging massive tentacles around, causing collateral damage to their environment. "Gah! That was too close!" Wolverine cried as he was nearly crushed by a hunk of debris. "Maybe this oughtta fix things a bit!" Iron-Man said as he flew up into the air. He fired his Repulsor Blasters, piercing Nemesis's tentacles. But despite them being cut off and green acidic blood spewing everywhere, Nemesis still showed no signs of slowing down.

Nemesis grabbed Iron-Man by the legs with a new pair of tentacles before slamming him to the ground violently. "Ow! I guess that won't work!" Iron-Man cried as he tried to break himself free. Nemesis snarled as he began dragging Iron-Man towards his direction, but Snake was able to break him free by slashing his knife at the tentacles and cut him free. "You're all right! Come on, get up! We gotta keep fighting!" Snake encouraged. "Don't worry about me, I just tripped!" Iron-Man joked.

The Insurgents tried combining their attacks against Nemesis, but sadly even that didn't seem to turn the tide to their favor. "God damn it! We can't keep doing this forever; we're gonna get crushed!" Chun-Li shouted. "There's no other way, Chun-Li. Just fight harder!" Ryu said as he fired his projectile attack at Nemesis. Nemesis growled as he was hit, but he shrugged off the attack before he stomped his foot into the ground.

The forceful impact was strong enough to create a massive crack in the earth, but what happened next really threw off our heroes. Several nasty tentacles emerged from the ground and ensnared several of the Insurgents, choking them with a steel grip as they wrapped themselves around their necks and bodies. 'GAH! Help me, Chris...I can't...breathe!" Jill gasped as a tentacle tightly wrapped around her neck. "Jill!" Chris shouted before a tentacle snagged onto his legs and forced him onto his back.

As Chris tried to free himself with a knife, Nemesis began to growl and snarl even louder. "Augh...hurry...I don't think...I can last...much longer!" Chun-Li strained as her face turned crimson. "I can't move!" Snake grunted as he wriggled around. Ryu growled as he used the last of his strength to break free of his bonds before turning his sights towards Nemesis. " _Shinku Hadoken!_ " Ryu shouted as he fired a gigantic streak of blue energy at the monstrous beast.

Nemesis screeched in howling agony as he was forced away by the explosive attack, causing his victims to be released from his grasp. Chun-Li gasped loudly as she tried to catch her breath, but Ryu approached her and calmed her down as he helped her up. "It's ok, Chun-Li. You're safe now! Come on, let's go help the others." Ryu said softly as he touched her face.

Chun-Li smiled warmly as she looked into his compassionate eyes, happy to finally see that her lifelong friend truly cared for her. But she quickly reminded herself that there were more important matters at hand. "I'm right behind you, Ryu!" Chun-Li said cheerfully. Ryu smiled as he and Chun-Li rushed over to help the others.

Jill was shaken up, but she was all right. "Good God...he really has gotten stronger, hasn't he?" Jill gasped. "He's just a brainless monster, Jill. He can be beaten!" Chris snapped. "I was talking about Wesker, Chris. How in God's name is he controlling these monsters?!" Jill exclaimed angrily. "You know how, the witch told us like a hundred times!" Chris shouted. "Stop it! Stop it now, both of you! Never mind your petty arguments; worry about what's more important!" Chun-Li scolded.

As soon as she said that, the Hulk was smashed into their direction. "RAWR! YOU MAY BE STRONG, BUT HULK STRONGER!" the Hulk screamed as he forced himself back up. Doomsday leapt into his direction, laughing sinisterly as he cracked his knuckles. " _You are softhearted and weak, pathetic man-child. I will destroy you and all of your pathetic little friends!_ " Doomsday snarled. The Hulk roared with rage as he prepared to battle against the monstrous villain, and this time he had backup. "You're outnumbered! Surrender now or face the concequences!" Chun-Li boldly stated. "Come on, show us what you've got!" Jill added as she put up her fists. "It doesn't matter who you are or how big you are...I'll take you down no matter what it takes!" Ryu bravely cried.

Doomsday roared with anger as he shook his fists at the heroes. Even he knew that the Insurgents weren't going to back down so easily, which clearly meant that eventually they might have the slight chance of beating him. And Doomsday did NOT like to be beaten. " _I will destroy you all!_ " Doomsday snarled.

Doomsday charged towards them to attack, but the Insurgents showed no hesitation or fear as they charged right towards him. Chun-Li unleashed a deadly set of kicks, though they seemed to only aggravate Doomsday. Ryu threw punch at Doomsday face, and while it got the monster's attention it still did no damage to him. Doomsday grabbed hold of Ryu before he repeatedly smashed him into the ground. Ryu cried out in pain from Doomsday's brutality, but he wasn't going to give up.

He forced himself back quickly before he unleashed a whirlwind kick attack on Doomsday. At the same time, Chun-Li unleashed her Thunderbird Kick from behind. Doomsday screamed angrily as he was pummeled by both Ryu and Chun-Li, until he finally forced them away by smashing his fists into the ground and created a shockwave, sending both fighters flying away.

Chris and Jill rushed towards Doomsday to attack, firing their guns at him. Doomsday laughed as he shook off the bullets before he swung his massive fist at them and sent both fighters flying. Chris and Jill cried out in pain as they were slammed into the ground, but Doomsday wanted them to suffer. " _You fools! No mortal can defeat me; I am invincible!_ " Doomsday sneered as he towered over them.

He was about to squash them, when the Hulk tackled him away and pounded furiously with his fists. "LEAVE HULK'S FRIENDS ALONE!" the Hulk roared. Doomsday growled as he fought back, punching and kicking at the Hulk with all his might. Cyborg and Nightwing saw an oppurtunity to help the Hulk and took it. "Hey, tough guy! Over here!" Nightwing taunted as he threw a grenade at Doomsday.

Doomsday snarled as he was hit and began charging towards Nightwing's direction. But before Doomsday could reach him, Cyborg suddenly teleported right in front of him. "Surprise, motherfucker!" Cyborg cried as he stunned Doomsday with a powerful blow to his head. Cyborg turned both his arms into a massive cannon before he fired a huge streak of energy at Doomsday, making the monster scream in agony until he was paraylized from Cyborg's surprise attack. "He's all yours now, Hulk! Let him have it!" Cyborg announced.

The Hulk grinned as he began charging towards Doomsday for the final hit. The Hulk smashed his fist into Doomsday's face, hard. The force of the impact was so strong, it sent Doomsday flying back into a building. The building in turn collapsed on top of Doomsday, crushing him.

Cyborg and Nightwing cheered for the Hulk, until Doomsday was seen stumbling away from the debris. The Hulk growled as he began charging towards Doomsday; he was going to proove that he was the strongest brute in the bunch, if it was the last thing he did! As the two goliaths brawled against each other, Chris crawled over towards Jill to see if she was all right. Luckily, she was still breathing. But she was quite battered and bruised from Doomsday's attacks. "Jill! Are you all right?! Talk to me...please! Look at me, Jill. Please say something to me!" Chris whispered as he held her face.

Jill opened her eyes and gasped lightly as she found Chris looking down on her. "Chris? You're alive...unless, we're both dead?" Jill wondered. "No...not yet, anyway. Jill...listen to me. There's something I need to tell you." Chris said seriously. "What's that?" Jill replied. Chris wanted to say what he felt, but he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. He realized that he had been such an asshole towards Jill and he wanted to apologize. Deep down, Chris did love Jill with all his heart.

But before Chris could speak, something grabbed him from behind and began dragging him away. "Jill!" Chris screamed as he helplessly tried to hold on to Jill. "Chris!" Jill shouted as she tried to save him. Jill gasped and shivered with cold fear as she saw it; the horrific creature that was taking Chris away from her.

It was Nemesis, in his purest and most ugly form of evil and sin incarnate. To put it in simple terms, Nemesis was no longer a humanoid monster; he was now something far more hideous. He looked like a mix between a mutant venus fly trap and a slimy tentacled beast shat out of Hell itself. Nemesis roared and snarled with venomous rage as he kept reeling Chris in for the final kill. "NOOO! YOU LET HIM GO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jill screamed as she fired her Beretta pistol at the mouth of the demon.

The bullets not surprisingly did no damage to Nemesis, and in return the monster reached out with a pair of ugly tendrils and grabbed Jill by the waist before dragging her towards him. "NOOOO! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jill screeched in horror. "What!? Oh my God...it's Jill! Hang on, I'll save you!" Deadpool cried as he rushed towards her direction. He slashed his katana swords at the tentacles, freeing Jill. "Ta-da! Once again, I have saved the-AAAHHH!" Deadpool boasted before a pair of tentacles grabbed him from behind.

Several more Insurgents suddenly found themselves grabbed by Nemesis's tentacles and were slowly dragged towards a giant, gaping blackhole that appeared to be the creature's mouth. It was full of razor sharp teeth and a putrid smell of death reeked from its core. "No! This is not how Rocket Raccoon dies; not to an oversized...whatever the hell this damn thing is!" Rocket Raccoon shouted. "I'm too pretty to die...I didn't get to see my beautiful face on the big screen yet!" Deadpool whined. "Grr...I don't know what's worse. That I'm about to be eaten by this thing, or the fact that you'll never shut up!" Wolverine growled. "Augh! Can no help us?!" Chun-Li shouted hysterically.

Nemesis was about to devour them all, when a miraculous thing happened. A powerful fireball was thrown directly into the mouth of the beast, causing it to screech in wailing agony. In another split second, something hot and fierce slashed the tentacles clean off the beast's body and freed the Insurgents. "Huh? What just happened?!" Chun-Li gasped in shock. "Hey...what's that music? (Gasps) Can it be?!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Music? What music, mate?" Rocket Raccoon demanded.

 ***Keel: Speed Demon plays!***

A thunderous roar filled the air as a flaming motorcycle was seen speeding towards the battle zone. Several Insurgents gasped as they saw who was coming their way. He wore all black leather and had a flaming skull for a face; it was the bad ass bounty hunter from Hell himself, the Ghost Rider! "The day of judgement is upon you, scum!" Ghost Rider shouted. "Ghost Rider?! Oh man, talk about a bad ass _deus ex-machina!_ " Deadpool cheered. "Out of the way! I need no help for this, anyway!" Ghost Rider snarled as he began speeding up towards Nemesis.

At the last second, Ghost Rider leapt off his motorcycle and landed on his feet. The bike exploded into a ball of flames as it hit Nemesis, the shrieking howls of the monster mixing with the roar of flames. Ghost Rider grabbed out a chain and began swinging it around before it caught on fire. "Face me!" Ghost Rider snarled as he created a tornado made out of flames. He cracked his flaming chains in the air before he sent the flaming winds towards Nemesis and further engulfed the beast in hellfire. "Feel their pain!" Ghost Rider growled before he turned around and began marching towards his next enemy.

But as Ghost Rider began walking away, Nemesis's pain turned to rage. Even as the flames destroyed and withered away most of his outer body, Nemesis suddenly morphed into his humanoid shape. He roared with ferocious rage as he began charging towards Ghost Rider to attack. Not even looking behind him, Ghost Rider lashed out with his flaming chains and took off Nemesis's left arm.

Nemesis screeched in pain as his green acidic blood sprayed everywhere. "Stay in the shadows!" Ghost Rider sneered. Nemesis growled and whined as he feebly attempted to retaliate, but something caught him in his tracks before he could move another muscle. The shocked Insurgents watching this looked up and were amazed to see Magneto floating down from the air, using his powers to capture and trap Nemesis. "There's too much metal inside of you, foul beast. Shall I dispose of him, Ghost Rider?" Magneto announced.

Ghost Rider turned around slowly before he drew out his Hellfire Shotgun. "This kill is mine!" Ghost Rider sneered before he fired his gun. With a single shot, Nemesis was blown to smithereens and was finally exterminated. "Vengeance is a dish best served deep fried and served a side of vengeance!" Ghost Rider boasted as he turned back around. "Boo! That was lame!" Deadpool teased. Ghost Rider turned around and glared at him, making the costumed mercenary nearly soil himself. "Um, just kidding!" Deadpool chuckled nervously.

Ghost Rider shook his head before he walked away. "Never have I seen or felt a soul so utterly...repulsive!" Ghost Rider mumbled. He stopped walking and whistled loudly, summoning his indestructable and all powerful Hell-Cycle. While all of this was happening, Blackheart was busy tormenting Wonder Woman and Thor. But as soon as he saw Ghost Rider's Hell-Cycle, fear struck his very core and he decided to flee the scene. "What the?! Where are you going, you coward? Get back here and finish this!" Thor shouted as he shook his fist at the fleeing Blackheart.

Ghost Rider caught a glimpse of Blackheart and he chuckled evilly as the demon teleported away. "Of course you'd run as soon as I head your way, Blackheart! Run while you still can...because soon enough, your head is mine!" Ghost Rider snarled before he took off into the distance.

This outraged Magneto greatly. "Ghost Rider! Get back here; we need all the help we can get if we're to help the others! GHOST RIDER!" Magneto shouted. Everyone else just stood there with their jaws dropped. "You know what? I really need to get me one of those things!" Chris said referring to Ghost Rider's Hellfire Shotgun. "I'll say; that bike's real bad ass! Screw helicopters and spaceships!" Rocket Raccoon added.

 ***Song ends!***

Magneto shook his head as he landed on his feet and approached the other Insurgents. "Some things never change, do they?" Magneto said to himself. "Well fancy meeting you here, Erik. What the hell took you so long?" Wolverine snapped. "I was captured by Albert Wesker and his minions, no thanks to you!" Magneto retorted. "So that's why you've been gone for so long! I thought it was because you didn't like us or something." Deadpool teased. "Oh, don't worry...I still don't like either of you. But I will say this; Spawn means business this time!" Magneto replied.

Spawn's name earned everyone's interest, especially Snake's. "Spawn? You've seen him? What's he up to this time?" Snake demanded. "He plans on finding Albert Wesker and destroying him. I'd tag along with him, but he insisted that it be something he do alone! But as long as that treacherous bastard suffers, then I'm satisfied nonetheless. Mutants are born, not created!" Magneto said bitterly. "So...did he save you?" Snake pressed.

Magneto nodded his head slowly. "That he did, my boy. That he did! And he saved several others too, including Ghost Rider. But between you and me, I don't think Ghost Rider fancies Spawn that much. And I don't think Spawn was too fond of him, either." Magneto explained. "Huh! That makes perfect sense; two killer demon phantoms from Hell that don't get along!" Snake muttered. "Where are the others? The prisoners that Spawn freed?" Jill asked. "They are at the gates of Superman's private quarters, along with Mrs. Kitami. If you all wish to escape, now is the time. Otherwise, feel free to join us to rid this world of Mr. Wesker!" Magneto explained.

The Insurgents grew bold as they banded together with determined looks on their faces. "You kidding me? We're just getting started!" Chris said. "That's what I wanted to hear. Follow me; Wesker and his friends are where all cowards reside during the battle...far away from it!" Magneto announced. "Finally! It's time we end this thing once and for all!" Wonder Woman said boldly. "This is the final battle!" Deadpool sang out loud. " _Cammy? I hope you're alive...because if you are, I can't wait to fight side by side with you again. Albert Wesker and his evil cronies are gonna pay for what they've done!_ " Chun-Li thought.


	23. Superman vs The Insurgency!

**Chapter 23: Superman vs. the Insurgency!**

* * *

Reika Kitami led the attack at Superman's HQ with several other Insurgents, catching many of Superman's guards by surprise. "Let them have it! Give it everything you've got; we've come too far to back down now!" Reika Kitami shouted as she used her dark magic to tear a hole through the gigantic steel gate doors. "Stay together and don't leave yourself open. Fight!" Batman encouraged. "The Insurgents! Don't let them get any closer to Superman's Quarters!" a guard shouted as he fired his machinegun.

One of the freed prisoners, Colossus, stomped towards several of the guards and punched them away with his brute strength. "This is nothing, I'm rusty!" he joked in a heavy Russian accent. "Save the jokes for later, Colossus. We gotta find Superman and make him pay for what he's done!" Cable snarled as he fired his laser pistol at several more guards. Among the other prisoners that Spawn had freed were Marrow, Mystique, Sailor Moon, Zangief, Kurtis Stryker, Cat-Woman, and Slade Wilson.

Among the other Insurgents that tagged along with Reika and Batman were Morrigan Aensland, Cammy White, Felicia, Zero, and Crimson Viper. Reika and Batman had been trying to find the entrance to Superman's Private Quarters, but by chance they had found the freed prisoners escaping from the dungeons, as well as Morrigan and her group.

They already knew were Superman was hiding, thanks to a couple of them wisely listening to what the guards were saying. So needless to say, Reika and Batman were quite lucky to have found these freed prisoners, otherwise the time they bought from the other Insurgents would have been for nothing.

The enraged Insurgents didn't hold back as they fought againt Superman's thugs; this time, things were personal. "Revenge is sweet, but my thighs crushing your head is sweeter!" Zangief bellowed as he tackled a couple of guards to the ground. "This kitty has claws!" Cat-Woman added as she used her speed and agility to take out a few other guards. "HIYA! Still think we're the freaks?! We'll show you!" Marrow angrily cried as she stabbed and slashed wildly with her bone blades.

Morrigan used her Shadow Blade attack to cut through the guards before she flew up in the air and spread out her wings. "See if you can dodge this!" Morrigan cried as she unleashed a storm of bullets. The hit an unstable pillar, causing it to collapse on top of the remaining guards, thus allowing the others to keep pushing forward. "Nice work, Morrigan. Come on! Let's go see who else wants their ass kicked!" Cammy cried.

Eventually, the Insurgents made their way into an enormous lobby. This place was very close to where Superman's secret quarters was, but of course it would be more heavily guarded by Superman's thugs for hire. Batman looked up on a balcony and recognized one of Superman's villainous allies; it was M. Bison! "This is as far as you fools go! Prepare to be annihilated!" Bison chuckled evilly. "Where is Superman?! I've got a few things to say to him!" Batman shouted defiantly.

M. Bison laughed maniacally before he motioned his thugs to attack, which the Insurgents immediately responded with violence. "Take that, you bullies! Nobody messes with an intergalctic goddess and lives!" Sailor Moon bravely cried as she attacked with a wand of power. "Gah! Stupid super freaks; take this!" a guard snarled as he fired a rocket launcher. Colossus caught the rocket with his bare hands before he crushed it to dust. "You shouldn't play with guns, especially with little girls! Perhaps I should teach you some manners!" Colossus sneered as he cracked his knuckles. "Hey, I can take care of myself just fine!" Sailor Moon whined.

Suddenly, several super soldiers burst into the room. Sailor Moon yelped as she hid behind Colossus, who merely laughed and shook his head. "Stand back, little girl. Let me handle this!" Colossus boasted. But Colossus didn't get a chance to move, due to Zero's super speedy slash attacks he unleashed on the super soldiers. "HEY! That wasn't very fair; I had dibs on them!" Colossus complained. "Sorry, you snooze you lose!" Zero taunted.

As the other Insurgents raged on against super soldiers, Reika and Batman decided to find M. Bison and interrogate him. "Let them have their fun. We've gotta find out what that creep knows about Superman's wherabouts!" Reika suggested after killing several more gunmen with her dark magic. "He couldn't have gone too far! Let's go!" Batman said as he shoved the last thug off the balcony.

As Batman and Reika moved into another room, they were unaware that a dark force wasn't too far behind. Reika and Batman eventually found M. Bison waiting patiently in what appeared to be a library. "We've got you now, asshole! Now talk! Where is Superman?!" Reika demanded harshly. M. Bison chuckled sinisterly as he crossed his arms. "Where is he?!" Batman shouted.

M. Bison suddenly teleported away, further angering Reika and Batman. "Where'd you go, coward?! Show yourself this instant!" Reika shouted. Suddenly, a laser blasted both Batman and Reika from behind and sent them flying out of the library. The force of the laser blast was so powerful, that it took Reika and Batman a full minute to realize that they were now back outside in the commons. Reika groaned as she stood back up to her feet, and Batman struggled just the same. "Ugh...you can't keep hiding forever, Clark! It's over! You hear me? This game of yours is over!" Batman cried out.

Finally, the Man of Steel himself flew towards their direction. He laughed evilly as he hovered above them with his arms across his chest. "Is this what you think of this as, Bruce? A game?! I can assure you that this is no game, and I promise that I will not stop myself from killing you...not this time!" Superman sneered. Reika glared at him with fierce anger in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you have to enslave yourself to such evil? Is this how you serve and protect your people?!" Reika challenged.

Superman growled with fury as he fired lasers from his eyes. This time, Reika was able to use her magic to shield both herself and Batman from harm. "You're the fools, here! Everything would have been so much simpler had you simply cooperated with me. All I wanted was to bring peace and prosperity to this place, and you've ruined everything! What have you got to say for yourselves?!" Superman roared.

As Superman spoke, several more Insurgents came rushing towards their direction. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, The Arrow, Nightwing, Rorschach Raven, Cyborg, Iron-Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Snake, Samus, Deadpool, Wolverine, and Storm all had the same determined looks to kick Superman's ass back into place like Batman and Reika had. "Apparently, we're not the only ones who aren't buying into your bullshit!" Batman smirked.

Superman's nostrils flared as all of his once good allies surrounded him. "It's over, Kal-El. Surrender now or you will suffer the concequences for your actions! Every single one of them!" Martian Manhunter threatened. "You think you can threaten me and live?! Who do you think you are talking to?" Superman barked. "Look all around you, Kal-El! This little Regime of yours is now broken, and you have nowhere left to hide." Wonder Woman cried angrily.

Superman simply refused to acknowledge defeat, and you could tell by the clenched fists he had and the enraged look in his eyes. "I brought you all peace, prosperity, and life! Why must you continue to resist my will? Is it because of that psychotic Hellspawn? What has he done but bring chaos and destruction?!" Superman blatantly argued. "You're joking, right?" Rorschach snorted. "You call this peace and prosperity?!" Thor shouted. "Listen! The blood of those you've murdered cry out in anguish, including those you once called friends!" Storm exclaimed bitterly.

Superman shouted with anger as he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave. "ENOUGH! One way or another, I will have order!" Superman roared. "Is it too late to call this whole battle sequence off? No? Ok, but remember...you asked for this!" Deadpool said as he drew out his katana swords.

Superman was the first to strike; he charged towards the Insurgents with his fist before throwing several violent punches. Martian Manhunter was able use his psychic powers to deflect his attacks before forcing Superman away with telekenitic push. "You are a mere child, Kal-El. I'm disappointed in you!" Martian Manhunter said as he shook his head. Raven added on extra damage by lobbing several bursts of black energy at Superman, making him grunt as he was hit. "I won't be beaten by a bunch of degenerates and anarchists!" Superman snarled.

He fired his laser eyes again, sending several of the Insurgents flying back reeling in pain. But the Insurgents refused to give up; they wouldn't allow Superman to have his way anymore as long as they were still living. Thor smashed his hammer to the ground, sending a surge of lightning rushing towards Superman and stunned him. Then the Hulk took full advantage of the situation by grabbing Superman by the legs and smashed him around before he tossed him up into the air.

Superman was able to come back to his senses and regained himself before he began flying around blasting lasers at the Insurgents down below. Iron-Man, Storm, and Thor flew up into the air to engage in an aerial battle against Superman. "I'll say this much; I have underestimated you." Thor said with a smirk. "A big mistake on your part!" Superman growled. Storm cried out as she fired several bursts of lightning at Superman, but the Man of Steel pushed onward and savagely punched at his opponents.

Eventually, Iron-Man attempted to even the odds by unleashing his Proton Cannon. "All right, Superman. Playtime is over. Activating Proton Cannon!" Iron-Man announced. As Iron-Man charged his most powerful weapon, Superman began charging towards him at full speed and screaming vengeance. Just as Superman was about to hit Iron-Man, the Proton Cannon blasted at full force and forced him back down to the ground. "Looks like even you are no match against my weapons, Superman!" Iron-Man taunted.

Enraged, Superman forced himself back up from the smoldering crater in the ground he caused. His eyes were glowing bright red, and his entire body seemed to be surging with a new kind of power never before seen by the Insurgents. "Uh-oh! Somebody looks cranky!" Deadpool announced as he pointed to Superman. "Well let's give him a nice dirt nap, then. Hulk? Let's smash!" Wolverine replied. "NOW YOU'RE TALKING!" Hulk shouted.

The Hulk screamed as he charged towards Superman to attack, but Superman's wrath shocked a lot of the Insurgents as finally gained the upperhand. Superman grabbed the Hulk by the neck and slammed him to the ground before punching at him multiple times, the sheer force of his attacks causing both fighters to pummel deeper and deeper into the Earth. Eventually, Superman and the Hulk reached the center of the Earth before they fought their way back up to the surface.

The Hulk was the first to be seen smashed out of the Earth's surface, before Superman flew out and grabbed the Hulk by the legs. Superman slammed the Hulk back down to the ground before hovering down to the ground. "You may think you're the strongest, you vile brute. But you're nothing more than a stupid, oversized man-child. You're pathetic and weak!" Superman taunted.

The Hulk snarled viciously as he stood back up on his feet, glaring at Superman with rage in his eyes. "HULK NOT WEAK OR STUPID! SUPERMAN WEAK AND STUPID FOR THINKING HE STRONGER THAN HULK! HULK WILL SMASH SUPERMAN!" the Hulk screamed furiously. The Hulk ran towards Superman for the final kill, when suddenly Superman fired his lasers at the Hulk and forced him on his knees screaming in agony. "Kneel before your emperor, foolish man-child!" Superman thundered.

Before the Hulk could retaliate, Superman grabbed Hulk by the throat and began flying him up into the sky. "Where's he taking him?!" Morrigan exclaimed. "I don't know, but somebody's gotta stop him!" Iron-Man cried as he flew after Superman. Superman eventually reached up in outer space before he punched the Hulk away into the moon. But Superman wanted to make sure the Hulk was dead, so he fired a huge streak of lasers from his eyes.

The force of the blast was so powerful, it sent the Hulk smashing into the moon and ended up destroying half of the cosmic space rock. The explosion was large enough to be seen from down below on Earth, which deeply worried and shocked everyone. "My God! What has he done?!" Captain America exclaimed. "What do you think, dude? He blew up half the moon!" Deadpool retorted. "Come on, Iron-Man! Don't give up now; fight back! Fight!" Snake whispered.

Thor flew up into the sky to lend Iron-Man a hand, as did Martian Manhunter. Back in space, Superman seemed satisfied with himself, until Iron-Man struck him from behind. "What did you do to him?! Where's my friend, Bruce?" Iron-Man shouted as he punched Superman. "I did the same thing that I'm going to do to you, foolish mortal!" Superman growled as he grabbed Iron-Man.

Superman screamed as he flew Iron-Man all the way back down to Earth, barely missing Thor and Martian Manhunter. "By the gods! What is he doing now?!" Thor exclaimed. "Quickly! After him before he kills him!" Martian Manhunter cried as he flew back down to Earth. But by the time they both reached the Earth's atmosphere, they were too late.

Superman had sent Iron-Man flying down to Earth with such an explosive force, that it created a crater large enough to fill a lake with water. The other Insurgents within the blast radius were lucky enough to have not suffered much injury, but Superman was only getting started.

He floated back down towards Iron-Man, whose suit of armor was completely destroyed and left him exposed as Tony Stark. "That is so like you, pathetic mortal. Thinking that your technology is far more superior to the power of a true god!" Superman taunted as he grabbed Tony by the neck and forced him up. "Yeah? I guess I'm kinda glad I'm still an atheist, then!" Tony taunted back. Superman began tightening his grip, ready to crush his throat.

But Batman and the other Insurgents were able to limp their way towards their direction to try and talk him out of it. "Clarke, no! Don't do it! He's not worth it!" Batman shouted. Superman turned his head around to face his arch rival, grinning wickedly. "You know something? You're absolutely right. He's not worth killing!" Superman sneered as he dropped Tony to the ground.

Superman suddenly flew towards Batman and grabbed him by the neck before he pinned him to the ground. "You, on the otherhand...are totally worth killing! Oh, how I've waited for this day to come!" Superman snarled as he began beating Batman with his fists. "Leave him alone, you bastard!" Nightwing shouted as he came rushing to save his father-like mentor.

Superman cried out as Nightwing kicked him in the face and forced him away from Batman, but what happened next simply shocked the Insurgents. Superman kept blocking Nightwing's attacks until he finally rammed his fist into his chest, making the young man cry out in agony. "NOOOOO! NIGHTWING!" Batman screamed. It was too late; Superman tore out Nightwing's heart before he crushed it with his bare hand, the dead body of Nightwing falling down with a dull thud.

Batman ran to his son-like prodigy, weeping bitterly. "How could you?! He was just a boy!" Batman shouted with bitter tears. "He left me no other choice. But then again, who is really at fault here? You never did look out after him like a good father would. So if anything, you're the one responsible for his death!" Superman cruelly taunted as he shook his bloodied fist at him.

This was the final straw for the Insurgents, especially for Batman. "You murderous bastard!" Batman snarled. "Murderer!" Wolverine roared. "Now you're gonna be sorry!" Deadpool shouted. "Go ahead! Try me; I'll take you all on!" Superman cried furiously. Superman punched away several Insurgents without even breaking a sweat, but the enraged fighters were not willing to back down. Since Superman had shown that he was going to fight to the death, the Insurgents would show that they were more than willing to do the same.

The Arrow fired several arrows at Superman to try and slow him down, but Superman seemed to show no signs of slowing down as he grabbed hold of him. "Your worthless toys won't save you from me!" Superman snarled as he rammed his fingers into The Arrow's eyes. The Arrow shrieked in pain as Superman gouged his eyes out before frying his brains out with his laser eyes.

As Superman tossed the Arrow's dead and useless body aside, he let his rage take total control. Cyborg was next to fall victim to Superman's wrath. "I'm gonna bust you up so bad, you'll be wishing that you was breathing Kryptonite by the time I'm done with you!" Cyborg shouted as he pummeled Superman with his fists. "You can't kill me! You're nothing but a mere toy compared to my power!" Superman retorted as he rammed his fist into Cyborg's chest.

Superman lifted Cyborg into the air before he let out a terrible cry of anger and tore Cyborg in half. Cyborg screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, but Superman ended him permenantly as he stomped his head into a bloody pulp. "NO! VICTOR! You will pay for this, you murderous monster!" Raven screamed as she flew towards him.

She unleashed a deadly barrage of dark magic attacks on Superman, but they had little effect on him due to his rage protecting him from harm. Raven attempted to summon a horde of demons to swarm Superman, but the Man of Steel would not let her have that chance. He fired his lasers at her, forcing her to her knees before he grabbed her face and began smashing her repeatedly into the ground.

Finally, Superman blew a huge gust of icy winds on Raven before he picked her up and flew into the air. He slammed her back down before stomping both feet into her chest, crushing her heart and killed her instantly. "Who's next?!" Superman challenged as his glowing red eyes flashed ominously. "Pick me!" Deadpool cried seriously as he leapt from behind and stabbed both katana swords into Superman's back.

Superman shouted in pain as the swords pierced right through his chest. Deadpool yanked the swords out before he unleashed a deadly set of slash and hack attacks on Superman. "Oh, Wolverine? I could use some help over here!" Deadpool cried as he jumped away via a thrown grenade at Superman. "Step back! This will get really messy!" Wolverine growled as he unleashed his claws.

Wolverine shouted with animalistic rage as he unleashed his Hyper Berserker Barrage attack on Superman, slashing at him with lightspeed slash attacks. Superman screamed as he was shredded up by Wolverine's vicious attack, but he retaliated with just as much ferocity. He punched Wolverine as hard as he could in the chin, forcing him sky-high into the air before he caught him by the chest and smashed him back into the ground.

Superman grabbed hold of Wolverine's arms and began pulling them, making Wolverine scream out in anger and rage. Finally, Superman tore off Wolverine's arms with a bloody spurt before he began pulling his legs. As Superman tore Wolverine apart, Batman began to wonder if Superman was even under Albert Wesker's control at all. Was this really the work of Albert Wesker's mind control, or was there really a darker and more evil side to Superman that no one knew about?

Finally, Superman squashed Wolverine's head flat before taking his rage out against the other Insurgents who dared to stand in his way. "I will destroy you all! Only then in the afterlife will you fools know me as your lord and emperor!" Superman roared as he punched Deadpool away with a fantastic force. Wonder Woman caught Deadpool with her Rope of Truth before dragging him back down. "Ow! Um, thanks...I guess?" Deadpool muttered as he rubbed his sore head. "Focus on the battle, fool!" Wonder Woman scolded as she drew out her sword and shield. "Oh, right!" Deadpool said as he drew out his swords again.

Wonder Woman and Deadpool teamed up together to try and defeat Superman, but Superman was too powerful even with their combined might. Samus and Snake even tried providing cover fire with their own weapons, but Superman sent them flying away with a huge burst of winds. Snake and Samus screamed as they were sent flying back into the ruined building that once served as Superman's fortress. "Augh...damn it! My arm; I think I broke my arm!" Snake cried out in pain. "Hold on, Snake. I'm coming for you!" Samus replied.

Suddenly, a blast of lasers from Superman's eyes hit the building and caused the roof to collapse down on top of both Samus and Snake. Superman continued to use his lasers to try and finish off his enemies, though they were lucky enough to dodge his destructive projectile attacks while counter attacking him. "This isn't working! Anyone got any bright ideas!?" Deadpool snapped as he barely dodged one of Superman's lasers.

Captain America threw his shield at Superman, knocking him off his feet. Captain America charged towards Superman and began punching him in the face as hard as he could. Superman was able to force Captain America off of him before he sent him flying back with a forceful punch. Captain America was slammed into a building, crashing through the wall before the building began collapsing. "Captain? NOOO!" Storm wailed as she flew towards his direction. She was able to push Captain America away to safety, but unfortunately she didn't make it out in time before the building crushed her to death. "NOOO!" Captain America screamed in horror. "Is there anyone left?! IS THERE?!" Superman screamed.

A powerful blow to the head from behind was his answer. "I'll hammer your head into the depths of Ragnorok, you madman!" Thor shouted with seething rage. Superman cried out with fury as he charged towards Thor to attack, but Thor would not let him get off so easily. Thor summoned a massive storm of lightning bolts and stunned Superman before he flew up into the air and smashed his hammer into Superman.

Ordinarily this would have killed any living creature, but due to Superman's strength this attack only gave him minor injuries. Superman glared at Thor as he slowly got back up to his feet, his eyes glowing ominous red. "Is that the best you can do? You're pathetic, even for a god!" Superman spat. "NOW! DO IT!" Thor shouted loudly. Suddenly, a large laser from above hit Superman and froze him in place. "What the hell is this?! Let me go this instant!" Superman shouted.

Suddenly, Lex Luthor was seen flying towards their direction with a ray-gun powered by Kryptonite. "Superman! Your time has finally come to pay for all this destruction you've caused! You will pay for all the lives you've stolen!" Lex Luthor bravely cried. "YOU! I should have known you would have sided with these rebellious anarchists! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Superman roared.

Lex Luthor ignored his threats and fired his ray gun at Superman. Superman screamed with howling agony as he was zapped by the Kryptonite. "Finally; true justice is served!" Lex Luthor boasted. But much to his shock, Superman was still alive, though the Kryptonite did do its part in weakening him. "What?! Impossible! That should have killed you, Superman! How is this even possible?!" Lex Luthor exclaimed.

Superman broke free of the laser's grip and fell to his knees, coughing up blood. "I...am...this world's true and only hope. Nobody, not even you, can stop me! I will have order and I will not stop until you all are dead!" Superman seethed as he slowly got back up. Lex Luthor landed right in front of Superman in a fighter's stance. "Well, no matter. If the Kryptonite won't kill you...then I will!" Lex Luthor proclaimed.

The remaining Insurgents ran to Lex Luthor's side to aid him in battle against Lex Luthor, ready to finish finish this battle once and for all. "This is pointless! Why do you continue to persist? Just give up already!" Reika shouted. "NEVER! I am the emperor and I'm the one who calls the shots here; not a bunch of worthless, rebellious, disobedient children!" Superman snarled. "You're the child here, Kal-El." Wonder Woman snapped. "It's obvious you won't surrender...but neither will we!" Captain America cried.

As they had a stare down, a dark force began creeping its way into the battlefield. Reika shuddered as she felt a cold sensation run down her spine. "Ugh...it's cold all of a sudden. What's going on?" Reika whispered. Suddenly, soft growling noises were heard along with the sound of rattling chains. Reika gasped as she knew who was coming; it was about damn time he showed up!

Superman took a step forward, when suddenly a bright green flash of light blinded him. "GET BACK!" a deep, demonic voice snarled. Everyone cried out in shock from the sudden invader, shielding their eyes from the intense glare of the light. "GAH! My eyes; I can't see!" Superman groaned. "I've come to take you to Hell, Superman!" the demonic voice threatened. Superman looked up to see who his new challenger was, but could barely make out who it was. "Who are you? What are you?!" Superman demanded.

The green light faded away to reveal Spawn facing him with a fierce look in his eyes. "Your worst fucking nightmare!" Spawn snarled. The final battle between two of the most powerful forces on Earth was about to begin, for better or for worse!


	24. Spawn vs Superman!

**Chapter 24: Spawn vs. Superman!**

* * *

Spawn stood 10 feet away from Superman, glaring menacingly as he clenched his fists. Superman, though weakened by the Kryptonite, still refused to back down and admit defeat. "It's you, isn't it? The one! The one who caused all of this mayhem and destruction!" Superman spat. Spawn said nothing, allowing Superman to speak up yet again. "Take a look at what you've done to me, Spawn. Take a look around you; my world is destroyed because of you. My world of peace and prosperity is gone, because of what you did to me!" Superman said bitterly as he scooped up ash in his hands.

Superman suddenly began sobbing hysterically, slightly freaking out a few of the watching Insurgents. "All I wanted was to make things right for this world. All I wanted was to give these people order, and you took it away from me!" Superman said angrily.

Spawn turned his cape into his Agony Axe. "Enough of this shit! You and I both know that all this happened because of your madness. And it's time for me to put an end to this, once and for all. I'm gonna enjoy putting you out of your fucking misery!" Spawn snarled. Superman's eyes began to glow red again, showing that his rage was still burning deep inside. "Is that how it is? Fine...I see it now. I see it quite clearly. If I can't have this world...then neither will you or your little friends. I will destroy you Spawn!" Superman said softly as he clenched his fists.

Spawn's eyes flashed with Necroplasm as he stood in an aggressive fighter's stance. "I WILL DESTROY YOU, SPAWN!" Superman screamed as he charged towards Spawn. Spawn cried out fiercely as he charged towards Superman. Soon enough, the two super beings engaged in a titanic struggle that seemed to last an eternity.

Spawn kicked at Superman savagely with his feet, but the Man of Steel blocked most of his attacks before counter attacking with savage punches. "Come on, Spawn! Don't hold back; give him everything you've got!" Reika shouted. Spawn cried out fiercely as he punched Superman in the face before slashing at him with his Agony Axe. Superman screamed in pain as he was slashed by the vicious melee weapon, which seemed to be weakening him further due to the dark energy it possessed.

Growing desperate, Superman decided to fight dirty. Superman grabbed Spawn by the neck before flying up into the air and smashed him into a building. Spawn jumped out of the building and kicked Superman square in the face, sending him flying back into a billboard sign with his own face on it, destroying it completely.

Superman groaned as he struggled to stand back up, while Spawn landed on his feet right in front of him. "Get up, you son of a bitch! You're not getting any sympathy from me!" Spawn snarled as he twirled his Agony Axe around. Superman cried out with anger as he smashed his fist on the ground before charging towards to attack again.

Spawn hacked and slashed at Superman wildly with his Agony Axe, blood spraying everywhere. But Superman refused to back down and cried out with rage as he continued to pummel Spawn with his fists. "I've gotta hand it to you, Spawn. You're a lot stronger than I thought. But you're still no match against me!" Superman sneered as he flew up into the air. He fired a streak of lasers from his eyes at Spawn, but the crafty phantom was able to dodge his projectile attack before he bounced off against a water tower and kicked Superman back down.

Superman cried out with fierce anger as he attempted to punch Spawn again, but Spawn teleported away before he savagely slashed at Superman's back before blasting him away with a burst of Necroplasm. Spawn laughed triumphantly as Superman laid pathetically on the ground, still burning from his Necroplasm attack. Superman's eyes turned bright red and he screamed with rage as he smashed his fists into the roof top, causing the building to collapse.

Spawn leapt away to safety onto another rooftop, but Superman chased after him and continued throwing punches at him. "You can't beat me, fool! You've already lost!" Spawn taunted. "Silence! I will not be made a fool out of you ever again!" Superman roared. He flew up in the air to try and attack Spawn again, but Spawn flew up after him and knocked him back down with a powerful kick. Superman tried to grab Spawn to subdue him, but Spawn beat him in a grapple fight before he flew up into the air and slammed Superman back down.

Spawn chuckled evilly as he towered over the humilated Superman. "You may think that you're a god, but you're nothing special. You're nothing more than just a pathetic, whiny little bitch! I bet your little girlfriend Louis would be so proud to see you in your current state, _boy!_ " Spawn snarled. "SHUT UP!" Superman roared as he bolted back up and grabbed Spawn by the throat.

Superman pummeled Spawn with a savage barrage of punches before he finally punched him into the air. As Spawn remained in the air, Superman flew up after him. He finally slammed both fists into Spawn and sent him flying back down into the roof of the building they were both fighting on.

The force of the attack was so powerful, it sent Spawn crashing through the roof and several stories down below until he reached the bottom floor of the building. Spawn groaned as he struggled to stand back up, when Superman suddenly landed right in front of him. Superman marched towards Spawn with fierce anger in his eyes, but Spawn showed no signs of fear as he threw the first punch.

Spawn punched and kicked at Superman several times, until Superman finally grabbed a large piece of rubble and smashed it at Spawn. Spawn cried out as was forced on his chest, but Superman wanted him to suffer. He grabbed Spawn by the head and began smashing him around the place before he finally unleashed a powerful laser blast and sent Spawn flying out of the building with an explosive force.

Spawn screamed as he was sent flying into the streets, catching the attention of several bystanders. "Oh my God! Did you see that?!" a man exclaimed. "Let's get outta here!" a woman cried. Spawn groaned as he stood back up slowly, while Superman floated towards him. "Get up! I'm not done with you yet!" Superman sneered. "What a fucking coincidence! Because I ain't done with you, either!" Spawn sneered as he stood his ground.

As the two supers continued their fight on the streets, the other Insurgents were given quite a nasty surprise attack from M. Bison and Blackheart. "AUGH! What the fuck?!" Reika screamed as she was electrocuted from behind. Blackheart cackled maniacally as he continued to zap his opponents with dark lightning. "That's it! Smash them all; not a single one of them is to reach Emperor Superman!" M. Bison shouted as he pointed to his enemies.

Suddenly, a massive horde of super soldiers came running towards them armed to the tooth and nail with machineguns. "Looks like we won't be sitting around to watch the show after all! Come on; we've gotta keep these guys away from Spawn!" Batman announced.

M. Bison charged towards Chun-Li and headbutted her, making her cry out in pain. As Chun-Li retaliated with several powerful kicks, M. Bison continued to taunt her. "You still think of your precious father to this day, don't you girl? You should've seen the look on his face when I snapped his neck. Priceless!" M. Bison sneered. "Fuck you!" Chun-Li roared as she punched M. Bison in the gut.

M. Bison cried out as he felt blood gush out of his mouth from the punch, but his pain turned into rage as he continued fighting against his nemesis. "It's on now, thick thighs!" M. Bison shouted. "Bring it on, you fat ass psychopath!" Chun-Li retorted. M. Bison used his own dark magic to savagely punch and kick at Chun-Li, but the fearless femme fatale refused to back down. Chun-Li repeatedly used her Flurry Kick attacks on M. Bison, each blow of her kicks becoming stronger than the last.

Eventually, M. Bison was able to turn the table to his favor by unleashing a dirty surprise attack on Chun-Li. He teleported away briefly only to grab Chun-Li from behind and surge dark energy throughout her entire body. Chun-Li screamed in howling agony as she felt the dark energy burn inside of her, while M. Bison just cackled like a maniac. "That's it! That's what I want to hear; screams! Scream some more for me, bitch!" M. Bison laughed.

Suddenly, M. Bison felt a sharp heel dig deep into the back of his skull and forced him to drop Chun-Li. "Get away from my friend, you bastard! Leave her alone!" Cammy White screamed furiously as she unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches on M. Bison. "GAH! How dare you?! Who do you think you are, pathetic little girl?" M. Bison snarled. "You know who I am, and I'll make damn sure that you'll remember me even after I send you to Hell!" Cammy roared as she punched M. Bison in the face.

M. Bison grunted as he was forced away onto his back, but he would get no rest as someone grabbed him from behind. "I've been waiting for this!" Zangief sneered as he leapt up into the air. M. Bison screamed as he was slammed back into the ground from Zangief's dive bomb attack. He growled with anger as he slowly stood back up; now he had three opponents to face. "I'll kill you all as slow and as inhumane as possible!" M. Bison shouted.

Blackheart was having just as much of an epic showdown with Thor. " _I shall steal your soul!"_ Blackheart snarled. "Then do it already!" Thor sneered as he swung his hammer at Blackheart's head. The demon cried out in anguish as he was sent flying back from the forceful attack, but Thor was only getting started.

He smashed his hammer into the ground and created a lightning shockwave that stunned Blackheart, allowing the thunder god to repeatedly punch and pummel the demon with his hammer. Finally, Thor seemed to gain the upperhand against this evil demon. "Never again will your dark and evil presense bother me or any other soul, you morbid beast!" Thor cried.

Blackheart snarled with rage as he slashed his claws at Thor, making the thunder god cry out in pain. Blackheart then grabbed hold of Thor before attempted to surge dark energy into his soul, but the thunder god was able to break free with a burst of lightning before he swung his hammer upwards and sent Blackheart up into the sky.

Thor flew up after him and smashed him back down with his hammer, creating a massive shockwave that sent some unlucky super soldiers flying away. As Thor landed back down on his feet, Blackheart got back up and gave him a frightening glare before he spread out his arms. " _I shall rain down Hell upon you, thunder god!_ " Blackheart snarled.

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around Blackheart's left arm before it lit up in flames and tore out his arm with a bloody spurt. Blackheart screamed in howling agony before a gust of flames forced him away. "One of us is going to cease to exist...it won't be me!" Ghost Rider announced as he rode into the scene on his Hell Cycle. "Ah, it's about time you showed up. Where have you been?" Thor teased. "I got stuck in traffic!" Ghost Rider teased back.

Blackheart glared at Ghost Rider with menace in his eyes before he summoned a swarm of demons to defend him while he grew his arm back. "Face me, you coward! Your little minions won't stop me!" Ghost Rider roared as he swung his flaming chain around and killed the demons. Thor smashed his hammer into the ground and struck lighting at Blackheart, stunning him. Ghost Rider took the oppurtunity to grab hold of Blackheart with his chains before he began smashing him around with brute force. "Feel the pain!" Ghost Rider snarled as he kept bashing Blackheart around.

Eventually, Ghost Rider was able to drag Blackheart towards him...only to send him reeling back again as he blew a streak of flames at him. "Eat my flames, loser!" Ghost Rider sneered as he toasted the demon with Hellfire. "Hmm, you seem to enjoy making him suffer. Well, you have fun with that...I'm going to see about helping the others!" Thor said before he flew off. "You do that, goldie-locks. Blackheart and I will have lots of fun in the meantime, won't we?" Ghost Rider sneered as he grabbed the demon by the neck. If Blackheart could wear pants, they'd be soiled by now.

Back with M. Bison, his defeat was imminent when Chun-Li combined her attacks with Cammy and Zangief. "Give it up, Bison! You're finished, for good this time!" Chun-Li cried as she tackled him to the ground and punched him several times. "Gah! Get off of me, you demented bitch!" M. Bison shouted. Chun-Li forced him back up before she sent him flying up into the air with a powerful kick. "My turn!" Cammy announced as she flew up and kicked M. Bison several times.

Cammy continued kicking M. Bison until she finally smashed him back down to the ground. "He's all yours, Zangief!" Cammy cried as she gave a thumbs up. "Hee-hee-hee! It'd be my pleasure, miss!" Zangief sneered as he cracked his knuckles. He grabbed hold of M. Bison before he began smashing him overhead several times. "Final!" Zangief cried out before he flung M. Bison up into the air. "Atomic!" Zangief shouted as he flew up into the air to catch his prey. "BUSTER!" Zangief finished as he smashed M. Bison back down into the air flat on his face.

M. Bison groaned as he laid on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Chun-Li marched towards him with the intent to finish him once and for all. "Now I've got you! It's time that I make you pay for what you've done to me, Bison!" Chun-Li growled as she grabbed him by the neck and held her fist above his face. M. Bison laughed at her as he coughed up blood. "Go ahead...kill me! It won't bring your daddy back from the dead!" M. Bison sneered. "No...it won't. But it will sure feel good to put you down like the dog you are!" Chun-Li snarled.

Chun-Li was about to deliver the final blow, when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. "Hey! He's beaten...let him go. He's not worth your time or energy!" Reika said softly. Chun-Li turned her head around slowly, giving Reika a menacing glare. "Leave me alone, witch! Can't you see that I'm busy? I have to make this fucker pay for what he's done to me!" Chun-Li growled. "That's what he wants you to do, you fool! If you kill him, you're no better than he is. Besides...what would your father want?" Reika scolded.

Chun-Li wanted to argue, but deep down she knew that what she was saying was right. If her father was still alive, he would expect his daughter to fight and abide by the same code of honor that he lived by. And quite frankly, Chun-Li knew that she hadn't lived or fought by this code of honor. But at the same time, the temptation of taking Bison's life was too much to resist.

But Chun-Li finally decided to do the unthinkable, and let him go. "You're right. If did kill him, I'd only be disgracing my father's name. Like I haven't done enough of that already!" Chun-Li said bitterly. "Hey, don't say that. Look at me! You are an amazing young woman...don't let pigs like him tell you otherwise!" Reika said kindly as she carressed her face. Chun-Li smiled and blushed as she walked away with Reika's arm around her shoulder, while an outraged M. Bison demanded to know what the fuck just happened. "HEY! Where are you going?! Get back here! Get back here and finish this once and for all! YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM ME, CHUN-LI! I'LL FIND YOU AND I'LL MAKE YOU FINISH THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" M. Bison roared.

Reika continued to walk away to try and find someone else to help, when suddenly an explosion was heard in the distance. She turned around and gasped as she saw Spawn struggling against Superman in a large, open area. "Raizo!" Reika gasped. She ran towards their direction, unaware of a dark and ominous figure watching her every move.

Eventually, Reika reached the spot where Spawn and Superman were seen still brawling against each other. Both supers were bruised and bloody, though Spawn appeared to be the winning fighter. "Damn...you're tough. But you ain't beating me!" Spawn growled. Superman growled at him as he swung his fist again, but Spawn dodged his attack before grabbing him from the side and tossed him in the air. Spawn kicked Superman away into the ground before landing on his feet.

Spawn felt exhausted from the battle against Superman, but he knew that he couldn't stop now. Not until Superman was dead. "Why can't you just die already?!" Spawn groaned as he trudged towards Superman. Superman groaned as he tried to get back up, but Spawn shoved him back down before he began punching him in the face as hard as he could. Superman cried out in pain as he was hit, but he still refused to back down.

He forced himself free of Spawn's grip before he got back up and returned the favor by punching Spawn's face many times. Spawn fiercely retaliated by kicking Superman in the gut before he tackled him to the ground and began choking him. "I'm going to tear you apart, you son of a bitch!" Spawn snarled as he tightened his grip.

Several other surviving Insurgents, including Batman caught sight of this. "Spawn!" Batman cried as he ran towards the scene. "Uh-oh!" Deadpool announced. As the Insurgents defeated the last remaining super soldiers, they all rushed towards Spawn's direction. Spawn continued to brutalize Superman with savage punches to the face, each punch being stronger than the last.

Finally, Spawn roared with rage as he unleashed his Necro-Punches on Superman. Spawn punched Superman with Necroplasm powered punches, crushing and breaking Superman's bones from each blow. Spawn ignored the cries of pain from Superman, as well as the shocked looks from the Insurgents watching. Finally, Spawn delivered a punch so strong, the sounds of bones breaking could be heard by everyone and them squirm. "Ouch...that hurt just to watch!" Deadpool muttered.

Spawn slowly got back up and held his Agony Axe to Superman's neck, ready for the final kill. Superman's eyes were swollen shut, but he could tell that his death was coming soon. "All right. What are you waiting for? Do it! Kill me; kill me right here, right now! Show everyone what kind of a monster you really are!" Superman growled. "It would be my fucking pleasure!" Spawn snarled as he raised his Agony Axe for the final kill.

Spawn was about to kill Superman, but Reika rushed in at the last second to stop him. "Raizo, no! Wait! Don't kill him!" Reika shouted. She stood out in front of Spawn, blocking him from touching Superman. "Reika! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of my way!" Spawn shouted. "No! No more killing, Raizo! Enough is enough!" Reika cried. "Why can't he kill him? He deserves to die!" Thor shouted. "Yeah, get out of the way you crazy bitch!" Deadpool agreed.

Reika looked up at everyone with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Enough is enough already! Look at this place; there's hardly anything left. Even if we kill him, it's not going to solve anything. It won't help erase all the chaos and carnage that's here right now! I say we let him live and make him rebuild everything he's destroyed!" Reika insisted. "I agree; this killing has to stop!" a weary Snake announced as he was seen hobbling into the scene along with Samus and several other Insurgents.

Snake, Samus, and Captain America were rescued by Morrigan Aensland and several other Insurgents during the chaotic battle between Spawn and Superman. "Please, just listen to her. I'm tired of all this fighting!" Morrigan pleaded. "Raizo, if you love me...you'll know that what I'm saying is right and you'll walk away from this. We can still have a normal life and we can still have our own happy ending. Just walk away! Please, Raizo...I'm tired of living like this!" Reika begged.

At first, Spawn seemed calm and appeared to listen to what Reika had to say. He slung his Agony Axe over his shoulders and took a few steps back, staring directly at Reika. "That's it, sweetie. It's over now. We can move on with our lives!" Reika said kindly. Spawn reached out his hand and gently touched his wife's face. "You're beautiful!" Spawn said softly.

Reika smiled warmly as Spawn carressed her face, when suddenly Spawn roughly threw her off to the side and grabbed Superman by the throat, forcing him up as he choked him with a steel grip. "Raizo, STOP IT! What the fuck are you doing?!" Reika screeched. Spawn ignored her, as well as the cries from everyone else, and began choking the life out of Superman.

As Spawn began squeezing Superman's life out, evil laughter filled the air. "Yes! Yes, kill him Spawn. Kill him! Make him suffer for all the evil he's brought upon these fair people!" an evil voice cackled. "Wait a minute! I know that voice anywhere. WESKER! Show yourself, you cowardly bastard!" Chris Redfield shouted as he drew out his Beretta pistol.

Soon enough, the man in black himself teleported in front of everyone with an evil smile on his face. "Yes, it's all going according to my master plan." Wesker smirked. "What plan?! What have you done this time, you sick fuck?!" Jill shouted as she aimed her own Beretta at Wesker. "Take a good look around you, fools! This is just the beginning. Now that Spawn has shown me his true worth, Superman has outlived his usefulness. Together, with the combined might of my own artificial Hellspawn and the true Hellspawn who singlehandedly destroyed the most powerful super beings in existance, we shall conquer all who stand in our way. It's the perfect plan!" Wesker boasted.

Spawn stopped choking Superman and tossed him to the side, outraged by what he just heard. "What?! Wait just a fucking minute! You mean to tell me that you mind controlled Superman and all these other fools, just so you could have me kill them for you anyway?!" Spawn roared.

Wesker chuckled sinisterly as he shook his head. "You still don't understand it, do you boy? It's not just about me controlling Superman or even killing him and his little friends. It's about superiority; it's about dominance and power!" Wesker sneered as he slowly removed his shades and revealed his red eyes.

Superman slowly stood back up, despite his loss of breath. "You...you used me?!" Superman growled. "Of course I used you, you pathetic little insect! I used all of you; I anticipated this very moment in which every single one of you would meet at this very spot to try and stop me...and how utterly useless it will be before I own your very souls! And you have her to thank for this!" Wesker snapped as he pointed to Reika.

Reika glared at Wesker, who smiled an evil toothy grin. "Me?! What does this have to do with me?" Reika demanded. "Oh, you poor simple child...it has everything to do with you. It's always been about you! You really think that you can just walk away from me, especially after all that you've done? I told you not to fuck with me and betray me, and now you're about to face a punishment far more terrifying than death!" Wesker snarled.

Spawn grew furious as he approached his wife. "Who the fuck do you think you are, asshole? You think you can threaten us and live?!" Spawn snarled. "I don't even know you, asshole! Besides...you're the one who fucked yourself over by unleashing the Bible Black's powers!" Reika added.

Wesker laughed sinisterly, far more sinister than ever before. "You poor, weak-minded fools. I am no mere holder or user of the Bible Black!" Wesker said as his voice deepened. Suddenly, Wesker underwent a horrific transformation. His skin began tearing itself away, his eyes turned yellow, and massive teeth and claws began tearing out of Wesker's body...only to reveal a horrific demonic creature that had hidden itself underneath a human shell.

Reika gasped in horror as she recognized this loathsome beast. To her and everyone else's horror, Albert Wesker was actually the Bible Black's own creator; a horrible demon Hellspawn named Belphegor! He stood over 20 feet high, had dark skin cloaked in a black robe, a sharp nose, long bat-like wings, evil yellow eyes, devilish goat horns, slightly curved fangs, and a serpent-like tongue he used to both kiss and kill his victims.

But the most terrifying aspect of all was that between his groin was a demonic mouth-like organ, which when opened reveals several hideously long tentacles and an obscenely oversized penis. Even the penis itself seemed to have a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. " _I am the Bible Black's past, present, and future! I am it's creator...and I am your impending doom and destruction!"_ Belphegor snarled in a demonic tone.

Reika was horrified to even be staring in the face of such a monstrosity, but Spawn showed no fear. "There's only room for one Hellspawn on Earth...and that's me. So crawl back to the depths of Hell where you came from before I send you there in pieces!" Spawn snarled. Belphegor howled with demonic laughter as he approached Spawn. " _Your hatred is what has kept me so strong over these years, Spawn. Did you really think it was by mere coincidence that I returned? I have kept my eyes out on you for years. All that glorious bloodshed and carnage you've caused has made me stronger! Now that I have returned, my reign of terror shall once again ravage these lands...just as I have done 2000 years ago!_ " Belphegor sneered.

Belphegor could sense Reika's shock and horror, causing him to sneer as he licked his lips. " _Ah, do not fret my lovely pet! I haven't forgotten about you. I may still have room for you left in my cold, wicked heart! After all...you're the one who helped bring me back and get revenge against the foolish slut, Takeshiro. So I suppose it's only fair that I have a queen to help me rule my new empire!_ " Belphegor sneered as his demonic groin seemed to lick it's own lips with perverted pleasure.

Spawn surged with Necroplasmic Rage as the demon tried to touch Reika. "If you so much as touch her, I will fucking destroy you!" Spawn snarled. " _Ahh...I see. You think you have fallen in love with her. Love! Hah, what a revolting word...a deadly form of bondage! Tell me, boy...would you be willing to die for her?_ " Belphegor taunted. Superman finally had enough and spoke out against the demon. "HEY! Let's get one thing straight here, ok?! I never asked for any of this! All I wanted was to bring back order to this planet. I did not ask for your help!" Superman shouted.

Belphegor turned his sights on Superman, and his yellow eyes turned blood red as a sign of rage. " _SILENCE, YOU PATHETIC WORM! YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! I GAVE YOU MY POWERS, AND I WILL GLADLY TAKE THEM AWAY FROM YOU!"_ Belphegor roared. "Enough of this nonsense! You will stand down at once, because I, the Emperor, command you-" Superman began.

Suddenly, Belphegor lashed out at Superman with his tentacles and tightly constricted him as he roughly pulled him towards him. " _You dare command me?! I AM YOUR EMPEROR! I AM YOUR GOD, AND IF YOU WILL NOT OBEY ME...THEN YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!_ " Belphegor thundered as he opened his mouth wide. Superman grunted and groaned as he tried to break free, but Belphegor refused to let him go. Belphegor then shot out a nasty pair of tendrils from his mouth and consumed Superman's head.

Belphegor sucked the life out of Superman with his nasty tendrils and tentacles, scaring the hell out of everyone except Spawn. "My God! What a monster!" Morrigan exclaimed in horror and disgust. "Yeah, I'm gonna be having nightmares for weeks now!" Deadpool agreed with a cringe. After he finished sucking Superman dry of his life essence, Belphegor tossed his dried up and useless husk aside and towered over his prey. " _Who's next? Who else thinks they can stand up against the powers of Hell and live?_ " Belphegor snarled.

Spawn didn't think twice; he stepped up towards the loathsome demon with his Agony Axe in hand and his eyes glowing brightly with Necroplasm. "If Malebolgia sent you, then I have a little message I'd like you to give him!" Spawn growled. " _Malebolgia will be the least of your worries, Spawn. But if you think you can stand up against me...I think I'd be quite interested to see you try!_ " Belphegor taunted. "We'll see about that!" Spawn retorted as he prepared himself for battle.

* * *

 ***Hey everyone, quick note. For those of you who are hardcore fans of Bible Black, I know that Belphegor is not the demon of the grimore's real name. I just thought it would be a fitting name for such a loathsome and evil villain. Just thought I'd let you know.**

 **Anyway, hope you all are ready for the final upcoming chapter. And just a little heads up, there will be a surprising death of one of our main characters. I'll give you a hint; it's not Spawn! Stay tuned to find out what happens in my most epic climax to one of my most epic stories yet!***


	25. Belphegor Unleashed!

**Chapter 25: Belphegor Unleashed!**

* * *

 ***Bathory: Call from the Grave plays!***

Spawn was the first to strike; he charged towards the monstrous demon with his Agony Axe, but the malicious demon teleported away before he could even be touched. "Where ya going?" Spawn snarled as he looked around. " _You're disappointing me, Spawn. Not a very wise idea!_ " Belphegor sneered as he reappeared behind Spawn. Belphegor swatted his arm at Spawn, making the phantom cry out in pain as he was slashed by razor sharp claws.

But Spawn was far too stubborn to give up now. He attempted to retaliate by chopping his axe at Belphegor's head, but the elusive demon was too quick and crafty. Spawn cried out with rage and frustration as he unleashed a huge burst of Necroplasm, which finally seemed to have an effect on the evil monstrosity.

Belphegor growled in anger as he was hit, but the demon only seemed to be annoyed rather than hurt. " _I take it back, Spawn. You're far more worthy of an opponent after all! Nobody has ever hurt me before, at least long enough to live to tell it!_ " Belphegor snarled as he unleashed a pair of tentacles from his crotch.

Spawn cried out as the tentacles snagged his legs and lifted him into the air, allowing Belphegor to bash poor Spawn around like a rag doll. But before Belphegor could do anymore damage to Spawn, a sword slashed the tentacles and freed Spawn. "Fight fair, you vile creature!" Wonder Woman shouted valiantly as she stood in front of the monstrous demon. " _Foolish whore! Nobody defys me and lives! Prepare to be raped with a new level of pain!_ " Belphegor growled ominously.

Belphegor fired crimson beams from his eyes, but Wonder Woman was able to use her shield to protect her from harm. At the same time, Thor struck at the demon with his mighty war hammer. Belphegor groaned as he was sent flying away, but he immediately got back up as if he merely tripped. " _That was pathetic!_ " Belphegor taunted. "You want to play rough? Ok, then! Show me what else you've got!" Thor shouted. "Don't tempt him!" Captian America hissed. " _What's the matter, mortal? Are you afraid of me? Because you should be!_ " Belphegor sneered as he swatted his fist at him.

Captain America cried out as he was sent back flying. "Come on! We've gotta help!" Batman cried as he charged towards the demon. As the Insurgents battled against the malicious demon, Reika Kitami tried to calm herself down while searching for source of the demon's power: the Bible Black. "Come on, girl. You can do this! Just find that damn book and destroy it, then it will all be over!" Reika encouraged herself.

She eventually reached the ruined remains of Superman's office, where she began scrounging around for the Bible Black. "Damn it! Come on you guys, buy me some more time. It's gotta be around here somewhere!" Reika muttered. As Reika kept searching, Belphegor's aggression intensified against the Insurgents. " _Neither man nor god can defeat me!_ " Belphegor snarled as he began choking the life out of Thor with a nasty set of tendrils.

Samus was able to free them by firing missiles at Belphegor, but doing so earned his wrath. " _Begone, you worthless pest!_ " Belphegor snarled as he fired dark energy from his hands. Samus screamed as she was struck by the dark energy, falling to her knees. "Samus!" Snake shouted as he ran towards his lover. "It burns! I feel like my heart is on fire!" Samus cried Snake tried to help her back up.

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine rushed in, firing their guns at the loathsome beast. But Belphegor merely swatted his fist at them, sending them both flying back into a wall. Deadpool attempted to attack from behind, but Belphegor could sense him and trapped him with his tentacles before launching him into the air.

Deadpool screamed as he flew up before he crashed back down into the ground, feeling the wind getting knocked out of him. "Damn! That is one tough yet ugly motherfucker! How are we supposed to beat this guy?" Deadpool groaned. "Let's try this!" Cammy White cried as she lunged towards Belphegor with her Cannon Drill attack.

Belphegor sneered as he teleported away before trapping her with his tentacles. " _I will choke the life from you, stupid little girl!_ " Belphegor snarled as he tightened his grip. Cammy's face turned bright red as she felt the life get choked out of her, but Chun-Li was thankfully able to free her by kicking at Belphegor's face. "Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Chun-Li shouted.

Belphegor growled in anger as he was hit by Chun-Li's kicks, but he was able to teleport away before he grabbed her from behind with his tentacles and began squeezing her with a steel grip. " _Die, pathetic human! DIE!_ " Belphegor snarled as he tightened his grip. Chun-Li gasped as she was choked, but she still had one last trick up her sleeve. "Ok, that's it! You asked for it! _KIKOKO!_ " Chun-Li strained as she unleashed a massive burst of chi energy.

Belphegor screamed in snarling pain and rage as the powerful energy attack forced him away and freed both Chun-Li and Cammy. "OH! Good God, that was close! One more minute of that and my lungs would've been crushed to dust!" Cammy gasped as she fell over to her knees. "Come on, Cam-Cam. We can't stop now!" Chun-Li encouraged. " _Oh, yes you will! I will make sure that you foolish whores cease to exist!_ " Belphegor snarled with rage as his eyes turned red.

Belphegor lunged towards them to attack, but Morrigan Aensland flew up from behind and struck the demon with her Soul Fist. "Get away from them, you repulsive beast!" Morrigan shouted. Belphegor roared with anger as he slashed his claws at Morrigan, but the speedy succubus managed to dodge his attacks before landing a solid kick to the face. "You like that!?" Morrigan cried angrily.

Belphegor hissed viciously at Morrigan before his hands glowed blood red with demonic energy. He finally snagged onto Morrigan with a pair of tentacles shot out from his crotch before grabbed hold of her neck. " _I do now!_ " Belphegor sneered before he surged dark energy throughout Morrigan's body. The poor succubus screamed in howling agony as she felt intense pain strike every nerve inside of her body. "GAAAAHHH! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!" Morrigan screeched.

Belphegor laughed with demonic pleasure before another pair of tentacles began slithering all around Morrigan's body, tearing away her clothing. " _Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself. Let me ease your suffering!_ " Belphegor cackled before he began raping Morrigan with his tentacles. Morrigan's eyes grew wide and she emitted a loud scream of anguish and disgust as the repulsive demon ravaged her body.

Chun-Li and Cammy grew furious as they witnessed this. "HEY! Let her go, you perverted pile of shit!" Cammy screamed as she ran towards the demon to attack. But as Cammy and Chun-Li tried to attack, Belphegor's tentacles caught them off guard and trapped them before they began tearing off their clothes. " _You wish to join the fun? So be it; I've got plenty of room for more!_ " Belphegor snickered evilly as he began raping Chun-Li and Cammy with his tentacles. "NOOOO! LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Chun-Li screamed as she felt every hole poked and drilled by the loathsome demon. "NO! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU UGLY MOTHER-" Cammy screeched before Belphegor silenced her with a venomous kiss of his serpent-like tongue.

An enraged Spawn saw this and shouted with anger as he fired a streak of Necroplasm at Belphegor. "GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU UGLY SACK OF SHIT!" Spawn roared. Belphegor roared in pain and anger as he was struck, turning towards Spawn with furious hellfire in his eyes. " _HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!_ " Belphegor thundered. Spawn threw many balls of Necroplasm at Belphegor, his rage somehow giving him the power to actually hurt the evil demon.

 ***Song ends!***

As Spawn continued to unleash his rage against Belphegor, Batman rushed over to help Morrigan, Cammy, and Chun-Li up and bring them to safety. "Come on! We gotta get you out of here!" Batman said as he carried Morrigan away in his arms. "It's no use; we can't stop that monster! I doubt even Spawn can defeat him!" Morrigan whimpered as she buried her face into his chest in shame. "For your sake, I hope you're wrong!" Batman said as he looked back at Spawn. "Yeah...he's a pretty tough fucker, I'll say that much!" Cammy gasped as she tried to conceal her nudity.

Spawn continued lashing out against Belphegor, this time using his chains to whiplash the demon. But despite his best efforts, Belphegor eventually gained the upperhand once more. Belphegor teleported away again, confusing Spawn. "You damn coward! Where are you?!" Spawn shouted. Suddenly, a razor sharp tendril pierced through Spawn's chest from behind. " _Why won't you just give up, already?_ " Belphegor snarled viciously.

Belphegor then flew up into the air with his massive wings before he slammed him down into the wrecked ruins of Superman's fortress. Spawn screamed as he was explosively crashed into the building, the intense pain wracking throughout his body. Spawn groaned as he attempted to get back up, but Belphegor stomped his foot into his chest and prevented him from moving. Spawn struggled to try and break free, but it was no use. Belphegor was too powerful!

Belphegor snickered with evil delight as he towered over Spawn. " _You understand the situation now, Spawn? You cannot win! You never could win to start with; you've already lost! You lost since the day you became a slave of Hell!_ " Belphegor hissed with cold menace in his voice. Spawn glared up at the evil demon, his rage building up again. "I'll never give up to the likes of you. I'll tear you apart and send you back to Hell in pieces! And I'll do the same to all other vile demonic creatures who dare to-" Spawn began.

Belphegor slashed at his chest with his claws, making Spawn cry out in pain as Necroplasm spilled everywhere. " _ENOUGH! You've rebelled against the forces of Hell for far too long, boy! It's time you learned your place. But before I kill you, I wish to make you suffer!_ " Belphegor snarled angrily. "You touch him, and I swear to Christ Almighty you will burn in Hell!" a harsh feminine voice snarled.

Belphegor and Spawn turned their heads to find Reika Kitami standing there, holding a knife in one hand and a book in the other. Belphegor's eyes widened as he recognized the book; it was the Bible Black, the source of all his power. The Bible Black wasn't just a large, bulky ancient book of blasphemous spells. It was also the key to Belphegor's power and mere existance. Somehow, both the demon and the book were connected.

If any harm were brought onto the Bible Black, then Belphegor would be completely destroyed. " _You damned fool! Put that down now! You know what will happen if you destroy it?!_ " Belphegor exclaimed. "That's the idea, fool! Now back off and leave him alone!" Reika snarled.

For the first time, Belphegor showed obvious signs of fear. He hesitantly backed away from Spawn, not taking his eyes off of Reika and the Bible Black. " _Tell me what you want, my pet. You want eternal life? You can have it! You want ultimate power? It's yours! Just give me that book!_ " Belphegor demanded. "No! You know how this ends, demon. Too long I've allowed this shit to get out of control, and too long I've lived my life in fear and sorrow. But that all ends tonight!" Reika boldly cried.

Belphegor's fear turned to arrogance, as seen by the evil smile on his lips. " _So, is that what this is all about? You think you can redeem yourself by destroying the book? Ha! You know the pact, foolish whore! If I go...then so will you!_ " Belphegor sneered. Spawn looked at Reika with shock in his face, though Reika didn't seem to show any signs of fear or hesitation. "What is he talking about, Reika?" Spawn demanded.

At first, Reika didn't answer him. "Damn you, woman! Talk to me! What happens if the book is destroyed?!" Spawn shouted. Reika finally looked at Spawn, her eyes growing sad. "Once the book is destroyed...it's all over. All this evil and sorrow goes away forever." Reika said softly. Spawn's eyes grew very sad, and his entire body felt heavy with sorrow. He didn't want to admit what he was hearing, and he didn't want to admit that he knew what Reika was saying. But deep down, he knew it would end like this.

Spawn dared not to shed any tears, but Reika didn't seem to care that she let tears roll down her face. "Raizo...I'm sorry about this. But I want you to know that I love you; I always have and I always will!" Reika whispered. " _ENOUGH OF THIS! Either you give me that book or I will take it from you myself!_ " Belphegor snarled as he began stomping towards Reika.

Reika raised her knife above the Bible Black, making the demon flinch. "Get back, you fucking bastard! I will end you!" Reika shouted. "WAIT! Reika, don't do it...don't leave me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about everything! I haven't been a good husband to you, I know that. But I can change! If you let me-" Spawn began.

Belphegor began laughing ominously as he said that. " _Is that so?! Well, this certainly is interesting after all. Mrs. Kitami, I'm a bit surprised at you! Maybe you have changed after all. If that's the case, then why are you throwing him away? Why are you throwing away your only chance of having a happy ending? Surely, you wouldn't just abandon the love of your life like this!_ " Belphegor sneered.

Reika appeared to hesitate, as she gently lifted the knife away from the book. " _Give me my book, and you have my word that I shall let you have your happy ending! You can live in peace with your husband and you can have a normal life. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Don't be a fool, Kitami! Give it to me; your life isn't worth throwing away! Let some other fool suffer the curse of this book; you deserve much better than this!_ " Belphegor said with a deceitful tone.

Reika sighed as she looked at Spawn with tears flooding her face, while Spawn just continued to stare back at her with sadness. Finally, Reika Kitami spoke up from her heart. "No. You're wrong, demon. You're wrong! I'm not the one who deserves better; I had my chance and I blew it. But Raizo has another chance to live. And I'm not about to let you take it away from him! Not now, not EVER!" Reika shouted as she finally plunged the knife into the Bible Black.

As Reika stabbed the book, Belphegor screeched in howling agony. The book began to squirt black blood everywhere, all while the demon began lighting up on fire. The sounds of the demonic screams were heard from a mile away, catching the attention of the remaining Insurgents. "What the hell is that?!" Morrigan exclaimed. "Oh, God! Come on; we have to hurry!" Batman exclaimed. "What's going on?!" Captain America demanded. "Nothing good!" Snake pointed out.

Reika kept stabbing the Bible Black, black blood violently spraying all over her and the screeching howls of agony from Belphegor growing louder. But as Reika kept stabbing the Bible Black, she felt her own powers leave her body. The pain that Belphegor felt was now being felt by Reika, and Spawn could see it. "GAAHHH! GOD DAMN IT, IT HURTS!" Reika shouted through tears of pain.

Belphegor screamed and snarled with rage as he attempted to reach towards Reika, but Spawn wouldn't let him have that chance. Spawn grabbed the demon with his chains and tightly restrained him, allowing Reika to finish off the book once and for all. "Hurry, Reika! Finish this! DO IT!" Spawn shouted. Reika looked over at Spawn one last time, smiling through tears of pain. "You're a real angel, Raizo!" Reika said before she gave a final stab to the Bible Black.

The last stab into the book was the finishing blow to Belphegor. As the Bible Black bled its last, Belphegor breathed his last and burst into a massive explosion of fire and brimstone. Spawn cried out as the explosion sent him flying back, while Reika was heard screaming out loud in pain.

After a minute of deadly silence, Spawn groaned as he struggled to stand back up. "Ugh...Reika? Reika!" Spawn said out loud. He looked all around him; the place was a mess. There was still tiny flaming remains of Belphegor, as well as bloody splatters from the ruined Bible Black. Spawn finally caught sight of Reika Kitami, who was lying on her back.

Spawn rushed towards his lover, just in time for the Insurgents to witness this traumatic event. "Spawn? Reika?! Oh, no!" Batman cried. "Oh! We're too late!" Morrigan gasped. Spawn cradled Reika into his arms, not making a sound as he leaned his head against Reika's. "I'm so sorry, Reika." Spawn whispered finally. Spawn wept bitterly as he held the now dead Reika Kitami in his arms, ignoring everyone else. "Oh my God! Is she...dead?" Chun-Li sobbed. "No, she's just taking a nap. YES, SHE'S DEAD!" Deadpool snapped. "Stop it!" Wonder Woman harshly scolded.

Wonder Woman then slowly walked towards Spawn to try and comfort him. "Spawn? Are you ok?" Wonder Woman whispered sweetly. Spawn suddenly turned to face her, with malicious anger in his eyes. "How dare you!" he seethed. "Spawn, I-" Wonder Woman began. "HOW DARE YOU! Do I look like I have any fucking reason to be ok?! The love of my life is gone and whatever chance I had to get my humanity back is gone! It's all fucking gone!" Spawn shouted with shaking fury.

Wonder Woman was a bit shaken by his rage, but she knew why he felt this way. "Spawn...I'm sorry. We all are! If you want, I can make sure that she has a proper burial in Themyscira. Nobody will dare bother her there!" Wonder Woman offered. "Don't even bother, fool! If anyone is going to bury her own grave, it's going to be me! You and the rest of your little friends have done more than enough for the both of us! Now get out of here and leave us alone!" Spawn shouted as he clenched his fists.

Wonder Woman wanted to object, but deep down she knew better than to give Spawn a good reason to become even more angry. "I'm sorry! I'll just give you two some time alone, then." Wonder Woman replied at last. Spawn turned his back on her before he scooped Reika up into his arms and carried her away. As Spawn left, the others looked out at him with deep sadness. "It's all my fault! None of this would've happened if I had just left them alone!" Morrigan sobbed. "Don't say that! It's not your fault that any of this happened!" Cammy cried with bitter tears of her own.

Batman just hung his head down low while Snake just closed his eyes and sighed. As Wonder Woman approached her friends, Batman spoke up. "I'm sorry. He's just angry about his loss. He didn't mean anything he said. He's wrong!" Batman said plainly. Wonder Woman shook her head in response. "No he's not, Bruce. If anything, I think we're the ones to blame for all of this." Wonder Woman said sadly. "We did what we had to do. It's Spawn's own fault for letting Reika die." Snake said coldly.

This comment immediately earned the attention of several other Insurgents. "How dare you! How could you say something so cold and heartless?!" Wonder Woman exclaimed bitterly. "David Hayter, that is terrible of you to say!" Samus cried. "Am I the villain here for stating the truth? Am I the only one who happens to realize that while we worked our asses off to try and stop this mayhem, that Spawn was only in on this fight because of that witch?!" Snake shouted.

Batman felt his muscles tense with anger as Snake spoke. "That's enough, Snake." Batman seethed. "Look, I'll be the first to admit that Reika seemed like a decent person. She helped us out a great deal, I'll even say that much. But what has Spawn done besides create more problems for us? If you ask me, all this mayhem and destruction is his fault to begin with!" Snake kept on. "Shut up! That's not true, Snake! Spawn saved our lives countless times!" Cammy shouted angrily. "Yes, but only when it was convinient for him! He's even said it himself that he doesn't care about us. All he cares about is himself!" Snake pointed out.

Batman clenched his fists as he approached Snake. "I said that's enough!" Batman snarled. "Look, if you want to get pissed at me, that's fine! All I'm saying is that Spawn has been nothing but a burden on us since day one!" Snake said. Suddenly, Batman punched Snake in the face and pinned him to the wall as he held his neck with a steel grip. "THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! SPAWN MAY HAVE BEEN WRECKLESS, BUT HE SAVED US NONETHELESS. HE WAS MORE THAN WILLING TO LAY DOWN HIS LIFE FOR ALL OF US! I DON'T REMEMBER YOU OFFERING US HELP WHEN WE NEEDED IT, SO KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT!" Batman roared.

Everyone was shaken by Batman's sudden burst of rage, except for Snake. "You still don't get it, do you? Spawn isn't who he says he is. He's not a hero; he never was a hero. The only reason he chose to fight for us was because Reika convinced him to fight for us. Without her, he might have fought against us. He might have even joined forces with those psychotic demons to destroy us all! He doesn't care whose side he's on as long as he benefits from it! Don't you realize that? You of all people should know that! Look at what he's done to Gotham City-" Snake went on.

Batman cried out as he raised his fist, as if ready to punch Snake again. "I already am aware of what he's done, you fool!" Batman growled. Snake was about to speak, when suddenly Batman cried out fiercely and punched the wall next to him. "And now I know what I have to do. I have to be tougher on crime, even if it means I have to get blood on my hands!" Batman said. "So you'd break your own damn code of honor, because of what Spawn said or did?" Snake challenged.

Batman finally let go of Snake, but still didn't stop glaring at him. "When the Joker died, I finally realized what Spawn was trying to say to me. That there is a darker evil out there that cannot be stopped, no matter how hard we may try to stop it. Even if we can't kill it, we can still use the one thing against them that they rely on: Fear! I may not have understood Spawn completely, but I know enough that if evil can fear him, then they sure as hell will fear me!" Batman stated.

Snake gave up trying to argue with Batman, as well as everyone else. "Fine! Believe whatever you want. But just ask yourself this: What if you're wrong about him...and then all of a sudden he decides to take his rage out against you? What if this guy who supposedly brought you all together decides to bring you all down? You think he won't do that?! Believe me when I say that Spawn...or Raizo, or whatever the fuck his name is, is more than a psychotic murderer. He's a psychotic murderer that holds a grudge! So when he kills you or anyone else here...don't you dare expect me to shed a single tear of sympathy for you!" Snake snarled before he walked away.

As Snake walked away, the others glared at him. "You're such an asshole, Snake!" Morrigan Aensland snapped. "You wanna play lone soldier on us again?! Fine! Go ahead and leave us; we don't need you! I don't need you anymore!" Samus shouted bitterly. Snake ignored the others and continued to walk away. "Well that's just great! Now what are we going to do?" Deadpool groaned. Batman sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. I guess we can try and help rebuild all of this destruction. Help tend to the wounded." Batman suggested. "Sounds like a plan. At least we can do something helpful, right Rorschach?" Iron-Man said.

Rorschach was deep in thought; apparently affected by what Snake had said about Spawn. "Err, right...whatever you say!" Rorschach replied hesitantly. "All right. Let's go! Half of you stay here to find any survivors and try to get them to safety, a place where they can get medical attention if possible. The rest of you come with me; we'll try and help evacuate the civilians." Batman instructed.

As Batman and the Insurgents went off, they were completely unaware that they were being watched by dark, ominous forces of evil from the depths of Hell. " _Everything is going according to plan, Malebolgia. You truly are a genius!_ " Dormamu snickered. " _Don't flatter yourself just yet, fool! Spawn is still a wild card in all of this! All of our plans of total world destruction and domination over the forces of Heaven will be for nothing unless Spawn decides to join us! Which is highly doubtful, considering he's resisted all our attempts to sway him!_ " Malebolgia snarled. " _Perhaps he may not have to, my lord! There are others who can eliminate him and take his place!_ " Frenzy sneered.

This caught Malebolgia's interest immediately. " _Oh? And who can be worthy of taking Spawn's place?_ " Malebolgia demanded. Frenzy cackled with demonic delight. " _You remember Wesker's little artificial Hellspawn, right? Well guess what? It turns out, that this little science project of Wesker's has developed a mind of his own. With the right timing and the perfect persuasion, he could become a powerful ally!_ " Frenzy explained. " _What is the name of this...artificial Hellspawn?_ " Malebolgia asked. " _They call him...Necrid!_ " Frenzy answered. Malebolgia laughed with evil triumph as he heard this. " _Excellent! You will find this Necrid and you shall bring him to me. With our combined might and cunning ruthlessness, this Necrid may be the one to lead us to the Gates of Heaven. And when he does, he will help us burn it to the ground!_ " Malebolgia cackled.

Meanwhile; Spawn finished burying Reika Kitami in a graveyard near a church in the East part of the newly built Empire Plaza. But this particular church was very special. It was the same exact church that Spawn first met and bonded with Reika. As Spawn stood in front of Reika's grave, he had flashbacks of all the times he had with Reika. The good, the bad, and the ugly; every memory with her was worth keeping. "I love you, Reika Kitami. I'm sorry that I haven't told you that enough. But then again, why would you love me after all that I put you through?" Spawn said out loud.

Spawn sighed as he removed his wedding ring and gently placed it in front of Reika's tombstone. "I told you countless times that I'm not a good man. I've told you that I'm no angel...but you were! You were MY angel, Reika. You always will be! And I promise that I will never forget you. And that is a promise that I will never, ever break!" Spawn vowed. As he said that, it began to rain. "Goodbye, Reika." Spawn whispered before he teleported away.

Many hours later, Spawn was sitting on a rooftop watching over the half-ruined city of Empire Plaza. As he sat there, he listened to everything going on in the city. Since all the other super heroes would be too busy with their own little agendas, Spawn would have to pick up their slack. Spawn would wage a one man war against evil and corruption the only way he knew how. He would fight just like he always had; with blood, fire, war, and hate. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the distance. Spawn's eyes glowed bright green and his fists clenched before he finally flew off into the distance; Spawn had officially declared war against evil!

* * *

 **Well, that's it folks! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave a comment and let me know what you think.**

 **If there is anyone out there who wants to make a collaboration story with my version of Spawn, please let me know via Private Messaging.**

 **Until then, later folks! :)**


End file.
